HOTD Classmates of the Dead
by The Celestial Sky Dragon
Summary: Three friends, an Archer with a paranoid father, a baseball player who sucks at pitching, and an islander who fights with his fists, find themselves in a world where the dead walk and the living become the prey. they will have to band together with friends and foes to survive the cruel reality they have been thrown into. this isn't a movie, or a game. its real life.
1. Chapter 1

Highschool of

the Dead

Chapter 1

The End of the World

 _(Day Z 1:33 PM)_

Alone, that's how he had always felt. Every school he went to, every one he talked too, it didn't matter. It was always the same. The son of the man who was most likely the most paranoid businessman on the planet. That was what Cody was referred to. It didn't matter what he was, it was the same in the end. He was Sixteen years old, and was currently a Second year Student in Fujimi Highschool. He transferred in late as an exchange student from America, though technically he had come from Germany. He was on the school roof, just looking down at the parking lot. He hadn't bothered changing into the school uniform, as he had skipped class for the twelfth time that week. He was one of the best Archer's in the school, but even then, that didn't bring him any attention. The only friends he had were ones who liked him for him. His friend Nick, an American Exchange student was part of the Baseball team, so that was something they could talk about. His other friend Bishop was an Islander, but had grown up in Guam. He had always been a fighter. Then of course came his only female friend Rin. If anything, they were the only ones that kept him sane. In a school filled with people, he felt the most alone. He let out a chuckle, running his fingers through his spiky brown hair. He puffed on his cigarette, letting out a large cloud of smoke. They were prohibited in school, but he didn't give a shit. He just needed to be away from it all.

"Man, what a bore. I can't wait for archery. I'm dying to shoot something." he muttered to himself. He placed his cigarette in his mouth, letting it hang from the corner, just enough for him to drag from it. He was wearing a blue shirt, with matching black jeans and shoes. If the Gym teachers happened to look up to where he was, he'd be in major trouble. Of course they wouldn't recognize a face from afar. He took another drag from his cigarette, exhaling the smoke from his nose. He stood up, cracking his back.

"I'd better get my stuff together. If I'm late again, Wakaba-sensei is going to be pissed." he muttered. He looked down to the parkinglot, seeing a few of the Gym teachers heading to the gate. He had noticed a man a few minutes before. For some reason, he had been trying to get into the school. The gates we're usually closed until the end of classes, when students could leave for their homes, those who didn't live nearby stayed in the dorms. Cody was in that group. He could hear the voices of the teachers, before one of them grabbed the man's shirt, pulling him hard against the fence. He sighed.

"Man, leave it to these assholes to treat a bum like shit. Just give him a plate of food and water and send him on his way. This school gets more than enough funding from my father's wallet." he muttered dryly.

That's when everything went down. The man managed to bite the Gym teacher right on the arm, enough to draw blood. Cody chuckled, thinking that it was just karma for being a dick, but when the man fell down, and didn't move, he grew worried. He swallowed hard and kept on watching. After a minute, the man stood up again, looking just fine, until he bit the Girls Volleyball teacher right in the neck. Blood splattered on the ground, causing one man to scream. The other just barfed, before he too was taken down by the now hungry teacher. Cody's cigarette fell from his mouth. He snapped back to reality and turned heel, heading towards the door. He threw it open, not caring about the loud bang that rang through the stairwell. He took the steps two at a time, but just kept running. Making it to the second floor, he kept running, heading towards his Archery Club. He drew his phone from his pocket and shot a text to his friends, somehow, he was able to text and run. He didn't know how, but he did. He slipped, slamming into some lockers, but he kept running anyway.

In Class 2-D, another student was patiently folding a piece of paper. He had been working on this little project of his for at least twenty minutes. He had dirty blonde hair, and soft green eyes. He was dressed in the school uniform. A black long sleeved shirt, with black slacks and tennis shoes. He chuckled and finished the final fold, making the perfect paper football. He scanned the room for his target, finding him on the other side of the room. It was his friend Bishop. He was a tall tan teen, with short black hair. He was asleep on his desk, a bit of drool coming out of his mouth. He lined up his shot, getting ready to take it.

"Mister McCormick, are you paying attention to the lesson?"

"Yes." the teenager replied.

"Then answer the question."

"The theory of relativity states that.."

"This is Math." the teacher replied, making the other students laugh. He sighed. "Nick, we'll be having a talk after class." he said, heading back to the board. He sighed and leaned back into his seat. He felt his pocket vibrate. He rolled his eyes and reached inside to pull out his phone.

" _Get out of class now. The Gym Teachers were murdered by some bum."_

Nick's eyes widened in shock. He started texting back, to see if he could get an answer from his friend.

"That's the last straw Nick, you know the rules about phones. Give it here, you can have your parents get it back for you." the teacher said firmly. Nick glanced back at the text and smirked. He stood up and cracked his fingers.

"Fuck you, you can lick my gnards." he said. Everyone looked at him wide eyed.

"Attention all students."

Nick looked up at the PA speaker. He had no time to listen to it, he was already out the door.

"A violent outbreak has taken place on school grounds. All students are instructed to follow staff to safety at once. I repeat, a violent outbreak has..oh god..no please..save me..I'm gonna die..GAAAAAAAAH."

The whole room was silent. Bishop stirred awake, a bit of drool still on his on the corner of his mouth. He started clapping, filling the room with noise.

"Good Speech. Jolly Good Show." he said.

A sharp scream resounded through the room, and everyone got up in a panic. They all ran for the door, greatly confusing Bishop who didn't even know what was going on. He sighed and stood up, grabbing his backpack, which he slung onto his shoulder. He stretched his tired limbs and headed out the door. He pulled out his phone, checking his messages. His eyes widened.

"Damn. Someone died outside? That's hardcore. I hope its not Miss Hakeda. She's pretty cute." he muttered. He headed to his locker and started putting in the combination. Screams could be heard coming from every direction. The walls around him were splashed with blood. He tried opening the locker but it clicked locked. He grit his teeth.

"Damn it." he shouted, pounding the side of it. It flew open, making him roll his eyes. An infected reached for him and he stepped to the side.

"Yo what the fuck?" he asked, completely scared. He pushed the infected teenager back, knocking him to the ground. He looked back into his locker, finding his favorite pair of gloves. He reached for them, a smile on his face.

"So long as I have you, I'll be fine." he said, slamming the door shut. It crushed the arm of an infected girl that tried attacking him.

"Grab your bow man, we gotta get out of here."

"Cody, I can't just leave man. The others on the team, what about them?"

Cody looked back at his friend and fellow Archer. He didn't know what to tell him. He shook his head and kept screwing the broad-heads onto his arrows. One after another, he put the heads on and stuffed them into his quiver. His friend, Takeda looked at him wide eyed.

"Dude, your not allowed to put broad-heads on your arrows." he said, quite scared. Cody looked at him, hair covering his left eye. His Neon Purple Compound Bow was in his hand.

"Well, its either you don't and you die, or you do.." a loud snap was heard. Takeda looked behind Cody, seeing the body of a girl hit the ground, an arrow sticking out of her eye. "And you live." he said.

"That was the head...cheerleader." Takeda muttered.

"Yup. Was. Now grab your bow and get ready for hell." he said, looking back at his friend. He grabbed his backpack, and placing it across his back, making sure his quiver wasn't blocked.

"Man..I don't..think I can.."

"Then Good Luck." He said, heading towards the door. Takeda's eyes went wide.

"Dude, you can't leave me..Cody?...Cody.." he shouted.

Cody stepped out into the hallway, a stern look on his face. It was absolute chaos. Blood was smeared all over the tile floor. The windows were cracked or drenched in blood. Bodies littered the floor, some with their brains bashed in. Several infected were stumbling around. He sighed and fished a smoke from his pocket.

"Just a Normal Tuesday for Cody Von Beren." he muttered, letting his arrow go. It slammed into the furthest infected, knocking it to the ground. He pulled a new arrow from his quiver and let it fly, taking out the next one. He grabbed a third arrow and was about to set it up. He suddenly spun on his heel, driving the arrow through the side of the infected's head. He snapped the arrow in half and drove it through its jaw for good measure. He looked back, seeing few infected blocking his way. With a nod, he headed down the hallway. He reached for his shirt pocket and pulled out his lighter. Flicking it open, he light the end of his cigarette.

Nick wasn't sure of what to do. He saw almost everyone he knew, either gnawing each other apart, dying or killing someone else. He held his baseball bat tightly in his hand. He was one of the best hitters the school had. He had bashed some heads in, but that was to get away. The promise of killing wasn't on his mind. He reached an empty hallway and peeked around the corner. Empty. He saw the stairwell at the far end and decided to go for it.

"If I make it to the faculty room, I can grab some car keys. Guess those driving lessons payed off." he muttered to himself. He passed by a vending machine, feeling the need for a drink, he turned back and looked at it. He eyed the Mountain Dew that was held behind the glass. He licked his lips, almost tasting the drink. He pulled out his wallet and opened it, pulling out a dollar bill. He put it in the dollar slot, and the machine pulled it in. he was about to dial the number when the dollar was spit out.

"What the?" he muttered. He pulled the dollar out and straightened the corners out. He slipped it back in, getting ready to dial the number, when it was spit out again. He grit his teeth and shoved the bill in his jacket pocket. He dug his hand in his pocket and pulled out loose change. He counted it in his head.

"Damn, I'm a dime off."

"Dude, are you seriously buying a drink right now?"

Nick looked up, seeing his friend Bishop, wearing a leather jacket and his favorite gloves. He was also wearing jeans and combat boots. Nick chuckled.

"Thought it would be a great time to fuel up you know?"

"Idiot. Don't you see what's going on? People are dying, and here you are, buying a fucking soda." he said.

"So?" the baseball player asked, raising a brow. Bishop rolled his eyes and dug into his pocket.

"Might as well grab myself one. How much?"

"A dollar. You wouldn't happen to have an extra dime right?" he asked.

"No. we can only get one if I give you a dime. I'm 20 cents off. If only there was a way I could bust this open?" he said. An infected stumbled toward them. Bishop smirked.

"Oh word, I can use this." he said, grabbed the infected from the back of his head. He slammed its face into the glass, cracking it a bit. He pulled the infected back and slammed the face harder into the glass, causing it to break. He dropped the body and grabbed his soda of choice.

"I think that was Klein." Nick said, grabbing his Mountain Dew.

"Eh, I hated the kid anyway. Thinking he was all high an mighty because he banged the head cheerleader. Fucking Pleb." he said.

Another infected lunged at him, causing him to jump back. He pulled his fist back, ready to strike it when an arrow slammed into its throat. It stumbled back a few feet. They heard a sigh behind them.

"Honestly, you two are hopeless." Cody said.

"So are you, you say your the best shot in the school, yet you missed your target." Bishop said, pulling the arrow from the infected's neck. It tore through its Jugular, splashing blood all over the floor. It groaned loudly. "Everyone knows, you have to get them in the head." he shouted, driving the arrow through its eye. The body fell down limp. Cody puffed his cig.

"I purposely aimed at the throat. I was trying not to hit your big ass head. Now lets move, before we're swarmed."

"Don't need to tell me twice." Nick said, grabbing his bat. Cody stopped at the machine and grabbed all of the bottles of water he could. Stuffing them in his backpack, as well as a few sodas.

"We can live a week with just water. This won't be enough, but we can at least make it a few days before having to worry." he said.

"So whats the plan?" Bishop asked.

"The Faculty room. The teachers have their car keys there. We'll grab a car and drive into town. I have to make sure my sister is fine." he said.

"Pfft, Rin will be fine. After all, she's a black belt in Tae Kwan Do. She can take them."

"Martial Arts are good if your assailant's are plain old rapists. These guys are different, one bite and your as good as dead." he said.

"So, its like Dawn of the Dead?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, Cept this ain't a movie. This is real life."

"Don't gotta ruin it Bish." the baseballer muttered. Cody swung his bow into an infected, sending it tumbling down the stairs. Its head slammed into the concrete wall, spewing blood all over. They moved down the stairs, being careful not to make noise. Cody opened the door and peeked outside. The hallway was filled with them. He clicked his tongue.

"What the fuck do we do?" Bishop muttered.

"I have an idea. Its a theory mostly. When people die, their eyes get cataracts. If these things die and come back, they won't be able to see, just hear." he said.

"How does that help us?" Nick said, rather impatiently.

"Faculty Office is to the left. All these guys are hanging around here, so we draw them to the right. I got just the thing." he said, pulling out an arrow from his quiver. He pulled a Firecracker from his pocket and slipped it through the broad-head's space. He rose the arrow to his face and lit the fuse with his cigarette. He looked around for a target before firing his arrow. It went straight through a teachers throat, making the infected gag a bit.

"What was the point?" Nick asked. Cody merely waited for his cue to run. The firecracker finally exploded, the echo of it bounced off the walls. The infected turned around, stumbling to the source of the noise. Without missing a beat, he ran down the opposite direction, towards the office.

"Damn, your good kid. Props for thinking ahead."

"Thanks Bishop. You know how I am." he said, discarding his cigarette butt. They continued in silence, moving at a steady pace. They all suddenly stopped when they heard a scream coming from the opposite direction. Cody stopped moving, looking back at the source of the scream.

"That sounded like a girl." Bishop said.

"Or a prepubescent teenage boy." Nick said, earning a punch from the older teen. Cody shrugged off his backpack and tossed it to Nick.

"I'll be right back. If I can save someone, then I'll do it. Secure the faculty office, don't let anyone else in." he said, running off.

"That idiot is going to die." Nick said.

"No he's not. He's Cody Von Fucking Beren. If anyone can survive through this, its definitely him. Come on." Bishop said, pulling his friend along. Nick matched his pace, putting the backpack around his shoulder. He gripped his bat tightly.

"Hope to hell you're right."

Cody made it back towards the stairwell. The Infected that had been hanging around had moved on towards the hallway. He slipped on some blood and slammed into some lockers, making him scream in pain. He grit his teeth and stood up, setting up a new bolt. Cody shot at the nearest one. He ran passed it and pulled the bolt out of its head, dropping the body to the ground. He set it up again and fired it, hitting the nearest target. He slammed his bow into one of them, snapping its neck. He swept another one off its feet. The others fell over it. He sighed.

"That'll buy me some time." he muttered. He turned a corner, seeing some blood smeared on the ground. He heard another scream and quickened his pace. "If there was only a way to draw them elsewhere. That would save me the trouble." he said. He stopped, seeing another hallway. The one he had reached would lead through the trophy displays and swing around to the faculty office. He looked around for something, anything that could help. His eyes landed on the flashing fire alarm. The strobe lights had been engaged, but the alarm itself hadn't been activated. He drew a bolt and some fire crackers. He tied one onto the arrow with some scotch tape and lit it with his lighter. He set the arrow and took aim.

"God, I hope this works." he said, releasing the arrow. It all went slow motion for him. The arrow sailed through the air, heading towards the red speaker box near the ceiling. The arrow hit the ceiling tile, embedding itself there. A second later, the firecracker exploded, the smoke from the gunpowder was enough to engage the alarm system. Thankfully, it was only for the west side of the school, away from the faculty office. He fist pumped proudly and ran down the hall.

"Yes. I am so the best." he said to himself. Another scream tore through the hallway, this time much more defined. He quickened his pace, finally reaching the trophy hall. He almost slammed into another teenager who had burst from the stairwell. He gave a sheepish smile and then a firm nod. Cody looked in front of him, seeing a girl drilling straight through an infected teachers head. She looked around Sixteen, and was wearing a long white dress shirt, with a green cape and matching skirt. She had on plain white socks and regular sneakers. Her shirt was drenched in blood.

"Somebody fucking kill it." she shouted.

"You take the left, I'll take the right. Bowman takes the furthest one." the black haired teen called out. Cody nodded and drew and arrow from his quiver.

"It's show time boys and girls." he said, letting the arrow fly. He didn't waste time to set another one. He rapidly turned around, firing the arrow at point blank into an infected teachers face. Several had been drawn by the screams of the pink haired girl. To many for him to shoot. Luckily, he had his Tactical Knife attached to his belt. He drew it from the sheath, the blade glistening in the little light that was left in the hall. He pulled his hand back and drove the knife through the first infected's temple. He pulled it free from its skull, splashing blood all over his shirt. He slung his bow across his back and moved forward, stabbing the knife through another infected's eye. He slammed a third into the wall and stabbed the blade through its forehead. With each kill, more blood was drawn, it was as if he had fallen in a trance. He swept on off its feet and stomped on its head as hard as he could, spilling its brains out on the floor.

"Of all the fucking things in the world." he said. He grabbed another one and slammed the blade of his knife through the side of its head. "It had to be fucking zombies." he shouted, pulling the blade free from the infected's skull. Blood splattered all over the wall, and on his face. He turned back to the others, who all had hardened looks on their faces. Blood dripped from his knife, each droplet staining the once clean floor.

"Um..are you alright?" the black haired teen asked. Cody nodded.

"Just peachy."

"Well, guess introductions are in order. I'm Saeko Busujima." the purple haired girl said. She was holding a Bokken in her hands, most likely from the Kendo club.

"Takashi Komuro, Second Year, Class 2-B."

"Rei Miyamoto."

"I'm Khota Hirano, Class 2-B, if anyone cares." the third teen said. He was a short boy, around sixteen who seemed a bit overweight. He had long hair that fell down his shoulders, and square rimmed glasses. He was holding a modified nail gun.

"Cody." the young archer wiped his knife free of blood and placed it in his sheath.

"Why is everyone acting to warm and fuzzy all of a sudden?" the pinked haired girl asked. Cody narrowed his eyes, finally recognizing the girl as Saya Takagi, a fellow rich girl, only she was more popular than he himself was.

"If we're going to survive, its better to know each others names." Takashi said.

"You don't get it do you. I almost died, I am smart, I shouldn't be here with any of you." She shouted.

"Takagi." Kohta muttered.  
"Shut the hell up...look at me..I look like a mess. I'm going to have to get this dry cleaned." she said, looking at herself in the reflection. Saeko suddenly hugged her, startling her a bit. She gave her a gentle smile.

"You've been through a lot. Its okay now." She said. Takagi burst into tears, her cries echoed through the halls. Cody once again grabbed his bow, this time grabbing one of the Self Deploying Broad-heads.

"We should move on to the Faculty office. I got friends there that secured it, and water from the machines. Its not much but I'm sure as hell beat after that." he muttered.

"This hallway will lead us there. Come on." Shizuka, the school nurse said, leading them down the dimly lit hall. Cody decided to stay in the middle, next to Saeko who was scanning the area. Kohta was busy reloading his nail gun, and Takashi had taken point, holding his bat ready to strike.

"Where did you get those arrowheads?" Saeko asked. Cody smirked.

"I carry them everywhere. Never know when someone might try to kill you." he said.

"Aren't modified arrowheads illegal in Japan?" Kohta asked.

"Hell if I know. My Dad...nevermind." he muttered.

"Oh..I remember you, you're that kid with the paranoid father. Bet he made you carry those around with you right? Glad he did." Rei said.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't bring him up Miss Miyamoto." he said firmly. The tension in the air seemed to grow a bit thicker after he said that. Rei remained silent after that, content with scanning the area for more infected. The made it to the faculty office a minute later. Cody knocked three times, paused and then knocked twice, a secret code he had created with his friends. Nick opened the door, allowing him entry.

"Damn son, we thought you were a goner, ooh, you've brought guests..this way ladies, tea is almost ready."

"Cut the crap. This is serious." Cody said, pushing him back. As soon as everyone was inside, he closed the door, and locked it for good measure. He dropped to the floor, finally being able to rest.

"Man, that was worse than any training exercise or capture the flag game I have ever played." he said.

"Fatass." Bishop muttered. The young archer flipped him off, earning a chuckle from him. Takashi introduced himself to the two, wanting to get that out of the way. Cody by now had opened his bag, and had begun passing out the water bottles he had collected from the machine.

"Oh..sweetie, your arm is bleeding." Shizuka said. He looked at his arm, seeing trails of blood running down it.

"You..you're not bit right?" Rei asked. Cody shook his head.

"When I was running towards you guys, I slipped on some blood and hit some lockers. Must have cut myself on then." he said.

"Let me take a look at it. I promise it wont hurt." the blonde woman said, a smile on her face. He nodded and rolled his shirt sleeve up, showing her the deep cut. He heard the TV turn on, and looked up at the screen.

"The Deadly Outbreak that has hit the world has taken out over a million people world wide and the death toll will increase to Ten Million by morning. Already, the President of The United States and the Cabinet have abandoned the white house, headed for a carrier out at sea." the reporter said. Nick scoffed.

"Pussy. Save yourselves and leave the Americans to fight for themselves. Bless the USA." he said, taking a swig from his water.

"Reports of mass hysteria keep coming in. We have lost complete contact with Moscow. Beijing has been set on fire. London has managed to keep some order, but reports of looting run rampant. Paris and Rome have both fallen to rioting and looting as well."

"Man, this shit is nuts." Takashi muttered.

"I can't believe its everywhere."

"Don't be stupid." Saya snapped. Cody looked at her curiously. She had been busy wiping the blood away from her face. She put on a pair of glasses.

"Glasses?" Kohta asked.

"My contacts keep slipping out. Anyway, this thing is more like a Pandemic, its going around everywhere."

"So..its like a flu?" Takashi asked.

"Yes, remember the Spanish flu? It infected 600 Million people, and killed 500 Million. Remember the Swine Flu outbreak? That killed hundreds if not thousands, and that was a few years back." She said.

"If anything, this fits the Black Plague of the Fourteenth Century." Cody muttered. Saya looked at him, a bit impressed. "What? Just cuz I'm the biggest loser in the school doesn't mean I can't read."

"The Plague killed half of Europe in the time that it was around." She continued, unaffected by his comment.

"How..did it just..disappear?" Takashi asked.

"That's the thing. No one really knows. I guess after a certain amount of people die, it just disappears. Its just a theory though." Shizuka said.

"So eventually, this will die too?" Bishop asked.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. This virus kills people, and then brings them back to life. If that's the case..it wouldn't necessarily stop." Saeko added.

"Which means, as long as the living are still living, the dead will be there." Cody replied.

"But what about decomposition? If their dead..then their bodies will rot, right?" Rei asked.

"True, but it will take a while." Nick muttered.

"In the summer, it would take about 20 days..in the winter, it could be months."

"Its gonna get warmer soon, which means we have to blow this place." Bishop said, clenching his fist. Shizuka finished patching Cody up and looked at the young islander.

"Well, my car keys are in here somewhere." She said.  
"Can it fit all of us?"

"Um..no."

"What about the buses? The ones that are used for field trips? We could take one of those." Kohta said, looking out the window.

"That's an awful lot of infected to mow through."

"What..scared?" Cody asked, glancing at his friend. He pulled a cigarette from his pack and put it in his mouth.

"Pfft, as if. If I recall, your the one that was running around, saving damsels." he said. Cody lit the end of his cigarette and took a long drag.

"You know, I'll shoot you in the knee, that way, you wont be able to run."

"Stop fucking around, what's the plan?" Saya shouted.

"We head into town and check on our families to see if their alright. Then we find a place to hole up, simple." Takashi said.

"Good plan. My sister is a Nurse, surely we'll need her help." Cody said, standing up. He checked his bow to see if it had taken any damage. Luckily, it didn't.

"Not all of us have weapons you know. What do we do?" Bishop said.

"Pick up anything you can. Also, if we can find survivors, all the better. No one is left behind." the black haired teen said, grabbing his bat. Cody looked at his new team. He didn't know them well, other than his friends, but they looked reliable.

"Those without weapons stay in the middle. I'll take the back, Takashi, you take point." He said, reaching for an arrow. He nodded and turned back to the door. He threw it open, and everyone filed out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Highschool of

the Dead

Chapter 2

Streets of the Dead

 _ **A/N: HEllo everyone. the Celestial Sky Dragon Brings you Chapter 2 of Highschool of the dead. i hope you all liked the introduction to this new story. i just recently watched the anime and started the manga. after my friend bought a Saeko Scroll along with a Rei and Saya scroll, both of which now hang on my wall, i got curious and pulled up Kissanime and cued it up. i watched the whole anime the same night and wondered, what would it be like to be in their situation? well here we are. after starting another one and getting nowhere, we got to work on this one. my friends are both helping me with this one and so far its come out good. to me at least. hopefully you all think so too. but enough rambling. read on, and don't forget to review...**_

 _ **Also, as a side note..for those who were following and reading Advent of the Stars, its with my deepest sorrow that i say, i will not be able to continue that story. i had all book one typed up and ready to post, but my laptop decided it would be a great idea to die on me. i lost it, along with several other projects i had worked on. a shame i know, but i still have a way to recover them, if i find them on my facebook profile. in the mean time, it will remain under a Hiatus..again, i apologize. on with the story**_

 _(Day Z 3:47 PM)_

Making it out of the school was easier said than done. They had only rested for half an hour. But in that time, the infected had been left to roam the empty halls of Fujimi Academy. Cody could tell, that the only ones still living were themselves. Anyone else would either be hiding, or dying. Earlier, they had saved three other students, their names escaped him. He didn't bother memorizing them either, in case they ended up becoming bait for them. Sure it was a cruel thing to think, but in this new world, the weak die and the strong willed survived. They were currently in a stairwell, the last one they had to cross before reaching the doors to the outside.

"Now what? This place is filled with them." Nick muttered.

"Well, we have a theory. Their attracted to sound, as long as your quiet, you can walk past them." Saya said.

"And you tested this?" Saeko asked.

"Well..we threw wet towels at them, but they didn't react when they were hit, just when the towel made contact with the locker." She said.  
"Looks like we're going to have to test that theory." Takashi said.

"What? I'm not going down there." one of the new girls said.

"You're crazy man."

"We don't have a choice. One of us has to be the one." He said, looking up at the stairwell. Cody sighed and slung his bow across his back.

"Well, this is a good time to die as any." he muttered. He reached for his belt buckle and unfastened it.

"Uh..what are you doing?" Rei asked.

"I'll use the buckle to draw them away. I don't intend on wasting bolts when I could use them down the road. Same for firecrackers. I have seven left." he said.

"That was you?" Kohta asked. Cody nodded.

"I was planning on pranking a few teachers with the good old firecracker in the pot gag. Sadly, that didn't happen. A damn shame too." he said. He put his buckle in his shirt pocket. Thankfully, the jeans he was wearing fit him perfectly. The belt was only there for him to fasten his Tactical Knife holster. He looked back at Saya, the only one other than Shizuka who lacked a weapon, he sighed inwardly and held both the belt and the knife out.

"Take it. You can at least stab the fuckers with it."

"What about you?" she asked.

"You're a genius remember? We'll need your mind among us to think up strategies to survive. Don't worry about me, I got this." he said. She nodded and took both items from him. He drew a spearhead tip arrow from his quiver and held it tightly in his hand.

"Wait..I should go..it would be better if I.."

"No, you seem to be holding everyone together nicely. You stay..Saeko, can you take them on if things get messy?" he asked.

"I got you covered, if that's what you mean."

"Perfect." he said. He took a deep breath and headed down the rest of the way. The hallway was dark now, not even the emergency lights were on. The strobe lights from the fire alarms had also stopped working for some reason. Blood was everywhere, and the dead roamed the halls. Cody stayed absolutely quiet, even his breathing couldn't be heard, as he passed by an infected. It snapped its jaws in his direction, but passed him as if he wasn't even there.

" _She was right. The can't even see me. In that case, I should just lead them elsewhere."_

He grabbed his belt buckle about to throw it. He looked at it again, it was given to him by his father. He grit his teeth and threw it as hard as he could. It sailed through the air, breaking the glass of a display case. The infected turned their heads at the sound, and started shuffling toward it. He sighed and gave Saeko a nod. She started sending everyone down. He grabbed his bow and headed towards the doors. He opened them as quiet as he could and looked outside. The Parking lot and the courtyard were filled with them. He clicked his tongue, looking for an angle, anything he could exploit. Nothing came to mind. He was about to say something to Takashi, but instead he happened to see the weapon of one of the guys they had saved, hit the railing.

"RUN!"

Cody sighed. He had the urge to just slap Takashi.

"Why did you open your big mouth? We could have made it out just fine." Saya asked.

"The sound would have echoed anyway." Rei muttered dryly.

"Just get to the bus, before we get fucked." Nick shouted. Cody was too busy taking down infected to care.

"Less Talking, more running." Bishop cried, running past him. Cody grit his teeth. Too many targets to shoot, too little time to aim. He didn't have his knife anymore, so he wasn't going melee. His bow, while durable, wasn't made to take heavy hits. He was so busy calculating what to do, he had stopped running. An infected lunged at him, catching him by surprise. It was about to bite him when his head exploded. He saw the end of Nick's bat, smeared with blood and brain matter.

"Dude, you can't stop now." he said, flicking the blood from his bat.

"Thanks." he muttered. He shouldered his bow and drew a spearhead arrow. At least he'd be able to use that as a weapon.

"Almost...there." Takashi called out.

"AAUGH."

Cody stopped, looking back, the boy the had saved, Takuzou, had been mobbed by infected.

"Takuzou."

"He's been bitten. Just leave him." Saya snapped, trying to hold the girl back. She jerked her hand out of her grasp and ran back towards the fallen boy.

"He's already dead, why are you going back for him?" She asked.

"I understand why...if this is what the world is like now..I'd rather die with the one I love." Shizuka said. Saya grit her teeth. She looked back at the girl who was now being torn apart. An infected lunged for her, only to be stopped by an arrow. Cody took her hand and pulled her along.

"Come on, we can't just stand around." he said.

"Miss Shizuka, the keys." Takashi called out, throwing the bus doors open. The nurse dove into the bus, taking the drivers seat.

"I'll shoot from the window." Kohta cried, pulling the window down. He took aim.

"Uh..this is way different than my little car." She said.

"What, you don't drive stick?" Bishop asked.

"I can handle it. Just sit down." She said.

"We can't hold them off much longer." Takashi called out. Cody released his arrow, the snap of his string echoing throughout the area. He drew another bolt, pulling back as far as he could.

"Forget it, get inside." Saeko told him. He rapidly looked left, letting the arrow fly. It passed a fraction of an inch next to her neck, hitting an infected right between the eyes. He smirked and got inside the van.

"Alright Shizuka, floor it out of here, none of that big toe shit." he said, taking a seat next to Saya, who was busy adjusting her belt.

"Okay, we're set." She said, Takashi was about to slam the door shut when he heard cries of help.

"Wait..please..don't go yet." a voice called out. Cody could barely see out the window, but he managed to see a young man, around his late twenties, dressed in a freshly pressed suit. He had short spiky hair and glasses. Behind him were a few other students. He grit his teeth.

"Its Shidou from Class 3-A." Saeko muttered. Rei grew tense at the name.

"We have to go now Shizuka." Cody called out. He had half a mind to shoot the man in the face as he ran.

"We'll be out of here in a second. There's a lot of them in front of us."

"Run 'em over."

"A crowd like that would be enough to flip the bus...idiot." Saya muttered.

"You don't have to save him, please.." Rei screamed, holding Takashi back.

"Rei, what are you saying? We can't leave him."

"Trust me, he's better off dead. Just go." She screamed. Cody sighed and shook his head. He lay his bow across his lap and leaned back against his seat.

"This is going to get ugly real fast." he muttered.

"Why do you say that?" Saya muttered. He looked at her curiously and gave her a little smirk.

"You'll see in due time."

"Oh, thank you Miss Shizuka. Everyone find a seat." Shidou called out, directing the other students to the back of the bus. Takashi slammed the door shut, Cody barely heard Rei telling him that he'd regret saving him.

"Their not human anymore." Shizuka cried, pressing the gas. The bus moved forward, mowing through the crowd of undead in front of them. She turned right, going over a small bump.

"Jesus." he heard Nick say.

"We're at the gates."

"Run through them." Bishop called out. Since she didn't know how to drive stick, he had offered to shift the gears for her. He shifted into third, lurching the bus on. They slammed through the metal gates, thrusting them open, before zooming down the road. Everyone breathed a bit easier when they were out of the school.

"Hmm, this won't do." Shidou said. A few looked at him curiously. "One needs leadership to protect social order." he continued, as if to himself.

"And there it is." Cody muttered. Mostly everyone remained quiet after that. The stress of the situation was driving people insane. A few girls in the back were still crying from the whole ordeal. Cody dug his hand into his pocket, finding his cellphone inside. He smiled to himself.

"Here, hold this for me." he said, handing his bow off to Saya. He flipped the phone open, and held it up, getting a full signal.

"Holy shit, look at the city." someone said, they had been driving on a road that would connect to the freeway. They got a full few of the metro area. Most of it was in flames, cars had crashed into each other, most lit aflame, and large plumes of smoke tore into the sky. Cody was to busy dialing a number to even care.

"Dude, you got a phone? Let me use it."

"How about no." he replied, putting the phone to his ear.

"Its the freaking apocalypse, we got families to worry about and your sitting here with a working phone, you should let us use it." he pressed.

"How about you pay my phone bill? Maybe then I'll let you use it."

"Fuck you Von Beren, your the second richest kid in the school. Just because the world went to shit doesn't mean you need to act all high and mighty."  
"Why don't you shut the fuck up? You're giving me a headache." Saya snapped, making the boy cower back to his seat. Shidou smirked.

"My my Miss Takagi, I didn't think you had such a mouth on you."

"Piss off you creep." she replied. The man simply chuckled and moved back to his seat, scheming something no doubt.

" _Little Brother, are you alright?"_

"Oh thank Christ you're okay. Rin, where the hell are you?"

" _Uh..kind of trapped now. But I'm making my way to Dad's house on the west side."_

"Alright, I'm on a bus with some friends. Once we're in town I'll meet you up there. If not, we meet at cousin Rika's like Dad told us." he said. No one noticed Shizuka's eyes widen in the rear view mirror.

" _Okay, stay safe then. And don't hesitate to kill anyone, living or dead. The world we used to know is gone little brother, its kill to live, or become one of them."_ She said, hanging up. He sighed and handed the phone to Saya. She looked at him weird.

"What? Call your parents."

"I'm all set, thanks."

"Okay. Kohta how about you?"

"I'm fine. I'm sure my parents are alright."

"Saeko?"

"My dad is overseas, he'll be fine."

"Takashi, all yours man." he said, tossing the phone to him. He swiftly caught it, and started dialing a number.

"Hey, how come he gets the phone?" the guy asked again. Cody sighed.

"Listen dick head, its my phone, so I decide who the fuck uses it, you got a problem, take a piece of paper, write the complaint down, and shove it up your ass." he said firmly. Kohta chuckled to himself, and Saya cracked a smile for the first time since they'd met. They passed by a convenience store, mowing down a couple of infected on the way.

"I just don't get it." he said standing up. "How come we have to go with Komuro and these guys? There the only ones who decided to go to town."

A chopper passed by them, one of people inside was dangling from the side of it. Cody saw one of them fall and looked away, not wanting to see that kind of carnage.

"Shouldn't we have tried to stay in the dorms? Or find a safe place in the school?" he asked again. Everyone remained quiet.

"Its not to late, and I..."

The bus jerked to a stop. Shizuka unfastened her seat belt and leaned over the seat, a pissed off look on her face.

"That's enough. I can't concentrate on driving with all this arguing." She said. Her boobs jiggled a bit. The boy blushed.

"Uh..right..yeah." he said.

"Miss Shizuka is right." Rei muttered.

"What's your deal?" Takashi asked. He handed Cody his phone back as he stood.

"Why are you looking at me? You wanna fight?" he antagonized.

"What do you want to do?" Saeko asked, remaining calm. Cody wondered how it was that she hadn't slammed her Bokken into his balls.

"I..I just don't like this kid..acting like he's big shit." he said. Kohta and Cody stood up, the former was aiming his nail gun at him, and the latter had an arrow in his hand.

"Where are you getting that? I've never talked to you" Takashi said.

"Why you.."

Rei suddenly got up, twirling her mop handle in her hand, she slammed it into his gut, causing him to fall to the floor, coughing and wheezing. He was hacking spit all over the place. A few girls gasped, while Cody gave her a satisfied smile.

"Most impressive." Shidou said, clapping his hands. Rei narrowed her eyes.

"Superb work, Komuro, Miyamoto."

He paused, looking at the young man who was currently making the floor his best friend.

"But...if fights are going to break out, it further backs my disposition. We need a leader...one of us."

"I take it you're the best choice for the position?" Saya asked, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"Well, I am a teacher Miss Takagi." he said, his voice making him sound suave. "It further betters my merits. So, how about it, if you follow me, I'll make sure all fights are at bay. You will be safe." he said.

Everyone started clapping and cheering. He turned around and bowed.

"The majority have spoken. As of now, I am you're new.."

"Miss Shizuka, open the door, I'm getting out." Rei shouted. The blonde woman flicked the lock open and Rei jumped out.

"If she's saying she can't go along with us, then there's nothing we can do." Shidou said. Takashi jumped out after her. He couldn't really hear the conversation, but Cody knew Rei was pissed off, and with good reason.

"I knew this would happen. Should have listened to her." Cody muttered, pulling a cigarette from his pack.

"I understand why you said to leave him behind." Saya muttered. He gave a low grunt of agreement and lit up his cigarette. He took a drag and exhaled the smoke out the window. "Oh, hope this doesn't bother you Saya. I'll stop if it does."

"Don't bother. You're stressed, I know." she muttered. He looked back out the window, seeing the clouds gathering in the sky, almost as if a rainstorm.

"Ahem..how dare you smoke in an enclosed environment? That's unhealthy for yourself and for your fellow students." Shidou said. Cody stood up, rising to his full height. He grabbed his bow from Saya's lap and clutched it tightly in his hand. He puffed his cigarette, blowing the smoke in his face.

"Aside from those who actually saved my ass back in school, all of you can go fuck yourselves. You think you can tell me what to do, when I can and cannot smoke? I hope you die." he said.

"Cody, sit down man." Bishop said. The archer tossed his cigarette out the window, just as a flaming bus tore through the road. His eyes widened in shock. The bus hit another car and was flung forward, completely off its wheels. It slammed into the ground, blocking off the tunnel.

"Well fuck." he muttered. He sat down still in shock about what he had witnessed. Saeko ran outside, shouting Takashi's name.

"Cody..are you alright?"

"Didn't think you'd be asking me if I was okay Miss Saya Takagi. I'm surprised." he said with a smile. She crossed her arms and looked away.

"You make it seem like I don't care about you." She muttered.

"We haven't spoken in years. Don't act like were hunky dory. I still dislike the idea of having a paranoid father. Being made bullied of isn't fun." he said quietly, enough for only her to hear.

"We can't go this way." Saeko said, entering the bus. She slammed the door shut.

"I'll swing around and find another way." Shizuka said.

"Where are we going then?" Kohta asked.

"Onebetsu Bridge would be the best solution. If we get across it, we can meet up with my sister. Trust me, my dad's house is prime territory." Cody said.

"Of course it is, Paranoid Carter blows his money on the dumbest shit in the world. But if it helps us, then its okay."

"Stop the bus." he called out. Shizuka locked eyes with Cody through the mirror. Normally, she would have kept going, but his eyes we're begging her to stop, so she did. He stood up and grabbed his bow tightly in his hand. He brushed passed Saya, heading towards the door.

"Cody, you can't leave man." Bishop said.

"I'm not staying here with this cocksucker and his legion of shit eaters. He's going to brain wash you into joining his little cult. But not me. I'm walking from here." he said.

"But you can't leave. Your our archer, our scout." Shidou said.

"I can do whatever the fuck I want." he said. He took a deep breath to gather his thoughts. He remembered what his father had told him and smirked. He walked back to Saya and leaned over her.  
"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Hold on, I wanted to make sure that's the right knife." he said. He nodded to himself when he confirmed his suspicions. He leaned back and cupped her face with his hand, making her go wide eyed. He leaned in, almost as if to kiss her.

"The knife's handle has a button, press it and inside you'll find a card. Tell no one until your with those you trust. You will need to remember the numbers 613495, you will also need the numbers 54853294. The silver key for the gate, the gold key for the door, and the bronze key for the security." he whispered. He gave her a tight hug and turned on his heel, stepping out of the bus.

"Cody, East Police Station, 7:00." Saeko said. He nodded and walked off. He jumped over the guard rail and started down the slope. He heard the bus peel off seconds later.

Shidou looked at the retreating form of the archer, a smirk on his face.

"You see there, he's the richest here, and he leaves us with nothing but insults. His father is a man with hundreds of tax payer dollars going toward weapons and shelters, and did he help us? No. he didn't. All he did was leave Miss Takagi a message. What it is, who knows?"

"None of your fucking business, that's what." Saya said, crossing her arms.

Cody made it down to a lower street, seeing it devoid of anything. He checked his phone, finding that it was around Six Thirty. The sun would be down soon. He only hoped those bastards back on the bus didn't give Saya shit for that display of affection, even though he was passing a message. The numbers he had given her were for his fathers house. It was across Onbetsu bridge. The card in his knife would lead her to that address. The thing was, now he needed to reach the East Police station to meet up with them. He was debating on it a lot, heading to his fathers house and stocking up on weapons, or head to the station and meet up with them. Why there of all places, he didn't know. He looked around, trying to find a ride.

"What to do?" he muttered. His phone started vibrating. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He flicked it open and placed it by his ear.

"What's up?"

" _Listen, little brother. Onbetsu bridge is completely blocked. Tokonosu Bridge is the same. I was planning on crossing over on the Pedestrian Bridge, but that one has a crap load of cops. I was able to make a run to dad's house and load a bag with guns for you. The corner of Flagstead and Tekken Street. In a trash can."_

"Okay, I'm on Flagstead right now. Which way is Tekken?"

" _South..err..left..I got you covered from where I'm at. So don't worry."_ she said. He looked around, trying to see if he could spot her. All he saw was a high rise condo on the other side of the bridge.

"I'll see you soon sis." he said, ending the call. He turned around in time to drive an arrow into a nearby infected. He grabbed his bow and started running down Flagstead street. He took down a few infected along the way, making sure to retrieve all of the arrows he could.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck." he muttered, arriving at a four way intersection. It was loaded with infected. He spotted the trash can he was supposed to get, but getting to it was another story.

"Looks like I'll have to use all my arrows." he said. He cracked his neck and reached for his quiver. He drew an arrow and took aim. He let the arrow fly, hitting the furthest one. His body dropped, getting the other infected to stumble his way. He took out a second, and a third. He had fallen into another trance, just like back at the school. Arrow after arrow, body after body, each one of them dropped dead. He knew he couldn't recover those arrows once they were used, but he didn't care. He heard one coming up behind him and turned around, bashing its head in with his bow. By now, other infected were heading towards him. He grit his teeth.

"Fuck..this isn't the end yet." he said.

A gunshot tore through the quiet. The nearest infected fell to the ground, a hole through his head. A second shot rung through the area, and then a third. Cody drew an arrow and took out another infected. The area was clear in minute. He sighed and looked behind him.

"Thanks." he said, however, he found a gun pointed to his face. The holder of said gun was a young girl, around his age, maybe a year older than him. She had long sea green hair, tied back into twin tails. She left a few bangs to frame her face, one almost covering her right eye. She was wearing a black spaghetti strapped shirt, with red straps. She had on a matching plaid red skirt. She was wearing long leather boots, with silver buckles on the sides. Around her neck hung a black chain, with a cross as the charm. She also had an MP3 player hanging from her neck. Red eyes met Sea Green ones and for a brief second, he thought she was going to pull the trigger. She lowered her gun and gave him a nod, which he returned. Looking back at the trash can and seeing that the area was clear, he moved on toward it. The girl watched him with curiosity. He dug his hand into the trash can and pulled the bag out, tossing it to the side. He pulled out a black backpack and smiled. It wasn't heavy, at least to him, but he knew this thing would be their best friend. He tossed his bow, as it had cracked from bashing in zombie heads. It was a shame, but he was out of arrows anyway.

"What's in the bag?" she asked, finally speaking. She had a sweet silky voice, like that of a singer. He felt like he knew her from somewhere, but didn't know for sure. He shrugged.

"Whatever my sister left me." he said. He unzipped it, revealing a bunch of ammunition and a few guns. He smiled and pulled out an R12MU and tested its weight. It wasn't so bad. He pulled out several magazines and stuffed them in his pockets. He screwed a suppressor on it and loaded a magazine into the handle.

"Mind if I get one? I did save your ass." She said. He nodded and tossed her another R12MU. She put her Pistol, a 9mm into her boot.

"I'm sure you know how it works, but you put the magazine in the bottom until it clicks, then pull the slide at the top. The switch on the side shifts from Semi-Auto to fully Auto." he said. She nodded and loaded the gun.

"Okay. My friends turned into them and I'm alone, so I'm sticking with you." She said. He nodded and tossed her his backpack. He grabbed the pack his sister left him and shouldered it.

"Stick by me and don't make noise. We have to cross the bridge" He said. She shook her head.  
"The Pedestrian Bridge has been cut off completely. They parked a tank on the other side, and put stone slabs at the other end. The ones that are getting there are being put under quarantine." She said.

"Fuck..that means we'll have to cross it another way. I got an idea. Follow me." he said, leading her down Tekken street. She followed closed behind.

"Lily." she said.

"Nice to meet you Lily, I'm Cody."


	3. Chapter 3

Highschool of

the Dead

Chapter 3

One Nation Under Death

 _( Day Z 6:02 PM)_

As the Sun set on the first night, a sense of dread fell down on those caught in the commotion. Most of the city was in turmoil, so it wasn't as bad as it could have been. Mostly everyone that was still alive was heading towards Onbetsu Bridge or Tokonosu Bridge. That wasn't the case for Cody, he was trapped, walking the streets. The dead were rising, and the living weren't. In the four hours that this outbreak started, he had witnessed a lot of death, but to him, it was a surreal kind of thing, like it was just a dream or a movie. It hadn't sank in yet, until his first near death experience. If it wasn't for Lily and her timed arrival, he would have been minced meat. His back up plan of heading to the East Police Station was shot to hell, so now, he'd try to at least make it to his cousins house.

Arriving at a car dealership, he sprinted past a few infected, slamming a Police Baton into the side of their head. The ones that turned to him were shot down by his new partner. He jumped onto the hood of a car, running up the windshield and stopping on its roof. He scanned the area, seeing a few more infected hanging around. He ran forward, using the bed of the truck as a spring board of sorts. He landed on the cement awning of the dealership and pulled himself onto the roof. He held his hand out to Lily and pulled her up. Both breathed a sigh of relief, if just for a second.

"Man...this...sucks." he muttered.

"No Kidding." Lily muttered. She clicked her tongue as she checked her magazine. It only had two rounds in it. She popped the bullets out and pulled a fresh one from her bra, slipping it into the guns handle. Cody handed her a new box and she started loading their empty magazines with it.

"We haven't moved from this area at all. At every turn, we have to run somewhere else. The shit hasn't hit the fan just yet, but I know it will soon. God I wish I had some smokes." he muttered, crushing his empty pack.

"So, what's the plan now?" She asked, locking eyes with him. He shrugged.

"The East Police station and my fathers place is out of the question. We can't cross the bridge and the river is to high to just swim. We'd be washed away, and I doubt you want to get wet on top of being tired and hungry. There is my cousins place..its nearby." he said.

"How close?"

"Hmm, Fourteen blocks. Its a riverside place, a street or two away from Tokonosu Bridge. And there's a convenience store next door." he said. She nodded. "Thing is, we can't walk fourteen blocks on all this. Normally, from this place, it would take forty five minutes, however, with all the detours we'd have to take..it could take us hours." He said.

"We can't wait for sunrise either. The army or the police either. We're on our own. Cars are dangerous too." She said, glancing at a few flaming vehicles out on the street.

"Certain kinds, I'm sure if we had a bus, or a goddamn Humvee, we'd be fine." he said dryly. He continued looking at the gun in his hand. He also had two M1911A1's attached to his new belt, along with ammo for both. Lily had been in charge of the R12 ammo. So far, she had proved quite useful and had helped him out of several tight situations. She was rapidly becoming his best friend. He heard her laugh and looked up at her, she'd been looking over the roof's side with a pair of Binoculars. She looked at him and smiled.

"Can you ride a motorcycle?" she asked.

"Depends on what kind?"

"Cop Cruiser, its parked a ways from here, about three streets away." She said, handing him the binoculars. He looked through them, seeing the bike. It was indeed far, and with the infected hanging around it, it would be a bit hard. He sighed.

"Perfect plan, its just the infected."

"I got an idea." She said, standing up. She walked over to the door that led down into the dealership. With a firm kick, the door flew open. "Get ready to run. Pistols only." she said. He nodded and holstered his R12, instead drawing his 1911's. He grabbed his backpack and slung it on, following the teal haired girl into the now darkened dealership.

It was devoid of life at least, and he was grateful for that. He saw Lily at the counter, looking around for something. She finally procured some keys, as well as a flashlight.

"This will do." She said.

"Uh..what are you doing?" he asked.

"Activating a car alarm, it'll draw them here." She said.

"You mean..towards us."

"Which is why I told you to use guns. Follow me." she said, heading out the door. She looked both ways before leaving the store completely. He followed close behind, crouching down behind some cars. He tried not staring up her skirt as they moved, but it was proving a bit difficult. Luckily, she didn't notice. She rose her hand and pressed the red button on the keys. He heard one beep.

"Okay..are you ready?" She asked, looking down at him. He nodded. She drew her Beretta and cocked it back. She threw the keys as hard as she could, cracking the window of the activated car. A shrill alarm tore through the otherwise quiet area. All of the infected turned their heads towards the source of the sound. Lily ran forward, Cody following suit.

"Jeez, your pretty reckless." he said.

"Its kept me alive. Charlie on your six." she called out. Cody spun on his heel and pulled the trigger of his gun, the bullet tore through the infected's eye. He fire his second gun, getting the second infected in the throat before firing a third.

"Hot Damn. My aim is still true." he said.

"Celebrate later. Come on." Lily called out, she dropped her empty magazine and slammed a new one in. He ran ahead of her and started rapid firing his guns, not caring if he got head shots or not, as long as he could stun them long enough, it would grant them a perfect escape. Lily slammed the butt of her gun into ones forehead. They reached a street corner and stopped to reload.

"Fuck, at least their attention is mostly on that car." She muttered. The alarm suddenly stopped, making them both go wide eyed.

"Dealerships never have fully charged batteries." he muttered. She grit her teeth. He sighed and holstered his guns. He pulled out his R12 and pulled the slide back. "Here's a good time as ever. Suck my hog motherfuckers." he shouted, pulling the trigger hard. The sounds of shells hitting the ground echoed throughout the empty street. The infected were being mowed down by his bullets. He aimed mostly for their legs, if they couldn't walk, they couldn't lunge at them. His gun clicked empty.

"I'll go." Lily said, raising her own R12. He dropped his empty magazine, replacing it with a new one. Loud gun fire rung through the area, due to her gun being unsupressed. It hardly mattered now. He took her hand once her gun clicked empty and pulled her along. He could see the bike a few meters away. Finally reaching it, both let out a sign of relief. Cody gave Lily his backpack, which she slung over her shoulder. He swung his leg over the seat, and turned the key, igniting the engine. He revved it a few times, smirking to himself.

"I always wanted to steal a cop bike."

"Oh please, don't enjoy yourself now." Lily said, sitting behind him. She gripped his waist tightly. He felt her breasts on his back, making him blush.

"Ugh..not to tight."

"Sorry. First time." She said, loosening her arms. A few infected stumped their way and he released the brakes, speeding off. The front wheel was elevated a good four seconds before touching the pavement. He grabbed the clutch tightly and shifted gears, speeding up.

"Bare with me, we'll be there soon." he said. She nodded and leaned against his back, feeling a bit calm for now.

 _(Earlier-Location Tokonosu Bridge.)_

"God, this is such a drag."

Bishop looked behind him, seeing Nick, poking his finger through a hole in the seat in front of him. He understood his stress. Shizuka was leaning against the steering wheel, bored out of her mind. They had been stuck in traffic for quite a while. It wasn't his style, but he had to wait. He could only listen to Shidou preach to his now brainwashed followers.

"I mean, being stuck in traffic isn't bad, its the fact that this dickwad won't shut up." He continued. Looking around, he saw Kohta had fallen asleep in what used to be Cody's seat. Saya was off in her own little world, ignoring everything. Saeko was busy cleaning blood off her Bokken. They had to move a few cars earlier to reach the bridge and had been ambushed. If not for her, he would have been bitten. Since then, Kohta had given him some nails, which he pressed through the knuckles of his gloves, making makeshift brass knuckles.

"Wonder how Takashi, Rei and Cody are doing? Think they met up?" Bishop asked. Nick shrugged.

"Their all heading to the same place. They'll meet up eventually." Saeko reassured.

"I can't picture staying here for a whole night. I mean, what if _they_ show up here?" Nick asked.

"They do, they do. They don't, even better. We can always jump off the bridge."

"Contemplating suicide are we?" the teen joked. Bishop felt like punching him.

"While its not set in stone, we could always wait until morning. If we make it to the station, good." Saeko said.  
"You seem awfully calm about this. Is this that Samurai way of thinking?"

"I practice Kendo Nick, I'm hardly a samurai, and besides, I lack an actual Katana."

"Nodachi's are better." he said.

"Excuse me?" Saeko asked, a stern look on her face.

"N-nevermind." he said, making Bishop chuckle. Nick looked around again, trying to find something to occupy himself with, his eyes turned to Saya, the only one who hadn't spoken since Cody left them. He smirked inwardly and leaned out of his seat. She looked at him, brow raised.

"May I help you?"

"Yes you may. You seem quiet? Cat got your tongue? Or are you still reeling from Cody's display of affection?"

"Huh?" she asked. He smirked.

"I can see it. You got it bad for him."  
"I do not. Now piss off you grease monkey. You've giving me an eye sore."

"Bullshit. But seriously, what was it that he told you?"

"Can't say. He said to share it with those I trust, and I don't trust you." She said smugly.

"Fair enough. But you can't silence the truth. Just try not to swallow his face when we meet up again sweet cheeks. He'll need that face for later."

"And what's going on here? Sharing vital secrets? Hmm?" Shidou asked, looking at the hooded teen.

"Get fucked Four Eyes." he said.

"My, how uncouth. A man like you serves no purpose in my society. I must ask you to leave at once." he said. Nick's eyes widened.

"You can't do that. Shidou, that's condemning him to death." Shizuka cried.

"My Miss Morikawa. You seem to have taken a liking to this boy. Are you willing to vouch for him?" he asked. The nurse narrowed her eyes. She may be ditsy, but she was smart when she chose to be.

"How about you leave the bus? You're turning this place into a goddamn church. Its pissing me off." Nick said, standing up.

"News flash ass wipe. You don't have to be here if you don't want to." the boy from before called. Nick smiled.

"That's true. I saw a store not to far from here, I could use a soda." he said heading towards the door. He grabbed his bat tightly in his hands.

"Nick..think about this for a second." Bishop said.

"I have thought about it Bishop. I'm leaving. I have a better chance of making it out there than I do in there with this traffic and this rapist. And let me tell you one thing Shidou, your lucky this is the apocalypse or else I would bash your fucking brains in. have fun with your little orgy." he said, throwing the door open and walking out. Bishop sighed and stood up.

"I'm not letting him walk out of here alone. East Station 7:00 AM right?"

"Yes." Saeko said with a nod. He smiled and turned to Shidou. The man smirked at him.

"I'm sorry this couldn't work out. I wish you the best of.." he was silenced by a kick to the balls. His sharp scream was loud enough to wake Kohta, who clutched his nail gun in fear. Saya smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

"Take that douche bag. I'll make sure to pour a cold one for you." he said, leaving the bus. He caught up to Nick who was busy trying to make it back to the store.

"Hey man, slow down."

"Didn't think you'd follow me. Guess you're crazier than I am." he said with a smile.

"All's fair in love and war my dude. Lets get some drinks."

 _(Day Z 12:09 AM)_

It was just after midnight over the city of Tokonosu. The pandemic that had swept the city had taken out most of its denizens. As such, streets had been blocked off and looting had gone rampant. At the top of a hill, which had been blocked off by a cargo truck, Cody watched. Getting to his cousins house had proved more difficult than he had known it would be. Fires were blazing everywhere and smoke blanketed the skyline. Gun shot started up around Eight, and hadn't stopped since then. He sighed.

"Its fucking chaos."

"The fall of Society happens rather quickly in the absence of leadership. The Prime Minister abandoned us. The police are having trouble controlling it. Add in the infected, and you got a recipe for shit soup."

"Sounds gross." he said.

"Just drive. I'll cover you." she said, pulling the slide of her R12. He turned the key, igniting the engine. Revving off down the hill. There was no other way to go but through the looters.

"Hey, they got a bike." a man called. Cody sped up, driving through them. His head was almost blown off by buckshot. Lily replied in kind, shooting the man in the chest. One of them swung a crowbar at them, only to break the windshield of their bike. He kicked the man's leg and drove off, leaving them behind.

"Jesus. Shoot the dead, not the living." he shouted.  
"Doubt they'll listen. Their too busy robbing stores to care." She said. He took a sharp left, turning down another street. This one thankfully had no cars in it, or infected.

"This just keeps getting worse and worse." he said.

"Best if we focus on finding cover for the night. Everything is fine now, but if we wait any longer, we'll be swarmed." she said. The engine sputtered for a second, causing them to slow down.

"We're on empty." he said.

"Shit. Of all the things..take this street here, there's a 7/11 down here." she said. He took the hard right, sending them down another hill. He had to swerve left and right to avoid a few cars. He heard Lily reload and cleared his throat.

"Lily, that guy back there..you shot him without remorse."

"Yeah so?"

"We..shouldn't kill the living."

"They tried killing us. Its kill or be killed now Cody. I hope you realize it soon and be ready to pull the trigger should you need it. And another thing, I ever get bit, blow my brains out. Don't let me turn."

He remained silent for a while, gauging the fuel gauge.

"I'd hope you do the same for me."

they drove in silence after that, passing by empty houses and closed off streets. They reached the 7/11 shortly thereafter. The placed looked like shit, but for the most part still looked like it functioned. He parked the bike at Pump 3 and shut the engine off.

"Fuck, this is a self service pump." Lily replied, jumping off the bike. She set their bag down beside them.

"Yeah so?" he asked.

"Well need money to pump the gas and I forgot my wallet. On top of that, it needs to be approved inside." she said. He pulled out his wallet and drew his credit card. He swiped it and entered his pin.

"Please select the amount before pumping the gas. Thank you." the automated voice called. He unscrewed the tank lid and put the nozzle inside it. He selected the amount and pulled the trigger. He watched as the numbers started going up.

"Visa..makes sense."

"Lil, go inside and fill that extra bag with food. Anything you think we need." he said, waving her off. She puffed her cheeks and walked off.

"I swear, this better be the only time." she said, as she walked. He continued pumping the gas in silence. However, something about the quiet was off, like there was something waiting to attack him. He finished pumping the gas and screwed the lid on, pulling the key from it. He drew one of his 1911's and cocked it back. He scanned the area, but saw nothing. He walked around to the other pump and swiped his card again, after dialing a few things on the prompter screen, he pulled the nozzle from its resting place. He pulled a zip tie from his pocket and tied it around the trigger, leaving the gas running, it quickly started soaking the ground.

"Hey, I got you some Newports..what are you doing?" Lily asked, seeing him drop the gas hose to the ground, he shrugged.

"Just a back up. I got a weird feeling. Lets go." he said. He grabbed the backpack and slung it around his shoulders. It was a little difficult now with each of them having two bags, but Lily made due grabbing the sides of the bike instead. Cody pulled out of the station, heading up another street.

"Why did you pour gas on the ground?" she asked.

"I told you. I felt a weird presence where we were. If something happened, I would just drive off and shoot the gas."

"Are you insane? That would have killed us both."

"Maybe, maybe not." he said. He took another hard right, finally reaching River Street. "Finally." he said. He sped up a bit, not caring about the other infected in the area.

"The bridges are loaded. There's no way anyone will cross them at this rate."

"I got friends there, from my school. Hopefully they made it out alright." he said. He stopped two streets away from the bridge entrance and just looked around the area.

"Dude, are you sure there's a place where we can stay?"

"Bishop, bro..Cody told us his cousin Rika lives two streets from the bridge. If this is the convenience store he mentioned to me once, than her house isn't far from here." Nick said. He took a drink from his bottle of Dew. Bishop quietly munched a Slim Jim. They had cleared out the store near the bridge and closed the doors off. No one was going to be breaking in any time soon.

"Okay, we get there and the what? Its not like we have keys. And what if she's there?"

"Rika? She wouldn't mind. Hell, she'd welcome us, especially if we're friends of Cody. She's an S.A.T. Which means she's bound to have guns. Lots of them and high caliber too."

"Pfft, can you even shoot a gun?" the older teen asked.

"I've fired Pistols and Shotgun's before." he said.

"Well, better than me. I haven't fired shit. I bet Cody is an expert in that. Being the son of Carter Von Beren and everything. He must be having a field day." he said.

"Not really. I've known him longer than you. He always told me about the things his father made him do. Like Coupon shopping, which isn't bad. But at the age of Six, he was taught how to fire, clean and disassemble Fourteen different kinds of guns. He taught him how to use a cross bow, a rocket launcher and how to load magazines with bullets. And at the age of ten he started archery. He was also forced to run Five Miles with heavy equipment and guns so he could build a tolerance for it. That kid is has the training of American soldiers. Just because he can do things we can't doesn't mean he enjoys it."

Distant gunshots could be heard, making both of them raise their heads. Bishop peeked through a crack in the door they had barricaded. Through he couldn't see well, he knew who was shooting.

"The Police started firing. Those are the sounds of Airwing rounds. They probably got swarmed in the front, or people are trying to burst through."

"We can't stay here then, gunfire attracts them. They'll burst through these doors with enough force." he said.

"Then fill up my backpack. We're leaving this place. I'll look around. Convenience stores run by Indians usually have a Shotgun somewhere. Maybe the managers room." Bishop said.

"Dawg that's so racist." Nick said.

"Pfft, like your any better." he mused. The baseball player started filling the bag up with all the canned food he could find. Anything that they could eat, even if they didn't like it. The bag was filling quick, so he moved on to drinks, filling it as well as he could with water, energy drinks and soda. The last few things he stuffed inside it was candy bars and snacks. He zipped it up and picked it up, feeling its weight.

"I've carried heavier than this. Its the running that worries me." he muttered.

"Well, we don't have to worry about that anymore." Bishop said, coming out of the back room. He placed Fourteen boxes of shotgun shells on the front counter. He lifted a Benelli m4 Super 90 onto his shoulder. Nick's eyes widened.

"Dude, what Indian was running this place? I don't think it was the thank you come again kind." he said.

"This is an Italian Gun, I doubt Indian's can get their hands on this. And why the hell is it Indians, we're in Japan." he said.

"Whatever the case, I think I should have it. I know how to use it. Later on when we find shelter, I'll teach you how to load it. Plus this backpack is heavy and you have a broader back than I do." he said.

"Fair enough." Bishop said, handing him the gun. Nick looked it over.

"Unloaded, I think this was just a scare tactic. In any case, it proves lucky for us. This model can hold Ten Shells and one in the chamber. Its a 12 Gauge too, those were taken off the market back in the 90s." he said. He pulled the slide open and started loading it with shells.

"Learn that from Call of Duty?" he asked.

"Actually, from my dad. He's a U.S. Marine. He showed me his collection of guns. He's off in the middle east though, I hope he's fine."

"What about Mom?" he asked.

"She died of Diabetes overdose when I was Twelve. It was hard I guess, but I got used to it just being me and dad. That was until he was shipped off to the Afghan war." he said.

"Well, if anyone is better suited to survive, its a Marine. Besides, you at least got your father, mine are.."

He stopped talking as an infected lunged at him. He jumped back in shock. He heard a loud bang a second later. The headless body dropped and blood splashed his face and shirt. He looked back at the smoking barrel of the Shotgun.

"Let's get out of here, before anymore surprises jump at us." he said. The still startled teen could only give a nod of approval.

Cody looked back at the bridge, seeing the trail of cars that was still stuck waiting. He had heard the gunshots before, and figured the Police were using their guns to either kill already bitten civilians or to scare everyone into listening to them. Overall, everything was going down hill fast. He looked toward the convenience store, almost wanting to make another run. One never had enough food. He shook his head and drove off, heading down a side street into the residential area.

"Why can't they just let the living through and check to see if their bit? It would make it much easier."

"That would ensue a panic Lily. Do you actually think if they opened the gates for them they'd go in one by one? That would just cause a riot, and riots lead to shootings. The Police are trying to maintain order, I give them credit for doing just that." he said.

"Oh joy, because they did such a wonderful job with those people that shot at us."

"Their cops, not Gods. They can't be everywhere at once." he said firmly. She huffed and looked away, her hair hitting her in the face. "Besides, if their not already on the front lines, then they would most likely be trying to find their loved ones. I know I would."

"My parents aren't in the country. Their on some island somewhere, hopefully fine. As for my friends, they all turned by the time I was able to save them. I grabbed his gun from a security guard in my school. What about you?" she asked.

"Mom is in America, Vermont. My dad..who knows? Its not like I care anyway. My sister though, she's in town. She delivered the bag of guns and food for me. It annoys me that I had to leave my bow behind, but Carbon Fiber isn't strong enough to bash heads in repeatedly."

"Will she meet us at your cousins?" she asked.

"I could only hope." he muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

Highschool of

the Dead

Chapter 4

The Nurse and the Dead

 _(Day Z 12:09 PM-Before the Outbreak.)_

A woman of Twenty Two sat back in her chair, watching the various soap operas that were playing at the time. She had a lollipop in her mouth, and was moving the stick from side to side, loving the sweet taste of the cherry candy. She was wearing a tight white shirt, with short sleeves. On the breast pocket was the Red cross. She was wearing a short white skirt with see through white leggings and white flats. Her long black hair was tied back into a ponytail. She was wearing a white hat with a cross on it. Her name tag read Rin Von Beren. She pulled the lollipop form her mouth, giving it a light lick.

"Von Beren what are you doing? This is your first year of Residency and your slacking off?" an older nurse asked. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Mary Anne relax, its noon and its slow as hell. The guy in Bay three was moved upstairs for further tests. The Motorcycle guy was sent home with a prescription and the little girl that came in earlier got her cast on and was sent home on painkillers. I did my job." she said, putting the candy back in her mouth.

"Even if you did your job, you still have things to do, and you have to take stock of how much IV bags we have left."

"Forty Two, and were stocked on Epinephrine Pens and Painkillers. Calm down, and take a break." she said. The older woman sighed.

"God, the graduates get more and more annoying by the year." she said walking off. Rin flipped her the bird and changed the channel.

" _A weird Strain of the Flu has attacked several people world wide. Reports are going through the roof over the same strain. The infected individuals seem to be displaying symptoms of regular flu, however they start vomiting blood and within minutes their dead. Several institutions have been placed under quarantine. All the reports indicated being bitten before falling ill, but no one ever figured out by what, as they died before answering."_

Rin knit her brows together. She brought her legs down and moved her chair over to the charts. The last patient that she had checked in was displaying symptoms of flu and he had vomited blood outside. The thing was the had a bite mark on his wrist.

"Hmm, strange." she said. She moved over to he phone and grabbed it. Placing it at her ear, she dialed her father's number. He was the go to guy for things of this nature.

" _The call cannot be processed at this time. Please try again later."_

"Huh? That's strange. The lines were fine twenty minutes ago." she muttered. She dialed it again but got the same message. She hung the call and dialed her own number. This time the call went through. She shook her head and slammed the phone back.

"This is retarded. Technology pisses me off."

"What's wrong sweet heart? Phone troubles?" a smooth voice asked. Rin scoffed and looked up, seeing one of the male nurses learning up on the counter. He was three years older than her, but all he did was treat her like eye candy, and stare at her boobs. She sighed.

"Piss off Anthony, I got shit to do. You should be cleaning up that Vomit from the Waiting room." she said with a smirk.

"They got janitors for that beautiful, but anyway, what's wrong with the phones?"

"Tried calling my dad, but the lines wont go through. Only local numbers." She said.

"That..is odd. I can try calling my Mother and see if I can get through." he said, grabbing the phone.

" _Attention Triage, we got two incoming, one male, age thirty two and one female, age 25. Both displaying heavy signs of sickness, one is diaphoretic and the second is having trouble breathing. ETA 5 Minutes."_

"Guess you can't call mommy. Copy that guys, we'll get the trauma bay ready for delivery, over." she replied, setting her radio down. She stood up and grabbed her clipboard and pen. She jotted down the information she already had, and got the charts ready.

"We've been getting a lot of flu calls today. You know why?" Anthony asked. Rin shrugged.

"Hell if I know. However, a few hospitals have patients under quarantine for the same reason. Some strain of flu is going around." she replied.

"Probably nothing serious. Another Swine Flu outbreak." he said. Rin doubted it, this sounded a bit more serious. But with the little information she had, she didn't have enough to come up with a theory. The paramedics came in seconds later, bringing in the two patients.

"Hurry up, both are suffering Cardiac Arrest, we can't find a blood pressure."

Rin dropped her clipboard and grabbed the defibrillator. She wheeled it over to the patients side, and the leading paramedic took it.

"Step back Nurse, we'll handle this." he said.

"What the hell? It maybe my first year but I can handle.."

"Clear."

She sighed. Being treated like nothing just because she as the new girl pissed her off. At times, she hated this job. She went back to her desk and grabbed her lollipop. She bit down on it, breaking it with her teeth. She was seething mad. She calmed herself down and continued chewing the last of her candy. A scream shook her from her thoughts, she looked up, seeing the patient the paramedics were resuscitating, only to see him biting down on Anthony's neck. Blood poured onto the ground from his neck wound. He tried holding his neck but didn't do anything to stop the bleeding. The paramedics were being torn apart by the woman they had brought in.

"Jesus Christ." She shouted. Anthony turned his eyes to her. Blood still poured down his neck. He groaned and started walking her way.

"Uh..what the hell?" she muttered. He still went after her. She backed up, hitting the desk. She looked behind her for something that could help, but found nothing. "Anthony..what's wrong with you? You have a laceration in the neck. You should be dead." she said. He lunged at her, jaws ready to tear through her flesh. She side stepped, and he slammed into the counter top. Her instincts kicked in and she drove her knee into his back, knocking him over the counter. She turned around, seeing the now dead paramedics walking toward her. Her mind was going a mile a minute, trying to figure out what to do. She back away from them, eyes narrowed.

"Get away from me damn it. I'll kill you." she threatened. They still kept coming. She grabbed an IV Pole and detached the base from it. She twirled it in her hands, and held it back. With a swift movement, she slammed it into the patients head, spilling blood everywhere. She brought it back around and stabbed it through the second's eye. The last one was the paramedic that had taken the defibrillator from her. She felt a bit of anger rise in her again. With a shout, she slammed the pole into the side of his head. The body dropped and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Jesus Christ Rin, what the hell did you do?" Mary Anne shouted. Rin turned around, seeing the elder nurse, who had a look of utter shock on her face. Blood was dripping from her IV pole. She looked in a very compromising position.

"Uh..listen..I can explain." she said. Mary Anne instead reached for the phone to dial police, however, Anthony, who had been hiding behind the counter, latched onto her arm. She screamed in pain as he tore into her flesh. Rin rose her IV pole overhead and brought it down with great force, effectively ending Anthony's life. She let her pole fall to the floor.

"He bit me..he fucking bit me." She cried.

"Now you get why I killed those bastards. They tried killing me. And its not just here, I think this is the flu everyone is talking about on the news. If that's the case, then your dead." She said.

"What do you mean Rin?" she asked.

"Its transferred by bite. Anthony was bit before he died, and he bit you." she said sadly. The woman sighed.

"Listen, if this is everywhere, I would leave before shit hits the fan. Your brother lives in town right?" she asked. Rin nodded.

"He's at Fujimi right now."

"Then go, I'll be fine." she said.

"Sorry about before. For giving you a hard time." she said. The old woman coughed loudly, spewing blood all over the desk.

"Its fine. Just go, before its too late." She said. Rin nodded and grabbed her IV pole. She looked back one last time before heading out, towards the locker rooms. As she walked, the alarms started ringing, making her stop.

" _Code Red...Please Evacuate all Patients. Code Red..Please Evacuate all Patients."_

"Shit." she muttered. She opened the door to the locker rooms, seeing blood on the floor, one of her co-workers was being eaten alive by a patient, the IV needle was still in his arm. She hissed and cracked his head open with her IV pole. Her fellow nurse was already dead before she could do anything. She stabbed the ole through her brain, just in case she thought of coming back. She opened her locker, finding her purse and her car keys. Normally, she'd have a pair of clothes to put on, but she was running late in the morning and decided to not bring one. She grabbed her weapon and headed back towards triage. Mary Anne was gone by then, of to who knows where. She spotted the paramedic bag on the floor and grabbed it. Inside was several medical tools, as well as a few bags of IV drips. She went behind the counter and opened the medication drawer with her key. She pulled out anything she knew would be useful to her. Turning around, she grabbed all the bottles of antiseptic she could, as well as tape, gauze, and Epinephrine pens. She stuffed it all in her bag and then turned to the doors. She took a deep breath and headed towards the doors. She jumped back, seeing an Ambulance heading towards her. It slammed into the doors, sealing the way out.

"Goddamn it." she shouted. She turned back, heading towards the waiting room. She gripped her pole tightly as she moved. She peeked through the wooden doors, seeing nothing but people screaming and being torn apart. "This way is no good. Guess I'll have to take the cafeteria exit." she muttered to herself. Infected moved toward her, eyes devoid of humanity. She swung her pole at the first one, taking it out. She twirled it around and slammed it into the second one. The final one was swept off its feet and then impaled through the head. She drew the pole back and kept walking.

"Wonder how Cody is doing? Hopefully he's safe." she muttered. As she moved on however, more infected jumped at her. They were everywhere, wearing scrubs, lab coats or even gowns. No place was safe. She felt bad for whoever was trapped in the upper floor. She made it to the elevator area, the open space as filled with them. She set her bag down and twirled her IV pole. Her father had trained her in self defense ever since she could walk. Using a staff was her specialty, though this was an IV pole, it served its purpose quite well. She took all the infected out in seconds. Her once clean nurse uniform was now stained with blood. She hated herself for it, being unable to keep her clothing clean. Reaching the Cafeteria, she quickly took the stairs down to the outside, her eyes widened once she saw the outside world.

"What is going on?" she muttered. She saw towering plumes of smoke rising into the sky. She heard the sounds of chopper blades and turned around, seeing the emergency Chopper taking off from the Hospital roof, a few people inside it, others hanging on to the wheels.

"Those fuckers." she muttered. She broke into a run, heading towards the employee parkinglot. Her car was in the garage. She hoped to hell in the panic, no one had totaled it or worse. She wasn't going to walk home from the Hospital. Thinking of her brother made her quicken her pace. She slowed to a stop, seeing several infected in the garage, several of which had been people she knew.

"Man, this thing spreads fast." she muttered. She ran up to the first one and swung at it baseball style. It fell to the ground dead. She rose her pole up and slammed it down on the second, and spun around taking out a third. She pushed away the fourth and kept on walking. Her mentality was focusing more on reaching her car. She drove her pole through an infected's neck and pushed it away, pulling it back and spraying herself with blood.

"Motherfucker." she shouted, slamming the pole into its cranium. The body fell like a sack. She dropped her IV pole and pulled out her car keys. She got in, putting her bag and purse in the passenger seat. An infected slammed into her window, and snapped its jaws at her. She slipped the key in the ignition and started the engine. She put the car in reverse and pulled out of her space, running a few over. She shifted to drive and floored it out of there, running over several infected, one even managed to crack her windshield. She took a calming breath and focused on everything around her.

" _Do not leave your homes, barricade all doors and windows. This infection spreads quickly, starting from the bite wound. Within minutes, you will succumb to it. Don't hesitate to kill all infected individuals. Destroy the brain or remove the head. I repeat, Destroy the brain, or remove the head."_

" _Thanks Doctor. That was Doctor Namba from the Center for Disease Control. We will go to a quick break to gather more information, don't go anywhere."_

Rin shut her radio off. She couldn't focus on the radio and the road at the same time, to many things were going through her head. Mostly with her brother, Cody, who was currently in school. She prayed he was safe. It was all she could do at the moment. She swerved left, avoiding a flaming car. She turned into a side street and continued driving. She slammed into another infected, this time it shattered her windshield completely. She slammed the brakes as hard as she could, but ended up slamming into a pick up truck that was left on the side of the road. At least her airbag deployed in time. She was a bit dazed but otherwise fine. She brushed her bangs to the side and unbuckled her seat belt. She opened her door and stepped outside.

"Fuck. Goddamn it. Of all things." she shouted. Her car was totaled alright. She wouldn't be able to drive anywhere now. Luckily, her house was nearby. She pulled her keys from the ignition and grabbed her purse and medical kit. She walked around back and unlocked the trunk. The last time she had caught her brother skipping school, she had ended up buying him a new backpack. She still hadn't given it to him due to her being at work constantly. She put her medical back inside it, as well as her purse, though she kept her cellphone in her hand. She removed the carpet from the bottom of her trunk and pulled out a black case. Inside it was a Smith and Wesson .45. It was her gun, which she barely carried on her person, as she knew enough martial arts to defend herself. She pulled it from the case and loaded a magazine into it. She grabbed the extra clips and put them in her stockings. She pulled the slide back, loading a bullet into the chamber. She then started her walk home. It was quiet for the most part, other than the loud screams and the distant sirens that could be heard all through the city. She checked her phone, finding that it was just 1:32. she couldn't make it to Fujimi on foot. Saving her brother was out of the question. But he was strong, and a great archer. He didn't go anywhere without his bow. Hopefully, he'd find a way out of the school. She tried focusing on other things, like a plan to meet up with him, and even escape the city.

"Aaaugh..help me." a voice cried out. Rin stopped walking and pressed herself against the side of a car. She peeked over it, into someones lawn. There was a young man surrounded by infected, one was busy eating his leg. She sighed and stood up, knowing nothing could be done for him. She decided to speed her walk up, knowing that at any moment, an infected would spot her and lunge for her as well. She reached a street corner and looked around, finding it to be devoid of living or dead. Only a few overturned and crashed cars. She sprinted across, just as an oil tanker zoomed by, taking out both cars. She dove to the ground, mostly from surprise. She got up, ignoring the pain on her knee.

"Damn..they can drive? Bet that's how the Ambulance crashed back at Mercy." she muttered to herself. She reached her home minutes later. She slipped the key into her gate and turned it.

"Nurse..please..I need help."

She looked up, seeing a middle aged woman, who was clearly infected stumbling toward her. By her side stood a ten year old little girl. She was wearing a blue shirt with a kitten on it, as well as a matching red skirt and boots. Her soft red hair was held back by a kitty ear diadem. She had a terrified look on her face, most likely from seeing her white uniform splattered with blood.

"You're bitten." Rin said dryly. The woman nodded.

"Yes, I am..I heard on the television..that it spreads by bite." she said. She coughed loudly, hacking up a lot of blood.

"Mommy." the little girl exclaimed.

"No sweetie, stay away..mommy is sick." she said.

"But you'll be fine right? You won't turn into a monster like daddy right? Right?" she asked. The woman burst into tears and looked up at Rin.

"Please...take care of her for me. She's all I got left, my beautiful baby." she said, pushing her daughter towards her.

"And yourself?" Rin asked. The woman smiled.

"You have that gun right? End me."

"In front of your child? I can't do that." She said.

"But..if I don't..ah..God." she hacked more blood, falling to her knees. The little girl tried catching her, but Rin held her back.  
"Let me go lady, you're not my mommy." she cried.

"P-please..do..it." she said, looking at Rin. Her eyes were blood shot. Rin rose her gun, aiming it at her forehead.

"NO...DON'T KILL MY MOMMY..PLEASE..NO."

A loud bang was heard through the empty street. The woman's body dropped to the ground, dead. Blood oozed from her head, her face however held a smile, even in death she was happy. The little girl cried loudly, trying to reach her mothers body. Rin took her arm and pulled her back, pulling her into her yard and closing the gate behind them. She lunged at her, trying to take the gun from her.

"WHY DID YOU KILL HER?" She screamed.

"She was going to turn into a monster. You'll hate me for the rest of your life I know, but at least you're alive. Besides, did you want your mommy to turn into a monster?" she asked. The little girl stopped hitting her and just burst into tears. Rin hugged her tightly, trying to be strong, but loosing a parent was never easy. She brushed her hair to the side and wiped her eyes. "Come on, I got food inside, and I bet your hungry. I also got a change of clothes if you want to take a shower, I got a bit of blood on you." She said.

"Its fine Miss Nurse."

"Its Nurse Rin. What about you sweetheart? What's your name?"

"Savannah Westershire, nice to meet you." she said. Rin smiled and took her hand, leading her back inside. She slipped her key into the door and opened it. A thought came back to her and she looked back at the closed gates. She smiled down at the girl and handed her backpack to her.

"Be a good little girl and take this inside for me. Grab whatever you want from the fridge, except the bottle that says Vodka on it. That's bad for kids okay? I got movies and games in the living room, I'll just be a few minutes." she said. The girl nodded and ran inside. She closed the door and locked it after her. She turned back to the front gate and stepped outside. A few infected had been brought over by the sound of the gunshot. One had been feeding on Mrs. Westershire's arm. She delivered a swift kick to its forehead, making it fly back. She fired her gun right through its eye, splattering brains all over the street. She took out the rest of them, not caring if she attracted more in the end. Once they were all dead, she put her gun in her bra. She bent down and grabbed Mrs. Westershire off the ground and through her over her shoulder. She walked back into her yard and shut the gate. She set the deceased woman on the grass and walked around her house to the backyard. Opening the shed, she found a pickax and a shovel. Which she used for gardening. She brought them to the front yard and set them down. She looked at the dead woman, a sad smile on her face.

"The least I can do is give you a proper burial." she said, driving the ax into the ground. She pulled it back with a grunt and drove it back into the ground. She smeared dirt all over her white shirt, not giving a shit anymore. She continued loosening the dirt around the area she wanted. Once done, she started digging a hole with her shovel.

"Uh..Nurse Rin, what are you doing?" Savannah asked. She looked at the little girl, who was holding a glass of juice in her hand. She tried to cover the body but it was too late. "Are...you burying my mommy?" she asked.

"Yeah sweetie. I am." she said. The little girl didn't say anything, instead, she set the glass down on the step and walked over to where the pickax was. She grabbed it in her hands, feeling its weight. She rose it above her head and used its weight to drive it into the dirt. She pulled it out with a grunt and rose it up again.

"Sweetie, don't.."

"She's my mommy, I have to do this. Please Nurse Rin?" she asked. She sighed.

"Okay, I'll get another shovel." she said. The little girl gave her a smile and nodded. It took the two around an hour to get a hole deep enough. Rin lowered the body to into the whole as best she could. Once she had stepped out of it, Savannah started shoveling dirt into the hole. Once the dirt was back in place, Rin grabbed some flowers from her flower bed and put them over it. She sighed and stood up.

"I bet your mom is happy in heaven." She said, looking at the little girl. She didn't move, just looking at the grave.

"I don't think there is a heaven, if there was..then God wouldn't have let this happen to her. I don't think he's real either." She said.

"Yeah..I don't think he's real either." Rin said, looking at the sky. She saw some Army Helicopters flying over head, in the direction of the Sea Airport. She grit her teeth. "Those fuckers, instead of saving us, they go to the airport. What fucking pussies."

"I guess its because they have a protocol to follow. At least that's what my cousin said. Its bullshit I know." she said. Not surprised by the little girl's profanity, she decided it would be best to take a shower. She grabbed the empty glass from the floor and walked inside. Feeling the cool air from the A/C calmed her down a bit. She pulled the little girl up to the bathroom and turned the light on.

"Come on, we're taking a bath. We need it." She said. The little girl nodded.

"Okay, but I don't have clothes."

"Don't worry, I'll wash your clothes. Now come on, take it off." she said. The little girl sighed.

"Don't laugh at me." She said, struggling with her shirt. Rin had already taken her's off, as well as her bra. She set her gun and extra ammo on the sink.

"Why would I laugh at you?" She asked.

"Your boobs are huge..and I don't have any." She said, hugging her chest. Rin giggled.

"You will one day. Lets just focus on bathing first, in you go." She said, putting the girl in the tub. She ran the water, making her scream a bit from the cold spray. She turned the nob until it was warm. She gathered the girl's dirty clothes and threw it in the washer, along with her own outfit. She pulled her hair from its ponytail, letting her hair down.

"You have pretty hair Nurse Rin."

"Thanks sweetie." She said, stepping into the shower. She sighed, feeling the dirt and grime finally come off her body. She let her mind wonder, mostly on everything that had happened. She was starting to get a migraine. After a few minutes, she shut the water off and grabbed a tower, wrapping it around Savannah, who proceeded to dry herself off.

"Don't you need it?" She asked.

"I'll get another one, just dry off okay? And go to my room across the hall. I'll be right there." She said. The girl nodded, stepping out of the tub and leaving the bathroom. She herself moved on to the hall closet and grabbed another towel, which she wrapped around her hair. She usually let herself air dry for a bit, but right now, she needed to hurry. She turned the washer on and added the detergent.

"Once that's washed and dried, I can move out." she said.

"Nurse Rin, your phone is ringing." Savannah called out. Her eyes widened and she ran off to the living room. She almost slipped as she grabbed the phone. She picked up the call after seeing the ID.

"Little brother, are you alright?" she asked.

" _Oh Thank Christ you're alright..where are you?"_ he asked. She heard something outside and looked out the window, seeing several arms poking though the gate. She grit her teeth.

"I'm a little trapped right now..but I'm making my way to Dad's house on the west side."

" _Alright, I'm on a bus with friends. Once we're in town, we'll meet up there, and if not, we'll meet up at Rika's house like dad said."_

"Okay, stay safe little brother. And don't hesitate to kill anyone, living or dead. The world we knew is gone little brother, its kill to live, or end up dying." She said, hanging up. She sighed and set the phone back in the receiver.

"You have a brother?" Savannah asked. Rin nodded.

"I do. He's safe, for now at least. Listen, its going to be a while before help comes. I don't know how long it'll be. You'll have to fight to survive alright? For that you'll need a gun." She said.

"A..g-gun? I can't hold a gun."

"I'll teach you, don't worry. But first, I have to drop a bag for my brother. Lets go to the other room okay?" she asked. The little girl followed her back to her bedroom. She took off her towel and tossed it onto the bed. She pulled a pair of lacy underwear from her drawer and slipped them on. She dug through her closet, finding a cute plaid blue skirt and pink shirt which went well with it. She put them on, slipping her still soaked hair through her shirt. She pushed all her clothes to the side and pressed a button on the closet wall. It opened up, revealing a secret compartment.

"What's that?" Savannah asked. She smiled.

"Secret Closet. My dad had it built for me a few years back. He's uh..a bit paranoid. But now I'm happy he actually had this installed." she said, pulling out a long black case and setting it on the bed. She grabbed several boxes of ammunition and set it beside it. Savannah being curious, opened the case. Inside was an M 200 Intervention. It was disassembled. She grabbed the scope and looked through it.

"Cool, I see a dot."

"That's the sight sweetie. It helps me aim." she said, setting down a few more cases. She noticed several other guns on the bed now. She grabbed a small pistol a Glock 18 and held it up. It wasn't heavy for her either.

"Alright, this should be enough." Rin said, looking at the selection of weapons. She had two MP5's, as well as two R12MU's, two Silverballer Pistols, an Uzi, a 12 Gauge Shotgun, an M14 standard with red dot sight, and several knives.

"Wow, that's a lot of guns."

"Told you, my dad was crazy. How about I show you how to load them? I can teach you how to shoot that Glock 18 too. You'll need it. Its the only pistol I got that's perfect for you."

"Okay, lets hurry, I want to help your brother." she said with a smile. Rin nodded and grabbed a case of 9mm ammo. It was going to be a long night, she knew it. She already had an idea of where to go, but one was never sure during tough times.


	5. Chapter 5

Highschool of

the Dead

Chapter 5

Avoiding the Dead

Cody breathed a sigh of relief when he saw his cousins Humvee parked outside her driveway. He pulled up to it and shut his bike off. Lily got off and stretched her tired limbs. She kept rubbing her lower back, as it had most likely gotten sore during the ride. Cody looked around, seeing no infected in sight. He had gone neutral for a while to attract less attention, shifting to drive for a few seconds at a time. Lily thought it was a bit odd, but when she thought about it, it was a good idea. He pulled his keys from his pocket and looked for the gate key. He opened it and let the girl in first, before closing the door after himself.

"Nice place. High rise, perfect for scoping the area out." She said.

"My cousin got this place with advice from my father. He figured it was a good place to scope out the area, and it was near the bridge." he said, slipping the key into the door. He turned it and thrust the door open, stepping inside.

"Rika? You home?" he called out. He didn't hear anything. He stepped inside and dropped his backpack on the sofa. Lily closed and locked the door behind her.

"Fresh place."

"I know. I wanted to live here, but my dad didn't think it was a good idea. I got stuck in the school dorms, even though I could have driven there everyday." he said. He walked further into the house, looking around for intruders.

"Hey, can I take a shower?" Lily asked.

"Sure, throw your stuff in the washer while your at it. You can use any of my cousins things. I'm most likely going to sleep." he said. She nodded.  
"Where is it?"

"Over there." he said, pointing to a door to a door near the kitchen. She headed inside and closed the door. He headed upstairs, into his cousins room. He dropped onto the bed, finally being off his feet. He kicked off his shoes and settled into the bed.

"Man, what a day." he muttered into the blankets. He wondered if his friends were safe, wherever they were. If they had remained on the bus, or otherwise. He could only hope Rei and Takashi were alright. He shifted onto his back and stared into the ceiling. He started thinking up ways of how to escape the city. He dug his hand in his pocket, finding his phone, among many ammo magazines. He flipped it open, seeing the time. 3:17 am. He pressed two buttons on the bottom side of his phone, and a secret compartment slide out. There was a red button there, with the word dad on it. His father had phones custom made for him and his sister, with special buttons that called a special phone. He grit his teeth and slammed the compartment closed.

"I'm not calling you. I don't need your help." he said, tossing his phone to the side. He sat up, looking out the balcony doors. He saw the lockers in front of him and smirked. Rika's guns were in there. He didn't have the key to them and nothing to pry it open with. He fell to the floor, grinning like a maniac. He pulled a black case from underneath the bed, and opened it. Inside was an PGM Ultima Ratio Hecate II. It was fully assembled in the case, other than the scope. He pulled it out from the case and mounted the scope onto it. He dug his hand underneath the bed, pulling several boxes of ammo and already loaded magazines. He looked at one and smiled.

"30 Round Magazine. These are totally illegal." he loaded on into the stock and pulled the bolt back, loading a round in the chamber. He stood up and ran towards the glass doors, pulling them open, he rested the tripod on the balcony railing. He popped the sight lids open and peeked through it. He saw all the way to the bridge, there were few walking around their cars. He looked around, trying to spot the bus his friends would be on, sadly, he didn't see it. He sighed angrily and looked around. He felt like shooting a few infected down, but he knew the sound would attract them.

"Hey, the shower is free if you want to..holy shit." Lily said, eyeing the large sniper. He smiled.

"I know. This baby is my cousins pride and joy. The only one not kept in that locker by her bed.

"What is that? A Heckler and Kosh?"

"Hecate II, Fifty Caliber with extended magazine." he said, feeling a little too proud of it.

"Impressive. But aren't modified magazines like..illegal in Japan?" She asked.

"Yup, but my cousin is a S.A.T. She doesn't give a shit about laws. She buys them in parts, and then assembles them here. I don't know exactly what's in there, but I can assume that it has major stopping power." he said. They heard a few groans and looked down at the street, seeing about a dozen infected shambling around. He sighed.

"We better get inside and kill the lights, before more of them show up." she said. He nodded and picked his gun up, ready to go inside, until he heard the sound of running. He looked around, seeing two figures coming up the street, opposite from where the infected were coming. He looked through the scope of his gun, seeing that one of them was a little girl, no older than ten, and the second was...his sister.

"Holy shit. Its my sister." he said.

"Your sister?"

"Yeah, grab the R12 and meet them down there, I'll cover you." he said, flicking the safety switch to fire. He took a deep breath and lined his first shot. A smile on his face. "Oh how I've wanted to do this." he said, pulling the trigger. The kick back wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. The infected's head practically exploded. He pulled the bolt back and picked his next target, pulling the trigger and dropping him as well.

Lily made her way down the stairs, loading her silenced R12. She threw the door open and ran down the stairs to the gate. She pulled the slide back and opened the gate. She kicked the nearest one in the chest, sending it stumbling back. She fired her Beretta at it, getting it between the eyes. She rose her R12 and opened fire on the infected that shambled up the street.

"Head inside." she called out. The two newcomers didn't think twice and practically dove inside. She finished off the remaining infected. The only sound that remained was the sounds of the ejected shells hitting the ground, and the last sniper shot Cody took. Several bodies littered the ground now. Lily looked around, eyes trained on anything that moved. Luckily, it was just her. She ran back into the house, locking the gate behind her.

"Thanks a lot..you here with my brother?" the black haired woman asked. Lily nodded.

"You must be Rin right? The nurse?"

"I am. I see my brother has provided you with weapons, very nice." she replied. Lily smiled.

"I got dinner upstairs, or breakfast, which ever you want to take it as. My name is Lily by the way." she said, walking up the stairs. She pulled a new magazine from her bra and loaded her gun.

"I'm Savannah, I like your hair Miss Lily."

"Thanks sweetheart, and please, just call me Lily, or Lil, which ever you prefer. By the way, you didn't see anyone else living outside right?" she asked, stopping briefly.

"No, just us. We had to move from an apartment complex near where I dropped those guns. It took us all night just to make it here. The bridge is chaos. Traffic is still backed up. No one is getting through." she said.

"I figured as much. Me and my friends were coming out of Tokonosu Public Highschool when we tried making it across the Pedestrian Bridge. I was the only one to come out alive." she said.  
"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. We've lost someone too." Rin said. Savannah looked down sadly, clutching her Glock 18. Lily didn't question it. If the girl could use a gun, it would put her mind at ease. Once inside, Cody practically tackled his sister to the floor. Lily and Savannah shared a smile at the reunion.

"Oh God, I was so worried about you." she said.

"Come on sis. You have no faith in me. At least tell me you packed a bow in that bag?" he asked hopefully. She shook her head.

"All I grabbed were light guns, and tons of ammo. Figured you'd have food, considering we're stocked." she said, gesturing to Savannah's bag.

"Dude, you had a little girl run with a heavy ass bag?" he asked.

"Oh, its okay Mister. I ran just fine. And Nurse Rin has been teaching me to fire a gun." she said proudly.

"She got the hang of it rather quickly. Aim is a little hard to work with now, but she's getting there. Care to explain why there's a Hecate II strapped to your back?" she asked.

"I lost by best bow to those fucks. This is my gun now and your not taking it." he said.

"Not like I need it, considering I got my own Sniper." she said.

"Settle down guys. We don't want to attract a horde. I made food for us, so lets eat real quick and go to sleep. We're expecting company yes?" she asked.

"Well..the only other person that knows about this place is my friend Nick, but he's on a bus on Tokonosu Bridge. Even if he remembered it, I doubt he'd show up." he said.

"Whatever the case, we may be getting a few unwelcome guests. Lets just rest for now. In the morning, we can plan on how to cross the river." Lily said, heading to the kitchen. Even though Cody felt safe, and had his sister in front of him, he still worried about his friends. Rei and Takashi, who had ditched the bus earlier that day, Nick and Bishop, his closest friends who remained on board it, along with Saya, Kohta, Shizuka and Saeko. He sighed and shook his head.

"I got a plan, we had a determined meeting place, the East Police Station, 7:00 AM. But with traffic on the bridges, we wont be able to cross. I doubt with all the law enforcement, we'd be able to get through, which means we'd have to wait until either everyone crosses, or they all die." he said.

"A grim thought." Lily muttered.

"Its the only thing we can do I guess." Rin said. They all looked at their food quietly before digging in. Before long, everyone had finished. Savannah let out a burp and squeaked out an apology, which made Cody break into laughter. Everyone copied him, enjoying the little peace of mind they had. Maybe even in this world, one could still have fun.

"This sucks."

"Tell me about it."

Groans could be heard from below. Bishop sighed and looked at the stars above them. While trying to escape the convenience store, they had been forced to turn into a side street. They ran into a large horde of infected, which had been stopped by a wire. Nick tried holding them off using his Shotgun, but it was a waste of shells. Instead, they both hoofed it. It ended with them climbing on top of a tractor trailer. The infected below them attempted reaching them, but were to short or weak to even reach.

"Eventually they'll go away right? I mean they can't just chill here all night." Nick said, clutching his gun tightly.

"Yeah, lets just get some sleep. You sure you remember Rika's place?"

"Yeah dude. Its close..within walking distance. Besides, didn't you hear the sniper shots earlier? Who else could that have been but Cody?" he asked.

"True, but if he was using a Sniper Rifle, wouldn't he see us up here?" He asked.

"Not necessarily. He'd probably be looking towards the bridge, and we're behind a house. I doubt he can see through a window all the way here, and if he does than he's super human."

"I suppose that's right. Imma head to bed alright. Try getting some sleep." he said.

"Yeah..sleep." he said, trying to tune out the undead.

The first Twelve Hours had passed, and the world was still trying to face the turmoil of the initial infected. But society was crumbling more and more with every passing hour. Bonds would be put to through the test, and trust would be a reward earned.

 _(Day Z-1 12:04 PM)_

The groans of the undead had finally left the baseballer and the fighter alone. Neither knowing when they fell asleep, however, both were awakened by the same thing, a dirt bike speeding by. Nick sat up first, groaning from his sore back. He rubbed his eyes and looked down at the streets below. He saw a flash of yellow out of the corner of his eye.

"That was...a dirt bike right?" Bishop asked through a yawn.

"Yeah. I think I know where the sound was headed too. Grab your shit, we're leaving." he said, cocking his shotgun. He reloaded it for good measure. The older teen nodded and popped his back. He grabbed their pack and slung it onto his back. The baseball player jumped down to the roof of the truck. He slid down the windshield and onto the hood. He scanned the area for infected but found they were clear. His feet touched the pavement with a soft pop. A hand grabbed his ankle, and he fell back, gun falling out of his hands. He tried shaking the hand off but couldn't due to its massive strength. A large leather boot crushed it, making him sigh in relief.

"We're even." Bishop said, handing him his shotgun. Nick stood up, giving him a nod. Both started moving towards the source of their alarm. Nick let out a round, blowing an infected's head clean off its shoulders. He slammed the butt of his gun into the second one and kept on running. They turned a street corner, surprised to see other people, more importantly, their friends from school.

"Holy shit, you guys made it?" Nick asked.

"Nick, Bishop..I'm so glad you two are okay." Saeko cried in relief. Bishop smirked.

"Takes more than a little infected to kill me." he said. Nick let out another shot, taking out an infected that lunged at him.

"Less talking, more running." he said, breaking into a sprint up the street.

"My god, is that a Benelli m4 Super 90?" Kohta asked.

"Yes it is." Nick replied.

"Dude, where did you score that?" he asked.

"Lets just say, me and Bishop stopped for some soda and snacks on our way off the bridge." he said with a smirk.

Back in Rika's house. Cody was dead asleep. It had been a long time before he had fallen asleep. He kept seeing the dead every time he closed his eyes and had passed out from sheer exhaustion. The door to the house opened, and he was startled awake. He stumbled out of the couch he had claimed as a bed and stood up, grabbing his Hecate. He pulled the bolt back and rose it to his shoulder.

"Whoa, shit..don't shoot."

He blinked a few times and focused his eyes on the door.

"Takashi?"

"Yeah man..shit..you gave me a heart attack." he said. Cody breathed a sigh of relief and put the safety on. He slung the rifle onto his back.

"Dude, am I glad to see you. I've been so fucking worried."

"I'm here too you know." Shizuka said, entering the house. Cody smiled and hugged her tightly.

"I'm glad to see you too Shizuka. Though what are you two doing here? And where are the others? Is Saya okay?" he asked.

"Their fine, and I'm here because I know Rika. She's out on missions so much, she asked me to keep an eye on the place when she was gone and gave me a key." Shizuka replied.

"Though why are you asking for Saya exactly? Is there something I'm missing there?" Takashi asked. Cody blushed and looked away.

"There's nothing nowhere. Yeah."

"What the hell is going on? I'm trying to sleep." Rin called out from the stairs.

"Just some friends sis, don't worry. Come in, before the dead show up. Are the others far?" he asked, allowing them entry.

"Not too far. They should be here soon. So, you found your sister?"

"She met us here. She saved a little girl too. I also met up with a girl named Lily, she's a bit quiet some times but she's an excellent shot. She saved my ass twice." he said. The next person to walk through the door was Nick. The teen looked tired, and dropped to his knees.

"Water." he croaked. Cody rolled his eyes.

"Drama Queen."

"Cody, bro, I thought you were dead...not really though."

"How you been? Well I presume?" he said, eyeing the shotgun in his hands.

"Better than okay. I found my baby." he said, hugging his gun tightly.

"Sure you have. I'll go make sure the others are alright, you guys settle in. my sister is up so she'll explain a few things, and check you over." he said, exiting the house.

"Check me over?" Takashi asked.

"Cody's sister is a Nurse. Just graduated too." Nick said, moving on towards the kitchen.

Cody brushed his hair back with his hand. He straightened his shirt out a bit and made sure his pants were scrunched up. He took a deep breath. He stopped for a second, wondering exactly why the hell he was making sure he looked fine. It was the goddamn apocalypse. She probably looked like hell ran her over with a train. Wait..her? He shook his head free of thoughts and passed through the gates.

"Hey guys." he greeted, catching up with his friends who were coming up the street.

"Cody, my man. I had my doubts that you'd make it, but seeing that sniper in your hands, I think other wise." he said.

"Aaahh, An Ultima Ratio Hecate II. Those guns are totally illegal in Japan. And its in such prestigious condition." Kohta cried out, admitting the gun.

"Uh..you know guns?" he asked.

"Do I ever." the teen replied.

"Oh God, are you some kind of fat military otaku? Or did this come from video games?" Saya asked. Cody almost missed her snappy comments. Kohta fixed his glasses and looked at the pink haired girl.

"Actually Saya, I learned this from hands on experience." he said.

"Hi Cody, glad to see your safe."

"You too Rei, go ahead inside. My sister will take a look at your injuries if you have any." he said, ushering her inside. Saeko was the last one to enter. She smiled.

"I'm glad your safe."

"Thanks Saeko. Lets head in, before we attract unwanted attention." he said. She nodded and stepped inside the gates. He closed them tightly and made sure they were locked. Saeko smirked.

"You know, you look totally sexy with that big ass gun. It totally suits you." She said. He blushed and looked away. Once inside, he locked the door and set his gun down. He saw all of his friends, safely in the house, chatting with each other, or in Lily, Rin and Savannah's case, getting to know the new arrivals. Cody glanced at the wall clock, seeing that it was just past one. He still felt tired, but shook the sleep off.

"Well then, now that everyone is back, why don't you all take turns in the shower? I took mine early this morning, ladies you can go first." he said.

"I agree with that. I could use a nice long bath." Rei said, running her hands through her hair.

"Rika has clothes upstairs, lots of designer clothes. We can choose whatever we want. She wont mind." Shizuka said happily clapping her hands.

"Guess us Men will remain in our sweat and grime until the ladies finish cleansing their bodies."

"Nick, you sound like a Goddamn rapist. Go chop some lumber." Bishop said.

"But were in Japan, in the middle of a city..how can I.."

"I don't care. Just do it." he said firmly. Nick sighed and left the room. Bishop sat on the couch and instantly fell asleep. Cody clicked his tongue.

"Well, that happened. Whatever, everyone just do what you want, try not to make to much noise. Saya, could I talk to you real quick?" He asked. She nodded and he lead her to the kitchen after grabbing his gun.

"Any reason why you brought that?" she asked, looking at the rifle in his hands.

"I don't want Kohta touching it. He seems like a good kid, but I'm scared he's one of those post apocalyptic army teen guys." he said.  
"Fair enough. What do you want to talk about? Feel like rekindling our old friendship by making snow men out of play dough?" she asked.

"Cut the crap. That was one time. You know I was home schooled. And besides, your mom thought I was adorable, so I got that going for me."

"Eh, you were adorable as a kid sure, but now not so sure." she said with a smirk.

"Smart ass. Anyway, about what I told you on the bus..did you guys..check it out?"

"We didn't get across the bridge. We left Shidou on the bus, he completely brainwashed those kids. Dumb asses. All of them are fucking dumb asses." she said.

"Figured as much. I'm glad your okay Saya. I had hoped that if you made it over to my dad's place, you'd be able to at least procure some weapons. Luckily, my sister thought ahead and brought more than enough for all of us. Added with the ones already here, we'll be fine, at least for a while." he said.

"Glad your okay too idiot. Let me take a bath, I feel dirty. And I haven't slept at all." she said, yawning.

"You look cute when you yawn." he said.

"Huh? Don't say things like that." she hissed, pushing him away. She dove into the bathroom seconds later. He rolled his eyes.

"Typical Saya." he said. He decided to go upstairs for a bit of scouting. He passed Takashi and Kohta, both of whom had fallen asleep on the bed. On the porch, Lily and Rin stood guard.

"Hey girls, how'd you sleep?" he asked, setting up his Hecate.

"Better than I had expected. How are they all?" he asked.

"Stressed, dirty and tired. The girls are all in the bath, while those two knocked, I think Bishop is out of it too." He said.

"I'll go make something for them then. You take over Lily." Rin said, handing the younger girl her M 200. Cody scoped out the bridge. Everyone was still in traffic, a few people were making signs of some sort. A blockade had also been set up behind the car line, so everyone had to stay on the bridge. He also saw a few people being blasted off the bridge. He clicked his tongue.

"Bastards. Protect and Serve my ass." he muttered.

"I've been up here all morning, just scanning the area. Lots of people were blasted off." Lily muttered.

"Have you slept at all?"

"A few hours yeah. The whole thing about loosing my friends, its still in my mind." she said. He gave her a nod. He dug in his pocket and pulled out a pack of Newports. He opened it and tossed the wrapper, before putting one in his mouth. "Could I get one?" she asked. He nodded and held the pack to her.

"Smoking is bad you know."

"It'll take years of smoking to kill me. I doubt I can get addicted at a time like this." she said. He lit up his own and tossed her the lighter. He let out a large cloud of smoke.

"Thirteen hours of this, and its all still so surreal." he muttered.

"Tell me about it. If it was a normal day, I'd be in computer economics right now. You?" she asked, puffing her cigarette.

"Skipping." he said.

"Oh, a rebel? Did you skip school for the arcade or to just tag things you didn't like?" she asked. He rose a brow and smirked.

"A few times yeah, most of the time I would smoke on the roof. I dunno, I just didn't feel up for it. I was born in America and I lived with my mom there until I was five, then I moved here and lived with my aunt for a few years, that's when I met Saya. Just when I was starting to become a true friend with her, I get whisked away to Russia. I trained there with different kinds of guns for years, while being home schooled. At the age of ten, I was forced into Archery, as well as trained with Fourteen different kinds of guns, and several others that followed. By the time I was thirteen, I was fluent in Japanese, English, French and German. I studied in France for two years, Germany for three and I came back to Japan to finish off my schooling. However, no amount of training would prepare me for the bullying. Where ever I went, I would be bullied, made fun of for being the son of Paranoid Carter Von Beren, for being the prepper, for being the couponer, the archer, the loner, the one who prefers reading books to fucking girls. The one who spends his time observing and planning his move, the one who would most likely bring a gun to school and murder as many people as I could just because of my low self esteem. It sucked. Worst part of my life ever." he said, taking a large drag from his cigarette.

"And the best part of your life?" She asked curiously.

"Finding a few friends who actually liked me for who I was, rather than seeing me as a smug rich kid with a paranoid father. Even though me and Saya didn't hang out much when we met, I still think she's the closest friend I have." he said.

"I think there's something else there. If you squint, you can see it." She said with a smile. He scoffed and puffed his cigarette.

"Maybe there is. Maybe there isn't. Who knows?" He muttered. He looked up at the sky, seeing a Jet slowly climbing into the skies. He shook his head free of thoughts and went back to scouting. It was going to be a long day.

 **A/N Thanks to those who had read this fic. it makes me happy to know there are people who read it. also, there are a lot of things that will make this a bit different than the Anime and Manga, though it will follow it pretty closely, or as closely as i can. definitely expect big things, and lots of guns, because we lack those. and remember, just because Cody has tons of guns, it doesn't mean everyone will know how to use them. he won't have many of them on hand, other than the ones on the vest he has on. sure, he has tons of training in them, but there's so many guns one can carry. so, expect more in that, and i am doing my research on guns and watching tons of video, so some classics will be here, as well as some obscure ones. no Gatling guns though, this isn't left 4 dead, though this might be a cross over with that soon. enough rambling.**

 **Read and Review, tell me what you think, don't be afraid. Have a good Day!**


	6. Chapter 6

Highschool of

the Dead

Chapter 6

Malice in Zombieland

Cody didn't remember falling asleep, but when he awoke, it was late afternoon, the sun was already going down. Lily had roused from sleep seconds later than him and rubbed her eyes. He yawned and stood up, grabbing his gun. When he headed into his cousins room, he found Kohta and Takashi, loading ammunition into empty magazines. His cousins locker had been forced open. He placed his gun by the door and cracked his back.

"So, he finally wakes up." Takashi said.

"I didn't even..why didn't you wake me up?"

"We needed our sleep. The girls are sleeping downstairs." Kohta said.

"Dude, your cousin fucking rocks. Look at all this." Takashi said with a smile.

"Yeah, most of these were in parts last time I saw them. I can't wait to see them fully assembled. Is that a..dog barking?" he asked, hearing the barks coming from the outside.

"I think so. I don't see one though." Lily said, looking through the scope of her gun.

"Your sister told us to tell you that she took Savannah out shooting. She'll be back soon and if not, to meet her at your dad's place."

"Damn it. Why the hell would she risk the life of a ten year old like that?" he hissed.

"I don't agree with it either, but its a good move on her part. The faster Savannah learned to use a gun, the better." he said, putting the shotgun back together. He sighed.

"That's true." he said sadly.

"Yo boss, you might want to check this out." Lily said, handing him a pair of binoculars. Where she got them, he didn't know. He walked out to the patio and rose the device to his eyes. He looked over at the bridge, seeing a rather large mob gathering around the barricaded area of the bridge. The police seemed to be pushed back to their limits, and even had their guns raised at them. He clicked his tongue.

"Kohta, turn on the TV." he said. Kohta finished putting together the Knight series Armlight AR 10 and stood up, reaching for the remote. He turned the TV on to the news channel.

"A Group of protesters has started chanting against the bridge blockade installed by the police. Its not quite clear what their protesting, but it seems the local authorities are unable to handle the influx of Murder Syndrome victims."

"Murder Syndrome?" Takashi asked.  
"Some stupid name the government came up with, most likely to ease the oncoming shit storm." Lily muttered, running her hands through her teal colored hair.

"How is this a biological weapon? Science doesn't explain why the dead walk the streets killing people. These people are just desperate or sick to the head." he said firmly.

"Their just a bunch of fanatics. Leftists you know?" Kohta said.

"Leftists tend to be fanatics and sick to the head."

"Never thought I'd hear you talk like that Takashi." Cody said with a smirk. The sun finally set, bringing the world back into darkness, with only the moon as its light source. The streets were clear, but they wouldn't be for long, if those protests continued.

"Some of my mom's co-workers are Left wing activists even now. Their the type to see bullying in a school and ignore it."

"What does your mom do again?" Kohta asked curiously.

"She's an Elementary School teacher. She's got a class of students across the bridge. In Shintoko Third Elementary. She wouldn't leave them, so I know she's still most likely there."

"So, your mom is a Leftist just like the rest of the Union?"

"Hell no. My mom, when she was young.."

Gunfire rang through the area, stopping him mid sentence. Cody turned back to the television, which was filming the ongoings on the bridge.

"The Police have opened fire. It seems their trying to kill some of the people suffering from the Murder Syndrome."

"Help me..please..don't shoot."

On screen, almost surrounded by infected was a middle aged woman, carrying a limp body in her arms.

"Please, my little girl is still alive. Don't shoot us." she said. The little girl however grabbed her mother's neck and bit into her jugular, spilling her blood everywhere. The woman coughed loudly, dropping the little girl. She moved a bit, trying to stand up. The woman died within seconds and started shambling towards Police.

"Jesus Christ." Lily whispered, covering her mouth.

"Man..I..don't even know how to react anymore." Cody said, grabbing a smoke. Lily and Kohta both took one as well. The camera suddenly shifted perspective, focusing on what looked like a Police officer. He stopped in front of the leader of the Protest.

"Sir, you need to disband this Protest and Go home." he said firmly. The man smirked.

"Oh really? That's bullshit, your just trying to cover up the conspiracy here, shooting at the people instead of helping them."

"I'll ask one more time, please disband and go home. You are in danger here."

"Piss off. You can't tell me what to do anymore." the man replied. The officer kept his stern look and rose his gun, aiming it at the man.

"You don't understand. I have been given strict orders to do as I see fit, in order to maintain public safety. Its hardly legal, but an order is an order." he said. The officer pulled the trigger, firing a bullet straight through the man's forehead. His body fell limp to the ground, and all of the protesters remained deathly silent.

"Everything's falling apart." Cody muttered, his eyes still glued on the screen. Lily was still scanning the area in case infected moved toward them.

"We gotta do something." Takashi said.

"No can do man. If we leave at night, we'll just become prey for one of them."

"But we gotta..dah.."

"Mmm, Komuro-kun..you're so handsome."

Cody turned around, seeing Shizuka hugging Takashi tightly. She was soaking wet, with nothing but a towel.

"Shizuka, are you drunk?" he asked.

"Oh..maybe a little." she hiccuped. She looked up at Kohta, who was frozen from the sight. "Oh, Kohta, come here you sexy man." she said, crawling towards him. She gave him a kiss, making him fall back to the floor. Blood oozing from his nose.

"I think I'm gonna go downstairs." Cody said, turning towards the stairwell. He tried not walking so fast. As he moved downstairs however, he stumbled into Rei, who was also a bit tipsy. He caught her hand before she fell.

"God, you've been drinking too?" he asked.

"No...yes."

"Jeez. Leave you alone for a few hours and this is what you go and do. Where's Nick?" he asked.

"Chopping Lumber in the yard." She said, brushing past him. He sighed and kept walking downstairs. He walked into the kitchen and opened the tap water. He splashed some cold water on his face, to bring the libido down a bit. He grabbed a clean dish towel to dry his face.

"Hey Cody, your finally awake."

"I don't remember falling asleep. I was keeping guard for quite a...what the hell are you wearing?" he shouted, jumping back a bit. Before him stood Saeko, wearing a white apron that covered her bare chest. She had on black underwear, barely visible from the front. Her long purple hair was tied into a high ponytail. She looked at him weird.

"Oh this? Rika didn't have anything my size, so until I finish doing laundry, this is the best I can do. Its not distracting is it?" she asked.

"It uh..might be for some people." he said. He moved past her towards the fridge. He grabbed a Budweiser from the door and uncapped it.

"You drink?" she asked.

"No." he said, chugging the bitter liquid. He tried not looking at Saeko, who was smirking at him. He brushed past her.

"You making dinner?" she asked.

"Yeah, hope you like stir fry." She said.

"Saeko, at this point, even Lima Beans sound appealing." he said, moving towards the living room. "Oh Jesus Christ. Are all you girls doing this just to taunt me?" he cried out, making the purple haired samurai laugh.

"What? Not used to seeing your gal like that?"

"She is not my gal. I'm taking watch again, fuck this." He said, heading back upstairs. Nick and Bishop entered the house seconds later.

"Hey, I'm done chopping that lumber." he said.

"The idiot actually did it. I'm gonna take a shower. Nice outfit Saeko." Bishop said, heading to the bathroom.

"What the hell? Jeez, who's been drinking?" Nick asked, looking around.

"Everyone. Except for me." Saeko said, focusing on dinner.

"The apocalypse starts and that's a free pass for underage drinking. Where's Shizuka? Isn't she supposed to be the responsible adult?" he asked.

"Here I am." said woman cried, jumping into his arms. It was a good thing he reacted in time to catch her. "Oh my, those muscles feel super strong. Were you chopping lumber for me?" she asked.

"Uh..sure?" he asked.

"Hmm, your really cute..kiss me you fool." she said, crashing her lips onto his own. Saeko awkwardly turned around, trying not to look at the cute yet sketchy scene.

Cody was trying his hardest not to listen to Takashi and Rei's conversation. It was a bit awkward to say the least, considering it was a bit personal. They got quiet for a bit, which made him a bit curious. He heard a slew of dog barks and stood up. Rei and Takashi came up a second later.

"Was that a dog bark?" She asked.

"Yeah. Its been barking for a while." he said.

"This is bad." Kohta said, handing the binoculars to Takashi. He took a look through them, towards the bridge. Cody grabbed his gun and used its scope to look around. A few streets away from where they were, several infected were, making their way towards the dog barks.

"Holy shit." he muttered.

"None too pretty over here." Lily said, looking the other way. A few infected were shambling from over there as well. He grit his teeth and slung the gun around his shoulder.

"I have to find my sister. Goddamn it, how stupid could she be?" he grit. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and answered it. "Hello?"

"Look across the street, second house from the sign."

His head jerked to the left, he looked around for the house his sister had mentioned. When he found it, he gave a nod and let out a sigh of relief. His sister was on the patio of another house, using a flashlight as a signal.

"Thank God, but your not off the hook yet." he said.

"I know, I should have thought more. See you soon." she said, hanging up.

In the streets below, the sound of running could be heard, a young survivor was trying to make his way through the horde. He shot one with his shotgun and grinned to himself. He popped it open, dumping the empty shells, before loading two new ones.

"Come on you bastards." he cried, shooting another one. He gave a sharp scream as one bit into his neck. He was pulled to the ground seconds later.

"That's so damn cruel." Takashi cried, slamming his fist onto the railing. He held onto his shotgun rather tightly. He turned to leave when Cody took his arm.

"And what are you going to do about it?" he asked.

"Shoot them? What the fuck else?"

"Did you forget, sound attracts them?" Lily asked.

"This isn't like at school. Everyone was trying to get out fine, so saving as many as we could made sense. But look around you, everyone is trying to survive. We can't save them all Komuro." Cody said, using his first name for the first time since they'd met. You could tell he was serious.

"I thought you of all people thought differently Cody." he said.

"Don't give me that shit. Don't you know if I could so something I would? But right now I got to think of what I'm going to do. I got Ten people to look after. Me and Kohta are the only ones who can use guns to a good degree. My sister isn't here to back me up. Its bullshit I know, but you also got to think, its better them than me. Now kill those damn lights before we're spotted." He said, brushing past him, gripping his Sniper Rifle tightly in his hands. He moved downstairs, brushing past Saeko who made her way to the second floor. He sat down at the empty couch. Bishop and Nick had been busy playing cards in the dining room to even notice him. Shizuka was lying naked on the floor, lost in her dream world, and Saya was pretty much the same. He gripped his head tightly in his hands.

"God what do I do? How much longer can I last in this fucking insanity?" he asked.

"Cody? Are you alright?" Nick called out from the dining room. He sighed.

"No, I'm not fucking alright. But I'll manage." he said dryly. It was quiet for about a second before a loud gun shot rung through the house. It was followed by a second and then a third. Cody rapidly got up and looked out the window. It was hard to see over the hedges, but he saw infected being taken out. No doubt by Kohta. Cody grabbed his backpack and pulled out a fresh pair of pants, which he had salvaged from his backup outfit in school. He put them over his boxers and buttoned them.

"What are you doing?" Bishop asked.

"Kohta wouldn't fire unless it was something serious. I'm getting ready, just in case." he said, putting on a pair of his cousins combat boots. He was glad she and him had the same foot size. At least they weren't more feminine than they could have been. Takashi came down the stairs, holding a crowbar in his hands.

"I'm going too." Rei said.

"No, you stay here. I don't want you to get hurt." he said, putting on his jacket.

"What's up?" Cody said.

"A little girl needs my help. I'll be going there on the bike." he said. Cody nodded and grabbed his Hecate, switching off the safety. He pulled the bolt back, ejecting a previously spent round.

"I'll provide cover. You go in, pick her up, get out. No dillydallying." he said. Takashi nodded.

"But Takashi, you can't go alone."

"Let him go, a man's word is final." Saeko said, holding her Bokken in her hands. Takashi gave her a firm nod. Rei sighed and held the Airwing Pistol to him.

"At least take this." She said. He nodded and put it in his pocket. Cody opened the front door and ran down the stairs. He jumped up on the cement fence post and shouldered his gun. He looked at his standing post, a smile on his face.

"I've fired a higher caliber sniper on a smaller post than this. Cakewalk." he muttered. He picked his first shot and licked his lips. "Make my day." he muttered, pulling the trigger. The infected's head blew clean off its shoulder. He pulled the bolt back and picked his next shot, firing again. Rei and Saeko, along with Takashi ran past him.

"Cody, to the left." Lily called out.

"Request acknowledged." he said, spinning on his heel. He looked through his scope, at the spot where his sister was. She was taking down her own horde of infected with her silenced Silverballer. Savannah was providing cover fire for her every time she had to reload. He pulled the trigger, taking out another. He heard Takashi take off, jumping over the gate with his dirt bike.

"What the hell is going on?" Saya asked, coming down the stairs. She looked up at Cody while fixing her glasses.

"Something amazing just happened." Rei said, glancing back at the gates. Cody took out the last infected on the left side. He dropped his empty magazine and slammed in a new one. He pulled the bolt back and loaded a new round into the chamber.

"Hey sweetheart, tell Kohta to pack it up. With this much noise, we wont be able to stay any longer." he said.

"Tch..fine, and don't call me sweetheart." she huffed, stomping back up the stairs. He watched her go, almost in a trance.

"And you deny liking her." Bishop said.

"Oh ha ha, did Saeko tell you that one?" he asked, jumping down from the wall.

"No, but its easy to guess. Our stuff is packed and were ready to go." he said. Cody glanced back at the house where Savannah and Rin were. He grit his teeth.

"Fuck it, I'm helping my sister. You take this and hold them off." he said, handing his sniper to Bishop. He opened his backpack and pulled out an MP5, along with some ammo, which he stuffed into his pockets. He pulled his bike keys from his pocket and walked over to the gate, throwing it open.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Rei shouted.

"Jeez, any louder and you'll attract them over here. I'm getting my sister and Savannah, get your asses in gear and pack up." he said, running out of the yard. He slung his gun over his shoulder and ran over to his bike and slipped the key in the ignition. He felt someone take a seat behind him, he saw a bit of teal from the corner of his eye.

"Its dangerous to go alone." Lily said. He shook his head and started the bike, he revved it a few times before letting the brakes go. He drifted into the street and floored it towards his sister's current location.

"Can you run back?" he asked.

"Easy."

"Good, I'll take Savannah first." he said. He stopped in front of the house, his sister was waiting by the gate. Lily got off, cocking her gun.

"We're leaving the house, Komuro is rescuing a little girl. We wont be able to stay much longer." he said. Lily let off a round, killing an infected that was heading their way.

"Take Savannah. Rika's armored Humvee is much safer than what I got in mind. Lily and I will go in the Pick up that's here."

"A pick up?" he asked.

"Don't worry. It'll serve its purpose." She said.

"Fine, Savannah, get on." he said. She was a bit hesitant to get on, luckily, Rin, made the choice for her. She gripped onto him tightly as he sped back towards his cousins house.

"Uh..Cody..I'm scared." Savannah said.

"Don't worry sweetie. Your big brother isn't going to let anyone hurt you. Just think of a happy place okay?" he asked.

"Okay. I'll think of a happy place." She said softy. He drifted to a stop and pulled out his gun, letting out a volley of gunfire at the horde. He could see Komuro walking on the fence with the little girl on his back and a puppy in his jacket. He sighed.

"That bastard has some balls. Savannah, get in the Humvee with the others." he said, she nodded and jumped off the bike, diving into the large military style car with Shizuka.

"Where's you sister and Lily?" Saeko asked.

"They got their own ride. We should focus on getting Takashi back here safely." he said.

"That wont be possible, not with all of those infected blocking the path." She said.

"The Humvee can take hits, but not that many. You can't mow them all down."

"Then let us clear the path." Rin said. Cody looked back, seeing a massive pick up truck behind him. It had a large black angled snow plow was attached to the front. The truck itself was black in color, and on the back windshield, the flag of Japan was painted on.

"Goddamn. And I thought hillbillies only existed in America." Nick said.

"Whoever doesn't fit in there, come in here." Lily shouted. Nick and Bishop chose to go with the two girls, taking several bags with them. Cody heard the sound of a trunk being closed.

"Okay, we're good, where the hell is Kohta?" Saya shouted. Just then, Kohta appeared around the corner, carrying all three salvaged guns. He had two belts of ammunition across his chest and the crossbow was hanging from his belt. Saya remained silent for a second before laughing.

"Oh you look so sexy in that."

"You think? I knew you'd dig it." He said with a smile. Cody finished off the remainder of his magazine on the now approaching infected.

"Less talky more drivey." he said. Rin nodded and jumped back into the pick up, which like the Humvee, was American. She ignited the engine and smiled.

"Man, hear this baby purr. Nothing beats a good old fashioned American Pick Up." she said, before flooring it up the street. Saya looked at Cody.

"Aren't you getting in with us?"

"They'll be no space for Takashi and that girl, I'll be fine. Just go now and catch them. I'll be fine.." he said. She stared at him for a second before jumping into the large vehicle. Rin had effectively cleared most of the infected with her first pass through. He revved his engine and floored it, shifting to fourth gear as fast as he could. At least no bodies were on the street to hinder his ride. Infected hands reached for him, but he brushed them off. He drifted to a stop at the end of the street, and opened fire on the infected.

"What's taking them so long?" Rin cried.

"Calm your tits sis. We can't rush them. Just go, I'll tell them to meet you at the river." he said, he dropped an empty magazine and replaced it with a new one.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine, just go." He said. She nodded and drove off, he saw the rest of his team driving towards him. He floored it, spinning around in a circle before driving off after his sister.

"Where are we going?" Saeko asked, as he matched their pace.

"The river. We'll wait until morning there and try to cross. That rig is heavy enough for it to make it through the water."

"Alright, sounds like a plan. Where will we be staying?"

"Anywhere. So long as they can't find us." He said.

It was their first true night in the streets of the fallen city. That horde was just the beginning of the things to come. As the eleven survivors and their dog made their way to safety, each of them wondered just how long they would last.


	7. Chapter 7

Highschool of

the Dead

Chapter 7

Separation

 **A/N: Here's chapter Seven, thanks for the support, and remember to Read and Review, or your no better than those Zombies.**

Cody silently watched the sky above him. It had been several hours since they had left his cousins house. The Pick up his sister and Lily had found had been prepared for virtually everything. It was sealed on the inside, and the engine had a snorkel, meaning it could take water and nothing would happen to it. The river wasn't deep as they all had thought, so he was able to sit in the back with his motorcycle. He had his Hecate tightly in his hands. It had been silent, and the police hadn't noticed them, at least he thought so. Wouldn't make a difference to stop them now. He chuckled a bit, hearing Kohta sing an improvised version of Row your boat with Alice, the girl they had rescued. Saya shouted at him for one reason or another, but he didn't mind. He sighed and pulled a cigarette free from his pack, placing it in his mouth. He lit the other end with his lighter, which he slipped back into his pocket.

"Alright, we're almost to the other side." Rin called out to him. He gave her a thumbs up and readied himself for travel. They'd have to stop for gas soon, considering the Humvee was a gas guzzler. They made it to the embankment on the other side, and he jumped out.

"What do we do now?" he asked, looking at his sister, who shrugged.

"I don't know. We need to find a safe house." She said. He nodded.  
"I'll go clear the area." he said, walking past the front of the truck.

"Hey Takashi, help me out real quick." Kohta called out. Takashi looked back, seeing the gun otaku hanging Alice over the edge of the Humvee. The girl was clutching her skirt.

"Don't look, my underwear."

"Uh."

"Jeez, your such a drag. We're going to change. Don't look." Rei shouted, pulling the girl in and slamming the door shut.

"Goddamn." Cody muttered. He continued walking up the stairs.

"Hey, Cody, be careful up there." Takashi called out.

"Will do." he said, pulling the bolt slide of his gun. A spent shell clanged to the floor, rolling down the steps. He scanned his surroundings once he got to the top. It was clear, of all things living and dead. It was a bit odd, considering the other side was filled with them.

"Something wrong?" Lily asked. He kept his eye on his surroundings.

"Its clear. I was expecting at least one or two of them around here. Hell, I was expecting at least a Cat or two."

"Maybe they went somewhere else, or were attracted by something." She said.

"Doubt it, the bridge is blocked so they wouldn't necessarily go there." he said, lowering his gun. He turned around, eyes widening. She was wearing a black tank top shirt, with bright red trimming on the edges. Over it was a short leather jacket. She tied the shirt up, leaving her midriff exposed. She was also wearing a matching blue plaid skirt, with lacy black stockings and her boots. Her hair was up in its usual twin tails, with kitty ear hair ties. She had an M-4 Carbine, with a sniper scope attachment. It had an extended magazine, which most likely held 60 rounds. It had a bayonet attached to the bottom of the barrel. She had several magazines stuffed in her jacket pocket. Her Beretta was attached to her hip.

"What?" she asked.

"N-nothing." he said. She smiled.

"Just say it, I look hot."

"Well, you put it bluntly." he said. She rolled her eyes.

"Hey guys. We have to get the cars over the slope. Step out of the way." Nick cried. Cody and Lily got out of the way, almost being hit by Shizuka who decided to floor it up the slope.

"Goddamn." Kohta muttered. Rin followed suit, a little slower.

"Well, what do we do now?" She asked.

"We still need to find our parents. The East Station isn't far from here, but we're low on gas as it is." Takashi said. Cody looked around, familiarizing himself with his surroundings. He snapped his fingers.

"Saya, isn't your house around here?" he asked.

"At the top of the hill. Its a large mansion, with fences all around." she said.

"Perfect, we can hole up there and rest for a bit. We can set out from there and find your parents." Cody said.

"If that's okay with Saya. You can't just invite yourself like that Cody." Rin said, slapping his arm.

"Oh please. Of course we're welcome there. Don't you remember? Yuriko said I was the cutest child she had ever seen."

"You were Five and a half. Its been years, she probably doesn't even remember you." Rin said.

"Whoa..you know Saya's mom?" Takashi asked.

"She and our father did business a lot. She was one of the only ones who didn't make fun of him for being the prepper he is. Can't really complain about it now can we?" Rin asked.

"No we can't. Though we didn't hang out as much as you and Saya did Takashi. It sucked having to move around a lot. Tokonosu had some of my best times." he said.

"Well, we should get going." Shizuka said. Cody nodded and swung around the back of the pick up. He pulled down the tail gate and jumped into the bed.

"I'll be grabbing some gas. We'll need it." he said, easing the bike down on the ground, thought it was a bit challenging due to not having a ramp.

"Guess we'll be doing the same then. Savannah, you go with them. We'll be back." Rin said. The red haired girl nodded and ran over to where Alice was playing with Zero. The two girls being close in age had struck an immediate friendship. Cody slung his gun across his back. He already had donned a special vest, which held a shotgun and his R12, with ammo for both guns, his Hecate and his side arms. He got on his bike and ignited the engine.

"I'll go with you." Saya said, confusing everyone. She shrugged. "What? I've never been on a bike before." she said. He smiled.

"Get on. We can take it easy for now, but if we run into a horde, you best hang on tight." he said. She scoffed.

"I'm a genius. You don't need to instruct me." She said, getting on behind him. He noticed she was wearing her school shirt, over a black halter top. The white shirt was left unbuttoned of course. She was also wearing her green plaid skirt, with black knee pads, long socks and her pink shoes.

"What?" she asked.

"You look nice." he said. He turned on the ignition and revved the engine a few times.

"There's a Gas Station not to far from here. I say, Rin, Lily, Bishop and Nick secure it. Get supplies and what not from it. Me and Saya will go to the hardware store and pick up some gas cans." he said.

"How the hell will you carry all of that back to us on that bike?"

"Its a hardware store dumb ass. We can find a trailer. Or at least a wagon." Saya said. Rin nodded and opened the back door of the pick up. She hummed for a few seconds before retrieving an M-16, with an extended magazine and laser sight attachment. This one also had a flashlight on the bottom. She slipped a strap through it and tested its weight. After another second, she handed it to Saya.

"Here, you need to defend yourself." she said.

"I have no idea how to use that." She said.

"Cody will teach you. Take it. And this as well." she said, handing her a black fanny pack with ammo in it. The pink haired girl took the rifle and slung it across her back. She took another second to put on the fanny pack.

"Alright, we all meet up at Takagi Estate in Four Hours Time. If we're not back by then or something happens, don't hesitate to call. Rin, we got a police radio when I grabbed this bike, so I'll be on channel 3." he said.

"Good Luck little bro." She said. He smiled and let go of the brakes, speeding off into the distance. She turned back to her team, who was busy boarding their ride.

"Lets go people, we're burning daylight." she said.

"So, why did you choose to come with me?" He asked, after twenty minutes of silent driving.

"Like I said before. I've never ridden on a bike before. I also figured we could catch up a bit."

"On what exactly?" he asked, while keeping his eyes forward.

"On life. I missed you. Before I met Komuro, you were the only one I talked too." she said quietly.

"You mean, the only one that would tolerate your smart ass comments?"

"Shut up. If you weren't driving, I'd hit you." she said. He chuckled.

"I missed you too Saya. You were my only friend. After I left Tokonosu for Russia I was always alone. My sister had been taken somewhere else to train so I wouldn't get in her way, so we barely saw each other. It sucked." he said.

"Yeah, being alone sucked. I was glad to have met Komuro. Don't get me wrong, even he couldn't agree with me like you did."

"I only agreed with you to make you happy. You did have some valid points when we argued. But I just loved seeing that smile of yours." he said.

She was about to say something when she suddenly cried out.

"Look out." she shouted. Cody drifted to a stop, almost slamming into a horde infected.

"Where the hell did they come from?" he asked. They all lunged for him and he speed off, dashing into the nearby street.

"They must have wondered all the way over here from last night. After all that bridge was pretty noisy." she said. He slammed the brakes and drifted into another street.

"Yeah, well their annoying. Now I have no idea where I'm heading." he said.

"Uh..your at the top of Exeter. Keep going straight and turn right at the light." She said. He nodded and revved the engine, speeding up as fast as he could. Another horde forced him to turn into a side street. The turned so hard that he ended up slipping on blood. The wheel locked, sending both teens flying forward. Saya screamed in pain, her shoulder having slammed into the curb. He rubbed his head and looked up, seeing a horde infected stumbling their way. His Hecate was out of reach. He stood up and cracked his neck.

"Its fucking go time." he said, drawing the shotgun from his vest. It was a Spas 12, he flipped the safety off. He took aim at the first one and closed his eyes.

"Shoulder the gun, aim for the chest, shift the barrel a tiny bit, pull the trigger." he muttered to himself. He pulled the trigger, blowing the head off the nearest infected. He cocked it back and pulled the trigger again.

"Cody, there's too many of them." Saya cried. He pulled the trigger again.

"If we don't take them out now, we'll have to take them later. The bike is in that mess." he said, pulling the trigger again.

"Forget the bike." she cried. He grit his teeth in anger. He slammed the butt of his gun into one of the infected. They managed to grab a hold of his gun, forcing it out of his hands. He decided it was time to go and turned heel. He grabbed his Hecate and headed up the street with Saya. The pink haired girl was holding her shoulder and limping a bit.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I think my ankle got sprained. My shoulder doesn't hurt that much." she said.

"Bullshit, your clutching it pretty hard."

"I'm alright damn it." she shouted. That only seemed to bring the infected closer to them. He looked around for an exit, but saw none. He saw a crashed truck and speed over to it. He threw the cargo door open and put his gun inside.

"Are you serious?" Saya asked. He simply pulled her into the truck and slammed the door shut, throwing them into darkness. Cody pulled out a flashlight and turned it on, giving the room a bit of illumination.

"We'll be fine here. If we're quiet, they won't notice." he said, placing the flashlight on the ground before them.

"Well, if someone told me that I'd be stuck with my best friend in the back of a truck for some reason, I would have laughed." Saya said. He chuckled.

"You know, I missed this. Just the two of us. Hanging out together." he said.

"I did too." she said. They remained quiet for a few minutes, trying not to alert any of the infected toward them.

"How's your ankle?" he asked, as quiet as he could.

"It hurts a bit, but I can tough it out. Don't worry about me."

"Well, since we're stuck in here, I can show you how to use that gun. Stand up." he said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Now's a good time, we're not firing it." he said. She nodded and stood up, gritting her teeth a bit from the pain. She grabbed her rifle and held it out to him. He pulled the magazine out and handed it to her.

"Okay, the first step is loading it. You obviously know where the magazine goes, so give it a try. Push it until it clicks." he said, handing her the rifle.

"Jeez, even Hirano could have shown me this." she said, easily loading the gun.

"Okay, pull the slide back."

She nodded, pulling the slide back.

"Bring it up to your shoulder and look through the sight. If you were to shoot it, you'd have to flip the switch from safety to fire. Its semi-automatic and fully automatic. So if you want to use it as a full auto, turn this little knob here."

"Got it. Now what?" she asked.

"Okay, put your hand underneath the muzzle here. Remember to lean into it, aim for the chest. After you pull the trigger, you can fire it again, shift the barrel just a bit and fire again. Don't aim to high or you'll miss. Aim to low, and you'll most likely hit their abdomen. Since you got a sight, you can use it to your advantage. Once you run out, eject the magazine by pressing this button and then just load in a new one and pull the slide back."

"Alright. Simple enough." she said, lowering her gun. He nodded and checked his watch.

"Crap. We better get a move on. Hopefully, those infected passed us already." he said, grabbing his Hecate. He turned the safety off and bent down to grab the handle of the cargo door. He quietly pulled it open and slipped outside. He held his hand up, signaling Saya to stay. He scanned the area for shamblers, but luckily found none.

"Clear." he said. She jumped down, grunting a bit in pain. Her skirt went up a bit, making Cody turn his head.

"Oh come on, did you look?" she asked.

"No."

"Cody, I'll shoot you." She said.

"Fine, I saw a little." he said. She sighed.

"Its fine. At least your not like Hirano. He enjoys looking up my skirt and down my shirt."

"What's up with that? You like him or something?" he asked, looking around.

"I thought I did. But..I don't know..I like someone else." she said. He shrugged.

"Looks like we're on foot for now. My bike got totaled, but I got an idea." he said with a smile.

Meanwhile, back at the Gas Station, Rin was busy scanning the area around them. She had been doing so for the past two hours. Bishop and Nick were busy stocking up on stuff. They had already filled up the truck as much as they could, and had filled a few smaller tanks with gas. But she was growing worried.

"Where are they?" she asked.

"Do you think..they ran into trouble?" Lily asked.

"No, Cody is well trained in all of his firearms. Its Saya that worries me. She doesn't know how to shoot a gun."

"Why'd you give her a rifle then?" Nick asked.

"Just in case. I don't want my future sister-in-law to die. Even then, Cody will use it." she replied.

"Uh..guys..we got a little problem." Bishop said.

"Which is?" Nick asked. The older teen pointed forward, towards a horde of infected. Rin's eyes widened.

"Oh shit."

"Get in the truck now."

"What about Cody?" Nick cried.

"We can't wait for him. Lets go." she shouted. Rin jumped into the drivers seat, with Lily taking shotgun. Everyone slammed the doors shut. Rin started the engine and floored it out of the gas station.

"What are we gonna do?"

"Try the radio Rin." Bishop said. The girl nodded, grabbing a hold of the radio. She turned the nob until it was on channel three.

"Cody, are you there? Over."

All she got was silence.

"Damn it." she shouted, slamming her hands on the steering wheel.

"There's nothing we can do now. He's a smart kid and he knows how to use a gun. They'll be fine. For now lets...look out." Lily shouted. Rin slammed on the brakes. In front of the was a wire fence, blocking the street from moving forward.

"What the fuck is that?" Nick said.

"Its a wire fence. The police use these to block streets when there in pursuit of people. This would explain the lack of infected on this side of the city."

"Yeah, well we got a fucking problem right now. And I think its bigger than crossing the bridge ever was." Bishop said, looking behind them. Due to having the only working engine in the area, every infected within that radius was coming toward them. There was no way they'd get away, not without abandoning their things. Rin grit her teeth.

"I..don't know what to do." she said.

"Well what the fuck does it look like? We fight." Nick said.

"And then what? There's to many of them and not enough ammunition. We can't let all of these supplies go to waste." Rin said.

"If its to save ourselves, fuck the supplies. Grab what you can and go." Bishop said. Lily nodded and opened her door. She drew her Beretta from her boot and cocked it back.

"Nine bullets a magazine. I got this." she muttered to herself, pulling the trigger. She got the first one in the jaw, blowing apart its teeth. She shot it again, this time killing it. Its body dropped, tripping one behind it. She aimed down and executed it. She gasped in surprise, seeing one lunge for her, only for its head to explode, bathing her in blood and brain matter. Nick chuckled and took aim again.

"I owe ya." She said, returning to her previous rhythm.

"Cody, where are you? Please answer me." Rin cried desperately.

"Rin, forget it. For fucks sakes get your shit together." Bishop shouted, slapping her across the face. That seemed to snap her back into reality. She grabbed her Rifle and pulled the slide back.

"Bishop, get the spare ammunition over the wire. I got you covered." she said, opening fire on the infected that had approached them. Bishop dove into the truck and grabbed their backpacks. He threw them over the wire and went back for the next one.

"I'm out." Nick said, taking a step back.

"Reload, I got you." Lily said, slamming another magazine into her pistol. He opened the slide of his Shotgun and started loading shells into it.

"There's too many of them. We wont be able to survive if we keep doing this." Bishop said. He socked the nearest one in the face. He was glad Rin had given him his now favorite knife. The handle was bright bronze and featured brass a brass knuckle. Rin dropped her empty magazine and slammed a new one in.

"Go, I'll hold them off." she shouted, opening fire again. Nick grit his teeth and turned around, running for the wire.

"What about you?" Lily asked.

"I'll be fine. I got the training of a soldier. This is nothing for me." she said. To prove her point, she shot an infected lunging for the teal haired girl right through the jaw. She nodded and turned back towards the wire. Rin grit her teeth and moved onto the bed of the truck. Infected had the whole thing surrounded now, with her in the middle.

"Rin, goddamn it. Hurry up." Bishop shouted. Her gun clicked empty, making her chuckle. She dropped it to the side, the weapon now useless due to her lack of ammo. She grabbed one of the gas cans by her feet and unscrewed the cap. The groans of the infected getting louder and louder.

"Lily, promise me you'll take care of him now." She said.

"What?" she asked.

"Promise me, I gave you all my notes. You may not be a nurse, but it will guide you along if you need it. My bag has everything you'll need. So promise me you'll take care of him." She said. She started pouring the gas all over the infected and around the truck. She tossed the can into the crowd and pulled out a lighter. Lily grit her teeth, tears pouring down her face.

"I..I..can't..but I'll do my best to take care of him." she said.

"Good. Now go on, get out of here. And live." she said, dropping the lighter into the crowd. All of the infected caught fire.

"Lets go." Lily shouted, grabbing one of the packs off the ground. She slung the M 200 around her shoulder and broke into a sprint up the empty street. Bishop and Nick watched as the sea of flames kept growing in size. Rin was on top of the truck, firing her Glock 19 at them. Nick grit his teeth and turned around, grabbing his own pack.

"Come on." Nick said.

"No, I'm not letting her die." Bishop said, running back towards the wire.

"Bishop."

"Just fucking go." he shouted, climbing over it. He landed in an open space, where infected hadn't reached. He started punching them relentlessly, not caring about himself.

"Bishop, What the fuck? I told you to go." Rin shouted.

"I'm not letting you die. He wouldn't forgive me if I did. Now lets fucking go." he shouted. He made it to the far wall and jumped up, managing to grab the edge. He pulled himself up, shouting angrily. He held his hand out.

"Come on Rin." he said. The fire was growing worse by the minute, and was now reaching the bed of the truck. She grabbed the last pack and slung it around her shoulder. She jumped down, slamming the butt of her rifle into one of the infected, shattering its skull. She threw her rifle over the edge.

"I swear to god Bishop. I find a place to die and you fuck it up." she shouted, jumping up. He caught her hand and smirked.

"Sorry sweetheart. I'm not letting my best friend's sister die in vain." He said. However, as he pulled her up, one of the infected grabbed her leg.

"SHIT." She shouted, trying to kick it off. Bishop pulled her up as hard as he could, making her cry a bit in pain.

"Rin, I got you. I won't let you go." he shouted. She screamed in pain, as one infected took a chunk from her leg. She shouted in anger and kicked its face, finally making her let go. She was pulled up and over the wall. Bishop stepped back, shock on his face.

"Goddamn it. After everything, why the fuck do you keep doing this?" he shouted at the sky. Rin however wasn't planning on dying. She grabbed the strap of her rifle and used it as a makeshift tourniquet.

"Bishop, you didn't fuck up. I got little time. I've stemmed the flow of blood to my leg, halting the infection. I need you to cut my leg off." She said.

"What? Are you crazy? You'll bleed to death." she shouted.

"No I won't." she said. She grabbed her pack and pulled out an Epinephrine Pen. She stabbed it into her arm, ignoring the stick she felt from the needle.

"Epinephrine constricts blood vessels. It also gives adrenalin to those who need it. Mostly their use to treat allergies and keep people from dying before they reach the hospital. In this case, it will numb me enough for you to do this. Once the leg is off, you will need to cauterize the wound. Luckily, this place was blocked by wire on both ends. We'll be fine here." she said.

"Rin, I..I dunno I can."

"You can and you will. Now cut it off." she said firmly, looking into his eyes.

"How will I do that? My knife will just cause you pain." he said.

"Who said anything...about a knife?" Rin asked, pointing a head. Behind them, there was a discarded chainsaw. It looked like it hadn't been used at all, most likely, someone tried to make it over the wire and threw it over, but failed to get to safety. Bishop stood up and walked over to it. He pulled the sheath of the blade, seeing it glisten in the sunlight. He swallowed hard.

"Rin.."

"Don't waste time. Once you cut it off, wrap it up with bandages, when the bleeding stops, cauterize it. Now Do it." she said, biting down on her leather belt. He steeled himself a bit and pulled the cord. The chainsaw roared to life. He walked over to where his friend was. He had never used a chainsaw before, and he sure wasn't expecting his first time using one was to cut someones leg off. He squeezed the clutch and aimed the blade down. He held it above the tourniquet for a brief second, meeting Rin's eyes. She closed them and gave him a nod. All he could her after that were her screams of pain, followed by a loud explosion.

Cody stopped walking, and looked back at where the sound had come. He tightened his grip on his gun.

"That explosion will bring them all around for miles. We better get a move on." Saya said. He nodded and kept on moving. They reached the end of the street, both of them pressed themselves against the wall. He peeked around the corner, seeing a few infected.

"What's the plan sweetie?"

"Don't call me that. And why are you asking me? Your the man here." she muttered.

"I don't do well under pressure." he admitted.

"We still have to head to that hardware store to pick up the gas cans right? We can keep taking this street down and reach it. However, we may run into trouble. That explosion will help us greatly." she said. He nodded.

"Okay, what about them?" he asked.

"Can't you attach a silencer on to that Rifle?" she asked.

"No..but I got an idea." he said grabbing one of his water bottles and drank the remaining water. He handed it to Saya who looked at him curiously.

"Fill it to the brim with dirt." he said.

"Are you stupid?" she asked.

"Just fucking do it. I got you covered." he said. She sighed and ran over to the nearest garden. She bent over and started filling the bottle with dirt. Cody for the life of him tried not to stare, but couldn't really help himself.

"You know, this is the stupidest thing I have ever done." Saya muttered. She looked back and he turned his head the other way.

"Uh..just trust me will you?" he asked. She sighed and finished patting the dirt inside the bottle. She walked up to him and handed it over.

"What exactly will this do?"

"Just watch. Most suppressors don't fully silence the gun. Sure, an aluminum one would be best, but beggars can't be choosers." he said. He screwed the cap back onto the bottle, after poking a hole through it. He lowered the muzzle of the gun and started screwing the bottle onto it. Saya's eyes widened.

"My god, you really did become a gun crazed maniac." she said. He shook his head and handed her one of his 1911's.

"I trust you can at least use this." he said. She rolled her eyes.

"I've seen movies."

"Okay then. Hope to hell this works out like I hope it does." he said, flipping the switch to Semi-automatic. He shouldered the gun and rose the muzzle up. He lined his first target and pulled the trigger. A bit of dirt rushed out from the hole as expected, but the round hit its target.

"Wow, that was fully suppressed."

"Dad taught me that one. Come on, I can clear this street off. After, lets make it to the hardware store." he said. She nodded and followed close behind. Once infected screeched loudly, making him stop for a brief second before its head jerked back from the bullet. Cody swallowed hard, now seeing several infected moving towards them, faster than before.

"What the hell?" he muttered.

"Uh..Cody, you better get a move on."

"Fuck. Guess the semi-automatic is going on the back burner." he muttered, shifting to full auto. He pulled the trigger, letting out a volley of gun fire at the infected. Several were taken out by it, a few were hit in the chest but kept moving forward. Saya rose her gun, shaking off her nervousness. She held it tightly in both hands. She pulled the trigger, the kickback scaring her a bit.

"Nice one Saya." Cody said proudly. She smirked and lined her next shot. Within seconds all infected were taken care of. They made it to the end of the street, where they took cover behind and overturned car.

"Out of ammo." he said. Saya nodded and handed a new magazine to him. He did the same for her.

"I don't know about you, but those infected were a bit faster than normal." She said.

"I noticed it too." he said. He looked at his wrist watch, finding it was past noon. He sighed. "We best get a move on. We don't have much time." he said. His phone started vibrating in his pocket. He dug his hand in it and checked the caller ID. He sighed in relief and flipped it open. "Sis, I'm so glad to hear your voice."

"Cody..its Lily."

"Lily? What are you doing with Rin's phone? Did you get separated?" he asked.

"Yes..I'm sorry." she said, it was clear she was crying.

"Don't cry..its fine. She's resourceful..she'll be fine. Are Nick and Bishop with you?"

"Yes..but.."

She grew silent. There was a bit of sound on the other line, making him start to worry.

"Cody...its Nick..Lily's a little shaken up..listen..things got bad."

"How bad?" he asked.

"We got surrounded. The police..they put wire all over the city. Infected got rerouted and we were ambushed..we got away, and started heading back to Saya's..but we got stuck behind a wire. Your sister decided to hold them off. Bishop went to help her..the last thing we saw was the truck exploding. Both of them are...dead."

"D..dead?" he asked.

"I'm sorry..there was nothing we could do..I tried going back, but we got surrounded..we're trapped in a Jewelry Store, on the corner of Franalth Drive and Lake Avenue. We sealed the glass doors and piled shit up against them, but its bad. There's no roof access and the glass is breaking. This maybe the last time we speak." he said.

"It..Its okay Nick..I'll try to help you. Don't worry." he said.

"No. Go to Saya's. Forget about us. We're done for." he said.

"Don't say that. If there's a way to save you, I fucking will. Franalth and Lake aren't far from here. My dad's is just around the corner. Just hang on." he said.

"I.."

The line went dead a second later. Cody cried in anger and smashed his phone against the ground. He stared at the pieces of it, wanting to just destroy it further. He stood up, grabbing his rifle. He took the improvised silencer off and tossed it aside before handing it to Saya.

"Come on, we're going to my dad's house." he said.

"But what about.."

"No. we're going to my Dad's house. Nick and Lily are trapped. They need our help. We can't give up now. Forget the noise, and forget suppressors. From now on, you shoot every one you see."

She narrowed her eyes a bit, but nodded. He grabbed his Hecate and pulled the bolt back. Pushing the news of his sister's death aside for the moment, he focused solely on one thing, making it to his fathers place alive.


	8. Chapter 8

Highschool of

the Dead

Chapter 8

Rescue

 **A/N: Here's another chapter for you all to read. this one has tons of guns, and some other things thrown in. if your this far in, then stick with me, because your almost at the end of Part 1. Also, those who point out references in any of my chapters will get a shout out, and trust me, there are tons hidden here and there. I will also deviate from the Manga and Anime around the next few chapters, though it may come back to the original plot. Thanks for Reading, on with the Show.**

Running seemed to be the only thing they had been doing. Running from their fears, running away from their problems, running away from them. It was inevitable. Human Beings ran away from their problems instead of facing them head on. It was instinct, a basic primal urge to just, shy away from things they didn't understand. Cody was one of them. But hearing about his sister and his friend's fate..it snapped him into a new sense of reality. It made him realize, that the world in which he used to live in, the one that had been kind to him for his whole life, that had nurtured him as best it could, was long gone. Everything had changed the day the dead walked. But it was just something he didn't accept, and even now, he still didn't accept it. He just..tolerated it.

"We're clear." Saya cried. He nodded and broke into another sprint, heading up the empty street. Rain soaked their clothes. As if the world wasn't done torturing the souls left behind, it also decided to bathe them with its sorrows. For hours now, it had been raining, and it seemed like it wasn't going to stop for a long time. He jumped onto the bed of a truck and scanned his surroundings. Saya did the same, keeping her Pistol raised in case it needed to be used.

The knife he had given her the day it all started held the answer to his problem. They followed the address written on the card to the dot, finally reaching a luxurious looking house. Saya's house was visible from where they were. He looked both ways before walking to the gate. He tapped the bricks around it until he found one that moved. Shifting it to the side, he found a keypad. He entered the code he had memorized hundreds of times before and pressed enter. The keypad turned green and another slot opened. Three keys, a silver, a bronze and a gold one were on a small pad. He grabbed all three of them in his hand. He slipped the silver key into the keyslot and turned it. The gate opened and he walked in.

"Wow, you weren't kidding about your fathers place. And so close to mine, no wonder you showed up there all the time." She said. He chuckled and closed the gate behind him.

"Of course. But even here, I had a hard time. That's why I walked to your place. You had a pool and a nice mom, so that was what sealed the deal."

"You sound like one of those people who have a sick crush with their friends mother." She said. He chuckled.

"Don't get me wrong, Yuriko is a nice woman..she just reminds me of my mom a lot. Loving and caring, and she gave the same hugs as her. I guess I grew used to a false reality." he said. He slipped the bronze key into another keyslot and turned it. The alarm deactivated and a large reinforced steel door opened, he let Saya going in first, before setting the security back up. He closed the door after them. They had actually entered a larger room, which had a glass roof over it. Several kinds of plants were growing there. Saya smiled, seeing an African Orchid for the first time in years. Cody meanwhile kept walking through the Garden.

"I can't believe it. There's so many species of flowers and plants here."

"Dad thought an Indoor Garden would provide us with not only oxygen, but something to do to kill time. If we decided to stay here anyway." he said. He headed over to another reinforced door and slipped the golden key into its slot. He turned it, and a keypad appeared. He typed in another password and the door beeped, allowing him entry.

"Come on, we can rest here." he said. She nodded and followed him inside the house.

The house, looked almost like Rika's house, except the positioning of certain things was off. There was a spiral staircase off to the side which led to the second floor, as well as a door that lead to an indoor pool. There was also a glass door that lead to a patio. He set his gun down, it had run out of ammo and he had to resort to using his R12's. He set them on the island, along with his Silverballer and spare ammo. His vest had been soaked. He sighed and took his shirt off, letting it fall to the ground.

"Man..this day turned to shit. I'm sorry for dragging you along Saya."

"Its fine. Its not your fault, I chose to come remember?" She asked.

"I'm going to use the bathroom upstairs. You can use that one over there. Don't take to long, we got to help Nick and Lily." he said, walking up the stairs. She watched him go and sighed.

"Dead huh..never thought Rin Von Beren would die." she muttered, walking towards the bathroom.

Cody wanted to cry, but he knew he had to be strong, not just for himself, but for his friends, and Saya. He couldn't let his emotions get in his way, not now. He opened his closet, pulling out the clothes his father periodically bought for him. He pulled out a black tee shirt with a Pikachu on it. He rolled his eyes and grabbed a matching pair of jeans. He never really liked Skinny jeans, but right now, he could care less what he wore. He pulled out some socks and set them next to his outfit. He grabbed some spare underwear and a towel and headed into the bathroom. He took a hot shower. Even after all the things that had happened, he felt at least relieved that he could do this. He washed his hair with some regular shampoo. Perhaps it was time to cut it. He shook it off and continued his shower. He started thinking about Saya again. Sure, he hadn't seen her in years, and she had grown in all the right places, but he knew things were getting bad. It wasn't the time to start thinking of those things, and yet, he found himself falling deeper and deeper in love with her. He turned the water to cold, yelping a bit at the sudden temperature change. He surely needed that. He shut the water off and grabbed his towel, and dried himself off.

Afterwards, he went back into his room and slipped his underwear on. He grabbed some black socks and slipped them on as well, before putting his pants on. It was a bit hard due to them being skinny jeans, but at least they weren't constricting in the areas it mattered. He slipped the shirt on, straightening the wrinkles. He walked up to the vanity and grabbed a hair brush. He looked at his reflection. He hadn't changed much over the last few days, physically. Emotionally was another subject altogether. He sighed and brushed his hair, before grabbing his beanie and putting it on his head. He headed downstairs, keen on eating something. He knew he didn't have much time, but he had to eat something. If not, then there was a risk of starvation, considering the grand scheme of things.

To his surprise, he found Saya cooking something. He wasn't even awake she knew how to cook, but considering how smart she was, he didn't have a shadow of a doubt she couldn't. She was wearing a black tank top, with matching army green shorts. Her hair was down for the first time in a while. He shook his head and opened the fridge.

"Its been a while since I've seen you with your hair down." he said.

"I had it down last night." she replied.

"I wasn't really looking at you last night. I was more focused on shooting the infected and reaching my sister." he said, grabbing a bottle of water. He remained silent after that.

"Listen..I know its rough but..I don't want to sound like a bitch."

"Just say it." he said.

"She didn't die in vain. She got Nick and Lily out of there. Bishop did what he could and died trying to save her. They made it far, but no one lives forever. Sooner or later, that might be our fate." she said.

"I know. I just don't know how to feel yet." he said, drinking some of the water.

"Dinner will be ready soon. What do we do?" she asked.

"Head to the Jewelry Store. There's no doubt there. They won't hold out for long. Knowing Lily, she'll work something out. Nick is with her too, and he's a natural with that Shotgun of his."

"Alright, so we eat, we gear up, rescue them and then we book it to my place. This storm is getting worse though." she said.

"I got a NOAA radio somewhere here. Even if the worlds gone through shit, I'm sure the Weather Channels are still operational." he said.

"Doubt it. The I.S.S. will most likely being used to gauge everything from space. Weather is the least of our problems at the moment." she said.

"Might as well give it a try." he said, walking into his living room. Thankfully, his dad had all of the necessary equipment in glass cases. He opened one of them and pulled out a black radio. He plugged it into the outlet and turned it on. He hummed to himself as he tuned it to the right station.

" _And in other weather related news. The area of Tokonosu and Greater Tokyo will be under a bit of rain for the next few hours. The streets are dangerous enough as it is and as asked by NOAA, we have stayed on the area to bring coverage to all the areas we can. Do stay safe while dealing with this infection. May God have mercy on us. For Northern Japan.."_

"Well, that tells me nothing." he muttered dryly.

"It tells us enough. If there's a heavy rain, the sound of the drops hitting the pavement might disorient them. Enough for us to reach the store, slip in and rescue prince charming and his damsel."

"After that, we head to your place and meet up with Komuro and the others." he said.

"And then what? Once we check to see if Komuro and Rei's parents are okay, what do we do?" she asked.

"I dunno. Find a place to hole out I guess." he muttered.

"Here?" she asked, looking around the house.

"Its to small. We can't have so many people in one place for an extended period of time. We need a place to accommodate all of us. I can't think of anywhere near here that would work." He said, bringing his finger to his chin.

"My place would be ideal. But we would lose water and electricity after a while. How long do you truly think those workers are going to last up there?" she asked.

"True that. This place is self sustaining, it has Solar Panels and an underground water storage system that fills when it rains. We also got enough food and water to last us a good year." he said.

"But you just said we can't stay here." She said, looking up at him.

"Doesn't mean we can't stop here for supplies. Canned food lasts for years after their expiration dates. And if their kept in a cool place, even longer."

"Than I guess we can mark the map for this place. But after that, what do we do?"  
"I don't know sweetheart, I'm thinking." he said firmly.

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry." he said sheepishly. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Its fine. Dinners ready. Hope you like stew, its the only thing I could make that wouldn't take long." she said.

"Food is Food. I don't care what it is." he said. She smiled and served him his plate. He sat down at the dinner table. "You know, I could get used to this. Having you as my cook."

"I'm not your wife you know, and this is far from Five Stars." she said, sitting across from him.

"I'm messing with you Saya."

"You always were that way with me. But you never once made fun of me. Or called me names for being the way I am. I'm always seen as a massive bitch for always being right. I guess being right all the time is a bad thing." she replied.

"Some times. But at times like this, having someone like you, that has a strong voice, its something we need. People will listen to you Saya. If it comes down to it, I think you'd make a better leader than Komuro."

"I can't be a leader. Not with the power my father has. It would make me look like his spitting image, and that's not something I want to be." She replied. He gave a dry laugh.

"At least your father didn't force you into it. Unlike my own." he said.

"Cody, you can't keep that up. Sure he forced you to do shit you didn't like and robbed you of your childhood, but are you complaining about it now? At least your tactical and you can use high caliber guns. I mean you made a suppressor out of a water bottle and dirt. That's something you couldn't have done without the training he gave you. Even though he's not here, he's been a big help. My father has done nothing. He's the Lord of Tokonosu, he has power here but he chooses not to help the people. He's ignored me, and hasn't given a damn about me. If it wasn't for you, for Komuro, for Kohta..I'd be dead." She said.

They ate in relative silence after that. Cody didn't really want to talk anymore about that. He didn't want to admit it, but it was the best stew he'd ever had. Even though he didn't say anything, Saya knew he enjoyed it. She was about to ask him a question when the phone rang. They stared at each other for a brief second before he got up. He ran over to the phone, sliding across the floor. He pressed the green button and rose it to his ear.

"H-hello?"

" _Son."_

"Dad."

It was silence for a second before an audible sigh was heard.  
 _"Good, your alive. Where's your sister?"_ the man asked.

"Rin is dead."

" _I'm sorry son. I wish I could have been there to help you two. Its been a rough three days. I'm trying to make it over to your area soon, but the Military is being hard on us. I'm only calling you because this line is hyper encrypted. Are you alone?"_

"I'm with Saya Takagi, remember her? I also got a few friends, Nick, Takashi, Rei, Kohta and Shizuka, all of them are from school, Shizuka is our nurse actually. I also got my friend Lily, who I saved on the road, a ten year old girl named Savannah and an Eight year old girl named Alice, along with a Puppy named Zero. I'm not leaving without them." he said.

" _Alright, if their people you trust, then its fine to take them. What I'm telling you is of high importance. The Military is planning something big, I don't know what, all of my scanners and radios lost signal three hours ago. All I know is that their activating a protocol. I'm assuming its a Napalm Strike to all major cities. If that's the case, you need to get out of there. Hidden in the Gun Room, is a black and yellow case, you'll know it when you see it. Inside that case a map. Its a little outdated, but it will serve its purpose. Promise me you'll reach that location."_

"How can I trust your not going to abandon me like you did in the past?"

"Cody, for fuck sakes, just listen to him." Saya shouted.

" _Listen to your girlfriend son, she's a wise girl."_

"She's not my girlfriend. Fine, I'll trust you. Are you going to be there?" he asked.

" _It will take me a while from my current position, but I will try my damn hardest to make it there. I love you son, I always have."_

"I..love you too dad. Good luck, and stay safe."

" _I always do."_

The line went dead a second later. He hung the phone up, still a bit numb from hearing his father's voice.

"Are you okay? What did he tell you?" Saya asked.

"We'll know it when we see it. Come with me to the Gun Room." he said. He grabbed some keys off a hook and headed to the back of the house. Saya followed him close.

"Gun Room?"

"Dad was crazy about being prepared. He built his own Gun Storage Facility. Its redneck style, so don't be surprised when you see it." He said. He walked down another hall, which ended at a door. He put a password into the keypad and slipped a Bronze key into the nob. The door opened, revealing a stairwell. He flipped the switch up and they started heading down. At the end of the stairs, there was another door, though this one was reinforced steel. He slipped a Silver key into its nob and turned it. He reached to the left and turned the lights on.

"Holy shit." Saya cried in shock.

"Yeah." he muttered. Everywhere they looked, they saw guns. The walls were covered in them. Different models and different calibers. Each gun was on a different wall, separated into categories and even names. There was at least Twenty different kinds of rifles on a single wall. All of the ammo was categorized by caliber and name as well.

"Okay, I've said it once and I'll say it again, you and your dad, are gun crazed freaks." She said.

"Think Kohta would have a heart attack if he comes here?" he asked.

"He'd probably die." she said. She used some black ribbons to tie her hair up. Cody moved forward into the large room and grabbed a crowbar. He slammed it into the side of a large crate.

"Mind helping me?" he asked. She nodded and grabbed the other end of the crowbar.

"Okay. Pull."

With a grunt, both teens pulled the bar back, snapping the wooden crate lid. Cody pulled it out of the way, smiling a bit.

"What's inside?" she asked.

"Not much, but it will help us." he said, passing her a pair of armored boots. He grabbed a pair of his own and started putting them on.

"Any body armor?" She asked.

"Not ones that would fit you sadly. None of it fits me either. I think Dad was expecting all this to go down a bit farther down the road." he said. He tied his laces as tight as he could. He grabbed a pair fingerless gloves and stuffed them in his pockets. He looked up at Saya who was busy putting on her boots.

"Are you sure you want to go outside wearing shorts? It is raining."

"I'll be fine. Its sweet of you to care though."

"Well of course I care. Your my partner right now. If I don't worry about you, then we'll fall apart." he said. He grabbed a backpack and unzipped it.

"So, what are you grabbing?" she asked.

"I dunno, things we could all use. I'm obviously not grabbing a Goddamn Rocket Launcher. I don't think I can fit that in my pack." he said. He grabbed a few MP5s and put them in his pack, along with enough ammunition for them. He grabbed another gun vest, as well as a couple Spas 12's. He grabbed several boxes of shells and opened them. He leaned back against the table and started loading shells into one.

"Do you think I can handle this?" Saya asked, holding a Desert Eagle to him. He chuckled.

"That thing's got some kick back. You'll most likely hit yourself in the face with the recoil." he said.

"I think I can handle it." she said. He smirked and set his shotgun down. He took the Desert Eagle from her hands and headed over to the Hand Gun wall. He opened the first drawer and grabbed a magazine for said gun.

"You think you can handle it?" he asked. He pulled a single round from the magazine and pulled the slide back.

"I can handle it. Don't be a prick." he said. He loaded the shell into the chamber and clicked the slide into place. He lead her over to the shooting area. He had her stand in front of him. He put the gun in her hand and wrapped his arms around her to steady the gun.

"Trust me. Even with me holding you down, this fuckers got some kickback." he said.

"I still think I can handle it." She muttered. She took a deep breath before squeezing the trigger. Even with his help, the gun kicked back quite a lot. The single shot echoed through the room. She let go of the gun and rubbed her hands.

"Still think you can handle it on your own?"

"Never mind." she said.

"Thought so..hmm..I think a Desert Eagle would be useful for someone like Kohta. I think he can handle it." he said, looking the gun over. He walked back over to his previous spot and set the gun down, he resumed loading his Shotguns with ammo.

"Think I can shoot a couple of these? I might get used to them." She said.

"Knock yourself out. Just keep the gun down at all times if its loaded. If its a rifle, or a shotgun, lean into it, leading foot first." he said. She nodded and grabbed an Uzi. She grabbed a magazine from its respective drawer and loaded into the gun.

"You think Lily and Nick are safe?" she asked.

"Sure as hell hope so." he muttered.

Xxx

"I don't know how much longer we can last in here." Nick muttered, he pushed another desk in front of the doors. They had been stuck in this Jewelry store for at least an hour now. The incident with Rin and Bishop was still fresh on their minds. Lily was trying to cope with it, but it was still hard on her. He sighed and grabbed his shotgun.

"We'll be fine. Cody will help us. He's heading to his fathers." she muttered, hugging her knees.

"He is. I know that bastard well. He'll come here loaded." he said with a grin. The groans of the infected returned them to reality. He sighed. Due to a truck ramming into the power line, they had no power. They had been using the lighting of a few candles they had found in the back. They were set with food, but they had little ammunition left on all their weapons. He looked at a display case, seeing a bunch of necklaces behind the glass. The one that caught his eye was a beautiful gold chain, with a Dolphin charm.

"So, you and the nurse?" Lily asked.

"Oh..Shizuka?" he asked.

"I heard from Saeko that you two got a little too friendly last night. Next to passed out Saya."

"Hehe, yeah. We didn't go all the way, but I did make out with her." he said.

"Isn't she like..27?"

"It doesn't matter now. I'll do whatever it takes to make her happy." he said firmly.

"I wish I had someone like that." she muttered.

"You will one day. You know, I caught Bishop staring at your ass a lot. Maybe he liked you. I dunno. He didn't say anything."

"Can we..not talk about him?" she asked.

"Sweetie, I don't want to be a prick, but I don't want my last memory of him to be that explosion. He's still alive with us. Lets not let him die alright."

"Fine..just..please for now." she asked. He sighed and nodded. He started at the chain again. He slammed the butt of his gun into the glass, shattering it. He reached into it and pulled the golden chain free.

"Think she'll like this?" he asked.

"She might. Girls love dolphins." Lily said with a smile.

"Pick yourself one out. I doubt the owners will care." he said, stuffing the chain in his pocket. He grabbed an Engagement ring as well, thinking about the future. Lily stood up and started looking over the counter.

"You know, I was thinking..maybe we could go to the beach?" she asked.

"The Beach? At a moment like this?" he asked.

"I've never been there. I don't want to die and not see it."

He remained silent for a few minutes, before nodding.

"Alright..the beach it is. We gotta get out of the city first. We can find a beach that hasn't been taken over by them. The one here is too dangerous." he said.

"I don't care when, just before I die." she said. She grabbed a Stirling Silver chain with a Diamond studded Heart pendant. It glittered in the candle light. Nick took it from her hand.

"Let me." he said, unfastening the hook. She picked up her hair and held it out of the way of the chain until it wad securely fastened.

"Thanks." she muttered.

"No problem." he said, grabbing his gun. They both heard something hit the floor and break. They looked at the far door, the one that lead to the living area of the store. They had only stopped in there to use the bathroom and to block the other door. Nick grit his teeth.

"I'll go check it out."

"No..what If its one of them? We wouldn't want to exacerbate our situation." she said. He nodded and handed her his shotgun. He grabbed his baseball bat and rose it up.

"If its one of them, I'll just kill it and come back." he said, heading towards the door. He threw it open and shone his flashlight into the darkened room. It was already growing dark, and with the dark clouds looming over head, even darker. He looked around the old room, avoiding the pictures. He didn't want to see the happy smiles of the ones who lived there before everything went to hell. He heard another thing break and started moving towards the kitchen.

"What the hell?" he muttered, seeing the broken dishes on the ground. He looked around, trying to figure out what it was, when he heard another one hit the ground. He looked up at the counter, seeing something unexpected on it. "Well hello there." he muttered.

"N-Nick..are you okay?" Lily asked.

"I'm fine Lil, I got a little surprise for ya." he said, coming back into the room. In his hand was a kitten, no older then Five weeks. It was black and white, with little spots on the white fur. Its eyes were a bright green in color, and its nose was half black, half pink. He mewled at the sight of Lily.

"Oh my gosh..its so adorable."

"The little fella was looking for food. Here, I'll go look." he said, returning to the other room. Lily held the kitten in her hands.

"Hi there little one. I'm Lily." she said quietly, getting a mewl in return from the cat. She checked its collar, which was pink in color. Her name was Mittens. She figured it belonged to a little girl or a little boy. She settled into her lap and started pawing at her shirt. Nick came back with two bowls, one filled with wet food and one with water. The little cat jumped out of her lap and dove straight for the food.

"Must have been hungry since day one. Poor thing."

"Animals are usually our best friends. And its them that get left behind in the end. This one got lucky." he said, watching the kitten chow down.

"Yeah. I've never had a pet before." she said.

"Well, now you do. We'll take care of it together. I hope Zero gets used to her." he said. Thunder boomed outside, and a flash was seen from the glass doors. The wind rattled them a bit. He sighed.

"Leave it to mother nature to fuck us into the dirt and repeatedly pound her fist into us." he said.

"We'll be safe here. Cody and Saya are coming. They got too."

"I tried phoning them, but its dead." he said, looking at Rin's phone. It was the last thing of hers, other than the guns that they truly had. She sighed.

"Its for the best. We don't want to worry them to much. Besides, I think the infected are gone. I haven't any of them for a few minutes now." she said.

"Probably disoriented by the rain. Wonder how those people at the bridge are doing?" he muttered to himself.

"We better eat too. Its best if we keep our strength up." She said, tossing him a can of spaghetti O's. He chuckled and sat down, ready to enjoy his easy meal.

Xxx

Cody had finally packed up all he could. He made it in such a way, that everything fit perfectly into his backpack. It was a camping backpack, loaded to the brim with ammunition. Saya had the one filled with food and water. He had purposely overfilled it, to get her to get used to carrying something heavy. After though, he took some of the load off to so she'd stop complaining. She had practiced with several guns, but still had trouble with shotgun and Assault rifles. He put on his vest, and his backpack over it. Both Spas's were loaded into it, and his pockets were filled with ammunition. He had a leather belt with two holsters on it, his left was filled with magazines for his Silverballer, and his new FN Five Seven. The second had his favorite Revolver, the .45 Colt Python. He looked around the room again, hoping he hadn't forgotten anything.

"I think we're ready." he said.

"I haven't decided on a rifle yet." Saya said, still looking at the wall. He brought a finger to his chin.

"How about the Honey Badger? It has low kickback and a built in suppressor. You can shoot sound sonic or super sonic at the switch of a magazine." He said, grabbing the gun from the wall. He pulled the stock out until it clicked.

"Alright, I guess I have nothing to lose in trying it." she said. He mounted a scope onto it and handed her a few magazines for it.

"Listen Saya. I don't know how bad things are out there. With the rain, I think more of them will be roaming the streets. I'm willing to bet their covered in them. I got us a ride, but I can't guarantee we'll make it to your house in one piece." he said.

"I understand that. Whatever happens, I'm just glad we met again." she said with a smile.

"I know..Its just..aw fuck it." he said, pulling her in for a kiss. Her eyes went wide for a brief second, before falling closed. He pulled away, just when she was starting to enjoy it.

"Sorry. I'd love to do that again sometime, but for now, lets get out of here." he said. She nodded and followed behind him, a vibrant blush on her face. He locked the door and headed upstairs. Once the door closed, the alarm engaged. He grabbed his Hecate and loaded a fresh magazine into it, pulling the bolt back. As much as he loved the gun, it was starting to become a hassle. Perhaps he would hand it off to Lily, who seemed to like it as well. He grabbed some keys from the hook and headed towards the garage door.

"What's in there that will help us?"

"Nothing other than my dad's 75 Mustang. Its a fast car with perfect handling. We can at least put it to good use." he said, opening the door to the garage. Inside was the Cherry Red Ford Mustang. The American made car was in pristine condition. He slipped the key into the door and opened it.

"Hit that switch over there." he said, pointing to a small white box on the wall. He popped the trunk opened and placed his gun bag inside the trunk. Saya pressed the button, opening the garage door. Both of them looked outside, seeing a few infected shambling around. They both got in the car.

"You do know how to drive right?" She asked.

"Not stick, but I can manage." he said.

"You should let me. I don't want to die in a car accident." she said.

"You drive?"

"Yes, I learned on an automatic and a manual. I can do this." she said. He sighed and opened the door.

"Fine, you can drive." he said. She smiled as they passed each other.  
"Thank you. Got to know I'm useful for something." she said, getting in the drivers seat. Both put on the seat belts and locked their doors. She took off the parking brake and slowly drove forward. Cody hit the button on the dashboard, closing the garage door and opening the iron gates.

"Floor it, we need to get over to where they are." he said. She nodded and gave the car gas, shifting to third. She drifted into the open street, hitting one of the infected.

"Dude, this is expensive paint. God, this is why I don't let people touch this car." he said.  
"Oh grow up. Its the apocalypse, baby's like these don't last long."

"Just don't fucking kill me." he said, pushing in the lighter. He needed a smoke after that. He sighed and looked up at the sky. The rain wasn't going to let up any time soon. He hoped everything was fine, the loss of his sister and one of his friends was hard, but he had to move on. He couldn't dwell on it to long. Everyone was an orphan in this world.


	9. Chapter 9

Highschool of

the Dead

Chapter 9

Rescue II

Bishop was having trouble dealing with a lot of things. Chopping off Rin's leg had been a bit traumatizing. His shirt was soaked in her blood, a result from the chainsaw he had used. The second was the fact that the left side of the wire they were using as a barricade was invaded by infected. He didn't know how long it was going to last and with Rin currently passed out, he had to do something. It had taken him a bit to get her to stop bleeding. Cauterizing the wound was an even harder feat, which he managed to do. The Nurse now lay under a tarp, which kept her dry from the rain. He sighed and stood up, walking over to their supply bag. He had gone through this plan several times in his head. First, he would grab an air horn and tape it on, once done, he would lob it over the wire as far as he could, while the infected were distracted, he'd use a nearby shopping cart and get Rin to a safer location. The nerves were getting to him and the stress of the situation was surfacing. He didn't know what to do, but he had to help her out, he wasn't going to let her die, not when she provided him with food and weapons. He swallowed hard and grabbed the Air Horn, along with a pair of Bolt Cutters that had been in the bag.

"Okay..its go time." he said, taping the button on. He threw the air horn over the fence, successfully leading the infected the other way. He ran up to the other wire and cut it. Ridding himself of the wire, he ran up the street a ways and grabbed the abandoned shopping cart, he rolled it back to where Rin was and picked her up.

"Okay Rin, just hang on, this will only take a second." he said. He grabbed the tarp and wrapped it around her as a makeshift blanket. He grabbed their packs and placed them underneath the large basket. He hooked the IV to a wooden post he had found and stabbed it through one of the many holes in the shopping cart. He pushed the cart along, trying to be quick, but not so quick that he'd harm his passenger. He turned the corner, going into another street.

"Okay..I know its around here somewhere. It has to be close." he muttered to himself. He turned another corner, stopping at the sight of infected. He turned the cart around and ran the other way, however, that just attracted more towards him. He stopped and pulled a bottle rocket from his pack. They had been able to salvage some from the Gas Station before they were forced to retreat. He opened a water bottle and put the rocket inside it. He lit the fuse with his zippo and held it at the infected.

"Come on, Come on." he muttered. The rocket ignited and took off at a blinding pace. The infected followed it for a bit before it exploded into a shower of colorful lights. He grabbed the cart again and kept pushing.

"Unngh..where..am I?"

"Rin? Oh thank Christ. I thought you died." he said.

"I'm..fine..my leg hurts like shit, as expected..you..hooked an IV into my arm?" she asked.

"I had too. I had to keep you hydrated so you could make more blood. You lost quite a lot." he said. She smiled.

"You know, its dangerous to give people IV lines without proper training. You could miss the vein." she chuckled.

"Well, I did a good job. Don't tell anyone, but I used Speed once. Its how I know where to inject." he said.

"Its a secret..watch out." she called out. He pulled the cart to a stop, seeing about a dozen infected in front of them.

"Mother Dick, they keep coming and coming." he grit. Rin reached for her M14, which was sticking out of the bottom of the cart.

"You push, I shoot." she said, sitting up in the cart, she screamed in pain, but toughed it out. She pulled the slide of her gun back and raised it to her shoulder. Using her EOTech sight, she was able to pick off the infected. Bishop punched one that got a little bit to close. He turned the corner, running up an empty street.

"There's an Auto Repair shop around here, I got a crazy idea, but it may work." he said.

"Which is?" she asked, taking the time to reload.

"A prosthetic leg. It won't be anything fancy, but you got your knee still. That means I can make you a peg leg to use." he said.

"Like a pirate?" She asked.

"Sorry honey, its all I can do. Maybe one day, when this shit dies down, we can get you a real one. For now, its all we got." he said. She rolled her eyes.

"In that case, take a left here. That repair shop was the one I took my car too when it needed inspection." she said. He nodded and took a hard left. Rin rose her gun and took out a few infected that were walking around. Bishop slammed his Driver into the ones she missed. He kicked one down and held the club above his shoulder.

"FORE." he shouted, bringing it down hard. He was able to smash the infected's head and spray the wall with blood and brain matter.

"Your only supposed to shout that if a ball is about to hit someone or if their in the path of your shot." Rin said.

"I'm not a professional." he said, resuming his now calm stroll through the empty streets of Tokonosu. He sighed.  
"Think the others made it?"

"Nick and Lily? Yeah, Lily isn't one to give up. As for Nick, Shizuka is his motivation. Its a little weird, seeing those two as a potential couple, but I think it would do him good to distract himself from all of this." she said.

"Nick was always one to get a bit emotionally attached to certain things. One of the girls he killed back at school was one that showed interest in him. He may come off as goofy, but he's had a lot of hardship in life." Bishop muttered.

"And you?" She asked.

"Me? I dunno. I guess so long as I have someone to talk too, I'll be fine." he said.

"Does it come in the form of a certain blue haired girl?"

"Huh? no..I mean..she's cute but.."

"Listen, all that glitters isn't gold. Just because it looks like we'll be safe, it doesn't mean we will be. Tell her how you feel, with the way the world is now, I doubt she'd say no."

"What about you?" he asked.

"Me? Hell, I'm content with being the Nurse. And as long as I have some sort of Gun, I'll be fine." she said with a smile. He smiled too, wiping some rain water from his face. He turned the corner, sighing in relief at seeing the Auto Repair shop. He raced towards it, not caring about the infected that might have heard him. He opened the large doors and pushed the cart inside. He looked both ways before slowly closing the door.

"Smells like oil. I'm home." he said happily.

"I used to chill here sometimes. One of the workers was a Highschool buddy of mine. She was the only girl mechanic here."

"Sidney?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's a cutie right?" Rin asked.

"Hmm, is miss Rin perhaps attracted to women?" he asked. She snorted.

"Sorry to rain on your parade buddy, but I love dick just as much as any other woman on the planet. Sidney was a smart girl, she's still alive. Somewhere in this hellhole of a world." She said. He pushed her further into the shop. There was a single car inside the whole shop. A single light was on, flickering every other second. He sighed.

"I got tools here, I can make something, but it will take a while. I might have to use some power tools too." he said.

"Just tell me, and point me to the doors, that way I'll be able to shoot. I can at least see their silhouettes." she said, drawing her Silenced Silverballer.

"I'll get on it." he said, shrugging off his pack. He took off his shirt and wrung it out. He grabbed a large fan and turned it on. He hummed to himself and looked around for something he could use. He grabbed a wooden chair and broke the leg off. It was a perfect base to start with. He set in the vice and grabbed a hand saw. He marked the spot with a pencil and started sawing off the sharp end.

"Hey Bishop, did you try calling anyone?" Rin asked.

"No, Lily has your phone and mine is dead. Land Lines don't work either." he said.

"They must be scared. The last thing they saw was the truck exploding. Christ..they must think we're dead." she said.  
"Nothing we can do about it now. All we can do is hurry up here and make it to Takagi's house." he said. He started filing the leg a bit, to around it out at the bottom. He then grabbed some sand paper and started sanding it down.

"Yeah. I hope their still there. I'm sure Komuro and the others made it. As for Lily and Nick..I hope their safe. Is Cody is smart, he'd have gone to my father's place for a few things." he said.  
"Like what? Weapons salvaged from your fathers Gun Room?" Bishop asked sarcastically.

"Exactly." she said. He choked on some spit and started coughing loudly. She giggled. "You okay over there Starkiller?" she asked.

"Yeah." he said, voice a bit raspy. "I just wasn't expecting that to be true. Although with your father, I can't really say I'm surprised."

"Yup. People viewed him as a crazy man high on fame and money, who are they now to judge. He's sitting at the top, surviving this shit most likely and their all dead." she said with a smirk.

"I gotta go to the bathroom." he said suddenly, dropping what he was doing. She watched him go, shaking her head.

"Boys."

xxx

"Is it around here?"

"It should be." Saya muttered. She turned into another street, keeping her eyes peeled for the jewelry store. She had been there a few times, but had always been driven there by her personal driver. She didn't pay attention to the path they took. He looked around, exhaling a bit of smoke out of the window, which he had opened a bit.

"God, this is so bad. I should have grabbed a map."

"Whatever map you would have would be outdated. I could tell your dad hadn't been there in while. By the way, what's in that box?" She asked, looking at the black and yellow box on his lap. He smiled.

"Its a secret. Actually, I don't even know myself. I decided to wait until we were tall together to open it." He said.  
"Makes sense. Must be pretty damn valuable, seeing as your holding it pretty tightly."

"Jealous?" he asked.

"Why would I be?" She asked, raising a brow.

"I'm holding this box tightly in my hands. You wish you could be this box." he said.

"Fuck you."

"Gladly." he said. She hissed and turned onto another street. A few dead infected lay on the street. They nodded to each other and she floored it up the street. She drifted to a stop, taking out an infected as well. Cody gave up on keeping the car clean after that. He knew it was hopeless to even try. He grabbed drew his FN Five Seven from his holster and grabbed the door handle. Saya had her new P220 in her hands.

"Okay, we don't have much time, just enough to get in get them and get out." he said. She nodded and turned the safety on her gun off. The opened their doors and stepped outside into the rain. Cody opened fire, nailing the nearest infected in the jaw, another clean shot through the temple ended it. He aimed at a second one's knee and pulled the trigger. It tumbled to the ground, unable to move further. A fourth shot blew a hole through the top of its head. He slammed the butt of his gun into the nose of an infected. He side kicked it away from himself before shooting him through the eye. He moved toward the store front window.

"Hey, Open up..Its us." Saya shouted. Cody continued firing.

"Any time now. We got a narrow time box." he said. He dropped an empty magazine and replaced it with a new one. Saya started firing to the right, getting a few infected that were making their way from the other open street. She missed the first shot, and got it in the throat with the second. She hissed in anger and pulled the trigger hard, this time getting it between the eyes.

"Focus Saya. Line the shot, breathe through your nose, and squeeze the trigger. I got you covered." Cody said, now standing behind her. She eased up a bit, feeling his back against her own reassured her enough to get the next shot perfectly.

"I did it." she cheered.

"Its not the end, keep shooting." he said. Thankfully, due to the Five Seven's 20 Round capacity, he didn't need to change magazines often. But the sound was attracting more of them. Saya clicked her tongue.  
"God, what is taking them so fucking long?" she shouted.

"They must have barricaded themselves inside. Left side is clear, I'll go kick the damn door in." he said.

"Don't cut yourself." she said. She reloaded for the third time and took aim again. Shooting a gun was easier than people made it seem. Cody reached the glass doors. He tested them a bit before aiming his gun at the lock. Two swift shots and the lock was broken. He pulled the glass door open and wedged a piece of wood underneath it. He moved to the inner door and pounded it.

"Hey, hurry up. We got bogeys everywhere." he shouted.

"Give us a second." Nick shouted back. He tried peeking in, but there was a table blocking the door. He had no idea what was going on anymore. He shot the lock open and pulled the door open, making the table fall forward. He saw Lily stuff something into her purse before grabbing her pack.

"I'm so glad to see you." she said, pushing the table out of the way. She hugged him tightly, pressing her breasts into his chest.

"Uh..me too sweetie. Go head and back Saya up. I'll get the bags." he said. She nodded and drew her Beretta. He pushed his way through into the store, seeing some glass on the ground.

"Christ Nick, did you rob the place?"

"No. I grabbed one thing. Besides, what's it matter?" he asked.

"True." he muttered, grabbing the other pack. He slung it over his shoulder and looked around. He headed over to the busted in display. He saw a nice chain and grabbed it. It was a sterling silver chain, with a crescent moon shaped charm. The inside of it was a beautiful sapphire, cut in the shape of the crescent. He shoved it in his jacket pocket and turned to Nick.

"Lets go." he said. The Ex-baseballer nodded and moved outside. Cody headed to the back of the car placed the bag with the others. He let out the last two rounds left in his gun. He loaded a fresh magazine into it and placed it in his holster.

"Lets move." he said, climbing into the passenger's seat. He closed and locked the door. Saya turned turned it on and shifted into first gear, flooring it up the street. Lily let out a sigh.

"I'm so fucking glad you guys came. Even though they left, I don't know how much longer I could have sat there."

"Its no problem. We're set on food, and weapons. When we get to Saya's though, keep that a secret. No one, and I mean no one, knows about our stuff. Just Komuro and our other friends. I also got something that may help all of us." He said.

"How so?" Nick asked.

"I..talked to my dad. When we stopped at my house, he told me to grab this box from the Gun Room. He said it would help me in the long run." he said.

"Pfft, probably a Flare Gun." he said.

"You mean like this?" Cody said, pointing an Orion 12 Gauge Flare Gun at him. His eyes widened.

"Yo, chill with that shit."

"Its a Flare Gun. And its not loaded." Saya said with a scoff.

"Dude, I saw in a movie once, this dude lost half his face from being shot with a Flare Gun. I don't fuck with that." he said.

"I doubt a Flare Gun can do that much damage. Besides, I have to be up close for that to work." he said, placing the orange gun into his glove compartment, beside a few road flares.

"Meow."

"Was that a cat?" Saya asked, looking in the rear view mirror.

"Yes. This is Mittens. We rescued her from that Store." Lily said, holding the kitten up. Cody smiled.

"She's so adorable. Hopefully Zero doesn't mind her being around." he said, petting the kitten.

"Oh, great..this is perfect." Saya said, pulling to a stop. Two men, armed with 12 Gauge shotguns walked over to the drivers side. She rolled the window down.

"Excuse me, what's going on?" She asked.

"Lady Takagi asked us to keep this road blocked and guard it against the infected. It was an order straight from the Lord of Tokonosu."

"Daddy issued that order? How thoughtful of him."

"Daddy?..Lady Saya?" he asked.

"Yes, now move those blocks out of the way." She shouted.

"R-right away ma'am." he stuttered. Saya smirked and watched as the two men ran over to the forklift.

"Oh man, sometimes I love being the daughter of a very rich, very powerful man." she said, leaning back into her seat.

"Sometimes, I love being covered head to toe in Nutella, and just watching as the little kids run away in fear." Nick said. Saya, Cody and Lily all looked at him, as if he had grown a dick on his forehead. Even Mittens looked at him weird. Saya rolled up her window, sick of feeling the rain water on her body. The two workers finally made a space big enough for their car to slip through. She floored it up the hill, not bothering to thank the two men. Cody smiled, remembering the many times he had walked up this street. She caught his smile and chuckled.

"Ready to see the estate after years of being absent?"

"Yes. I used to think this place was a Castle. Your dad was the king, your mother the queen, and you the cute princess. And I was but a lowly knight, wanting your attention. It was a pretty fun way to get over my fear of this place." he said.

"Aw, that's so cute. Saya is your princess?" Lily asked.

"She is now. There's nothing, not even these infected fucks, that is going to keep me away from her." he said with a smile. She blushed and tried looking away. She slowed down when she reached the iron gates. Two men pulled it open and she drove in. several people were hanging around, several large tents had been set up in the spacious yard. A few men were walking around with guns, keeping a guard around the walls. She pulled to a stop by the garage, and shut the engine off. A few people had gathered around the cherry red car, trying to see who it was that had arrived. Cody pulled the door open and got out, stretching a bit. He grabbed his Hecate II and slung it around his shoulder. Several people started whispering things. Saya was the next one out. She looked up at her house, happy to see it still standing.

"Well, this is a surprise. Lady Saya."

"Oh, hello." Saya said politely. The man was actually her family Mechanic. Cody for the life of him couldn't remember what his name was. He glanced at the car, clearly entranced.

"Man, this thing is a beauty. Where did you find her?" he asked.

"Actually, it belongs to my boyfriend's father." she said. His eyes widened.

"Boyfriend?" he asked.  
"That would be me sir." Cody said. The man looked him over, ignoring the fact that he was armed to the teeth.

"Beren? Cody Von Beren?" he asked.  
"Yes Sir. Its been awhile." he said.

"Yes it has. My god, Carter really did turn you into a gun freak."

"I would appreciate it if you didn't bring him up around me sir. Please..its the least you can do." he said firmly. The man nodded and backed away.

"Don't touch the car, don't even open it. This car is not to be touched by anyone, or I will shoot them in the balls, got it?" Saya said, flashing her gun for emphasis.

"Yes ma'am." he said. He went back into the garage and started working on what looked liked Rika's Humvee. Cody smiled.

"So they did make it. Lets head in side." he said. Saya nodded, and started heading up the side stairs towards the front door. She opened the large wooden door and stepped in, followed by Cody, Nick and Lily. All of them were dripping wet, but that didn't really matter at the moment. A few maids that were passing by locked eyes with Saya. They ushered happy hellos and went to find her mother. She sighed.

"Back home eh? Hows it feel?" Cody asked.

"Surprisingly good. I just hope my Mom doesn't flip out when she sees me with these." She said, referring to her guns. He smiled.

"I'll take care of that. Besides, I am teaching you how to fire them." he said. She smiled.

"You know, we're finally in a safe place." she said.

"So?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Just kiss me damn it." she cried, grabbing him by the shirt. She crashed her lips against his own. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Well fuck me. Their doing the smoochy smooch." Nick said.

"Oh my god, you watch to many movies." Lily muttered, drying off her kitten with a dry towel from her purse.

"Saya." a voice called out. Cody pulled away from his girlfriend and looked up at the grand stair case. Coming down from it was a beautiful woman, with dark red hair. She was wearing a beautiful silk dress and matching heels. Saya broke into tears and ran at her.

"Mommy." she cried, wrapping her arms around the woman. She smiled and hugged her daughter back, not caring that she was soaking wet.

"Welcome home dear." she said.

"Cody, dude your back."

Cody saw Takashi coming down from the stairs. They met in the center, exchanging a half hug.

"Dude, I can't believe you made it here so fast." he said.  
"Me too. If it wasn't for my dad's place, we wouldn't have made it."

"Holy shit dude, your like a walking armory." Kohta said.

"Kohta, my man, how are things?"

"Smooth as rain. Saya's place is awesome, though I'm glad to see you all alive and well armed." he said, pushing his glasses up, a grin on his face. Cody smiled.  
"Good, you know I brought you a little something from my dad's house. Its a bit hard to handle, but I know that you have what it takes to handle it." he said, reaching for his back. He drew his Desert Eagle and handed it to him. He gasped.

"Dude, a Chrome Plated .45 caliber Desert Eagle? These things are freaking expensive. And its been modified to hold Fifteen Rounds. This thing will blow heads apart." he said, sparkles in his eyes. Cody smiled.

"Its all yours man. Here's the ammunition." he said, handing him a handful of magazines. He looked like he was running through a candy store.

"Ahem, you must be my daughters boyfriend." Yuriko said. Cody looked at the older woman.

"Uh..I am. Don't you remember me? Cody Von Beren?" he asked. She narrowed her eyes a bit.

"I do. My you've grown. I can see why my daughter grew attached to you. Though why so much fire power?"

"You can't be too safe out there. I figure, if you have guns, use them. I'm a one man squadron." he said.

"Well, at least I know she's safe in your hands. Let me give you a hug." She said, pulling him in for a tight hug, trying to avoid the barrel of his Hecate.

"Meh." he said, once again finding his face in boobs.

"God, all men are the same." Saya said.

"Saya, don't get mad. I'm sorry. Your boobs are bigger." he said. He grit his teeth after that one.

"I don't know whether to hug you or slap you." she muttered.

"Hey Cody..where are Rin and Bishop?" Takashi asked. Cody grew silent. Lily stiffened a bit and Nick looked the other way. Saya swallowed hard and decided to speak for everyone.

"Rin and Bishop were surrounded by infected, they sacrificed themselves to save Nick and Lily. They were caught in an explosion." She said.

"What?" Kohta asked.

"Must have been that loud one we heard earlier." Takashi said.

"Yeah, I heard it too. I thought it was just a rocket launcher or some gun crazed freak with a high powered rifle. But now I know what it was. I don't know how to react. I feel like crying, but..the tears just won't flow. Does it make be a bad person? If I don't mourn them? I've just seen so many people die..I don't know how to react any more." he admitted.

"It doesn't make you a bad person. Why don't you rest a bit? Set those guns in a safe place and take a hot shower. You need it." Yuriko said.

"Alright Yuriko-san, I'll do that." he said.  
"You remember where the Guest rooms are right?"

"Up the stairs on the left side, third door to the right. Though if its in use, I'd get one across the hall from it." he said.  
"That's Saya's room now, but yes. You can use her bathroom, I doubt she'd mind. Just..use protection if you try anything."

"MOM." Saya cried. The woman giggled and turned to her daughter.

"We need to talk sweetie. Your father will be coming home soon, and there are things to discuss." She said. Saya nodded, following after her mother.

"Your one lucky fucker." Kohta said.

"I am. Listen, I know you liked her too. It was easy to guess..but I've liked her practically since I've known her." He said.

"Yeah, I could tell she was into you, even back at school. Treat her well my friend. So long as I have a gun, I'm happy." he said.

"Enjoy it bro, you need more ammo, I got you. Besides, I got a little surprise for all of us. Once Saya is done talking to her mother, gather everyone up that consists of our group. I have some important things to share with you all." he said, a serious tone in his voice. Takashi nodded and watched him head up the stairs.

"Is that a cat?" Kohta asked. Lily smiled.

"Her name is Mittens."


	10. Chapter 10

Highschool of

the Dead

Chapter 10

Trouble in Paradise

 **A/N: Here's Chapter Ten everyone. This is where we return to the original plot that takes place in the Takagi Estate. Of course I've added a few things to make it unique. We're almost at the end of Part one, and i can't begin to express my gratitude to all the readers, even if you don't review, knowing its read is enough. So, here we go.**

It had been a few hours since Cody, Saya, Nick and Lily made it to the Takagi estate. It was great to let your guard down, if even for a while. Cody paced around the room that Rei was using. Turns out, during their drive there, Shizuka hit a wire and she was flung from the top of the Humvee. If it wasn't for Yuriko's timely arrival, they would have all died. Alice and Savannah had practically become sisters, and now played fetch with Zero, who was running around the room. The rain had finally let up for a while, giving them some well deserved sun shine, but with more predicted to come, it wouldn't be long until they were swamped again. Cody meanwhile sat at the far end of the room, gathering his thoughts. While exploring the house again, he ran into a lot of adults, claiming that he didn't deserve to have all his guns and that he should pass them up. Some choice words got them to back down, but that was a problem. If they found out he had more in the trunk of his car, that would cause an uproar. If it came to that though, he'd use other means to secure them. He was mostly trying to decide if what the box held inside it was important or not, but with Saya still gone, he couldn't really do anything. He ran his hand through his still moist hair, sighing angrily.

"This is bad. We don't have much time until this place goes to hell." he muttered.

"What makes you so sure it is?" Rei asked, from her spot on the bed, he looked up at the brunette, who was in a very compromising position. Due to having lotion on her back, she was forced to lay on her stomach, without a shirt. He blushed and looked away.

"You've been stuck in here most of your stay right? You haven't actually seen how the kids are being treated. There are other Highschool Kids here, trying to voice their opinions, but their being shut down, as if they didn't matter. Just earlier, I got swarmed by five of them, demanding I hand over my guns." he said.

"What do you expect? They see someone like you and me flashing a high caliber rifle, and they go after us. It is how it is. Luckily for us, we don't have to listen to them." She said.

"I know..but how long do you think Paradise will last? We need Power and Water..the Power Stations wont run without workers. How long until they leave their posts?" he asked.

"That's true. Its not like we can power it ourselves." She said, burying her face in her hands.

"That's why I need Saya here. I got some information that may end up helping us. But its top secret. Life and death top secret." he said.

"Seeing as your the one with the most guns here, I can safely assume that its a good secret." She said. He chuckled.

"I fail to disappoint. Is your back okay? I heard what happened." he said.

"I'll be fine for now. I can't lay on my back, and by boobs are killing me. Takashi had the bright idea to use them to balance a gun." she said.

"Man, that kid and his perversion. I got an idea..why not put a pillow underneath them? That way your not laying on a hard mattress. And don't lay on them to much, that will just make them go numb." he said.

"I'll do that, thanks. Don't look."

"Don't worry, I was about to talk with Takashi anyway." he said standing up. He grabbed the box and headed out to the patio connected to the room. Takashi, Nick and Shizuka were there, the latter two deep in conversation about a movie they had watched, and the former was looking around at the people below. Cody leaned against the railing.

"What are your thoughts about this place?" Takashi asked. Cody looked around, seeing all of the people that had been lead there. A few were arguing for some reason or another. He clicked his tongue.

"It won't last." he said.

"What makes you say that? There's fences all around." Nick said, breaking his conversation with Shizuka.

"Fences are good and all, but if they pile up against them, they will come down. Sorry to say, but there are more of them than us at the moment. Which is why I propose an early leave." he said.

"Leave? But this place is awesome. Saya has a Game Room here." Nick said.

"Games aren't going to save your life. Don't you want to live? Don't you want what's best for your girlfriend?" he asked, referring to Shizuka, who was blushing a bit.

"We're not together." She said.

"Doesn't matter. We got kids with us, I want whats best for them. Besides, I already promised Rei I'd help search for her dad. I was planning on running into town soon." he said.

"I'm not letting you do that."

Cody turned around, locking eyes with his girlfriend. She had her arms crossed, clearly annoyed. She was wearing a beautiful dress, with a white long sleeved ruffled shirt, and a matching long black skirt. She was also wearing knee high black boots. Her P220 was attached to the side of her skirt. He smiled.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks, but thats beside the point. I'm not letting you go on a wild goose chase. I understand Miyamoto wants to see her Mom and Dad, but at the moment, we can't just leave. We need a solid plan." She said.

"We need a leader too. We can't go willynilly anymore." Kohta muttered. Cody looked around, seeing his friends and teammates all assembled. He nodded.

"Alright, lets head inside, Rei needs to hear this. I don't want anyone else hearing it." he said, glancing down at the other survivors. Everyone nodded and followed him inside. Once the doors were locked he set the box down on the table.

"Earlier this morning, me and Saya ended up staying at my fathers place. It was where we got the weapons and where we can restock should we need it. I spoke with my father and he told me something very serious. He doesn't know when, or how, but he knows about a protocol that's being activated soon. They plan to Napalm all the major cities in hopes that the infected are under control. We have to find, Rei's and Takashi's parents before that time comes. He didn't specify when, but he told me it was an American Protocol." he said.

"Of course..leave it to America to jump the gun. Are you sure it was a napalm strike?" Saya asked.

"Yes. He said specifically it was a Napalm strike. Its not like their sending out Chopper Gunners over the city." he said.

"A Napalm strike wouldn't be that effective. If its done right, it will cut down infected, not eliminate them. Why is the US Air Force attacking us anyway?" Takashi asked.

"Simple, the President has an agenda to follow. During a catastrophe like this, he'd have to do everything in his power to protect his nation. If that means striking other nations first, then so be it." Kohta said.

"Seems retarded. He's condemning others to death." Takashi said firmly.

"Nothing we can do now. Cody, please continue." Saeko said. He nodded and grabbed the box.

"This is one of the things he asked me to grab. I am only to open it with those I trust the most. That would be all of you. I don't know what's inside so, bear with me."

"Its a Flare Gun." Nick said.

"It is not a flare gun." he said, flicking the latches open. He turned the dial to the right passcode and gripped the tops of it.

"Before you open it, make sure that its not a Flare Gun."

"I swear to Christ, Nick..if its a fucking Flare Gun, or a road flare or anything flare related, I will shove it up your ass, and light the fuse. Then I'll sit back and watch as you run around spewing red fire from your asshole." he said.

"Dude, there are kids here." Lily said, holding her hands over Alice's ears. Savannah on the other hand was giggling to herself.

"Fuck is a funny word."

"Oh god. Its spreading."

"Just open the goddamn box." Saya shouted, throwing the room into silence. Everyone took a step back, wanting to be far from her in case she snapped again. Cody opened the box, finding several things inside it. The first one was a yellow walkie talkie. He didn't know why it was in there, but it worked, so he wasn't complaining. The second was a folded map, with a silver key, and the last was a tape recorder and a tape. There was also a video camera in there. He grabbed the video camera and looked it closely.

"There's a paper on the back." Takashi said. He turned it over and read the paper. It said Play Me, a Message from Dad. He turned it on, after a second of powering up, he clicked on the only video on the card.

" _Cody, Rin...this is your father."_

The video showed a middle aged man, with light gray hair. He was sitting in a chair, in front of a table. Several guns could be seen behind him, along with crates filled to the brim with rocket launchers over every kind. Cody swallowed hard.

" _If you are watching this, that means the world has gone to shit as we know it. Worse yet, I may be dead. If that's the case, then you should know that I don't blame you for hating me. All your lives I prepared you for a moment like this one. If you've found this, then you found the map and the key. Guard those with your very lives. The map itself shows you where to go. It may be outdated, hell, you may not even see this in your time, but it will still be there. Just know that where ever it is you are, I love you with all my heart."_

The video ended. He set the camera down and grabbed the map. He unfolded it, and saw a large red X in smack in the center Hokkaido. Mount Tokashi was also circled. There weren't any instructions, just a dotted line leading to Hokkaido.

"What the fuck is this? A treasure map?" Saya asked.

"I don't know. Its not explained what It is. But if my father set this up, then it has to be a safe house. We're not going to be rescued any time soon. It will take an arm and a leg to get there, but we have to make it. It may be our only shot at surviving this thing." Cody said.

"I agree. I think, we should rescue our parents, and once we do, leave together with them and head north."

"Takashi, do you know how many cities we have to go through just to get up there? And then there's the fact that Hokkaido is an Island. The airport is swamped, so we can't fly there. How will we reach it?" Saya asked.  
"Where there's a will there's a way sweetie. I'll fucking swim over there if I have too." Cody said firmly.

"Guess we have our heading then. First things first, finding our parents. Me and Rei decided on stopping at the Police Station. If her father is as good a cop is know he is, he'd still be there. If not, he'd have left a message. My mother is most likely at Shintoko Third Elementary with her class. Rei's mother is most likely at her home. That's our first stop." Takashi said. Cody nodded.

"Right, I'll go with you."

"Wonderful, lets rest up for a bit. It would be best to head out in the morning. I don't want to be here when my father returns." Saya said.

"Why is that?" Nick asked.

"You wouldn't understand." she said, leaving the room. Cody closed up the box and locked it. There was no way anyone was opening, beside the fact that he had the map on him as well. He sighed.

"I'll go after her. I can tell something is bothering her." he said, leaving the room. He left the room, taking a deep breath. It took him a while to find her, but when he did, he was a bit calm. She was of course looking at everyone that was walking around the yard.

"If you came here to tell me I'm a bad daughter for wanting to leave already, then I want you to piss off." She said.

"I'm not. Whatever you choose to do, I'm behind it 100%." he said, wrapping his arms around her waist. She sighed.

"I just don't want to be here. My parents are powerful people, yet they didn't do anything to save us. When I was out there fighting for my life, they were thinking of securing places for themselves and all these people. He sent off people to secure power plants and water treatment facilities. He didn't care about me." She said.

"He had priorities. I'm not condoning what he did, but he must have figured, if things got bad, we'd need as much power as we could get. Imagine the streets filled with those things, but in absolute darkness. He'd want you to have a safe way of getting home. Besides, your Saya Takagi, you wouldn't die. You can't die." He said.

"But I can. No one lives forever." She admitted.

"I know." he muttered. He dug in his jacket pocket and pulled out the chain he had salvaged from the jewelry store. He placed it around her neck, letting it hang over her heart.

"Where did you get this?" She asked.

"I..stole it."

She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I appreciate the gesture. But you shouldn't take things, especially like this. I understand if its food and water, even guns but.."

"I know..I just had to. It looks beautiful on you. I just wanted you to have something, so you know that I'll always have your back." he said firmly. She smiled and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She conceded his request, and started a fierce tongue dance with him.

"Uh..guys..not to be a buzzkill, but..dinner is ready." Takashi said. Both teens pulled away, blushing.

"R-right." he muttered. He took Saya's hand and led her back in the house.

Across town, Bishop was putting the final touches on Rin's new leg. It was a bit hard, but he managed. He had to use a plunger to make it able to attach to her leg. He was able to build a brace around the plunger that attached to the leg itself. It was sturdy enough for her to walk on, and even kick with it if she needed too. Rin herself was sitting in a chair, having gotten tired of being in the cart. The rain had let up enough, and the infected hadn't attacked them, so they were good he sighed and wiped some sweat of his his brow.

"Well Rin, I'm done." he said, holding the leg out. She was impressed. It looked almost like a pirate prop used in theater. She smiled.

"Damn. That looks sick." she said.

"I brushed some water sealant on it. That should prevent rain from damaging it, though I wouldn't wade through water with it. Try it out." He said, handing it to her. It took her a few minutes to figure out how to work the straps. After a minute, she had it secured onto her stump. The painkillers were numbing the area, so she felt fine. Bishop held his hand out to her and she took it.

"Okay..here we go." he said pulling her up. She stumbled a bit, trying to regain her balance.

"Let me go." she said. He nodded and let go of her hand. She grit her teeth, but kept her balance. She sighed, a tired smile on her face.

"I can walk again, and its all thanks to you Bishop."

"Its no problem. I wasn't going to let you die Rin. I'm glad we were able to save you. Now we know, that if we cut circulation to the limb and cut it off, the infection doesn't spread into the body."  
"That or I'm immune to it. I've seen people turn in seconds of being bitten." She said.

"That seems plausible too. Its almost midnight. We need to get out of here." He said. She took a step forward, trying to get used to her new leg. It was a bit weird, especially hearing the wooden thump on the ground, but she was able to get used to it, the fact that she still had her knee, made her immensely happy. As long as she could run, she'd be fine.

"We need to reach Takagi's house. My brother would most likely be there, and we have to catch them before they leave to rescue his and Rei's parents. We don't know if they'll return." she said.

"We don't have much to do on. We'll have to go on foot. The car that's here has no engine." he said.

"If that's the case, then lets get out of here." She said. She grabbed her armored boot and put it on her good leg. She grabbed her vest and put it on, putting some shotguns in the large pockets. She grabbed her rifle and made sure it was loaded. Bishop stuffed a tool box in his pack. He grabbed a Hatchet from a block of wood, smirking to himself.

"Its not exactly a Tomahawk, but it will do. Lets move." he said. She nodded and headed toward the door. She popped another pill in her mouth and swallowed it dry. She needed to get to safety, and pain wasn't going to hinder her. She nodded to Bishop and he opened the door. The cold wind of night hit them hard, and both shivered a bit. Even though it was early spring, it was still a bit cold.

"Okay, Takagi's house is up the hill. We can make it if we cut through here. I was thinking, we could take this side street here, and then head up the main one." She said. He nodded.

"I'll take point. You cover the rear." he muttered. She nodded and cocked her rifle. They moved through the now empty street, being careful not to alert anything. Rin wasn't as fast as before, but she wasn't complaining. They ducked behind a dumpster, peeking through the alleyway. Bishop dug in his pocket, drawing a steak knife. She looked at him oddly.

"What is that?" she asked.

"A steak knife. I grabbed a bunch of them at Rika's and at the shop's kitchen area. I can put them to good use." he muttered. They slowly moved to the end of the alleyway and peeked around the corner. There was an infected near them, stumbling around aimlessly. He pulled his hand back and threw the knife forward. It slammed into the side of its head, the body dropped with a thud.

"I'll be damned. You play darts?" she asked.

"No..I had Ninja Stars." he muttered. She grew more and more impressed with the younger teen. She could tell why he was one of her brother's best friends. He pulled the knife free from the dead body and kept moving forward. He threw it at another infected, getting it in the neck. It turned his way and hissed, only to have its head split in half by his Hatchet. He pulled the blade free from its skull, causing a bit of blood to splatter on his shirt.

"Do you think the power will last?" he asked, after a minute of silence.

"I wouldn't know for sure. It depends on the workers at the power plants. After they leave, it depends on how long the grid will stay active. I give it a week before power is completely out in the hole city, if not the country." She said.

"What about places up north? Okinawa, and Hokkaido?" he asked.

"Maybe. Jets were taking off yesterday morning in direction toward to Okinawa. I'm willing to bet Tokyo fell within three hours, though some areas may be safe. Going to the capital isn't an option at the moment. If anything, I think we should head toward Hokkaido. Its an Island, so the infection will be hard to spread, and there's a lot of country up there."

"Okay, then we have a general idea of where to go. Lets keep moving, we need a safe place for the night. Any ideas?" He asked. She smiled.

"How would you like your burger?"

xxx

"Okay, I get it. Your an adult, you're always right, how can you expect me to do that?"

Cody sighed. He was leaning back against the wall, listening to Saya and her mother argue. He didn't know what it was about, but she was clearly upset. Last night had been great, they had dinner together and discussed a few things, even relived some memories. But when morning came, and he got news her father was coming, it all went to shit. She'd been yelling for a while now, enough to alert most of the staff.

"That's not what I mean Saya..will you listen?"

"NO."

the pink haired girl left the room, slamming the door as she went. She ran past Cody, clearly upset. He sighed.

"The Good times of today are the sad thoughts of tomorrow." He muttered sadly.

"Bob Marley. I wasn't expecting you to quite someone like that." Yuriko said, stopping next to him. He shrugged.

"I spent my time mostly reading. After all, who wants to be friends with Carter Von Beren's most likely paranoid son?" he said with a dry chuckle.

"Carter is a wonderful man, and an amazing father. There are lots of people that may have made fun of him for how he spent his money, but he's a brilliant businessman. The reason we were able to triple our earnings was because of him." she said.

"I can't say I'm proud of what he is. But I am proud to be his son." he said. She smiled.

"Listen, is..Saya like that around you?"

"What? You mean pissed off? Like its that time of the month every day of the year?" he asked.

"Yes. You and Komuro know her best."

"I wouldn't know. She's changed a lot in the years that I was gone. I recently transferred to Fujimi, and I didn't have the time to actually talk to her. Seeing as I was the loner that no one wanted to approach. I guess, I'm lucky I met Nick, and Bishop. I wish he hadn't left us so early, but..I can't always be there to help." he muttered.

"Its okay sweetheart. You're trying to be strong, I know. But its okay to cry once in a while. Just let it go." she said. His lip quivered a bit, and a few tears rolled down his face. Yuriko's motherly instincts kicked in and she hugged him tightly. That only made him cry harder.

"You look like your enjoying yourself."

Kohta looked up from his work table, facing Saya, who was leaning back against the Humvee. He had taken apart all the guns and was cleaning their parts.

"Well, its fine for you to just sit around for now. You won't be able to do that for much longer."

"Why not Takagi? This place is a fortress. We can hole ourselves out for a while." He said.

"Haven't you thought about how were going to secure Water and Electricity? Jeez, didn't they teach you that in Elementary School?" She asked firmly.

"Uh, what are you trying to say?" he asked. She clenched her hand.

"The only reason we were able to secure those things is because workers and specialists could feel safe to work every day. But their not fighters. And now, everywhere you look, there are a few of them around. It won't be long until the power grid goes out." She said.

"Well.." he muttered.

"How long do you think they'll stay there? They got families too, somewhere in all this chaos. They'll leave soon enough, and when they do, Tokonosu will face its darkest hour." She said. Kohta smiled, as he put the Ithica back together. He held it up and grinned.

"Yes. Its perfect." He said.

"Hey, kid is that the real thing?"

"Huh?"

"A kid like you shouldn't be playing around with that."

"Is that all you had to say Matsudo?"

"Oh..Lady Saya..I'll just continue the repairs on this vehicle your friends arrived in." the mechanic said, going back underneath the car. She sighed.

"Verywell, thanks." she said.

"Wow, your like a Princess." Kohta said excitedly. She clicked her tongue.

"Your the last person I wanted to hear that from. More importantly, what are you going to do with that?" she asked, pointing to the shotgun.

"Oh, you mean the gun?" he asked.

"Yes, didn't you hear him? Gun's should be used by _Adults_ , you should take it to one." she said.

"Well, what are _we_?" he asked. She stayed silent. He smirked. "Lets ask Komuro what he thinks."

Cody sat at the bottom of the stairs. He was recovering a bit from crying his heart out. He thanked Yuriko immensely for hearing him out. The woman had become a second mother to him, which was weird, considering he was dating Saya. He shook that off. She had asked him to talk to Saya, and convince her to see from her mother's point of view. She had also set out to find Takashi, in hopes that he could convince her too. He chuckled and pet Zero, who was resting on his lap. The Puppy had finally worn himself unconscious. He had a lot of energy, much like his care takers.

"Man, persuading Saya is like trying to stop a drug user from quitting. Its hard and will take a long time. There's no way I could, and even then, I don't think I agree with it." he muttered to himself.

"You were tasked with persuading her too?"

Cody looked up, meeting eyes with Komuro. He gave the younger teen a nod.

"There's no way I'll be able too. I haven't won an argument with her since we were in kindergarten." he said.

"You won an argument with her? I just agreed with her to avoid a lashing." he said, petting Zero again.

"Come on man, put your back into it."

They both looked up, seeing two men struggling with a large box. Cody was about to stand when Komuro put his hand in front of him.  
"I got this." he said, walking over to the two. "Let me help." he said, lifting up the other side of it.

"Woo, thanks we got this." the other man said.

"But I wanna help." Takashi said.  
"Don't stress yourself kiddo. You go on and relax. Let the men handle this." he said, they continued carrying the box through to the other room.

"Fuckin son of a bitch." Cody muttered. He felt someone behind him and looked up. He saw Saeko, dressed in a beautiful Kimono.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"You look nice. Like a true samurai." he said with a chuckle. She smiled.

"What do you think Komuro-kun?" she asked. He swallowed hard.

"Uh, you..look nice.." he said. Silence filled the room afterwards. Cody shook his head.

"Awkward." he said, Zero thought it was a good moment to wake up and started licking his face.

"Um..I didn't mean to make it weird." Takashi said, shaking his hands. Saeko smiled.

"Don't worry about it. I won't take it the wrong way." she said. Both of them shared a grin. Zero hopped out of Cody's lap and ran over to Alice, who had entered the room, wearing over sized slippers. Savannah was close behind, playing with a DS Saya had let her borrow.

"Did something good happen big brother?" She asked.

"Yeah, we were talking about how well you two are doing." he said with a smile. Savannah giggled.

"We are doing well. Me and Sis are having tons of fun." She said. Cody looked down sadly.

" _Yeah, but last night, you came into my and Saya's room, crying about your parents and my sister. You shouldn't have to face something like this, none of us do."_

"Its Kohta-san and Saya-chan."

"Komuro, I think we should talk."

"Saya." he called in surprise.

"Not here, come on." She said, heading up the stairs. Cody shrugged and stood up.

"This ought to be good." he said, following after his girlfriend.

"Can I come too Kohta-san?" Alice asked.

"Of course, Alice and Zero, and Savannah are part of our group. Come on." he said, leading the two girls after their group.

"Saya, what is this about?" Cody asked. His girlfriend looked at him, brow raised.

"Surely you've noticed what's going on right?"

"No..unless you mean..those guys still seeing us as kids." he said.

"Exactly. We need to figure out who our leader is. That's the purpose of this meeting." She said, opening the door to Rei's room. Said girl had just finished getting some more cream on her back. Shizuka was looking her over, and teaching Lily a few things on medicine and bruising. Everyone filed into the room, and Saya closed the door. She turned back to everyone.

"We gathered you here because we need to discuss a few things." She said.

"Oh sure, lets gather up here." Rei said sarcastically.

"You can't really move, so its best if we hold meetings here." Shizuka said, grabbing a banana. Cody honestly tried not thinking dirty thoughts, but so many had struck his mind.

"You okay over there Cody?" Takashi asked.

"Oh yeah, just peachy. Do you think I can take five minutes before you start this meeting?" he asked.

"No." Saya said firmly. He sighed and focused on not getting a boner. She faced the window, gathering her thoughts. She took a deep breath and finally spoke.

"The next time we set out, I'm not so sure I should go with your little band of companions."

"Companions?" Rei cried, trying to sit up. Lily however held her down, telling her not to strain herself.

"Of course, we've joined up with a bigger group. In other words..." Saeko paused, letting Saya take over.

"Yes, I have two choices now. You can understand." She said.

"Split up?...but why?" Takashi asked.

"Maybe you should take a good look around. If you still can't see it, than I revoke your right to call me by my first name." She said firmly. She threw the patio doors open and walked outside. Cody followed close behind, with Takashi, Nick and Lily. Takashi strained his sight trying to catch sight of the street.

"What..the street?" he asked. Cody used his Hecate to scan the area. Several bodies lay on the ground, a few infected were gnawing on them. One person was still alive, while being torn apart.

"Its gotten worse...much worse." Saya muttered. Cody looked down at a few people who were unloading supplies from a truck. He spotted the two guys from earlier, who called Takashi a kid. Sure, they were highschool kids, but they had gone through hell and back just to make it to Saya's house. They should get a say too.

"Your dad is handling this pretty well, especially for being a Right-Wing Elite. Your mom is pretty amazing too." he said.

"Yeah, they're amazing. They got a lot to be proud of. Even now, they're always away dealing with this. Then, if they can do that much, then.."

"Takagi."

"Call me by my first name." she shouted.

"You shouldn't think badly of your parents, especially with how things are right now. Its rough for everyone." He said.

"That..sounds like something my mom would say." she muttered dryly. She looked up at the sky, gritting her teeth.

"I know, I know. My parents are the best. Even when something happened, they took action right away and they sealed off their mansion. They protected their home, and their staff. Their the greatest, their the best. Of course, they completely forgot about their daughter, the apple of their eyes." she said firmly.

"That's..going to far." Takashi muttered.

"As expected, their amazing, I shouldn't expect anything less from them. They didn't think I survived."

Takashi snapped and grabbed her shirt, pulling her off the ground. Everyone looked at him in shock.

"Stop Saya." he shouted.

"That's pretty sudden. But..it took you long enough." she said, tears rolling down her face.

"Its not just you, we're the same. Were all having a shitty time..actually, your doing better than us. Your Parents are okay..ours..we don't even.." he trailed off.

"I get it, you can set me down now." she said quietly. He nodded and let her go. She grabbed her glasses from the floor and put them back on.

"Sorry." he said.

"Yeah, you should be, but your fine. Now, lets get to the real matter at hand."

They heard the sounds of car engines heading their way. Cody looked towards the gates, which automatically opened.

"Is that?" Kohta asked. Saya nodded, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"Yeah, that's the Don of this Prefectures Ultra-Nationalist Organization. He alone determines whats right and what's wrong. My Dad."


	11. Chapter 11

Highschool of

the Dead

Chapter 11

A Ray of Hope

 **A/N: Here's Chapter Eleven everyone. We're almost at the end of Part one. thanks for sticking with me this far, hope you all enjoy!**

A tall man walked forward, passing through a large crowd of on lookers. He stood in front of the large fountain. He was wearing a freshly pressed military suit, with golden buttons on either side. Around his waist was a brown sheath, which held a Katana. They wheeled a a cage in front of him. Inside was an infected. A few people backed away from it.

"This man's name is Doiteru Tarou. He has been a friend to me and my family for the last 25 five years. In attempting to save a junior officer, he was bitten. He is no longer human, his life ended when he turned into this abominable thing."

He grabbed his Katana, and started drawing it from its sheath.

"It was an act of self sacrifice. This is the most noble thing a person could hope to do."

He drew his Katana, the blade glinting a bit in the sunlight.

"And so...I will demonstrate my friendship." he said, holding his Katana over head. One of the workers opened the cage, and the infected lunged for him. The man swung his sword down on its neck, taking his head clean off.

"Farewell, My friend." he said, slamming his boot onto the severed head. Brain matter splattered all over the floor. A few people let out screams of fear and shock. Even Cody cringed.

"This is the kind of thing that makes up our here and now. This is what the world has become. Great friends, family members, and loved ones are becoming them. If you wish to survive...you must fight." he said firmly.

"Even after all these years, Soichiro Takagi scares the shit out of me. Fuck, do you think he'd decapitate me if he found out I slept with his daughter?" Cody asked.

"We didn't sleep together damn it. We just shared a bed." Saya screamed.

"But you enjoyed it." he said smugly.

"Katana's aren't efficient enough." Kohta said.

"Don't comment on things you don't know Hirano." Saya replied.

"But its true. Japanese Swords dull after a few swings. And they can break if they hit bone. After a few swings, their useless." He said.

"Listen, following the way of the sword depends on several things. The sharpness of the blade, a warriors skill, the quality of his sword, and focus. If you have these things, any sword can be used a number of times without any consequences." Saeko said.

Saya looked down at the crowd that was still gathered around her fathers demonstration. Cody wrapped his arm around her waist, comforting her a bit. She leaned back into his shoulder, and kissed his cheek. She looked down again, meeting her fathers steeled glare.

"But..you get blood and grease on it. Its like cooking." Kohta said. Saeko smirked.

"A good cook will never leave grease on a good knife. It goes the same for swords." she said.

"Hey, Hirano, its okay." Takashi said.

"Don't touch me, don't butt in, you don't even know how to use a shotgun." he said, brushing his hand off.

"Hirano. You need to chill out." Saya cried. He grit his teeth and grabbed his guns. He then took off, running through the house. Takashi scoffed.

"What's his problem?"

"Its not his fault. This whole thing is getting to everyone. After all, your both boys." Saeko said.

"I know that already."

"Yes but..no..your opposite sides of the same coin."

Saya sighed and took Cody's hand, pulling him along with her. He cried in protest, not wanting to meet her father.

"Jeez, what's with them?" Takashi asked.

"Calm down idiot, we're not going to see my father. You don't need to die just yet. We need to find Hirano." Saya said. He calmed down a bit and matched her pace.  
"What do you think of all this?" she asked.

"What? You mean that demonstration your dad just did? I don't know how to feel about that. I mean, I've blown heads off the last two days but..is it what these people truly need?" he asked.

"Its a real eye opener for them. I think they do need this. Its hard to accept at first, but they have to if they want to survive, if not, they don't have a place in whatever my dad is planning. That's something he'd say I think." she said.

"Man, what a mess. Did he go this way?" he asked, stopping at the entrance to the back garden.

"Don't know. He has to be here somewhere around here. Man, that fatty annoys me so much some times." she said. He chuckled.

"Nothing you can't handle sweetie. If anyone can whip his ass into shape. Its you. I'll go look over here, you go over there, maybe he went to see the Coy in your pond." he said. She nodded.

"Good Luck." she said, pecking his lips. He smiled and took off. He headed towards the front, where all of the tents were. Almost everyone watched as he walked through them. He wondered why they stared at him, and realized he still had his Gun Vest on him. It wasn't every day, a Sixteen year old Highschool student walked past you with two Spas 12, an R12, an FN Five Seven, a Revolver and a Honey Badger. A few people muttered things to themselves, mostly saying that he wasn't deserving of having those guns.

"Hey Kid, what the hell do you think your doing? Walking around here with so many weapons?" one man asked. Cody gave him a once over. He looked like a Best Buy employee. He kept walking like it was nothing.

"Hey, I'm talking to you kid? Give me those guns. You don't need them." he said, touching his shoulder. Cody spun on his heel and drew his Revolver, pointing it to the guys forehead. He pulled the hammer back and smirked.

"What was that asshole? I don't need what?" he asked.

"Whoa man, take it easy."

"No, you take it easy _man_. I'm sick and fucking tired of seeing my friends be treated like crap because we're fucking younger. No one has the amount of training I do with a gun. I have these because I can use them. If I gave you one of my Spas's I bet you wouldn't be able to handle its kick back. So why don't you back off sailor? I'm not going to hesitate. I'll pull this trigger if I have too." he said. Cody backed away from the man, still holding his gun up. He turned around, but kept his gun out of its holster, should he need it for anything.

He walked around for a while, not being able to find Kohta at all. He heard a bit of a commotion and decided to check it out. When he turned the corner, he saw Kohta, in the center of a group. They were Right-Wing Nationalists, and supporters of Soichiro Takagi. Said man was standing before Kohta, who was on the ground hugging his guns.

"D-Don, this kid thinks those guns are his personal toys." one of the men said.

"Boy, what is your name? I am Takagi Soichiro, leader of our patriotic organization." Soichiro barked.

"Hi..Hi..Hirano Kohta. Fujimi Highschool, Second Year Class 32 B."

"Don't speak so boldly Hirano-kun. The fact that I had to come here personally is proof that you have caused a great deal of trouble." he said firmly.

"Dear..this boy..he's.."

"I know, he's from her class." the man said, cutting his wife off. She smiled.

"Oh Good."

"Why will you not hand over the guns?" Soichiro asked.

"No..No..without the guns, I'll go back to the way I was before. I thought I finally found something I'm good at."

"Such As?" The man asked.

" _Looks like I get to bail you out buddy. Oh, Komuro is here too, this aught to be good."_ Cody thought. He walked forward, matching pace with Takashi. He have him a wordless nod.

"Such as Protecting your daughter." Takashi said firmly.

"Hm?" the man turned around, locking eyes with Takashi.

"Ko..Komuro." Kohta stuttered.  
"I see, Komuro huh? I know your name. You have known Saya for a long time."

"Yes sir, but ever since this started, Saya's been...your daughter has been protected by Hirano here." he said.

"I can vouch for that. He's been teaching her how to shoot guns, and how to clean them." Cody said.

"And you are?" he asked. Cody smiled and gave him a polite bow.

"Cody Von Beren, son of Carter Von Beren." he said. The man's eyes widened. A few of his followers took a step back.

"Von Beren..my..you've grown into a fine young man." Soichiro said.

"Thank you sir." he replied.

"Kohta-chan." Alice cried, tackling the boy to the ground in a hug. Savannah followed suit, hugging him tightly. Shizuka and Rei were there was well, although the latter was leaning heavily against the nurse. She was dressed in what had now become her combat gear. Lily and Nick followed suit too.

"Even I can see how much courage he has..Don Takagi."

"And me too, Dad."

Soichiro watched her daughter joining her friend's side. They all shared the same look of courage and determination.

"He maybe a useless gun otaku, but its because of him that I'm still alive. He's been keeping me safe, unlike you Dad." she said firmly. It was deathly quiet. The wind picked up, rolling in more storm clouds. A few water drops fell from the sky. Don Takagi chuckled, and then laughed.

"I see..this is your choice. I respect that. Men, he keeps the guns. Let it be known, that no one touches Hirano-kun's guns." he said.

"Y-yes sir." they all said saluting him.

"Cody-kun, I must have a word regarding your relationship with my daughter. You may bring your guns if you wish." he said, turning heel and leaving with his wife. Cody unzipped his vest and handed it to Kohta.

"Well brother, its been nice knowing you. Your in charge of guns now." he said, handing them off. Kohta wiped his tears and let out a laugh.

"Come on man. He's probably going to give you the whole riot act. But I will clean your guns, its the least I can do for backing me up."

"Thanks. Wish me luck."

"Good Luck Cody. I still have more bruise crème if you need it." Shizuka said with a smile. Her little bounces made her breasts jiggle, causing a few men to have a nosebleed.

"Cody, its been a long time since I have seen you. I can see you've grown into a fine young man." Soichiro said. Cody found himself in the study. Several computers had been set up, and tons of technicians were working to find information. Cody was standing at attention, scared to do anything that would upset him. Yuriko giggled and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ease up sweetheart. We're not going to kill you." She said, making him sigh in relief.

"Yet." Soichiro said, making the teen gasp again. The man smiled. "Man, I missed scaring the hell out of you. Remember when you were four and broke that Ming vase?" he asked.

"Yes."

"You still owe me for that. But regardless, this is about Saya's safety. I can tell you have genuine feelings for her. I figured out what you did for your friend over there. He may know guns, but you have been trained practically your whole life with them. Your the one that taught Saya how to use that P220 and her Honey Badger right?" he asked.

"A little bit sir. She was the one that trained herself to use the rifle, back when we stopped at my fathers house. I taught her how to use the pistol though, I figure she'd need it. After all, when I met up with her in school, all she had was a Power Drill, and I still had my bow." he said.

"Ah yes, I do recall hearing of your many Archery awards. Now, I can see that you are a very dependable man. But, I still must ask, what are your intentions with my daughter?" he asked.

"My intentions? I don't know yet. I love her, that's for sure. I want to be with her, for as long as I can. Especially in this world, we need people we can trust, and I trust her with my life. I don't know where the wind will throw us next, but I'm glad to be alive, to see the world, even if its the way it is now. Maybe down the line, we can have kids, I dunno. But I will treat her right, I'm not like one of those Football team douche bags or jocks who like women for one thing. I genuinely care for her." he said.

"I have made my decision. I am a very dependable man, I can tell there is no hesitation in your eyes. You will do whatever it takes to keep her safe, even at the cost of your life. But, in this world, I cannot control her actions, or who she can and will date. If she wants to be with you, it will fall on her shoulders. I can see your love for her, and all I ask is that you keep her safe." he said.

"I will. I promise." he said with a bow.

"Then your free to go." he said. Cody nodded and turned heel to leave. He stopped for a second and looked back.

"Sir, I have some information from my father. Before I left his house, he contacted me on a secured line. He said the US Military plans on activating a Protocol soon. A Napalm Strike." he said.

"You're certain?" He asked.

"Not entirely. I do know that the Strike will happen. It won't be long before the nations resort to chemical warfare against each other to protect their countries. If it turns to that, then I hope to hell the infected are the least of our worry." he said, leaving the room. He breathed a sign of relief as the door closed behind him.

"Not used to being grilled?"

"Saya."

"How was it?" she asked.

"He..understood completely. He was just curious as to what my intentions were. I love you sweetie, I have for a long time, and I will do everything I can to keep you safe." He said. She smiled and kissed him, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She pressed him against the wall, pushing her large breasts into his chest. She pulled away, a sultry smile on her face.

"Lets do it." she whispered into his ear.

"So soon?" he asked.

"I want to lose my virginity now, before this new world kills me. Please." she begged. He nodded and picked her up, getting a little yelp out of her.

"Tell me where." he said.

"My room..and you better satisfy me, or It will come back to bite you in the ass." She said. He chuckled and walked off down the hall, in the direction of her room.

Xxx

"Its this way, I remember now."

"If you say so. Do you think they'll appreciate this? I mean, we did just make like..sixty of these."

Bishop and Rin were finally closing in on the Takagi Estate. They had spent the night at an abandoned McDonald's. Thankfully, all of the food was still fresh, and they were able to start up the grills. They spent several minutes making burgers for all their friends. Hell, if it was the end of the world, might as well spoil them. Though Bishop himself was a bit worried. Their friends most likely thought they were dead, showing up all of a sudden is going to be a little hard on everyone's emotions. Rin was holding up pretty well, considering she was drugged most of the time.

"They'll be fine. Its a peace offering. Now make sure they stay in those heat bags we salvaged from Dominoes. It wasn't hard for me to secure those. Especially with one leg." She said firmly.

The streets were abnormally clear. It seemed that whatever had attracted the infected, had led them somewhere else. Though there were a few streets where people were still being torn apart. The norm it seemed. Rin felt a water drop hit her neck and looked up. She sighed.

"Didn't it stop raining like...hours ago?"

"Don't you remember that big storm that was predicted a few days ago? It was before all of this. I think its a Typhoon. We should be getting a few bands of rain before the big storm hits." Bishop said. They turned the corner and looked around. A few infected shambled about. They were taken care of rather quickly. Bishop bent down to retrieve his knives.

"Man, that's gotta suck. We better find shelter soon, and I don't mean something for when that storm hits. I mean for long term." She said.

"Yeah." Bishop muttered, still unsure of himself. They turned onto another street, sighting with relief. It was the one that lead up to the Takagi Estate. They quickened their pace, taking out the few infected that were shambling around.

"Man, I can't wait to take a nice long bath." Rin said.

"I can't wait to sleep. Man, its been a hassle to even find a comfortable place."

"News flash bro, its going to be like that everywhere from now on. We can't get used to quality inn." she said.

"I know..its just a little something to hope for..right?"

"I guess." she said.

"Hey, stop right there." a voice called. Bishop and Rin stopped, reaching a cement blockade of sorts. Two men taking refuge in a forklift stepped outside. They had Shotguns in their hands.

"State your business." the first said.

"I'm Rin Von Beren, my brother and his friends should be up here." Rin said.  
"He was with Saya Takagi." Bishop said. The second man muttered something into the others ear. The first nodded.

"Alright, you can go through. Hurry up, before the rain gets you." he said. Rin hopped over the wall, her peg leg hitting the ground harder than it should have.

"Thanks Gentlemen. Here, I have a spare rifle, its more reliable than those double barrels." She said, handing him her spare MP5, along with a few magazines. The first smiled.  
"Thank you kindly ma'am." he said with a smile. Bishop handed both of them a bag, which contained some Burgers.

"Take them. We just came from McDonald's. No one's there, but all of the food was good. We have tons more." He said.

"You guys are awesome, I was dying for a burger. Go on ahead, and thanks again."

Bishop and Rin started moving up the hill. The rain started coming down now, a bit harder than before, but still as a light drizzle. The older nurse wiped her face, brushing her wet locks from her eyes.

"Maybe I should cut my hair." She said.

"No don't..you look nice with it long. I think twin tails would suit you better." He said. She giggled.

"Is it because a certain blue haired girl puts her hair in twin tails?"

"No..Saya puts hers in twin tails too." he said, rather defensively. She shook her head.

"Maybe I should put it up in twin tails." she said. Thunder boomed above them, and the rain got a bit harder. She sighed. "Man, will I ever be dry?" she asked, getting a laugh from her companion.

Xxx

"I am thankful that we were all saved, and brought here for our own safety. But the people here are savages." a black haired woman shouted. She was wearing a white shirt with flowers on it, as well as matching white pants. Several other survivors had surrounded her, listening to her words of wisdom.

"We're just normal citizens, not Right-Wing Nationalists."

"Yeah, we're just peace loving people who love our peaceful Japan."

"Showing us something like that was just indecent. We need to wait and see. The Government will have everything back to normal soon. They even have the support of the American Army. But we must wait until then.." the black haired woman continued.

"We don't need to be saved by the Self Defense Force, or the American Army. We don't need anything that will increase tensions in Asia." She shouted. One of Takagi's followers sighed. He wasn't getting paid enough to endure that shit.

Cody and his friends were enjoying a bit of air, after having thought about a few things on their own. Him and Saya had gotten a lot closer, and a few of their friends were asking a lot of questions. But right now, all of them were listening to the speeches being given by the people. He was glad the rain was forcing them into their tents. Don Takagi and his wife approached them, intent on doing something.

"By now, you've heard the tirade of that woman. I think there needs to be an end to them. Saya, this responsibility falls on you." he said. Her eyes widened.

"Why would I do something like that?" she asked.

"Because if you do my daughter, then I know you are not a fool." he said firmly.

"I am asking you too. Those people wouldn't listen to anything if it came directly from your father or me." Yuriko said, a smile on her face. She sighed.

"Fine." She said.

"I-I'll go with her." Kohta said.

"Me too." Takashi said.

"Count me in. I got my two cents to share in all this." Cody said firmly.

"I'll go too." Rei said. Shizuka however had other plans.

"No you don't. You're straining yourself enough..its time for more cream." She said. The brunette sighed and followed the blonde nurse inside.

"I will accompany you then." Saeko said.

"No, I have something to speak to you about Miss Busujima." Soichiro said. The violet haired girl nodded, and followed the man away from their group.

"I'll go.." Alice said.

"Actually Alice, I think you should come with Auntie instead. I have a present for you and Zero."

"A Present? Okay, I'll go with you Auntie."

"Well, the group is settled then." Cody said.

"Yeah, and no waving guns around, I heard what you did earlier and I don't condone it." Saya said.

"That guy was pissing me off, acting all hard because I'm a kid who can't use guns? I'll have you know, in America, Sixteen year olds can do a lot of things. We can get our licenses and drive everywhere..beat that." he said firmly. She kissed him firmly, catching him by surprise.

"I just did. Now come on, lets shut that lady up before war breaks out in my yard." she said, walking over to the tents. One of her fathers workers handed her an umbrella, as it had started to rain. Cody simply put his hood on. The rain never bothered him. Takashi and Kohta shared a larger one, not really caring about it.

"So, what exactly are we going to discuss with these people?" Cody muttered. She shrugged.

"We have to convince them to see things the way my daddy sees them. Or else, they'll just be baggage. You get what I'm saying right?"

"I do. But sometimes, people have a hard time accepting things. Hopefully, we can convince them of something." he said, entering the tent. The black haired woman from before scoffed.  
"Well, what do you kids want?" she asked.

"We came here to discuss a few things, regarding the state of things. We need you to see things our way." Saya said.

"Your way, and what is your way? Murder?" she asked.

"Murder? Listen ma'am, we're not murdering people. Their already dead." Cody said.

"That's absurd, how can they already be dead? They wouldn't be moving if they weren't alive. That Murder syndrome is affecting them. The government will help us soon."

"I'm sorry to say lady, but the Government isn't going to help us soon. Now if you don't do what the Don said, you will die. That is certain." Takashi said.

"We won't die, its just a disease. It will have a cure soon enough." someone said.

"How many times do we have to tell you, the Murder Syndrome story is total Bullshit. The Government can't arrive at a conclusion so they came up with that to stop chaos from spreading." Saya snapped.

"So, you're saying that dead bodies come back to life and attack the living? Don't be ridiculous." another man said.

"It does sound and look like a new epidemic. Didn't you see my fa..I mean Don Takagi's demonstration? I saw it at school, and in the city. Can't you see that for yourselves?" Saya asked, a bit calmly.

"You should have at least seen them get back up after they died." She continued.

"It is a little weird that they get back up, there has to be an explanation."

"Yeah, the explanation is that they never died in the first place." the black haired woman snapped back. Saya clenched her fist.

"Excuse me, if that was the case then that'd be great and all. But that's not something an amateur can come up with on the spot. Until the specialists settle down and do some research, nothing can be found out." Cody said.

"I'm sorry, but its not just possible. Do you disagree?" Saya asked.

"W-well."

"You can't can you? Just focus on not becoming food for them alright? After all, my father doesn't know what to do with all of you, Didn't he?" She asked.

"Oh, that's really what you wanted to say? Now that I think about it, your just a bunch of highschool kids, waving around a bunch of guns." She said. Cody rose a brow in curiosity.

"Its true. That girl is the daughter of a Right-Wing Gangster. She wants us to be violent, she wants us to kill. She's telling us that killing is okay. Listen everyone, that girl is the daughter of a killer. Don't let her turn you into killers too." she shouted.

"Uh..what the hell are you talking about?" Takashi asked, clearly confused.

"Kids shouldn't interfere in the matters of adults." another man said.

"Hey Fuck You Asshole. We got just as much say in this world as you do." He snapped back.

"Quiet, from now on, the adults are making decisions. We don't need help from Highschool kids high on violence. We need to band together and find a representative. We can't let them brainwash us into killing."

"They must have played some violent video games. That's why they know how to use guns." another man said.

"Yeah, lets settle our differences and act together, we'll volunteer our time and then go talk to Don Takagi." she said.

"You're right. We have to solve our problems without resorting to violence."

"Volunteers. We can gather volunteers and together we help treat those with the killer disease. This will allow us to create a society of freedom. For the people."

"Hey lady, I hope you know that thinking like that will only get you killed. I saw some of my classmates die back at school. Hell, even my own sister wasn't spared from this world. Think like that, and you and everyone around you will fall victim to the dangers of the world." Cody said sadly. He turned heel and walked off.

"You did a great job Saya." Kohta said. She chuckled and shook her head.

"That was a disaster. I was expecting something, but nothing like that."

"Its horrible. Everything in the world went to shit. And those people are acting like idiots." Takashi said. They reached the front door and closed their umbrellas.

"Its because people view nationalist groups the same way the view the Yakuza." Kohta muttered.

"Well we're different. My Dad thinks in a more pallid way than Mishima Yokuo did. Right-Wing Activists and the Yakuza don't get along one bit, but they've done a lot of good things too."

"But, don't they need money for that? When I think Right-wing nationalist, I picture people collecting protection money and that sort of thing." Kohta replied.

"Well, you seem to forget I'm a Genius."

"No, I think I get it now." he muttered.

"My Mom is a genius too. She used to be an excellent trader back in Wall Street." Saya said.

"I can vouch for that. My dad did a lot of trade deals with her." Cody said.

"Yup, and when she was returning home from a vacation, she met my father. They got married the next day. Since then, she uses those tricks only on him. After getting married, the family fortune increased a hundred fold."

"Incredible." He said, clearly impressed.

"Anyway, those people out there, are they out of their minds?" Takashi asked.

"Their turning their backs on reality."

"Its normal human instinct to turn away from what you can't accept." Kohta said.

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me fatty?" Saya cried, Cody held her back.

"But its true. Its easier to push it away than to face it head on." He said firmly. Saya settled down, sighing angrily.

"No one wants to admit their in denial. So even if something is happening..."

"They try to avoid it." Kohta finished.

"Y-yeah, guess we're stuck with this now."

"Even then, the first thing on peoples minds is getting everything back to the way it was before. By any means necessary. Even though its hopeless, they can't help but think that way." Cody said, looking at the dark clouds rolling in.

"If they can't see what's in front of them, then they can't see their own foolishness. Y-yeah..with everything that happened at school and all..I came to realize that." Kohta added. Saya smiled.

"I guess that changes how I see you." she said happily. She looked up at Takashi, who was deep in thought. She smiled. "You know, I think we're all learning something here."

"And what would that be?" Cody asked.

"I guess its true." She said.

"What is? Sorry, its just an honest observation." Takashi said.

"Don't you think everyone else thinks the same?" She continued.

"Its probably true." Kohta said.

"I see it perfectly. If I do say so myself." Cody added.

"What already?" Takashi said, clearly annoyed.

"Did you forget already what we're talking about? We're talking about how you earned your spot as our leader."

"Huh?...What?"

"Oh man..this is great." Cody said, still chuckling.

"Excuse me..are you Cody Von Beren?"

Cody looked up, seeing one of the maids in charge of the house. He nodded.

"I am. Is something wrong miss?"

"No...well..its just a few minutes ago, two individuals arrived, asking for you specifically. You were with Lady Saya, so I felt like I shouldn't bother you. Their in Don Takagi's Study."

"Okay..I guess I'll go see who they are. Doubt I know them." he said, passing through the doors threshold.

"You must be sensitive though. The woman came in a bit drugged. The poor dear had to cut off her own leg. If it wasn't for the boy, she would have surely died." She said.

"Wait..what?" Saya muttered. Cody broke into a sprint, running up the stairs. He almost took out another Ming Vase. He straightened up and booked it up the hallway. He had to avoid Nick, who came out of Rei's room, he ushered a quick apology and kept running. He made it to Don' Takagi's study, stopping before the door. He swallowed hard and passed through the door. The Don locked eyes with him and nodded, allowing him entree.

"Um..I was called here by one of your maids. Someone is looking for me." he said.

"She's over there. I'll say, she's got some balls doing what she did. Though with out her friend, I doubt she'd still be alive." he said. He looked to his left, seeing his sister sitting on a desk. A few doctors were looking over her leg. Bishop was standing next to her, supervising what they were doing.

"Rin." he cried. She looked up, a smile on her face. He ran to her, not caring who he was bumping into. She stood up, catching him in a hug. He broke into tears. "I thought you were dead."

"I know..I'm sorry..I'm sorry. I didn't have my phone on me so I couldn't call you." She said.

"I'm sorry too man. I should have charged my own before we left school." Bishop said. Cody shook his head and pulled him into a hug.

"No..you saved her, it doesn't matter. Your still alive, in all of this shit, so I'm not mad." he said.

"This young lady suffered a lot of blood loss due to the sudden amputation, but the cauterization of the wound is what saved her life. She's lucky, her nurse training helped her a lot, especially with the bandaging. I'll keep checking for other injuries and administering her medication, she should make a full recovery." the doctor said.  
"Thank you sir. Thank you." Cody said.

This world may have gone to hell, but maybe there was a little ray of hope left. If that was true, then he'd cling onto it.


	12. Chapter 12

Highschool of

the Dead

Chapter 12

House of the Dead

It had been a few hours since Rin and Bishop had returned. Their story had spread through the entire estate like wild fire. Especially with Rin's miraculous survival of the Killer Disease. Cody was still shit faced at how his sister had willingly cut her leg off. Well, Bishop had done it. But it was still a major shock. Earlier, Takashi and him had a talk, about leaving for the East Police Station. He had agreed to come with him as his backup, same for Saeko, who had gotten a Katana from Don Takagi. They were set to leave in a few minutes. He was waiting in the foyer, guns ready for action, he was also jingling his car keys in his hands.

"Are you sure you can drive that Car?"  
"I'm sure Saya. Its not hard to drive stick. After all, I watched you drive it all the way here. I'll be fine. We're going to Rei's to check on her mom, picking her up, heading to the station for her father, then the school for Takashi's mom. We should be back by tonight, depending on how clear the roads are of course. If not, then you guys leave without us." He said, cocking back his Spas.

"I'm not leaving this place without you. We promised to be together for as long as we could." she said.

"I know, and I will, which is why I'll haul ass all the way back here." he said. She frowned and looked away from him. He turned her head and looked into her eyes, before giving her a chaste kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him.

"Oh God, is this what's been happening since we split up?" Rin asked. He pulled away and looked at his sister, who was shaking her head.

"What? I told her I love her. And I do." he said. She rolled her eyes and walked over to him. He still wasn't used to seeing her peg leg.

"Listen, whatever happens out there, just be careful. I want to be an aunt you know."

"Rin."

"Listen to your sister. After all, even she knows whats best for you."

"Oh come on Saya, don't team up against me." he said, shaking his hands in front of him. Cody saw Takashi and went up to meet him.

"Hey, what did he say?" Cody asked.  
"He agreed. Though he told me he has something for me to ride, which would be better than your car." he said.

"Oh, this I gotta see." Cody said.

Outside, Mr. Matsudo was doing some final preparations on what looked to be a small buggy. Cody was surprised, seeing an Amphibious vehicle.

"Whoa.." Takashi muttered.

"Pretty sweet eh? This has the power of an ATV, but its easier to ride around in. And since it has Six wheels, it makes it harder to flip. And its amphibious, so you can ride it into the river if you get surrounded by them."

"How does it work?" Takashi asked.

"Well, Lady Saya told me you can drive a bike, its pretty much the same, only with six wheels. Go on, give it a spin." he said, tossing him the keys. Cody stepped back, leaning on his car.

"With this, we'll be able to get there quicker, though it will be a little harder, considering it has no roof. They might be more inclined to chomp on us." He said.

"Whoa, jeez."

Cody chuckled, seeing Takashi struggling to drive the buggy. Rin leaned back against the car.

"You know, I never thought you'd steal dad's car." She said.

"It was in the heat of the moment. I also grabbed the box."

"The box? What was inside it?" she asked. He pulled her down and whispered in her.

"A map..some location in Hokkaido." he said.

"Seriously?" She asked.  
"Yes. If shit hits the fan, we can always go there." he said.

"So, do you intend to just go with three of you?" Saya asked.

"Its Rei's and my parents. We don't want to trouble you Saya." Takashi said.

"Even though you're the one that suggested we come here in the first place." She said.

"It just happened to work out that way, your place was the closest. Besides, this isn't good bye or anything. Its just picking up our families." he said.

"You wouldn't lie about something like that." Rei said with a smile on her face.

"Fine, Go..give your mom my regards." She said.

"Saeko onee-chan..wow."

Cody looked up, almost having a nose bleed. Saya pinched his arm, returning him to normal.

"Honestly, I have to wonder how dirty your mind can get." She said.

"Sweetie, its not what it looks like. I mean you look beautiful in that dress. I can eat you up."

"Hmm, you already did."

"Whoa..too much information." Rin cried.

"Oh God, Bishop, you are the man. I can't believe you brought lunch." Nick said, grabbing another McChicken."

"You fat fuck, I brought those for everyone." He said, slapping the back of the teens head.

"So, We're ready to go?" Takashi asked. Cody nodded and loaded his Five Seven.

"I did it." Shizuka cried, Cody looked up, seeing the busty blonde jumping for joy. Nick almost choked.

"You..did what?" Alice asked.

"Oh, sweetie, I remembered." She said, pulling the little girl into her large breasts.

"Remembered what exactly?" Saya asked.

"My friends phone number. I didn't bring my phone or my address book, so I haven't remembered. Quick Komuro-kun, I need your phone." She said. He rolled his eyes and handed his phone to her.

"Oh yeah, I still have your phone Rin, here, I charged it this morning." Lily said, handing the girl her light blue phone.

"Thanks Lily. I know, lets call Dad, maybe he has more information to share with us. Or he can explain the map." she said, pressing the two side buttons. The bottom opened up and a new red button slid out. She pressed the button and held it to her ear.

" _Hello, Cody?"_

"Hi Daddy."

" _Rin? You're still alive?"_ He asked.

"Yes I am. I had to cut my leg off, but that's besides the point, we need information, on that map?" she asked, she walked off, wanting to stay away from the other people.

"What friend is that? The one that owns the Humvee and all the guns?" he asked.

"Yup, I'll call her lickitysplit." She said. Rei perked up, her eyes widened and she grabbed her rifle.

"Whoa, Rei what's...no way." Takashi stopped mid sentence. Cody watched her go, that's when he saw him. The man who he thought would have been dead by now.

"Shidou..that mother fucker survived?" Bishop shouted. Cody grit his teeth and grabbed his revolver.

"Honey, I swear I will kick your ass if you shoot him." Saya said. He didn't care, he still followed after Rei, keen on not letting her do something stupid.

"Shidou-Sensei." She grit, pointing the barrel of her gun at him. The bayonet's tip grazed his neck. The man looked at her, eyes wide.

"Miyamoto-san, I'm so glad your alive..." he said, clearly scared.

"Do you know how I got so good at Soujutsu? Its because I was trained in the use of the bayonet. And I learned that from my father who had never known failure in the prefectural police. He suffered because of you. He was the kind of man that could take anything, but he was brought to tears as he asked for my forgiveness. Its all your fault that I was held back a year." She shouted.

Cody slowed down to a walk, clearly taken aback by what he heard. He had never spoken to Rei before this, but he had heard rumors of her being held back, even though she was the top of her class.

"And I've known it all along. You were the one that managed the grades. But I took it, because my father said that if the investigation went well, he'd be able to arrest you and your father. But now..."

"A-are you going to become to become a murderer? Do you, the daughter of a police officer intend to break the law?" he asked.

"I don't want to hear anything more from you." She shouted, tears streaming down her face.

"Then Kill Him."

They all looked back, seeing Don Takagi approaching him. He was clearly pissed off.

"I know this man's father. However that means nothing. If it is what you want then kill him." He said.

"Wha..how can you?" the black haired woman from before shouted. He looked at them, making them cringe.

"Of course, if I had reason too, I would kill him myself." he said.

"Saeko, let me go." Takashi said.

"Rei has to do this on her own Takashi." the violet haired samurai said. He sighed and settled down.

"Go ahead, kill me." he said, spreading out his arms. He grinned. "Go ahead, take my life, go ahead and go down that painful path. It would be fitting, me being a teacher and you a student. It would be an appropriate learning experience." he said.

Rei glared at him for a few tense minutes. She lowered her gun and turned around.

"Is that what you think?" Don Takagi asked.

"He's not even worth killing." she said.

"Good Show." Don Takagi said.

"You have no idea what I went through to make it this far. Little Swine like you should keep their mouths shut and..."

"Go..get on that bus you came here in. And take those kids with you, their already brainwashed. You should cleanse yourselves, but for now, we have no space for you here." He said firmly. Shidou grit his teeth and turned around. He wordlessly entered the bus, followed by the kids he had saved.

"Do you think that was wrong?" Yuriko asked.

"I don't know. If I was in Don Takagi's shoes, I don't know what I would have done, sorry." Takashi said.

"I respect that kind of thought. But things aren't going to change back, you have to fight if you want to stay alive. Remember that."

"Ah...yes sir." he said. He looked over at Rei, who was still sulking a bit.

"Don't try to console me. I hate that, that's all you ever do. I even thought about asking you for help with Shidou, but I asked Hisashi instead. Its difficult, everything's so difficult..but it doesn't matter now. Its over. That time is over, all we have to worry about now is the future." She said, wiping her tears. Cody smiled.

"I'm happy for you Rei, you had a hard choice, and you thought about it. It tells me that even in this world, we can still have morals." he said. She smiled and gave him a nod.

"I can't see..Shizuka-sensei, weren't you going to call someone?" Alice asked.

"Oh yeah, my friend. I almost forgot." she said, pulling Komuro's phone from her breasts. "Aha, here's the 1 and the 2 and the 3, all the numbers are where their supposed to be."

"Do you want me to dial it for you?" Kohta asked.

"No, your going to mess me up." She said firmly. She dialed the number and held the phone to her ear. Rin finally returned and handed the phone to her brother.

"Here, he wants to talk to you, its important." She said. He looked at her curiously and turned around.

"Dad."

" _Son. I'm happy to hear your voice. I'm glad you were able to meet up with your sister, though her circumstances are a bit dire at the moment. Listen, I've explained what the map is to her, so if you feel unsafe at any time, follow that map. I will try to meet up with you there."_

"Alright..what about Mom?" he asked.

" _Your mother...we spoke not to long ago. Vermont was hit pretty hard by the infection. She's gone son."_

"I didn't even get to speak with her..so many years without seeing her."

" _I understand son. Now, about the ammunition you grabbed, you put everything in the packs that were in the crates right?"_ he asked.

"Yeah. I put guns, flashlight, EOTechs, red dot sights, laser sights, you name it, its in there." he said.

" _Good, I was wrong..there's no Napalm Strike coming..its a lot worse."_

"A lot worse..Dad, what's being sent our way?" he asked.

" _Its a.."_

His phone shorted out, the heat from the battery made him drop his phone. Smoke rose from it, surprising him. He turned around and looked at the sky, seeing a bright white flash.

"No way..they didn't." he muttered.

"They didn't what?" Takashi muttered. The flash died down, and the sky returned to normal. The clouds had rolled away, leaving a somewhat clear sky. The sunset could be seen from where they stood.

"I'm so confused." Kohta asked.

"Quick, Rei, look through your guns sight." Saya said. She rose her gun up, accidentally aiming it at her. She let out a yelp and moved out of the way. "Ahem, do you see the dot?" She asked.

"No..I can't." She said.

"Shit..dad, we need to change our plans." She said, looking at her father.

"Why is that?" He asked.

"Their coming..the infected are coming." someone shouted..it was one of the men tending to the gates. Don Takagi walked forward.

"Close the gates, don't let anyone though it. Defense Unit, assemble, don't let any of them through." he said.

"Don, are we just going to abandon the people that are already here?" one of them asked. Soichiro drew his sword.

"If we do not close it now, we'll lose everything."

"The Remote wont work." one man said.

"Close it manually." he commanded. Cody grit his teeth.

"Fuck, this is just what we needed." he said, throwing his car open. He got in the driver seat and put the key in the ignition.

"What's going on? And what was that flash?" Takashi asked. Cody turned the key, and his car stalled. He turned it again, only for it to stall. He slammed his hand on the wheel, clearly angered.

"What's wrong seriously your starting to worry me." Rei said.

"One of them got in." one of the gate keepers shouted. Kohta smirked.  
"Lock and Load." he said, raising the gun to his shoulder.

"Hurry up and kill it." the black haired woman shouted.

"I got one..right in my pocket." he said pulling the trigger. The infected's head slammed back into the fence.

"I was wrong about you kid." one man said.

"Damn straight. I'm the baddest motherfucker here." Kohta said, giving a dry chuckle.

"Don, Milady, I have some weapons for you." an employee said, holding two guns for them. Yuriko let go of her silk scarf and tore her dress, revealing the concealed gun on her leg. She took the MP5 and put the holster on.

"I'm all ready." She said. Saya covered Kohta's eyes, keen on not letting him see her mother like that. She held a gun out to her husband.

"Are you ready Soichiro?" She asked.

"I am, but I have no need for a gun, give it to Saya." He said, drawing his sword.

"Okay, here..you take it Saya." Yuriko said, holding the gun out to her daughter.

"No way, a Luger P08 with a stock and Drum Magazine." Kohta said.

"Those Guns are super rare. Even I haven't shot one of those." Cody said, clearly impressed.

"I don't know how to use that. It was hard enough getting used to a rifle and a pistol. That gun is clearly old. And besides, why do you have a gun?" She asked firmly.

"Back when I was in Wall Street, I took a self defense course. I was taught in firearms by Cody's father. Its actually how we met." She said with a smile.

"Why am I not surprised." He said, rubbing his neck.

"Could you guys teach her how to shoot it?" She asked, looking at both Cody and Kohta.

"I'll do it Mommy, uh..I mean ma'am." he said.

"So, why are cars and phones not working all of a sudden? It was after that weird light." Takashi asked.

"That flash was the result of a Nuclear Detonation in the Earths Atmosphere." Rin said.

"An E.M.P. Saya, explain." Cody said.  
"I'm not Bill Nye the Science guy." She said.  
"Weren't you bragging about being a genius? I thought I'd give you the go ahead sweetheart." He said. She rolled her eyes.

"A H.A.N.E. Or High Altitude Nuclear Explosion is what we all saw, basically, when a Nuclear weapon detonates high in the atmosphere, Gamma Rays over load the air molecules with Electrons causing what is known as Compton Scattering. The High Speed Electrons are caught in the Earths magnetic field and are discharged over a large radius causing an Electro Magnetic Pulse. That's fatal to electronic equipment. Anything that uses Radio waves gets fried by the pulse itself." She finished.

"So, in other words..."

"That means, things like cell phones don't work anymore?" Rei asked, cutting Saeko off.

"Not just that. We won't be able to use computers." She said.

"It goes the same for cars, some of the newer models use computers for their fuel injection. I mean, Older cars like my Mustang would work, but they would need a new spark plug. Its why mine didn't start." he said.

"A Spark Plug?" Bishop asked.

"Yeah." Cody said. The teen nodded and ran inside. He shrugged and looked back to his friends.

"Saya, is there a way to fix it?" Don Takagi asked. Saya nodded.

"If we can replace the fried parts, some cars might work. There's still a possibility that some cars weren't fully damaged by the Pulse."

"Look into that as soon as possible." the man said.

"Yes Sir." the man took off, to relay the information to his other friends.

"Saya, you managed to keep a level head in all this chaos. I commend you." He said.

"Ah."

The man humphed and looked back at the gate, several infected were trying to make their way inside.

"There's to many of them. We're fucked." one of the gate keepers shouted. The infected managed to pushed down the fence.

"Run away." one man shouted, before being torn apart. Cody looked away. Bishop finally returned, holding his pack, he dug in his pack and pulled out a red box.

"Cody, would a Spark Plug survive in a box like this?" he asked.

"Maybe, the pulse would have been absorbed by the box." he said.

"We won't know until we give it a try. Pop the hood." he said. Cody nodded and popped the hood of his car, Bishop quickly went to work.

"Cover my ass." He said.

"Request Acknowledged." He said, drawing his Revolver. He picked his first shot and pulled the trigger. The infected's head flew back from the shot. The body dropped, tripping a second infected, Cody was able to kill it before it hit the ground. He lined up a third shot, getting it clean through the head. He grit his teeth.

"Man, this kick back sucks." he said, taking his forth shot.

"Your surprisingly accurate. Maybe that father of yours taught you something valuable." Don Takagi said.

"Ugh..please..don't..your just sick..we can get you help."

Cody looked to his right, seeing the woman from before, being torn apart. He took aim at her and sighed.  
"Hopefully you would have seen things our way." he said, taking the last shot. It went through her temple, ending her life. He Holstered his gun and drew his Five Seven.

"Daddy, we should get into the house." Saya said.

"Our goal is to defend ourselves. They already took out the gates. Even if we went inside, they would get in and we would be eaten. Yoshioka."

"Sir, I saw from the second floor, the neighboring houses have yet to be attacked. We can take back the gates." He said.

"Our targets are those who have broken through. Men who can fight, prepare yourselves. Women and children who want to live, get in the back." Soichiro commanded. Cody sighed and pulled his keys from the ignition.

"This goes against everything I know, but I can't just sit around here and watch people die." he said, putting the keys in the trunk door. He turned it and the trunk popped open. Inside were several guns of different calibers, along with several magazine boxes. He grabbed a couple Uzi's and held them up.

"Men, if you can handle a gun or have training with fire arms, line up." he said. Several people ran towards him, he handed the Uzi's off to them, along with several magazines for them. "Remember, press the side button to remove the magazine, in order to fire, pull the slide at the top. This fires both Semi-automatic and fully automatic." he said. He grabbed an R12 and handed it to a woman, who was carrying a three month old child. He sighed and handed her some ammunition. He handed off a few shotguns as well.

"Dude, this is madness, we'll be taken down before Bishop finishes fixing your car." Nick said, taking aim at an infected.

"I know. Stuff your Pockets with ammo, as much as you can carry. We'll go on foot if we have too." he said, shoving several boxes of ammunition in his pockets.

"Aren't you guys going to save Takashi's parents?" Soichiro said, taking out an infected with his sword. He stomped its head into the ground.

"We are." he said. He smiled.

"Then you should be on your way. This car is useless at the moment. But that Humvee survived the E.M.P. Blast." he said. Cody finished filling his pockets with ammunition, and grabbed another MP5. He sighed.

"What about you sir?" he asked.

"We'll be fine." he said. Cody nodded.

"Hand out the rest of these guns. I have more we can use should we need them." he said.

"Cody, your a good man..keep her safe." he said.

"Dad, what do you mean by that?" Saya shouted. Yuriko grabbed Saya by the arm and slapped her across the face. "Ow, Mom?"

"We have a role to play here Saya. Having you in the care of Cody, Hirano and everyone else is what we want for you. Don't you think for a second that this doesn't kill us inside. Please, don't make me suffer any more." she said.

"Mommy." Saya muttered, tears rolling down her eyes.

"Just Go." she shouted.

"Auntie." Alice cried. Yuriko smiled and hugged her.

"You're a good little girl. Auntie's daughter is a good girl too. Listen to your brothers and sisters." she said.

"Dad, Mom. I love you." Saya said, turning heel and running. Cody grabbed his pack and slung it around his shoulders. The weight was a little too much, but it wasn't too heavy. He brushed past the two parents and stopped for a second. He turned around and hugged Yuriko tightly.

"I know we're on a schedule, but I can't leave without thanking you. For letting me come here so often, for listening to my problems when I was smaller, for letting me love your daughter, and for being a mom to me these past few days. I love you." he said.

"Go, before you get caught in all this." She said. He nodded and ran off to the garage. He threw his pack in the back of the Humvee.

"Savannah, get in with Shizuka and Alice, we'll be fine out here." Rin said.

"What's the hold up?" Cody asked.

"The car needs a bit of a tune up, it was pretty banged up when it came here." Matsudo called from underneath the car.

"What about that buggy?" He said.  
"Triple insulated with copper wiring, should still run." he said. Cody nodded.

"What..you're not planning on leaving me are you?" Saya said.

"I got an idea. Why don't we take both vehicles? We can easily mow through them if the buggy goes behind the Humvee. They can take out the ones the Humvee missed."

"That's a good idea. But it takes balls to do." Nick said.

"Takashi, Rei, Saeko, me and Nick will go on the buggy, the rest go in the Humvee, from there we can head to the East Police station. We don't have much time, and their closing in on us." He said, taking a couple shots.

"Takashi, what do you think of this?" Kohta asked.

"Its a good plan as any, how much longer until its ready to drive?" Takashi asked.  
"Its all ready. Give her a go." Matsudo said, coming out from underneath the Humvee. Shizuka turned the key, and the engine whirled to life.

"It works." she said happily. Cody nodded.

"Matsudo, get in." Kohta said. He smirked and grabbed a wrench.

"Sorry kiddo, my love is still here, you go." he said. Cody handed him a Beretta and a few magazines.

"I remember playing a lot with that remote controlled car you made. It was one of the best memories I have of this place. Stay safe. Alright Takashi, lets go." he said. The teen nodded and ran ahead to retrieve the Buggy. Cody went after him, when Saya caught his arm.

"I don't need to remind you about being careful, I know you love shooting everything in sight, but don't risk yourself." she said.

"I wouldn't. I love you."

"I love you too." She said, pulling him in for a kiss. He pulled away and ran off, jumping into the buggy. He dropped his pack next to him and drew his gun.

"Alright Komuro, I hope to hell you can really drive this thing."

"I can..trust your leader." He said. Cody smirked and rose his hand up, he signaled Shizuka to go ahead of them. The Humvee zoomed by them at a break neck speed. Nick chuckled to himself. Takashi took off after them. Cody was able to shoot a few infected that got too close. They zoomed by the Takagi's, who were busy holding off the fort. Cody stood up and gave them a Salute. Soichiro saluted him back, just as they passed through the gates. They landed hard on the asphalt, almost knocking him down.

"Christ, that was harder than I thought." he said.

"Sorry. Wasn't expecting that." Takashi said. Cody looked up, seeing Shidou's bus, which had slammed into the forklift. There was narrow gap to drive through. Somehow, the Humvee got through it.

"Oh God, can we make that?" Rei asked.

"We're gonna have too. Hang on." Takashi said, flooring it. Everyone closed their eyes, waiting for the crash that never came. The buggy passed right through the gap, though it scraped the bus a bit. Takashi drifted into a turn and followed the Humvee. He pulled up next to it, and Shizuka rolled the window down.

"This thing is making funny sounds, can I stop?" she asked.

"No, keep going, we need to reach the highway." Takashi said. She nodded and sped up a bit. Nick sighed and sat down.

"Man, why does everything have to turn to shit?" he asked.

"It just happens man. We better get used to it, our nights are going to be a helluva lot worse without power." he said. He pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and drew one out. It had been a day since his last smoke, other than the cigar he stole from his father. He pulled his lighter out and lit the other end, taking a long drag from it.

"Let me get one of those." Rei said. He rose a brow and held the pack to her. She grabbed one of them and lit it with the lighter, before taking a drag from it. She coughed a bit and he smirked.

"Smooth isn't it?" He asked.

"What is this? This isn't like other cigarettes I've had before."

"That's cause its not. Its 100% Cannabis. Straight from my dad's private stache."

"Dude, you got weed on you?" Takashi asked.

"Fuck yeah dude. If were going hard, might as well go all the way." he said. Rei giggled a bit.

"Man, this is good." she said. Takashi took the cigarette from her mouth and tossed it.

"We don't need you stoned right now. We have to focus on getting to our parents. Then, you can smoke all you want." He said. She sighed and crossed her arms. They finally reached the Highway, seeing it abandoned. Several infected were shambling around. Shizuka stopped and shut the engine off. Takashi did the same.

"Crap. Their everywhere." he muttered. Thankfully, they hadn't noticed. Kohta came out from the hatch in the Humvee.

"Hey, what's the plan here?" he asked.

"We still have to reach the police station, but its getting dark, we can't be outside for much longer." Takashi said.

"Fuck, of all goddamn things to happen. I blame Shidou, that fucker is the reason the estate got taken over." Nick said, tightening the grip on his gun.

"Well we gotta do something." Shizuka said.

"Looks like its going to be Dusk of the Dead for us." Rei muttered. Cody's eyes widened.

"That's it." he said.

"What?" Takashi said.

"We do the same thing the guys from Dawn of the Dead did, we go to the mall. That place is huge, all the doors are Plexiglas, not even I can kick those in, unless I put in a lot of force behind it. We'll be fine there." he said.

"Okay, that's a plan. Lets go Shizuka." Takashi said. She nodded and tried starting the car. She turned it again and it stalled.

"Uh..its not starting." She said, trying it again.

"Its stalling. Matsudo must have forgotten something when he was trying to fix it." Kohta said.

"Don't blame him, he had a lot of shit to deal with. But that puts us at an even bigger danger. What the fuck do we do now?" Cody said. Takashi grit his teeth and rubbed his temple. Everyone could tell he was stressed.

"We split up. I take the buggy and lure them away, the rest of you can head to the mall, we'll meet up there." he said.

"Are you crazy?" Nick muttered.

"I'll go with you, I can cover.."

"No Cody, I need you to stay with everyone here. Trust me when I say you make a better leader than I do, hell, you got skills, and can use multiple guns. I can barely use a shotgun. Everyone voted me leader, so its my duty to protect you, but in the off case that I die, you need to step up and keep them safe." He said. Cody swallowed hard and tossed his cigarette.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Yes." he said. Cody nodded. He grabbed his Revolver and handed it to him, along with four boxes of bullets.

"Its a six shooter. Its loud as hell so shoot only if you have too. Good luck." he said. He jumped out of the Buggy and cocked his Five Seven. He looked around and quickly ran over to the overturned car. He crouched behind it, using it for cover. He peeked around the edge of the car, seeing all of the infected were further down the road. He rose his hand and signaled for the next person to come. Nick nodded and grabbed the large pack, slinging it onto his back. He grabbed his shotgun and ran across. Rei was the next one to come over. She grit her teeth, clearly still in pain from before.

"You okay?" he whispered.

"Yeah, my back kills, but at least the weed numbed me up a bit." she said. Kohta came through next, with Alice on his back, Savannah followed suit, holding Zero in her hands.

"Man, these guys..I can't believe their using themselves as bait." He muttered. Saya made it over next, with Lily following close behind.

"Bishop, Rin and Shizuka are waiting for them to go. Rin can't run that well with her leg." she said. Cody nodded. He gave the go ahead to Takashi who started up the buggy. He revved the engine as loud as he could.

"Come on motherfuckers. Get a load of me." He said, flooring it up the street. Saeko was holding on for dear life. Cody rolled his eyes.

"He's enjoying himself." he muttered. The infected followed the sound of the buggy, some even ran after it.

"Did you see that? Their running." Alice muttered.

"That infection must be changing them. The more time we spend out here, the worse we are, where's the mall located?" he asked.

"I don't know. I haven't been up here." Kohta muttered.

"Bad time to ask, but would map quest still work?" Nick asked.

"Totally, we should ask Google where to go." Saya said sarcastically.

"Goddamn it Saya, your loud mouth is going to get us killed." Cody muttered. She blushed and looked away.

"Hey guys, we got a spare map from Rika's glove compartment." Rin said, holding it out to Cody. He smiled.  
"Thanks sis." he said. He unrolled it and set it on the ground. It was a bit hard to see due to the sunlight diminishing. He flicked his lighter on and held it above the map. He looked around for a bit, and marked their spot with a marker.

"Okay, where here, at the entrance to the high way, and the mall is all the way up here. We have Four, maybe five city blocks to walk before we reach the parking lot. Then theirs the question of getting in. I can still hear some dynamite being used by the people back at the estate, meaning all infected in the area will come this way. If that's the case, the parkinglot will be filled with them."

"In that case we shoot them. I have my R12 that still silenced, Rin has her Silverballer and Saya has her Honey Badger." Lily said.

"I don't have Sub Sonic ammunition. All I have is the Sonic ones." Saya said.

"I got a few throwing knives left. We can take them down that way." Bishop said. He nodded and rolled up the map.

"Okay guys, its going to be a long night, so we have to be careful, especially with the infected, now that we have no power. I have a few flashlights that survived the EMP blast in my pack, and their adaptable for guns, Rei, Kohta you get one, Saya your gun has one and Rin you have one too. Kohta and I will take the front, Rei you handle the sides with Bishop, Saya you got my back, everyone else is in the middle. Savannah, remember what I taught you if you get surrounded."

"Use my knife to cut the Achilles tendon and if I can stab them in the head." she said.

"Attagirl. Lily, you got Sniping." he said. She nodded and grabbed her Hecate II, the one that he had told her to keep. She pulled the bolt back and ran ahead of everyone else.

"You sure she'll be fine?" Bishop asked, worry clear in his tone.

"I trust she will. She's the quietest one of all of us. If we're ready..lets go." He said.


	13. Chapter 13

Highschool of

the Dead

Chapter 13

Dead Mall

 **A/N: Here it is everyone, the final Chapter of Classmates of the Dead. Thanks for everyone who stuck with it until the end. I'm still working on Part Two and trust me, it won't be what you all think it will be. thanks and enjoy the story.**

When the sun fully went down, was when everyone truly saw how dark the world was. Thanks to the EMP, the entire city, if not country had been thrown into the Darkness. There was no light anywhere, other than the obscure light being cast on the world from the moon. Other than a few fires that had been set, the city of Tokonosu was completely dark. The Mall was Four Blocks away, but four blocks in the dark was way further than anyone could ever walk. With them hanging around, it was even harder. Cody snuck to the side of an abandoned police cruiser. He held his hand up, signaling Rei to stop. He peeked around the front of it, finding it clear. He silently opened the car door and used his flashlight to look around inside.

"Are you sure there are flares here?" he whispered.

"Yes, its standard protocol for all officers on duty to have 12 flares in their cars should they need them." She replied. He nodded and grabbed the keys from the ignition. He slipped them into the glove compartment door and turned it, slowly opening it. Just like she said, inside lay 12 Road Flares. There was also an Orion 12 Gauge Flare Gun with Six Flares for it. He smiled and passed the road flares to the young spear user. He grabbed the Flare Gun and opened it, finding a flare inside it.

"Okay, Six Shells, one in the chamber. This will help us a lot." he muttered, stuffing the shells in his jacket pocket. He put the gun in his empty holster and stood up. He held his flashlight up and flicked it on and off a few times. The rest of his team caught up to them.

"Any luck?" Kohta asked.

"Yeah, we got 12 of them, and a Flare Gun with seven flares. Anyone who doesn't have a flashlight, take a flare. To use them, take the cap off, underneath it is a red strike pad. You pull the white cover off and strike the flare on the pad. It should last a good twenty minutes, but use it only if you need it." he said. They nodded, each taking a flare.

"So now what? Its darker than hell out here." Bishop muttered.  
"We keep walking toward the mall, Lily come in." Cody muttered, speaking into his radio.

" _Lily here, we're all clear up head. There's a truck I'm using for cover. Over."_

"We found some flares, heading to your location now, over."

" _Copy that. I'll keep and eye out. Over and out."_

Cody stuffed the small device in his pocket and started moving forward. He strained his vision a bit, but was able to see the truck Lily was using for cover. They were near an off ramp, most likely the one Takashi had used to get down to the river. He broke into a sprint, being as quiet as he could. He took cover behind some yellow water barrels. He peeked over them, seeing nothing.

"Hey, we should fill our bottles here." Saya muttered.

"Good idea sweetheart." he said, taking the cover off one of the barrels. Inside were several gallons of water. He took a handful, spitting it back out. "Sea water." he muttered.

"Oh well, it was a good idea." Rin said.

"Lets move." he muttered, standing up. He sprinted ahead, meeting up with Lily who dropped down from the top of the truck. She ran ahead again, being as quiet as she could. She ducked behind a car, disappearing from sight. However, the world wasn't going to make it easy on them. She let out a yelp in surprise, jumping back from three infected that had been finishing off their meal. Thinking on impulse, she let out three rounds from her rifle, their sound echoed through they empty streets. Cody grit his teeth.  
"Run, stay down and be quiet." he said, ushering everyone to the front. They luckily made it out of the area fine, without attracting any more attention. They made it to another exit, and ducked behind the water barrels, all of them were breathing hard.

"Sorry, I had to do it. It won't happen again." Lily said.  
"Don't worry about it. I know it makes noise, but never hesitate to pull that trigger." He said.

"How close are we now?" Rei asked. Saya strained her vision to see the sign. Cody shined his light to it.

"Half a mile." she muttered.

"We're not doing to bad. If we keep pacing ourselves and aiming for the exits, we can make it just..."

"SOMEBODY HELP ME."

Cody's head snapped to the other direction. He looked around, trying to find the source of the scream. It was clearly feminine, and near them. The girl screamed again, her voice echoing through the streets.

"Goddamn it bitch, shut up." Nick muttered. Cody strained his vision, trying to see.

"Its coming from down there, near the over pass." Rin said, using her Night Vision goggles to see. Cody saw a few fires had been set in that area. Another scream tore through the area, and he grit his teeth. He looked around, trying to find something he could use among the abandoned cars. He succeeded in finding a Skateboard. He ran to it and grabbed it

"Uh..what the hell are you doing?" Saya asked.

"Someone down there needs help. If there's someone out there worth saving, then I'm going to help them." he said, heading over to exit.

"Goddamn it, don't risk yourself for someone you don't even know. She could be dead by now." Bishop said. Another scream tore through the area, followed by groans. He smirked.

"She doesn't sound dead to me." he said.

"That's not the fucking point, remember what Takashi.."

"I know what he said, that I was the leader if he died, so what..I've made my choice, I'm not letting anyone else die if I can help it. So back off. Kohta, lead them to the mall. I will send a signal flare in Twenty Minutes, if I don't..then I'm most likely surrounded or worse." He said. The teen nodded in understanding. He looked over at Saya who had her arms crossed.

"I'm not going to say anything. I know your coming back. Bitten or not, I'll expect you back." She said.  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine. After we make it to the mall, we'll spend some time together, just you and me. I love you babe."

"Love you too, now go, before she becomes lunch." She said. He smiled and forward. He hopped on the board and rode down the downward incline. He pulled out one of his shotguns, cocking it back. He took aim at the first infected and pulled the trigger, he used the gun's kick to change his direction a bit. He cocked it back and fired again, blowing an infected's shoulder clean off. He cocked it back once more and did a Nose Manual on his board. He grabbed the back end and jumped off of it, breaking into a sprint down the hill. He grabbed his gun's stock tightly and fired it, killing a fourth infected, he spun on his heel, and took out a fifth with his board. He reached the bottom of the hill, and looked around.

"Where is she?" he muttered dryly.

"HELP, PLEASE GOD HELP ME."

His head snapped to the right, seeing a shadow being cast on a wall, thanks to the flaming barrels that had been left behind. He hopped on his board and rode there was fast as he could. He reached another street, finding the source of the screaming. A young girl, possibly his age was on top of a Van. Several infected has surrounded her and were shaking the van. She had curly blonde hair, and was wearing a blue blazer, which was ripped and stained with blood. She also had a loosened tie around her neck, with a white dress shirt, which had been unbuttoned to half way, revealing her cleavage. She had on a plaid red skirt, part of it was ripped, and she was wearing dirty white socks, with black boots. She let out another scream as an infected reached for her leg. Cody got off his board and gave a shrill whistle. The infected looked his way and started shambling toward him, though a few still tried getting the girl. He smirked and cocked his gun back.

"Come at me bitches." he said, pulling the trigger. His first shot blew apart two infected. He took a second, and a third, blowing off arms and legs. He fired his last shot, blowing an infected's head clean off. He grabbed the gun by the barrel and rose it above his head. He brought it down hard, snapping an infected woman's neck. He brought it up again and took her out, teeth and blood flew all over the place. He he took a step back, almost tripping on his skateboard. He grit his teeth as he hit the side of a car.

"Okay, way in over my head." he muttered. He kept walking toward his right, loading shells into his gun. He cocked it back and took aim, blowing three infected apart.

"Look out." the girl cried, he turned around, almost being hit by an infected. He jumped back a few feet, scared out of his mind. Before him, an infected stood, at a low crouch. He was wearing a black hooded jacket, with the hood up. Its hands were covered in blood, and it was walking barefoot. He could see duct tape around the pant legs and sleeves, almost as if it did that to reduce air resistance. It let out a low growl. All the other infected backed away for some reason or another. Cody took a few steps back.

"What the fuck is that thing?" he muttered to himself. The infected lunged at him, almost as if it were a pouncing cat. He reacted quick enough to slam the butt of his gun into its face. He quickly blasted it in the face. It merely jumped back, unaffected by the close range blast. He grit his teeth, looking for an angle. He smirked and drew his flare gun. He remembered it had a round in the chamber. He pulled the hammer back and stared at the new infected. As soon as it lunged, he fired the gun, the red flare slammed into its face, setting its hood and hair on fire. It screamed in apparent pain before dropping to the ground limp. Cody loaded another flare into his gun and took aim at the car's gas tank, if it exploded, it would kill all of the infected near it. He closed his eyes and fired the gun. The flare hit its mark, igniting the tank. It caught fire rather quickly, before exploding. Thankfully, he had taken cover behind an overturned Pick Up truck.

"Jeez, attract all of them over why don't ya?" he heard the girl said. He chuckled and came out of hiding. A few infected still lingered, nothing that he couldn't handle. He took them out with the last of his shells. He held his hand out to the girl.

"Sorry, sometimes you have to get reckless if you want to live." he said. She rolled her eyes and took his hand, jumping off from the car roof. She hugged him tightly.

"I don't care who you are, but when we get to safety I am rewarding you any way you like." she said.

"Sorry miss, I have a girlfriend. Names Cody, you?"

"Melanie, Tokonosu Public High School, Class 2-B, Roster 32." she said, shaking his hand. He looked around the area, hearing a few infected.

"Alright, lets get out of here. Take this." he said, handing her one of his side arms, a Beretta 92FS and several magazines.

"I don't know how to use this." She said.  
"Well your going to learn today. Flip the safety off and pull the slide back. When you run out of ammo, press the side button and load a new magazine into the handle, push till it clicks then pull the slide back. Simple. Now lets move." he said, pushing her ahead of him. At least if he had a clear view of where she was, he'd be able to protect her better.

"Where are we going?" she asked, still a bit shaken up about before. They got to an open street and took cover behind a dumpster.

"The mall, I got friends there. We were on our way when we heard you. Lucky for you, I'm a good guy." he said, loading more shells into his shotgun.

"Y-yeah. I would have surely died if it wasn't for you. My friends and I were blasted off the bridge by the cops. I was the only one that made it to shore. I met up with one of my friends on the other side, but he..."

"I understand. Alright, we got a long walk if we want to make it back onto the highway. Its dark as hell, so stay near me. Your gun has a flashlight, so turn it on and don't fire unless you have too." he said, standing up. She fumbled with the flashlight for a second before turning it on. Cody rose his gun to his shoulder and looked around, just in case he had to fire. His mind was still trying to figure out what that infected was. The way it lunged at him made him reel back. Its yellow eyes still bore into his mind. He didn't know what the infection was doing to human bodies, but that certainly wasn't a normal infected. He ran up the street, turning at the corner. He clicked his tongue and looked around for something to use. Maybe one of the cars around here still worked.

"Hey, Melanie, do you know this area?" he whispered.

"A little bit. Me and my friends used to ditch school for the arcade. Looking for something?" she asked.

"Is there a Bike Shop around here?" he asked.

"Um..I think so." she said, looking up at the sky. She was lost in thought for a few seconds, before gasping. "Yeah, its this way. But bikes and cars don't work, why would we go there?" She asked.

"Just lead me there, I can handle the rest." he said. He looked at his watch. The Twenty Minute deadline was almost upon him. They quietly moved up the street, passing by a few stores. They both stopped at the street corner and peeked around the building. There were a few lit oil drums around the area, as well as lingering infected.

"What do we do? The Bike shop is up that way." Melanie muttered.

"We're going to kill them." he said, walking around the corner. He slammed the butt of his gun into a car window, shattering it on impact. All the infected turned to him and shambled his way. He took aim and pulled the trigger, nailing the first one in the chest. He cocked his gun and took a second shot, blasting its head off. He shot the second one in the side of the head, and took out the one behind it. There were three left. He looked at Melanie, who was shaking in place, gun raised.

"Shoot." he said.

"I'm scared." she said.

"I get that, but this is life now. Its either you pull that trigger, or you get killed by them. Make a choice." he said.

"I wanna live." she said, pulling the trigger. She yelped a bit from the kickback. The bullet sailed past the infected, who kept walking toward her.

"Steady your breathing, take aim and pull the trigger." He said.

"Why don't you kill it?" she shouted.

"You need practice. And what better way than hands on?" he said. She couldn't really argue with his logic. She took a deep breath and steeled her nerves a bit. She took aim at the infected, who snapped its jaws at her. She pulled the trigger, shooting it dead in the nose.

"I did it." she cheered, jumping a bit. Cody tried to ignore the bouncing breasts and took a shot, nailing an infected in the abdomen. Blood and guts poured out from the hole and it fell back to the ground.

"Fuck." he muttered. Melanie took another shot, getting the last infected in the eye. She ran forward, aiming at the one on the ground.

"Choke on my lead bitch." she cried out, pulling the trigger. Blood splattered all over her shirt and legs.

"Alright, no more catchphrases. Lets move." he said, running past her. She quickly caught up, the sounds of her boots clacking on the ground echoed through the area. They reached the shop, which was pitch black on the inside. Several motorcycles and regular bikes were parked outside. He looked around, finding all of the ones outside useless. He tested the doors, but they were firmly locked.

"Stand back." he said. Melanie nodded and took a few steps back. He slammed the stock of his gun on the glass, shattering it. He stuck his hand through the hole, careful not to cut himself and turned the lock. He opened the door, and let the blonde girl inside, before stepping in himself. He locked the door behind them.

"What are we going to find here?" she asked.

"New gear. I'm almost out of shotgun shells, and I only have my spare Spas, which I don't want to use unless I have too. We need to move fast, with all of those shots we let out, this place will be swarming. Not to mention, I have to make sure my friends are okay." he said, he pulled a flare from his belt and struck it against the pad, a bright red light filled the room, giving him a better view of his surroundings.

"Man, you even have road flares. You must be well prepared, I like guys like that." she purred.

"Sorry, like I said before, I have a girlfriend." he said firmly. He looked around the store for something they could use.

"Hmm, well she can join us if that's an issue. I'm sure in this world, she'd want to try everything she could before dying."

"I somehow doubt my girl would enjoy kissing another girl. She's pretty straight." he said. He grabbed a vest from a rack and looked it over. It wasn't too bad, but not good enough.

"Bummer." She said, playing with a strand of her hair. She leaned up against the counter and crossed her legs. He grabbed some Elbow and Knee pads and tossed them to her.

"Put those on, we don't need you to break a joint." he said. She nodded and ripped the packaging open.

"Uh..there's one outside." She said, looking up at the doors. Cody calmly walked over to the doors and unlocked them. He pushed the door open, letting the infected into the shop. He swept it off its feet, slamming it hard on the ground. He stabbed his tactical knife through its forehead, ending its life. He drew the knife, splashing blood on the clean floor. He locked the doors and went back to looking. He grabbed a black shirt and threw it at her.

"Take your shirt off and put this on. At least until we reach the mall. Your skirt is fine for now." he said. She smirked.

"Is that an excuse to see the girls?"

"No Melanie, its really not. After, put on this jacket, we'll be ready to leave then." he said, placing a black leather jacket, along with some fingerless leather gloves on the counter top. He moved towards the show room, where several models of bikes and motorcycles were on display. He'd have to siphon some fuel from the cars outside, or maybe by some miracle of God, there was a working pump around them. He looked around, finally finding what he was looking for.

"This will definitely work." he muttered to himself. The bike he had selected was a Kawasaki KX 85. A really good model dirt bike. Luckily, it was a kick start model, which would survive an EMP blast. He opened the tank and smelled it, he sighed.

"Outta gas. How the hell are we getting this to start?" he muttered.

"There's a pump out back. Its really old and might still work." Melanie said. She had taken off her blazer and torn shirt, replacing it with the black shirt and tight fitting jacket. She left it halfway zipped, leaving her cleavage to show. He looked away, almost having a nose bleed. He grabbed the bike and pulled it from its display. He put the kick stand up and wheeled it towards the doors.

"Grab my Shotgun, and the flare." he said. She nodded and grabbed his gun off the counter. She smirked a bit and slowly bent over, making sure her skirt was riding up.

"Come on, you know you want too." she said.

"Sorry, the answer is still no." he said, though in his mind were a bunch of other things.

"Then I'm just going to have to fuck you both. But I'm not dying a virgin. That's for damn sure, and I don't want any of your friends, I want you." she said firmly. He sighed.

" _I really screwed the pooch with this one. Maybe I should have kept walking."_ he thought. He immediately felt guilty for thinking something like that. He opened the doors and wheeled the bike out, heading toward the back. Luckily, the few infected that were around didn't hear him. True to her word, at the back of the shop, a vintage pump stood. It was in perfect condition too. He parked the bike next to it and grabbed the nozzle.

"How the hell do these things work again?" he asked himself. He uncapped the bike's fuel tank and put the nozzle in it. He looked around the pump, finding a small lever, which he pulled down. A soft ding was heard and the fuel started pumping. He sighed and looked around for infected, hopefully the ding wouldn't attract them. He drew his Flare Gun from his holster and pulled the barrel down. He pulled the spent flare casing out and tossed it aside, before replacing it with a new one. He had a minute before he had to fire that flare.

"Uh..Cody..we got an infected coming this way." Melanie said, a bit worried.

"Shoot it." he said.

"Next to a fuel pump?" she asked.

"Not like we have a choice. Use the Shotgun, raise it up to your shoulder, leading foot first, aim for the chest and lean into it before pulling the trigger. Then just cock it back to release the empty shell." he said leaning back against the pump.

"Dude, why don't you do it?"

"You wanna live? Learn to use a gun." he said simply.

"Fine, but if I kill it, you have to kiss me." she said smugly.

"Kill it and I'll consider it." he replied, looking away from her. She took a deep breath and rose the gun to her shoulder.

" _Okay Melanie, you can do this. Leading foot forward, lean into the gun, aim for the chest, pull the trigger."_ she thought to herself. The infected inched ever closer. She took a deep breath and pulled the trigger. The kick back forced her back a few inches, but she was able to blow its head clean off. She smiled and looked at Cody.

"Do I get my kiss now?"

"I said I'd consider it, that wasn't a yes. Anyway, I'm done fueling." he said, pulling the nozzle out of the fuel tank. He put the cap back onto the pump and swung his leg over it. He pressed a switch on the handle bar, and pulled out the kick starting bar.

"Um, are you sure this will work?" Melanie asked.

"I used to ride these to school back in Paris. The laws there are looser than they are here, so I learned to ride one of these when I was younger." he said. He kicked down as hard as he could, igniting the engine. "Yeah, it still works." he said, feeling extremely happy.

"Good, more infected coming at us." She said, jumping into the bike. Cody revved the engine a few times to warm it up. He smirked.

"Hang on. This is going to be a bumpy ride." he said, she placed the shot gun in the empty space of his vest and clung to his waist. He shifted to first gear and let go of the brakes, zooming past the infected. He took a left turn, going up the side street. Thankfully, this bike had a head light so seeing around wasn't so bad.

"Okay, this thing is making a helluva racket. We need to reach the mall without attracting the infected." he said.

"Take a left here. I know this whole area like the back of my hand. There's an off ramp at the end of his street." Melanie said, pointing forward, he nodded and sped up. Melanie let out a yelp in surprise as he popped a wheelie and having it been her first time on a bike, she wasn't expecting it. He moved through a pile up of cars, all of them heading toward the off ramp.

"Fuck, all of these cars are in the way." he muttered.

"Uh...take a right then, and swing around, there's another off ramp that way." she said. He nodded and slipped through the gaps left between the cars. Once he was clear, he floored it up the street.

"Fuck, there's a shitload over here." She cried, glancing to her left.

"I take it the off ramp is in this direction?" he asked, looking at the crowd of infected that now were shambling his way.  
"Yeah." she muttered. He cracked his neck and reached for his pocket.

"I promised my sister I'd use this for emergencies only, but fuck it." he said. In his hand was a Frag Grenade. He pulled the pin and tossed it into the crowd.

"Jesus Christ." Melanie cried, as the grenade exploded. Blood, guts and limbs rained down on the street. He floored it past the bloodied street, avoiding the now visible pot hole in the ground. He shifted to fourth gear, speeding up the ramp. He drifted into the highway, almost slamming into a van that had been parked on the shoulder. He pulled to a stop and drew his flare gun.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Signaling my friends." he said, pulling the trigger. The flare burst into the sky with a loud popping sound. A large red ball flowered in the sky, and was slowly coming to the ground. With that taken care of, he floored it up the street, avoiding cars that had been abandoned on the lanes. Melanie sighed and leaned against his back.  
"I'm so tired." she muttered.

"Go ahead and rest if you want. We'll be at the mall soon enough." he muttered. She gave him a light nod, before falling asleep. He made sure her hands were secure around his waist, in case he had to do a bit of off road riding. He dug his hand in his pocket and pulled out his radio.

"Lily, status report."

" _Cody, thank Christ. We're at the mall parkinglot. There's a lot of them here. We're currently surveying the area from a nearby roof top. What the hell is that sound?"_

"Nothing important. I'm on the freeway with the girl I rescued. She passed out from exhaustion, so I'll need a volunteer to carry her. ETA 10 Minutes."

" _Copy that. Over and out."_

He focused on the road ahead. If the parkinglot of the mall was filled with infected, that meant he had to clear them out before making a way into the mall. They didn't need to attract unwanted attention. With his engine though, he'd have a hard time avoiding them. Maybe he could use that to his advantage, round them up and the lure them elsewhere. Then there was that infected he saw. He hoped never to see one of those again, but the way the world was currently, made him realize that he might not get his wish. He sighed in relief when he saw the sign that said Taiei Shopping Town Up Ahead. He sped up, closing the distance to the off ramp. He swung around as fast as he could, once the guard rails had ended, he went off road, cutting across the grass. He almost wiped on when he hit asphalt, but fixed himself in time. He reached the entrance to the mall and pulled over. He saw tons of infected roaming in the area. He killed the engine as to not attract any unwanted attention.

" _Cody, I can see you, turn around."_

It was Saya's voice this time. He turned around, seeing a fairly large building behind him. All of his friends were on top of the building. Kohta was of course Scoping the area, and Lily was lining shots up with her Hecate.

"I see you too. What's the plan?" he asked.

" _Now that you have an actual working bike, we can lure them away from the mall entrance."_

"Do you think a satchel charge would be enough to take them out?"

" _If you want to alert all of Tokonosu. Remember what happened back at the estate? That could happen here, and we don't want that."_

"Your right. Send someone down here to take Melanie, I'll distract them and you run for the doors." he said.

" _You know, for once I'd like it if someone else would alert the infected. I'm sick of seeing you risk your life."_

"Sorry sweetie, it'll be quick I promise." he said.

" _Fine, Nick is on his way."_

Nick cautiously walked over to where Cody was parked. He gave him a little smirk while slinging his gun across his back.

"You seem to attract all the ladies." he said.

"Oh trust me, I wish it would be that way. This one has a thing for me now. Don't let Saya know, she'd probably shoot me." he said. Nick picked the girl up and started walking back.

"This is going to make a real racket, so don't move from there until its all clear." he said.

"Will do." he replied.

"Also.." he paused for a second, thinking his words over. Nick looked at him oddly, glancing back in curiosity. The girl in his arms stirred, but remained asleep. "I don't know how to explain this, but on the way here, I ran into a new breed of infected. Don't tell anyone about this until we're all in the mall. If you see any of them wearing a hood, don't hesitate to shoot it. Make sure it hits multiple times, single shots don't work." He said. Nick looked at him wide eyed before nodding.

"I'll keep my eye out." he said, walking off. Cody pulled the kick starter down and rested his foot on it. He sighed.

"I seriously need to stop being the bait." he said, kicking down hard. The bike whirled to life. He revved the engine a few times before flooring it up the street. He drifted into the parkinglot revving the engine has hard as he could. All of the infected turned toward him, heading his way. He drove off as they got nearer, stopping every so often so the heard didn't loose interest. Once he lead them out of the parkinglot, he lead them up the street, as far as he could. He left the bike parked on the road, having taped the brake handle so it wouldn't move, he shifted it into Fourth gear and ran off. Leaving a good bike behind was hard, but he couldn't risk it at the moment. It took him Twenty minutes to reach the mall, since he had to stay hidden from the infected, but once he made it, he ran as fast as he could. The front doors had been left open, and once he slipped inside, he locked them and firmly taped the handles so they wouldn't open. He found himself in the Food Court.

"Is everyone here?" he asked, looking around the spacious area. The tables had been moved to the side, but a few of them were being used by his friends.

"All present and accounted for, except for Saeko and Takashi that is." Kohta said. Cody nodded and looked around, the sky lights were at least providing sufficient light from the moon, but the rest of the mall was pretty dark.

"It looks pretty safe, be we take no chances. We'll need to barricade all entrances on the first floor. We'll leave the fire exit on the second floor open for when Takashi and Saeko reach us. For now, we need to clear the area of infected. There's no knowing how many are in here, of there are any at all, but treat this situation as if we were outside. We'll need a scout on the roof, volunteers?"

"I'll take the roof. I need to make myself useful." Rin said, grabbing her M 200 and slinging it over her shoulder. Bishop grabbed his rifle off the table.

"I'll go with you." he said.

"Take some flares, if you see them, light their path. That leaves us with the searching. If the stores are closed, try finding some keys. The security kiosk should have some. Kohta, you and Lily take the Third Floor, Nick and Rei take the second, I'll check the First with Saya. Shizuka, Alice and Savannah, barricade this entrance. Be as quiet as you can. Also if you can, check to see if there are gas stoves here, their igniting mechanism should still work, but in case it doesn't we can always use matches to light them." he said.

"Alright, you got your orders, lets move out." Nick said.

"What about survivors?" Rei asked.

"If their hostile, kill them." he said simply.

"We can't kill people. What the hell man?" Bishop asked.

"I don't give two fucks what you think. They try to kill you, you kill them. Or you die. Simple as that." he said, grabbing his rifle. He turned its light on and started out of the food court.

"What about the new girl?" Nick asked.

"Induct her into our group, give her a gun and don't let her out of your sight. And for the love of all that is good in the world, don't let her near me. I doubt I can survive another hour alone with her." he muttered. Saya narrowed her eyes, but remained quiet. They stopped, having reached a gate of sorts, which blocked off the area to the Grocery half of the mall. He looked around for an opening, but found none. He set his gun down and took a firm hold of the gate. He pulled up with all his might, grunting a bit.

"Need some help there?" Saya asked.

"Sure, if your willing to hurt yourself." he said with a chuckle. She rolled her eyes and grabbed the gate as best she could.

"One..Two..Three."

With a grunt and some elbow grease, the lock snapped and the gate rolled up, slamming into the ceiling with a loud clang. He sighed and grabbed his rifle.

"Well, now we'll know if this place is filled with them no?" he asked. He trained his gun ahead of him but nothing came. Saya jingled some keys, a smile on her face.

"Man, this place was run by shit security." She said. They moved on to the nearest door and opened it. The hall looked clear of them, but one couldn't be too sure.

"This looks clear, but just to make sure." he gave a shrill whistle, which echoed down the hall. He waited for a few seconds before closing the door. "Yup, all clear, lets check the other side before heading through the Grocery Store." he said. She nodded and lead him back towards the West Hallway.

"Listen, what did you mean? Not being able to live another hour alone with her?" Saya asked. He sighed.  
"That girl, Melanie was surrounded by lots of infected. Since I rescued her, I think she gained an interest in me. She sees me as a hero and feels the need to reward me. She tried getting me to have sex with her, and she was making everything increasingly difficult. I couldn't do anything without her trying something." he said. He unlocked the gates and rose them up. The next area seemed to be clear as well.

"So, she wants you to have sex with her? Any reason why?" she asked.

"Something about not dying a virgin. She also said she'd fuck you if it came to it."

"I don't think I'm down for that. I'll keep her in check, you just focus on this." She said. They reached a door, but as they went to unlock it, they saw several screws had been screwed into the frame, through the door. Several boards had also been added. He tapped the door lightly, only to receive groans.

"Infected. Someone must have trapped them, which means there's other people here." he said. He glanced at the Escalators, the only way other than the Fire Exit to the second floor. He pulled the bolt of his gun, loading a round into the chamber. He slowly made his way up to the second floor. It was pitch black, as no skylights were over the area. Unlike the First Floor, which had the Food Court's Skylights, the second floor had no such fixtures. It made it all the more difficult to see. Once he made it to the top of the Escalator, he sat down, leaning on the railing for cover.

"Saya, do you still have that Flare?" he asked.

"I do. Your gonna use it? What if you start a fire?"

"I doubt that'd happen. I just want to know, in case something happens." he muttered. He slung his rifle and drew his Five Seven. He turned the Flashlight on and switched the safety off. He shined it up ahead, seeing nothing but closed off stores, their gates still lowered. He also saw a large Map Kiosk, with several maps still on it. A few tables were over turned and several papers littered the floor. Even a large plant had been tipped over. He clicked his tongue and looked at Saya.

"I'll go ahead and get a map. Wait 30 seconds before moving ahead."

"Got it." she whispered. He turned back around looking at his target, he moved up to the last step and broke into a sprint. He took cover behind the large kiosk. He looked ahead of him, shining his light. At the far end of the hall was another gate, which seemed empty. A few manikins had been thrown around, and another pot had been tipped over, along with a few broken benches. He grabbed one of the maps and opened it. He was able to find the Second Floor Kiosk rather quickly. He looked behind him and matched one of the stores with the map. He nodded to himself.

"Right place. Right spot." he said. Saya joined him, having crouched down behind the pot.

"Any luck?" she asked.  
"This whole hall is filled with Outlet stores. The Grocery store is on the first floor, it seems everything from here on out is just clothing stores." he said.

"So, we should be able to find something around here right?" she asked.

"Yeah, wait..says here that and the end of this long hallway, there's a Bed Store. We might find people there." He said. He took a look ahead of him, but saw nothing but pitch black.

"Then lets move." she said. He nodded and rose his gun. They walked as calmly and as quietly as they could. It was kinda hard to do with Saya's boots constantly clacking on the tile floor, but he pushed through it. They passed by a Victoria Secret and stopped, seeing a light within. It was one of the only stores without its gate down. Saya placed her hand on the door, about to open it when he stopped her.

"I'll go, you wait here. If you hear voices, use that Flare to signal the others. Oh, and scream, as loud as you can." he said.

"Stop being the hero. Can we for one not do this?" she asked. He kissed her firmly and took her hand off the door handle.

"Sorry, but its my job to protect you. Now go over there." he said. She sighed and walked off. He tested the doors, only for them to be locked. He reached in his pocket and grabbed his key ring, which had the Master key to every single store. After finding the keys to the Second Floor, he slipped one into the slot. He turned it, hearing a light click. He shoved the keys in his pocket and firmly grasped the door. He aimed his gun up and pulled it open, slipping inside. He heard voices, faint ones. Where every they were, it seemed to be the center of the store itself. He moved to the front counter and hid behind it. He tried to steady his breathing.

"Man, I can't believe those assholes locked us up in here. We're people too." a voice said, it was clearly feminine.

"Yeah, we have to fight back some how. Just because we're Highschool Kids doesn't mean we can get pushed around." another said, this one was clearly male.

"There isn't much we can do. For now we wait and negotiate some terms with them. After all, one of them is a Police officer. They can't hole up on the Third Floor for ever. If any thing, we can take the Second Floor over and prevent them from making their way down to the grocery store." a third voice said. This one was a bit stricter than the other two.

"This is bullshit. We can't just sit here twiddling our thumbs. I'm getting sick of looking at panties and lacy bras. And the power is still out. I need video games or something." the male said. Cody went to stand up, maybe he could form a little alliance with these people. If they were his age, then they'd be more lenient than adults. However, he made the mistake of grabbing the cash register, which had been an older model. It dinged loudly as the drawer opened. He grit his teeth.

"What was that?"

"Sounds like the cash register. Lets move."

"Fuck." he said, getting up. He made his way to the doors, slamming into a manikin that had been near the front. He burst through the doors, almost bumping into an infected.

"What the fuck?" he shouted.

"They got up here somehow, I don't know from where." Saya shouted, shooting the infected nearest him. Its head burst, splattering blood on his face and shirt. He grit his teeth and grabbed the flare from Saya's belt. He struck it on and threw it forward. It illuminated the entire hall, which had filled with infected.

"Holy fuck." he said, by the time, the people in the store had ran outside. He grabbed his rifle and opened fire, not caring if he was in Fully Automatic. The gun shots rung through the area.

"What the hell is this? This whole floor was clear when we were shoved in here."

"They must have lured them in here, in case we tried braking free."

Cody's eyed widened, recognizing the voice. He looked to his right, seeing a young girls face dimly lit in the red light of the flare. She was wearing a dark red blazer, which was buttoned all the way up. She also had a bolo tie, tied into a bow around her neck. She was wearing a matching skirt, and long black stockings. She also wore black combat boots, tied with red laces. She had long black hair, which reached down past her neck. Her face held nothing more but seriousness, even in their situation. She had an academy crest on her right breast, which looked like a shield, with two black squares and two white squares. There was a crown atop it, with wings on either side. On the bottom, the words High School were embroidered and at the top, it read Hope's Peak.

"Cody, what the hell start shooting." Saya shouted. He returned to the task at hand and loaded a new magazine into his rifle. He drew his shotgun from his vest and held it out.

"Big guy, can you handle it?" he asked. The tall teenager, who was dressed in a white shirt, a long trench coat and brown pants and boots smirked.  
"Hell yeah." he said, taking the gun. He pulled out his Spas and held it out as well.  
"Think you can handle it miss?" he asked, the brunette girl shook a bit but took the gun anyway. The last gun he held out was his Five Seven. He looked at the girl dressed in the school uniform, a smile on his face.

"Its a surprise seeing you too. But I hope you can handle it, Mukuro."

 **End of Part One**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This may seem a little odd eh, me continuing a story that was labeled complete for several months...but I decided since my sequel wasn't receiving the adequate amounts of views and reviews, I was going to start posting it on here. that way, no one had to waste their time searching for a separate story. Also, I will warn those who haven't read Suicide Blitz, Chapter 2, or what will be chapter fifteen is a lemon, I'm not changing the rating from T to M, due to the fact that most wouldn't be looking for it, and i strive to get feedback from you, the readers. So, if you want to...you may skip the last half of chapter two. From the Bookstore onward will be the lemon part. from the one, there shouldn't be any Lemons i think...maybe..so if you don't like sex scenes then feel free to not read it, I'm sure you're all mature enough to handle it, which is why I'm not changing the rating..Hell i saw K rated lemon on here once...don't even remember what the story is about. Regardless, today I will post Chapters 14 and 15, which were chapters 1 and 2 of the sequel, there will also be a Prelude to Classmates of the Dead, a prequel sequel to this which will span most of the characters lives before Day Z..so look forward to that..**

 **Without further adooo, here's chapter 14...**

H.O.T.D.

Chapter 14

Dead Center

The world had changed the day they showed up. No one still knows how exactly everything went down. But what they did know was that their way of life had changed forever. The whole world had died, and the ones that hadn't were slowly falling to the the ones that were responsible. The infection that killed most of the planets population was everywhere and even now, it had only been a few days. In those days, one group of teenagers had bested the odds and banded together to help each other survive. They had all attended the same high school together, they, along with their school nurse, left with a few others to try and survive. But even in their times of peace, the world wasn't kind to them, now, they must survive in the darkness of the night and with the monsters no one ever thought they'd ever see. When the dead rise and the living turn tail and hide, the world mourns for those she's lost.

 _(Taiei Shopping Town, Nine Days After Z Day)_

Cody sighed as he looked around the grocery store, it had been a day and a half since they had made it to the mall. They had to deal with a lot of crap after setting free Mukuro, Asahina and Mondo from Victoria Secret. As it turns out, they had been put there until further notice. How the infected got in was beyond them, and the others that were in the mall swore they didn't put them in there, but they all teamed up to get rid of the bodies and wash the floors. Ever since then, they hadn't interacted much with them, but they knew that wouldn't last long, especially with the food situation. Takashi was also wondering what to do, and they were all currently unarmed, as he figured if they knew they had guns, they would start demanding them and that wouldn't lead to a good thing. The meats were still good, so he figured they could use them before they went bad, how to cook them was an issue at the moment.

"Hey sweetie, why don't you get us a cart so we can stock up with food?" Lily asked, looking at Savannah. The ten year old nodded and ran off to retrieve the cart.

"Whoa there little lady, who said you'd be taking our food?"

The voice came from one of the survivors that had been in the mall. A man of thirty, who was wearing a black sweater, with matching pants and a beanie.

"We agreed to share the food equally did we not?" Lily asked, the teal haired girl wasn't very happy, especially when finding out that they had locked up three teenagers just for wanting shelter. If she had her Beretta, she'd surely be aiming it at him.

"We agreed to smoke the meats and fish, and you plan on eating that yourself?" the man asked.

"Wait a minute Shimada, they only just got here. They don't know about the rules yet." a new voice said. This belonged to a young woman, two years older than both Cody and Lily. Her name was Asami, and she was a newly graduated Police officer. The only one around it seemed. Cody had been clearly surprised when they found out there was a cop in the mall, but lost all hope when they actually met her. She wasn't really...reliable, if that was the word to use. The man sighed angrily. Asami swallowed hard and started waving her hands around.

"Besides, we have to uh..gather all the food as fast as we can, it will be harder without the skylights." she said. The man nodded and walked off, possibly to another aisle. Lily let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks a lot."

"Traffic Officer Asami Nakaoka at your service." she said cheerfully, giving her a salute. Lily smiled and saluted back.

"You didn't tell us yet but, were you the one that gathered everyone here?" Saya asked, appearing next to Lily with a grocery basket. Cody dropped a few selections in it and continued looking. Kohta was busy checking out Asami, who hadn't noticed him staring yet.

"No no, it wasn't me..it was my senior officer, Officer Matsushima who gathered and guided everyone."

"Right...and where is that person exactly?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Ah yes, she went to get help from Headquarters...but that was yesterday afternoon." she said, trailing off. Saya and Kohta shared a look, but remained silent.

"But don't worry, Officer Matsushima is different than me. I'm still in training, but she's gotten several honors and awards, she'll bring help, I just know it." she said with a cheerful smile.

"Oi Police girl, its time to start today's meeting." another man said, he was wearing a white tee shirt, with matching jeans and shoes, he had a short hair style and black rimmed glasses. He seemed to be the kindest out of all the people that were in the mall before the group arrived.

"Right right, I'll be right there." Asami said, before running off. Saya watched her go, not knowing what to do.

"I'll take this stuff to the food court with Savvy, you uh..do what second in commands do." Lily said, walking off while pushing a food cart with her. Savannah took Saya's basket, telling her she had it even though she was struggling. Cody however was still lost in thought, so much so that he had barely talked since he met Mukuro again. Out of all the people in the world, he never thought he'd meet his trainer. She was the youngest soldier alive, but she was reliable and she had taught him how to fire his guns at the age of Fourteen. He felt Saya slip her hand into his own and pull him along.

"Come on you, you haven't said a word since Takashi and Saeko got back, and we need to have our own meeting." she said. He nodded and simply followed along. They headed toward the Food Court, which was separated from the Grocery store by several large glass doors. Alice waved them off and opened the door for them, they were greeted by Zero's happy barks.

"Did Lily and Savannah make it back?" Cody asked. Takashi nodded.

"Rin is trying to start the stoves to make dinner, but it seems the electric starters are shot, so she had Nick search for matches." the black haired teen said. Kohta closed the doors behind them, and high fived Alice, who was eagerly telling him about the new trick she taught to Zero.

"I assume you finished?" Saya asked. Takashi nodded.

"All exits are blocked and we rigged a few with a sound system made from bells. Bishop also showed interest in finding some spare parts in case we find any classic cars. We also hid the guns." he muttered.

"Hmm, the people here aren't as settled as they were back at my place. It won't be long until they fall." she said.

"We don't want the guns being stolen." he replied.

"True, with everyone up there, I'm sure they'd try to take them by force. And if not use them, but we'd run out of ammo, and carrying all of that was a pain in the ass." Saya replied.

"Want to change your clothes?" Kohta said, aiming the question to Alice who stopped hopping around and nodded.

"Yeah, I was sitting in the car all day, and I feel all sticky and dirty, and I haven't taken a bath yet." Alice said. Kohta was about to leave when Saya gave him a firm tug to the ear, making him yelp in pain.

"Ow, what the hell? I haven't done anything wrong yet." he cried out.

"Don't let the kid distract you. We're having a serious conversation here." She said sternly, making Cody chuckle. Kohta gave him a look of pure betrayal.

"Anyway, this place isn't going to last, seriously." Takashi continued.

"The foundations of their group have already fallen, I mean who just shoves kids into a store with no food and water for three days?" Cody added, finally speaking. Saya gave him a nod.

"This place is going to turn sour, the fresh food is already starting to go bad. Won't be long before it all hits the fan." She said.

"If we move all the toilets to the roof, we can use them as if we were camping, and we can use the tarps up there to collect rain water. But there's a lot of people right? And from experience, I know that if water isn't flowing, the showers won't work, and we'd be dirty and sick." Alice said, crossing her arms with a satisfied look on her face.

"What a little smart ass." Cody said, ruffling her hair.

"Who let the kid in on this conversation?" Saya asked.

"You're voice was really loud, so I heard everything Saya-chan. I do have a point though." she said, with a frown on her face. Saya pinched her cheeks, making her yelp a bit.

"Don't call me Saya-chan, call me big sis." she cried, while Kohta held Zero in his hands, a deadpanned look on his face.

"Anyway, go find stuff we truly need. We don't need unwanted attention." Saya said, finishing off her statement. Kohta and Takashi nodded, and ran off to the escalators, heading off to the second floor.

"I'm gonna go change out of these frilly clothes. I can't wear this crap anymore." Saya said, taking a firm hold of Alice's hand. Cody rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's antics.

"I think I'll just look around." he said.  
"Remember, things we need." Saya said.

"Saya, I'll get everything I need and then some. Fuck what they say and fuck that cop, she's unreliable as hell, its her damn fault that Shiamu guy walks around like he owns the place." he muttered dryly.

"I know baby, but its for the best. Just try not to do anything stupid, or no "you know what" tonight."

"You fucking would threaten me with that." he said with disdain as he ran his fingers through his hair. She smirked.

"Duh. Anyway, I need to change, this is the last time you'll see me in this, so enjoy it while it lasts."

"As long as I get to see that beautiful ass of yours, I don't care what you wear." he said, cupping her ass rather hard. She let out a yelp.

"Cody, not around Alice."

"She's not even paying attention." Cody said, watching the little girl playing with a Yo-yo. She was literally walking the dog, in front of Zero who looked at the round toy in wonder. She blushed and shook her head.

"Whatever, just go already."

"Yeah yeah, pick something cute, but something I can rip if I need too." he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. He left a trail off kisses down her jaw and onto her neck, where he left a nice soft red mark, which made her moan a bit. She pushed him away and walked off, pushing her glasses back up her nose.

"Big sis, what's you know what?" Alice asked.

"I'll tell you when your older." Saya said, as she took the little girl to the nearest clothing store. He himself headed up to the second floor, walking past Asahina and Mondo who were lost in conversation. He hadn't really talked to them, but found out Asahina had an addiction to donuts, especially when she ate a stale batch of donuts from the coffee shop earlier that morning. He walked into a mens clothing store and started taking his shirt off, normally he'd want a shower, but he didn't have the luxury to do that at the moment. He tossed his shirt aside, not caring where it landed, he sure no one would care anyway. He picked himself a red shirt, and slipped it on, it had several faded skulls on it. He pulled off his armored boots and set them aside while he took off his pants and socks, tossing them aside. He stuffed his FN Five Seven into his boot, just in case someone passed by him. He looked around, humming to himself, before finding a bunch of underwear packs next to the undershirts. He tore one open and quickly changed out of his underwear and into a new pair, as well as changing his socks. He grabbed his boots and walked off towards the jeans section, passing by Nick and Bishop who were trying out a few things themselves.

"Yo." he greeted.

"What's up dude? Nice ass." Nick said. Cody smirked.

"Sorry bro, I don't swing that way and even if I did, I wouldn't go for you."

"I'm hurt." Nick said, clutching his heart. They let out a laugh.

"So, what do you think of this whole situation?" Bishop asked. Cody shrugged.

"Its not going to last, not if we stay separate like this. That police girl isn't keeping this place under her control like I would expect a cop to do, instead she lets people do whatever they damn well please. There are a few shady characters too, including that Shimada guy and that other kid, the one from Tokonosu Public High school. I didn't like how he looked at Lily and Melanie. He looks like one of those kids that would kill for fun." he said firmly, grabbing a pair of faded black jeans. He ripped the tags off and slipped them on, content that they were his size.

"You tell me, something was off when I saw that kid, and he looked at that Asahina girl like she was a piece of meat, so we have a possible rapist on our hands. Then there's the old couple, I don't know how long their gonna last, but that old lady looks like she'll croak any day now." Nick said, though he was a bit rude, he did look sad when he said it.

"We can't risk jack. I know Takashi said no guns, in case they found out, but I can't be fully unprotected, not when I have Saya here and not when I have Alice and Savannah to take care of." Cody said firmly, drawing his gun from his boot, he shoved it between his belt and his pants, holding it firmly in place. He then started putting on his boots, as well as his knee pads.

"You know if Takashi knew you still had that, he'd give you shit." Bishop muttered.

"Tch..I know. But you can agree with me right? Considering you have your own piece behind your back." he said.

"Right as always." the islander replied with a smirk. Nick slipped his 1911 into his armored boot. They were lucky to find some riot gear on the way to the mall, but most of it was riddled with bullets, rendering it unusable. The boots and gloves were still good.

"I don't feel safe, so he can't complain." Nick said with a shrug. He grabbed some Axe Body spray and showered himself in it, before tossing the can to Cody who easily caught it, he sprayed himself as well before looking at the can.

"Hmm...hey, you ever wonder what would happen if you light one of these on fire?" he asked.

"It blows up dumb shit, you ever been camping?" Nick asked.

"Clearly not, he spent his summer in Siberia." Bishop deadpanned. Cody tossed the can up and down, catching it in his hand.

"I got an idea. Come on, you still got those matches my big sis asked you to get?" he asked. Nick nodded, handing him a spare box he had kept. Cody thanked him and moved towards the general store, that had all the school supplies and other useless crap they didn't need anymore. He found Savannah and Lily there, each of them having changed into a new set of clothes. Savannah was now wearing a red shirt, with a cat on it, and a matching violet skirt, which was ruffled a bit. She wore long leather boots and purple leggings. Lily had changed out of her black spagetti strap shirt and school skirt, choosing to instead wear a plaid shirt, which she had ripped the sleeves from, as well as a matching pair of short shorts, which made her already big ass slightly bigger. The shirt was tied up, leaving her naval exposed and her still growing chest was threatening to burst out, as it was held back by two buttons. She still have her MP3 player and head phones around her neck, though she knew they were useless, as well as the chain she had picked up in the jewelry store. She wore knee high converse with bright red laces. She had her Beretta tucked into her shoe, as she as technically the only one who had told Takashi she'd keep her gun. She was brushing Savannah's hair while the little girl played with Mittens, who was asleep on her lap.

"Uh, hey boss, you look good in that." She said, a slight blush on her face.

"Thanks Lily, you look hot in that too. And Savannah, I'm liking the new clothes, pick em out by yourself?"

"Yup. Big sister Rin helped me out earlier though, but she's busy making food for everyone so we haven't spoken much." She said. He sighed.

"I know its hard sweetie, but chin up. We'll have a big family dinner and you two can talk all you want." he said. He grabbed some duct tape, pulling the wrapper off of it.

"What exactly are you doing?" Lily asked.

"An experiment." he said, heading out of the store. He headed over to the stairwell, throwing the door open. He took the door to the fire escape and walked outside, feeling the heat of the sun on his face for the first time in a day and a half. His friends followed.

"Dude, what are you doing exactly?" Nick asked, leaning against the railing that overlooked the empty parking lot, a few infected were lingering around, but none too threatening. Cody smirked and pulled out a Cherry bomb from his boot and taped it to the side of the can, making sure the fuse was still long enough for it to be lit.

"Oh god, your making a bomb?" Lily asked, pushing Savannah behind her, the little girl was eager to see the results. The older girl had taken Mittens from her hands and placed it in her travel purse, which had also become her home. Cody struck the match on the side of the box and lit the fuse before throwing it into the parking lot. The sound attracted a nearby infected, that shambled over to where the can landed. They all watched as the fuse disappeared, followed by a loud explosion and a large fireball. The echo rung through the entire area before everything fell silent. The infected dropped to the ground dead, as a piece of metal had lodged into the side of its head. Cody sucked his teeth.

"Perfect, we have shrapnel bombs now." he said, turning around.

"You ass hat, thats gonna attract more infected." Bishop cried out.

"Dude, do you know how far I dragged that heard the other night? Pretty goddamn far. Far enough that I had to walk back and it took me around half an hour. I'm sure they're long gone by now. Anyway, we should head inside and make more of those, in case we need them." he said, turning heel and heading back inside. Lily sighed.

"He's such an idiot." She muttered, shaking her head.

"But you like him that way don't you Lily? You told me you were in lo.."

"Ok Savannah I think that's enough sunlight for you." she said, ushering the girl back inside.

Cody strode past a few stores, glancing at the items within. He stopped by one store, a nice leather coat attracting his attention. He walked inside and grabbed it off the rack, tearing the tag off. He looked it over before nodding and slipping it on. It was a nice fit. He smiled and zipped it up to halfway. Surely this coat, with several pockets would become rather useful. He grabbed his spare magazines and placed them in his breast pocket before heading out to the general store.

"What the hell was that explosion?" Takashi asked.

"What explosion?" Cody asked.

"Don't know, but I'm pretty sure I heard something rather loud. Did you go outside?" he asked.

"Not really." he said, brushing past him into the store. Takashi shrugged and matched his pace.

"So, what do you think about what's going on here?" he asked.

"If you want an honest opinion, I say we gather together what we can and blow this place. Its not going to last, that girl can't be much older than us and her authoritative power means shit in this world. And isn't she just a meter maid?" he muttered.

"Even then, she's still an officer of the law, she'd make a better leader if she had a little more back bone." Kohta said, fixing his glasses.

"I suppose." Cody muttered, rubbing his chin, they passed by an office, where a conversation could be heard. He decided to listen in, as well as Takashi and Kohta, who were pressed against the wall.

"Bitch said we'd be getting help soon, but them mother fuckers keep showing up all over the place. Shittier yet, none of the phones and tvs and shit work. Were in the fuckin dark."

"I'm fine with anything." an old voice added. "My wife needs a weekly blood transfusion, so we need to reach the hospital."

"You know, even if its for a few seconds, I need to contact my office." another man added.

"But..uh...um..Officer Matsushima went to get help. She told us to wait here." Asami said, clearly nervous.

"You don't have the right to hold us here anymore." the first man shouted, clearly pissed off. Kohta let out a sigh.

"Looks like..."

"They all seem to be causing a lot of trouble." Kohta said, finishing Takashi's statement.

"Is the group falling apart?" Takashi asked.

"If that were it, then there wouldn't be a problem." Cody quipped.

"Except, Groups have a purpose, those people seem to be clinging to the authority of the police." Kohta said.

"But they keep blaming her." Takashi added.  
"They just realized they don't need the police anymore. Like I said before, she has little backbone. She can't hold this group together, especially with this many people who all refuse to even work together." Cody muttered.

"Komuro, I know you said we don't have time to rescue each and every person whose in trouble."

"Yeah.."

"So, what's the plan?" Cody asked, a grin on his face. The three boys shared a similar grin.

"What is talking going to do?" the businessman shouted.

"If you were a respectable Police Officer, you'd do something about the monsters outside." a woman shouted in pure fury.

"B-but...I didn't get good grades in school...and I'm just a little girl." Asami said, tears running down her face. Kohta appeared next to her, a small smile on her face.

"Ahem, may I have a moment." he asked.

"Can't you see we're all in the middle of a very important conversation?" the suited man shouted, fixing his glasses.

"Yes, but I found something that belongs to the Police Officer." Kohta said.

"That belongs to me?" Asami asked. He nodded and held a gun out to her.

"This is a Police officers gun is it not?" he asked.

"Y-yes it is. Its a Smith and Wesson M.39 Airweight. The Prefectural Police use these to enforce the law." she said excitedly.

"Uh, trigger finger." Cody whispered, though it went on ignored.

"Fucking yeah, with that you can kill those motherfuckers." the first man cried out.

"Ah, but if the gun goes off, they will be attracted by the sound. You wouldn't want that would you?" Kohta asked, a sinister smile on his face.

"Besides, there's not the many bullets, only as many as there are people here." Cody said, letting a few bullets drop from his hand, proving his point.

"But anyway, the Police officer should have the Police officers gun. I hope you use it wisely. Later." Kohta said, he Takashi and Cody took their leave, smiles on their faces.

"Thank you for your cooperation." she cried out after them.

"Well, don't know if that will help, but at least they have confidence in her now. She'll have more responsibility." he said firmly.

"Its just like in England, some of the Sergeant-Majors used not muskets, but spears." Cody said.

"Even now they use weak handguns, even on the battlefield." Kohta added, not surprised that Cody knew something like that. Takashi rubbed his chin.

"Wonder why that is?"

"Its simple, its to maintain unity. Its to show that they're in a position where they can shoot or stab those that don't follow the rules."

"What exactly are you getting at?" the black haired teen asked, still not getting what he meant. Kohta sighed.

"Alright, imagine that Police officers position now that she has a gun? Its better this way." He said.  
"Oh Really?" a familiar voice cried out.  
"Shit." Cody cried out of reflex.

"You haven't done anything yet you ass. Unless that explosion outside was you." Saya huffed. He turned around to face his girlfriend, his eyes widened and blood burst from his nose, staining the tile floor. Saya was wearing a tight orange shirt, with HQ written across it. She was wearing tight green shorts with suspenders, which made her large breasts pop out more. She was wearing a black long sleeved shirt underneath, both ending above the naval. She was also wearing cute flats, which had flower designs on them, and tied around the ankle with small ribbons. Her hair ribbons had also changed from white to black.

Alice was now wearing a black shirt with a red plaid shirt over it, along with matching jeans and a ruffled skirt. She also wore black sneakers, their laces tied and tucked into her shoes. She was holding Zero in her hands, the dog dangling and struggling to break free.

"Here's a tissue." Takashi said, handing him a tissue he had pulled out of his pocket. Cody silently thanked him and wiped the blood dripping from his nose. Saya ignored him, though the smile on her face told it all.

"Those guys are really in a tight spot, aren't they? But anyway, what makes you think she can use a gun?"

"She's a police officer, she had to have had training, using that gun shouldn't be a problem. That whole group thought she was..."

"What if they think she won't shoot?" She asked firmly.

"That's just one possibility babe." Cody said, now clean of all blood. She huffed, not liking to be wrong.

"Well, its not like we can save everyone right?" She asked.  
"Um..Saya-chan?" Alice called out.

"Its big sis, got it?" she cried out, pinching the girl's cheek.

"Ow, where's Miss Shizuka?" she asked.

"Oh Monkey shit." Cody swore, rather loudly.

In the nearby bed store, a beautiful blonde woman was laying on a bed. She looked extremely tired. Her shirt was above her breast, exposing her black lacy bra. Her long blonde hair cascaded behind her back. Her pants were also unbuttoned, revealing a bit of her lacy panties. The man from before, Shimada was standing before her.

"Um...that's not."

"Come on, just once?" he asked. The woman remained rather adamant.

"Oh C'mon, you're the one that wanted to come here." the man shouted.

"Well, I just wanted to find a bed, I'm really tired." the woman replied.

"I don't give a shit." he said, placing a hand on his machete. The woman gulped a bit and tried to back away, only to hit the backboard of the bead.

"Let me do it okay? With all the monsters outside, I won't get to see women with such hot bodies. If I haven't made my point clear enough, then maybe this will." he said, drawing the Machete. The blade glistened in the sunlight coming from the window. He approached her, spreading her legs with the blade.

"That's enough, Shimada put that weapon down." Asami cried out, aiming her gun at the man. The man chuckled and climbed on top of Shizuka, a smirk on his face.

"What? You want some too Police girl?" he asked, glancing back. "Sorry, but you're not my type." he said. His eyes widened when he saw the gun in her hands.

"I'm warning you, Drop the Weapon." She said firmly.


	15. Chapter 15

H.O.T.D.

Chapter 15

Alone Time

 _(Saya x Cody Hardcore Lemon)_

Asami was at a stand off, aiming her gun at Shimada who was attempting to rape Shizuka. The man got up, not dropping his weapon and backing away from the blonde nurse, who was hugging herself rather tightly. Asami's gaze didn't falter and she held her gun tightly in her hand, finger poised on the trigger, ready to shoot if she had too.

"H-hey now.."

"Let her go, and drop your weapon...or else." she said firmly. The man smirked.

"You'll shoot? Come on, you're shaking, the aim on your gun isn't firm." he said. Asami faltered a bit, becoming rather nervous. Shimada clicked his tongue, a smile on his face.

"If you're going to shoot me..shoot me." he said. The Police woman had no idea what to do. Takashi and Kohta burst through the doors, followed by Cody, who was holding his Five Seven in his hands. Kohta looked around and ran off to the hardware section of the store. He found several kinds of Blind Cords, as well as some pliers. He grabbed some pliers and used them to cut the cords, which he then wrapped around his hands, a smile on his face.

"Come on, what's the matter? Shoot me? Or is the little Police Chikie to scared to pull the trigger?" Shimada shouted. The others from Asami's group had already entered the store, all stunned at what they were seeing. Nick who got curious entered the store and was shocked to see what was happening, he was about to draw his gun when Bishop stopped him, shaking his head.

"I can shoot, I have to shoot so I can protect the citizenry." she screamed, holding the gun tightly. Shimada didn't notice Kohta sneaking up behind him, with a single movement, he slipped the cord over his head and to his neck and with a single pull, he started being choked. Shizuka screamed and covered her eyes. The man started swinging his machete behind him, failing to hit Kohta. His other hand was trying to pull at the cords, only for them to get tighter.

"You done yet? Its futile, its already digging into your skin so its not coming out." Kohta said, voiced laced with venom.

"Are you going to listen to the Police Officers Orders? Or am I going to have to kill you?" he asked. The man let out a gurgled response, before dropping his machete. Takashi picked it up and stepped away from the man. Kohta let him go, allowing him to take a ragged breath.

"Eh, you can stop now."

The man lay on the ground, coughing and wheezing, spit flying everywhere on the floor.

"Its over already, you don't have to shoot anyone." Saya cried out.

"Yeah, its alright Police lady. Big brother Kohta saved her." Alice said happily.

"Oh uh..right." she said, lowering her gun. Takashi grabbed the discarded cord, and started tying the man up.

"Wait..are you sure we should let him live?" Cody asked, making everyone look at him.

"What?" one man asked.

"This son of a bitch almost raped, my friend and practically my family. Do we really want this bastard still alive after that? Considering the amount of teenage girls here? And I don't speak just for Shizuka, I speak for my older sister Rin, who can't run away from him if she needs to, for my girlfriend Saya, who barely knows how to fight, and for the little girls, who still don't get whats going on, do we really want this man staying in the same place we all sleep, knowing he could do this again?" he asked rather firmly. This made everyone rather skeptical.

"I don't want him here, especially if he was about to do that to Shizuka, who probably didn't even know what was going on until it was too late." Nick said.

"I agree with him." Bishop said, following what his closest friend was saying.

"So what do you want to do? Execute him?" another man asked. Cody pulled the safety off his gun and cocked it back, making sure a round was in the chamber. Shimada's eyes widened in shock.

"Whoa, you can't be seriously wanting to kill me man, It won't happen again." he said, as Takashi finished tying him up.

"I don't know, after that display, I'm starting to side with him." he said firmly.

"But we can't kill him, killing him is wrong." Asami said.

"How would you feel if this creep snuck up on you while you were patrolling for danger, knocked you out, tied you up and then did vile things to you against your will? How you would feel? I know for a fact that I'm not letting my sister and my girlfriend go through that." he said firmly, taking aim at the man.

"Wait..please..I can change. I'm sorry."

"He apologized..we don't have too."

"Sorry isn't gonna cut it." Nick said firmly, teeth clenched. If he had his shotgun, he'd have blown the man's head clean off his shoulders.

"I say we put him in the holding cell. He can't break out of there, and their iron bars. We don't have to kill him." someone suggested.

"But he can break out. Its not hard to overpower someone, the person that brings him food could easily be taken as a hostage or worse, that's a risk I can't have." Cody said.

"What if we exile him out of the mall? Give him a gun with a single bullet and toss his ass outside?"

"This isn't Pirates of the Caribbean Bishop. We're not on some fucking island either, even if I agree with watching him suffer a painful death of being torn apart by those brain suckers outside, I still have morals. A clean shot through the head works." he said firmly.

"You say you have morals and yet your threatening to kill me. Pfft, your more of a loser than I thought, bet you won't even pull that trigger. And that bitch you have for a girlfriend ain't my type either. Her tits aren't even satisfying and I hate pink hair." the man said with a smirk. Cody pulled the trigger, firing at the backboard. He put the barrel of the gun at his forehead, a sneer on his face.

"Say that again with a straight face, I dare you..I double dare you motherfucker."

"THAT'S ENOUGH."

Cody looked over at Shizuka, who was angry and disappointed in him.

"I understand that your doing this to protect me, but I'm not a little girl who needs to be saved. This happened because of my own carelessness and I refuse to watch you kill another human being. If you kill him then I will never speak to you again you hear me Cody Von Behren?" she cried out.

"Von Behren? You mean the same Von Behren who's the most paranoid man on the planet? This is his kid? Shit, now I know where he gets it from." Shimada said, only for Cody to slam the butt of his gun on the top of his head, knocking him out cold. He sighed.

"Fine Shizuka, you win, but if he tries something again, I am not hesitating to blow his brains out, and even if you hate me for the rest of my fucking shitty life, I will at least know that I took out someone that could have potentially ruined your life." he said firmly, stepping out of the store. He had a pissed off look on his face. Nick caught his arm, but he pulled himself free, pushing a few of the men out of his way.

"We shouldn't have let him live." Bishop muttered, looking down at the ground. Saya sighed and left the store, following her distraught boyfriend.

Cody just walked, not caring where the hell he was going. He passed by several stores, not really caring about what was inside. However one did pique his interest and he walked in, or tried too before he found out the glass doors were locked. Without wasting a second, he drew his gun and shot the locks, not caring about the sound or what the others would think, he swung the door open, the glass breaking when it slammed onto the the side. It was a book store. And if there was anything Cody loved more than killing zombies it was reading. He smiled, eyes glinting a bit as he saw all of the untouched books. The smell of newly printed books hit his nose as he walked further into the store. It was better than a library, especially since it wasn't touched by anyone. He immediately headed off toward the Adventure section, wanting to find a few books to read while he calmed down. He started browsing them, loosing himself in the moment. He didn't even notice Saya step next to him, a curious look on her face. He reached out for a single book, which was titled Looking for Love in all the Wrong places. It was the story of a young man, who wanted nothing more than to date the head cheerleader, but his childhood friend, who was a nekomata, had fallen in love with him too, but in order to make him happy, she agreed to help him find love, only to fail time and time again. It was his favorite book, the one he had read countless times. He smiled, looking at the back cover.

"This is a good story you know. You should give it a read."

"How did you even?"

"Vanilla. It gives you away, considering the fact that I'm in a book store that smells like..well books." he said, looking at her. She had a frown on her face.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked.

"Why the hell would I be mad at you?" he asked.

"I didn't back you up enough. I'm sure if I had, Takashi would have agreed to the execution. Even if Shizuka didn't agree with it." she said.

"Its whatever, so long as he doesn't touch you or anyone from my family, we won't have a problem. I'll stuff a cherry bomb up his ass and light the fuse." he said firmly.

"But still..I don't agree with him being alive. We don't need a rapist here, especially with so many young girls. Ew, the thought of being raped by him scares me."

"Hey hey, I promised I'd protect you." he said, setting the book down. He hugged her tightly,

"I know, and you will, I can tell. So long as you don't lay down your life for me, I'll be fine. Promise me, if I get bit, or you get bit, or we're in a position where we can't survive, no matter what we do, that we'll go together."

"Saya.."

"Promise me." she shouted. He simply kissed her, catching her by surprise. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and pressed her body against his own, which resulted in her wrapping her arms around his neck. He kissed her roughly, making her moan into his mouth. He pulled away, looking into her eyes.

"I promise, if we go, we go together." he said. She nodded, a smile on her face. She looked around, before taking his hand.

"Follow me." she said, dragging him out of the book store. She dragged him through the large expanse of mall, toward the next set of Escalators. The third floor was completely unoccupied, as everyone had moved to the second floor, where the conference offices were and where Asami's group was staying. Saya ended up taking him to a Baby store, which she opened with a key. After she pushed him inside, she locked the door behind her.

"Uh..sweetie, why are we in a baby store?" he asked, looking at her rather confused.

"I want you to promise me something else, that we'll have a baby when all of this ends. I want a daughter and we're naming her Yuriko, and if its a boy, we're naming him Cody, understand?" she asked.

"Uh..alright I guess. I'd love to have children with you. After all, our little Yuriko will be as beautiful as her mother, and as smart as her too."

"And Cody will be just like his father, smart, handsome, adventurous and well taught with firearms. Come on." she said, pulling him further into the store. He saw a bunch of baby cradles and cribs, each with a mobile above them. They reached the farthest spot in the store, which was far enough from the glass doors, hell, no one would be up on the third floor anyway, since no one had the keys.

"Wait..how did you get the key to this store?" he asked.

"Wasn't hard to look for them in the security office." she said with a smile. They finally stopped, in front of an adult sized bed, which had a canopy above it. It had soft pink bed sheets with a light pink comforter. She pushed him onto the bed, before straddling his hips.

"Uh..what are you doing?" he asked, really surprised. He didn't want to get to aroused and accidentally poke her.

"What does it look like? I brought you here for a reason dumb ass. And don't give me no bullshit, you know we fucked like bunnies back at my house, and now that it stopped hurting, I want to fuck you even harder." she said, pulling down her suspenders and pulling both her shirts off. She was wearing a lacy pink bra, which cupped her breasts perfectly. He gulped and blushed a bit.

"Saya..I don't have protection." he said.

"I'm still taking my pills. Mom stuffed a shitload of them in my skirt pocket before I left." she said, almost like it was nothing. She pulled the ribbons from her hair, letting it fall down. She ran her fingers through it, twirling a strand of it.

"Pills end up failing."

"Do you not want to fuck me?" she asked, rather pissed, especially since she had gone through the trouble of setting the bed up.

"Its not that..I mean..I just don't want you getting pregnant, especially in an unsafe location." he said. She sighed.

"Just pull out. You did just fine back at my house, in fact, you seemed to love shooting cum all over my stomach." she said with a sultry smile on her face.

"Well my dick was throbbing really bad, and you felt amazing and..this is going nowhere." he muttered dryly. She sighed and took her glasses off. Even though she couldn't see far, she could see fine up close, but she did pull out a spare set of contacts, which she slipped on rather quickly.

"You better not cum on my face, I don't need to lose this spare set of contacts." she said.

"I'll try not to." he said, finally taking his jacket off. He pulled off his shirt, revealing his toned body. She brushed her hands over his abs, making him shudder a bit. Last time they had slept together, she had asked him about the rather large scar on his chest. He had told her about the time he almost died hopping a barbed wire fence. He had that scar as a reminder of that time. She started fumbling with his belt buckle, wanting to see him without his pants.

"Jeez, you've been wanting to fuck this badly?" he asked.

"Ever since I woke up the morning after, I just wanted you to fuck me again. I think I'm addicted to it." she said with a smirk.

"Saya Takagi addicted to sex. Never thought that'd happen." he said with a smirk. She let out a giggle and finally pulled his pants down. Though he sat up to pull his boots off. He kicked his pants off, now being only in his boxers. He reached for her shorts, undoing the button.

"Let me take my slippers off first." she said.  
"Uh uh, you took my pants off, I take yours off, forget the slippers." he said, pulling her pants down, though they were a little tight on her and he ended up pulling her underwear down too.

"A little frisky are we?" she asked, a smirk on her face.

"Just a tiny bit." he said, laying eyes on her sacred spot and his prize. She took the chance to pull her slippers off, tossing them aside in the mess of their clothes.

"I haven't shaved yet, so its a bit stubbly." she said, a shy blush on her face.

"Like I care. We don't have luxuries anymore." he said.

"I know, but Its still so bad."

"Fine, I'll teach you how to shave with a knife, so long as you don't slice off any lady bits. I want all of you not half of you." he said with a smirk.

"Fine then. Is that how you shave?" she asked.

"No, I use a razor like everyone else." he said with a chuckle. She straddled him again, moaning a bit at the feeling of his boxers on her sacred area. He cupped her face as he kissed her lips. It was a needy kiss, and quite sloppy if he had to admit, but he didn't care. He reached behind her back and snapped the bra off in a single movement, which surprised her, making her pull away.

"How did you do that?" she asked, still holding the bra onto her breasts. He tugged the cloth away, tossing it aside.

"Rei taught me, she said it might come in handy someday."

"When did you and Rei hang out? You better not be double timing me?" she said sternly.

"I hung out with her at the mansion. She was alone most of the time, so I kept her company. I helped rub that lotion on her back, since Shizuka literally straddled her back to rub it in." he said.

"Fine, as long as your not fucking her on the side."

"She's into Takashi. Besides your the one for me." he said, kissing her again. He started caressing her breast, rolling the soft fleshy orb and pinching her nipple softly. She moaned into his mouth, giving him the chance to slip his tongue past her lips. His other hand played with her hair. She reached into his boxers, hand wrapping around his manhood, a nine inch throbbing member. Her she rubbed her thumb over his head, making him shudder with pleasure. They pulled away, looking into each others eyes, panting for breath.

"I love you Saya."

"I love you too Cody." she breathed, pecking his lips again. He smiled.

"Will you Marry me? When all this is over?"

"I will, but you better find me a ring, so everyone knows were getting hitched." she said. He smiled and nodded, kissing her nose.

"For you, anything." he said. She stood up, not letting go of his dick while she moved. She pulled his boxers off and tossed them aside, now seeing her prize in all its glory. She stroked him off a bit, getting some precum on her hand, which slicked the head a bit. She brought her lips closer to it, giving it a small peck, which made him shiver a bit. She smiled and she licked the tip of it, getting a moan from it.

"Stop teasing me." he said.  
"You teased me when you licked me off for the first time, its time for me to do the same." she said, jerking him off a bit. He grit his teeth as she quickened her pace a bit.

"You'll make me cum if this keeps up." he said, with ragged breaths. When she felt it twitch a bit she stopped completely making him groan, and that's when she finally took him into her mouth. She licked the head, making sure to lube it up as well as she could. He moaned loudly, not giving a shit if anyone heard or not, though that wouldn't even be possible at the moment. She released him with a soft pop, and used her hand to spread the spit down to the base of his dick.

"You're a bitch, teasing me like that." he said, teeth grit.

"I am a bitch, tell me to my face how much of a bitch I am." she replied, making him go wide eyed. Was she trying to be rough this time around? It was unlike the gentle character she had displayed the first time around.

"Your the biggest bitch I've ever met, and your slutty too, waving that fucking ass around and tempting me. Those big tits always bouncing with every step. You love to do it too, to tempt me into fucking that tight little ass in public." he replied, getting her to smile again, she rewarded him by sucking his dick, this time pumping her hand as fast as she could. He grabbed her hair, and held it as tightly as he could but not tight enough to hurt her. He pushed her head, making her deep throat him. He left her breath after a few seconds, and she continued pumping his dick, getting her slobber all over his chest and thighs. Drool rolled down the side of her mouth and onto her breasts. She had a bright blush on her face.

"You like that huh?" she asked.

"Fuck yeah I like that. Go faster." he said, making her quicken her pace.

"You're about to blow your load, I can tell." she said. He grit his teeth.

"Here it comes." he replied. She took him in her mouth again and continued pumping him until he finally let out a ragged moan, finally shooting his load into her mouth. She felt several thick globs of cum enter her mouth and it was so much she almost choked. Some of it dribbled from the side of her mouth, but she managed to swallowed it all, and she even wiped the tiny bit off the corner of her mouth with her thumb, which she licked off seductively.

"Fuck..that was awesome."

"Good, now do me." she said, pulling him off the bed. She took his spot on the bed and spread her legs for him revealing her sweet spot, which was slick from arousal. He used his fingers to rub her clit, making her moan rather loudly. The first thing he found out when he and Saya had sex for the first time, was that she as a screamer. She wouldn't stop screaming bloody murder, and he was surprised that her parents didn't walk in on them. He did silence her with his lips more then a few times so she wouldn't attract them, and even had to hold her mouth shut to muffle her screams. Here though he didn't care, so he started rubbing her as fast as he could, before slipping a finger inside.

"Oh god, that feels good..go faster." she breathed, back arching in pleasure. He heeded her request and slipped a second finger in, and then a third. It didn't take a lot to get her to scream. He loved hearing her voice, the same one she always used to call people idiots and the one she used to show just how much of a smart ass she truly was. It was music to his ears. She finally came onto his hand, soaking the sheets and a bit of the floor. She blushed and gave him an apologetic look. He smirked and licked his hand.

"This is too much for me, guess I'll have to share." he said, holding his hand to her. He watched as she seductively sucked her cum off his fingers. She licked his whole hand clean, licking her lips as well. He grabbed a hold of her thighs, holding her legs open before he dove in, licking her insides. She moaned again, this time a bit quieter as he took his time licking her insides. He flicked his tongue on her clit, making her let out a ragged half moan half scream. Once he licked all of her cum clean off, he stood up, climbing on top of her. They started kissing again, this time a bit rougher. Her long nails scratched his back a bit as he softly nibbled her lips. He took the chance to rub his dick on her entrance, slicking himself up. While Saya was distracted, she didn't feel what he was doing, until it was too late. He pulled away, and when she tried to move, she found her arms tied up to the bed post, with her black hair ribbons. She looked at him wide eyed.  
"What the fuck? When did you grab those?" she asked.

"Just now when I was enjoying the taste of your sweet cum." he said with a smirk.

"You tied me up? You are naughty..I didn't think something like this would ever happen to me." she said, a smile on her face.

"Well I did read a Hentai once." he said with a smile. She rolled her eyes.

"You would. Now get on with it, I'm sick of waiting and my arms are going numb." she said with a huff. He shook his head and positioned himself above her entrance. With a light push, he was inside her. He moaned, while Saya let out a whimper. He kept going until he was fully inside her. His hands latched onto her breasts before he set a rhythm. It wasn't long before he had her screaming his name. It drove him crazy and made him pick up a bit of speed, using her legs for support, which made it a little hard considering she wrapped them around his waist. The sound of skin slapping skin resounded through the quiet store, and he hoped to hell no one was passing by. Saya somehow snapped out of her restraints and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a rough kiss. He slowed down a bit, to catch his breath. He used this chance to flip her over, without pulling out her.

"You're...so hot today." she breathed, looking back at him. He spread her legs out and grabbed her waist firmly.

"There's a lot of shit I want to try, and this is my chance." he said, before setting a new rhythm. Saya was in heaven, she didn't know how to feel, other than pure pleasure. Knowing that it was coming from the one she loved made her sink deeper into it, her mind was in a daze and she didn't even feel when he grabbed her hair and pulled on it. His other hand latched onto her breast, giving it a firm squeeze.

"Oh god, harder." she cried out. He gave a grunt and sped up a bit, finally hitting her sweet spot. She let out a ragged moan before cumming again. He stopped, letting her catch her breath.

"That was great." she said.

"I'm not done yet." he said. He flipped her over again and positioned his head right at her backside. Her eyes widened.

"You...wanna..try that?" she asked.

"I do. You did do..."

"I did. When I took a shower earlier. There's still some water in the tanks, I forgot to tell you." she said.

"Thats fine. Lets get this show on the road, if you don't like it, tell me alright?" he asked as he started slowly slipping himself into her. She gave a few grunts as her asshole stretched to accommodate his size. This was an all new feeling for her. She never imagined this was what it felt like. Sure, tons of slutty girls back in Fujimi always talked about how they loved anal, but she never was one to be willing to try it, and here she was, finally feeling what they were talking about. Once he was fully hilted, he slowly pulled out before pushing back in. She let out a quiet moan as he started to speed up. Soon, it was slick enough for him to set a soft rhythm, which made her whimper in delight.

"Oh, your so tight Saya. I can do this all day." he said.  
"Your cock feels so good in my ass Cody." She replied, back arching in pleasure. He shoved his fingers into her pussy, making her cry in pleasure. He sped up a bit, causing her to moan a bit louder. He grit his teeth as he felt his stomach tighten.

"Saya, I'm about to cum."

"So am I. Stick it in my pussy and finish me off, remember to pull out." she said. He nodded and pulled out of her ass, before slamming into her pussy, making her cry in pleasure. He didn't bother with the slow start and started ramming her as hard as he could. She screamed bloody murder as her whole body shook from the orgasm she finally reached. He stayed in her for another three minutes, before he finally pulled out and shot his sperm all over her stomach. He fell on top of her not caring if he smeared his sperm everywhere. He was tired as hell, but he felt way better than before the whole rape thing. Saya hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek.

"I love you, I always will, no matter what." she said softly.

"Me too Saya. I love you." he said, placing a soft kiss on her lips. They lingered together for a few seconds before they let go, both finally succumbing to their exhaustion. Little did they know, three individuals had heard the whole thing.

"Damn, that was tight, to bad we couldn't see."

"Shut up Nick, that's fucked." Bishop said, a smile on his face.

"Hmm, I do wish I could have seen it though, it sounded to hot." Saeko muttered, biting her bottom lip. Both boys shared a look before walking off, leaving the resident Katana wielder to her own devices.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, if you have been waiting for an update that is. I feel like abandoned this for a long time...and it makes me feel bad because this was one of the stories I absolutely loved to write, along with Advent of the Stars, this has the second highest views on my profile. Well, its time to appease the people, so I'll be posting three new chapters today. that should hold the tide until i edit out the rest. I hope you enjoy them.**

H.O.T.D.

Suicide Blitz

Chapter 16

Preparations

It was a while before Cody actually woke up. He groaned a bit at the weight he felt on him, but noticed that it was just Saya. After waking her up, much to her dismay, the two got dressed and went over to Macy's where the staff bathrooms still had water. They took a quick shower and headed downstairs to where their friends were. It was dark already, as the sun was starting to set, but their group was already all together. Rei was behind the counter at Starlarks Coffee, looking over the coffee machines. Takashi was sitting at the island in front of it, leaning against the counter while making sure his stool didn't tip. Kohta and Alice were off to the side, playing Rock Paper Scissors while Savannah kept score on a notepad. Shizuka was silently keeping watch, a smile on her face. Nick however gave him and Saya a little smirk.

"So, how was Babies R Us?" he asked.  
"Fuck you." Saya said, brushing past him.

"Sorry, I'm not Cody. So, when's the wedding? I have a Ring if you need it." he said, tossing the engagement ring he had taken from the Jewelry store to Cody, who caught it in his hand.

"I swear to god Nick, if it wasn't the apocalypse, I would fucking maim you so damn hard right now." he said, a vibrant blush on his face. Saya was much in the same state.

"What's so bad about visiting a baby store? Its better than standing around here." Savannah quipped.

"Ah, but its not the location, its what they did there that matters, and I hope left the doors open a crack."

"NICK." Saya shouted, throwing a stool at him, though he was quick enough to dodge. The stool hit the ground with a loud clang, which rang throughout the entire food court.

"So, how long are we staying here?" Rei asked, looking up at everyone. Takashi shrugged.

"Everyone's exhausted..so..."

"How long are we gonna stay here?" she asked a bit firmly. "How can we relax in a place where a man has no problem raping women?" she asked again.

"I'm a woman too you know." Saya huffed, taking a seat next to Takashi who looked at her curiously.

"Fine then, why don't you get yourself raped hardcore in the ass and then come back to me and tell me what its like." Rei replied.

"Jeez girl, calm down. I understand where your coming from. We're not safe here, no one agreed to my proposition, but we also can't run outside without a plan." Cody said.

"He's right. We don't know how long it would take to get ready."

"My house is a Twenty Minute walk from here." Rei quipped, slamming her hand on the counter.

"A twenty minute walk will take us an entire night. Surely you know that by now." Lily replied from her spot next to Rin, who was placing some food in front of them. Cody got up and decided to help his sister out with the food, getting a quiet thanks from her.

"Besides, if you want to reach your goal, you need to think out everything as best as possible. Like how much food and water you'll need, how much time you'll take, meeting spots, alternate routes, how much ammunition you'll carry. Even now with the weapons we got, we need to watch how much we use. Its not like we can run back to Mr. Von Behren's and stock up, not without losing an arm and a leg." Saya said firmly. Rei sighed and looked down sadly.

"Its a hard thing to do, that's for sure. But if your parents are the people they are, then they'll be fine. We can afford a few days peace here before attempting something big." Saeko said, brushing her hand through her long violet hair.

"Hmm, hey Saya..I don't know much about EMP's and that crap, but would all electronic equipment really stop working?" Kohta asked, he walked towards them, a finger on his chin.

"I mean, isn't there equipment that's protected from Lightning? If there's a place that's sheltered, then I think all the equipment would be fine."

"Protection against lightning wouldn't do shit. The limit anything could be reached would be reached rather quickly, meaning its already dead. Buildings wouldn't help either, everything is made to receive incoming radio signals."

"Then how come Lily and Cody's talkies work?" Savannah asked, contributing to the conversation.

"That's because...why is that actually?" Lily asked.

"That's because the box they were in was actually a Faraday Cage. Basically, its a metal box that has insulation on the inside. Anything in the center of the box would be protected because the Electromagnetic Pulse would be absorbed by the metal. Aluminum is actually one of the basic ways something like that can be saved, if its wrapped around it and its not physically touching it in any way." he explained.

"It also depends on the Pulse and its radius. There's a possibility some electronics still work, but most of them would be fried." Saya said, finishing where Cody had left off.

"What about cars? You said something about the fuel injection back at the mansion." Takashi said, looking at Cody, who gave him a nod.

"EMP's would fry a lot of the components in newer cars, which mostly use those for regulation. Something like a Hybrid would be no good, even if some are solar powered. Older cars like my dad's classic Mustang would work, but there's a risk the Spark Plug is shot, and it would need replacing. Also, if the battery's cap gets fried, its useless." he said.

"We wouldn't necessarily need a battery, not if we Pop start a car. We would need to leave it on Neutral and then switch to drive when we hit Ten miles an hour, it would only shut off if we turn it off." Bishop said.

"Hmm, what about old Diesel cars? We wouldn't need a spark plug for those, just a crank to get the pistons moving, and its a manual transmission. We could get it moving on its own." Takashi said.

"Where the hell would we find one of those? Besides there are thirteen of us, Sixteen if we include those Hope's Peak kids." Saya said, looking at the three new additions, who they had saved from the Victoria Secret the night before.

"Oh, where ever it is your heading, we won't be going with you. Don't get me wrong, it was nice seeing you again Cody, but we have to move on if we want to save our friends." Mukuro said.

"No problem, I'm just keeping all the bases open." he said. She gave him a nod and returned to her earlier conversation.

"What about things in a safe? If A Faraday cage is just a metal box, then surely things in a safe would be..well safe." Saeko said. Nick chuckled at the pun.

"Hmm, there's a possibility that whatever's in there could still work. But we don't know whats in there." Saya said.

"Money. Gold Bars, if anything we can use those to throw." Bishop said.

"I'm sure we can find a laptop or something. There's a big safe here in the bank, there's bound to be something in there." Shizuka said happily. Her breasts jiggled as she bounced in her seat.

"And if anything, we still have the bikes, at least we can move faster than them." Alice said.

"Wait..bikes?" Cody asked.  
"While you and Saya were having fun in heaven, the rest of us on Earth opened up the bike shop. Tons of them have been assembled so we can take them with us and move faster than on foot." Nick said, prompting both teens to blush.

"Yeah, your right Shizuka, lets check the safe after we're done here." Takashi said, accepting a plate of food from Cody. After everyone had their share of food, he sat down and started eating his own. Saya however pushed her glasses up her nose, the glint from the skylight blocking her eyes.

"Yes, but what if the other groups wants them?" She asked. This prompted them all to stop. Cody narrowed his eyes, but before he gave a response, Takashi beat him to it.

"I'm not against sharing, if there's two of them. Other than that, their on their own." He said, making Kohta smirk. Saya then stood up, clapping her hands loudly.

"Alright then, your leader has spoken, after dinner, we all move out and start preparations, there's no way in hell I'm staying here with that rapist around." She said. Rei handed everyone some soda, surprising them a bit.

"The machines don't work but the dispensers still do. Its warm but its better than nothing. Here you can have one too." She said, giving a glass to Saeko, who muttered her thanks.

"The others haven't found this place yet, so there's bottled water, and juice too." she said, sliding glasses down the counter top to everyone who still hadn't gotten any.

"You're rather good at this...wait a minute..didn't you work at a Maid Cafe last year?" Cody asked, making Rei look at him.

"Why yes I did. Were you a customer Cody?" she asked. He nodded and took a sip of his drink.

"Me and my cousin Rika used to hang out at My own Maid all the time, and I saw you there a few times, I just didn't know you well so I didn't say anything."

"Rei in a Maid outfit, sounds really hot." Nick said, making said girl glare at him.

"My dad found out about it, so I had to quit. But I got a lot of experience from it." she replied.

"The Pet shop has toys for Zero and Mittens, we should grab everything we can." Alice cried out, jumping around.

"Right, after were done, I want the girls to check out the bank, and then the bike shop, pick out bikes we can all use alright? I'll go check the offices to see if there's anything the Pulse didn't ruin. Hirano you check the roof, give us the scoop from there. Saeko, I trust you can handle anything if there's an emergency?"

"Of course." she said, laying a hand on her sword. He nodded.

"Cody, I'll.."

"Sorry boss man, but I'm busy. I need to gather a few things just in case we run into trouble. I was scoping the area out this morning and I found out that there's a Car Parts store not far from here. If we can secure it, we can get spare parts for the future. I also want to pick up a DC to AC power converter, that way we can use car batteries as a power source."

"Your going outside?" Rin asked. He nodded.

"Yeah I am. Rin, since you can't move as fast as you could before, I want you to Snipe for me. I made this earlier today and was hoping you'd test it for me." he said, digging into his boot. He pulled out a long cylindrical object, with several holes drilled into it. The top and bottom had a hole, large enough for something to fit through. It was insulated on the inside, with some of the cotton that was used for insulation. Her eyes widened.

"You made a suppressor?" she asked.

"I was bored, and this was before the whole rape thing broke out, shortly before I met up with Takashi I finished it. I made it big enough for a .50 BMG to fit through it and it mounts to the muzzle of your M200 Inversion. The store isn't that far from here, just in the other Plaza, but you should be able to cover me from there." he said. She nodded and took the Suppressor, surprised that he even knew how to do that.

"Dude, you got balls of steel. How can you even risk yourself like that?" Bishop said. He shrugged.

"I have to do what I have to for my family. I'm not gonna die, so there's no worry. Besides, I got a task for you and Lily, so hang back, I'm sure Saya and Saeko can handle the bank search on their own." he said.

"Sure, but you better not die. Remember our promise."

"I know sweetie, by the way here's your ring. You can thank Nick later." he said, tossing her the diamond ring. She looked at it wide eyed before slipping it on her finger. She felt giddy and a girly giggle escaped her lips.

"So, what exactly do you want me to do?" Lily asked.

"Well, I need you to find all the nails you can, Bishop I'll need you to gather all of the Axe cans you can find, as well as the Cherry Bombs from the party store on the Third Floor. We may not have grenades, but Shrapnel bombs and Nail Grenades were just as well. Also if you can find any fire crackers, that would work fine as well. Nick you with me, were going silent so bring your silencer." he said. The teen nodded and stood up, already finished with his meal. Cody finished his own and tossed the plastic utensils in the trash.

"Alright, what exactly are we bringing from over there?" he asked.

"Batteries of course. We'll need a shopping cart, and we'll be leaving through the side doors as well, so be prepared to run." he said. Cody walked over to the Arby's counter and jumped behind it, a second later, he jumped back, holding two quivers filled to the brim with arrows. In his other hand, he had a brand new compound bow, this one was green in color and was a bit bigger than his previous one. He slid the quivers over his shoulder, making sure the fletchlings were sticking out from the top.

"You better not die you idiot." Saya said.

"I promised you I wouldn't. Besides, I got Rin backing me up." he said. She sighed and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

"Oi, there are kids here." Nick said. Both teens flipped him off, not breaking their kiss for his insolence. They broke apart after a few seconds, and Cody headed off, holding his bow tightly in his hand. They moved through the fire exit and headed outside. It was mid afternoon, but the sun was already making its way down the sky, he'd say it was around Six, so they had more than enough time to get what they needed and come back. They quietly moved down the metal steps and onto the pavement below.

"Hold this for a second." he muttered, handing his bow to Nick. He pulled out his Archery Glove and slipped it onto his hand.

"What do you need that for?" he asked.

"Its so I have a better grip on the arrow. If my hand gets sweaty, then I run the risk of the arrow slipping from my grip. At least this way I won't have to worry about misfired arrows." he said, taking his bow back. He smiled, feeling almost nostalgic. Nick smirked as well.

"Been awhile since you shot an arrow right?"

"Too freaking long. Don't get me wrong, I love my guns, but I also love being stealthy." he said, a smile on his face. They moved through the left side of the mall, sticking close to the walls. Once at the edge of the building, Cody peeked around the corner, seeing the plaza he was trying to reach. Several infected were shambling around. He drew an arrow from his quiver and set it up, pulling the string back as far as he could.

"I'll get the farthest one, when they go check it out, we move. No need to fire your gun in you don't need too." he said. Nick gave him a firm nod, finger on the trigger of his Pistol. Cody released the arrow and it sailed through the air, slamming through the skull of the farthest infected. It fell to the ground like a sack of bricks, attracting the other three that were in the area. Cody gave him a nod and started moving across the parkinglot, as quiet as a mouse. They ducked behind a large van, being careful not to actually hit it. He drew another arrow and set it up.

"So, what exactly will we be doing in that store?" Nick muttered, looking around.

"Like I said inside, we'll be securing some batteries. New ones would be best, but if we can salvage some from the cars here, even better. The new ones might not be charged, but if we can find some dry cells, that would be best." he said. After a minute, they moved along, ducking in between cars and being as quiet as they could. Cody took down three more infected and pulled the arrows from their skulls, spraying chunky blood all over the floor.

"You have tons of those, why pull them back out?"

"Arrows are like bullets, I may have two quivers filled with them, but they'll be empty in no time, especially if we're surrounded." he muttered.

"I guess that's right. You think I can learn how to use that?" he asked.

"I can teach you if you want. Having more archers on our side would be a benefit. Besides people always go for guns rather than bows. Not many know how to use a bow." he said.

They jumped over the guard rail, moving through the streets. Several cars were still parked there. Cody opened the nearest ones door and went inside, opening the glove compartment, he was lucky to find a flashlight. He flipped the switch and it came to life, shining a pale yellow light on the car roof. He nodded to himself and placed it in his pocket. He turned to Nick and they walked on, moving through the cars. He looked back to the roof of the mall, seeing the barrel of Rin's M200 Intervention. She gave him a thumbs up, and he waved back.

"He's crazy you know." Lily muttered from her spot next to Rin. The older woman looked at her, a smirk on her face.

"I know he is. But if he's sure he can get us some Power, then I'm happy he's out there. I would be with him if it wasn't for this stupid leg." she said, hitting the peg leg with her fist, making it give a dull sound.

"We're clear over here Rin, but there's a lot of smoke coming from this area." Kohta called out. He was holding a map in his hands, as well as a pair of binoculars and a pen. He had been in charge of choosing the route to take to Rei's house. So far, nothing he had suggested would work.

"Alright, go to the North side and see what you can see." Rin said. He gave a nod and walked off, grabbing his Ithaca and moving to the other side of the roof. Rin pulled out the suppressor her brother had made and mounted it on to the barrel of her gun. She was surprised to see it fit perfectly.

"He's such a talented person you know? Being able to make things out of the simplest of supplies. Saya told me he made a silencer out of a water bottle and dirt." Lily replied, puffing on her cigarette. Rin's face soured, seeing the younger girl smoking didn't make her feel better.

"Yeah, he's like that. I didn't think that would actually work, but when Saya said it did, I was pleasantly surprised." she said. She saw an infected about to latch onto Nick's neck and took the shot. The infected's head exploded in grimy blood, staining the side of the car. The suppressor did its job almost perfectly, as the round had made little sound. She pulled the bolt back, ejecting the spent shell, which clanged onto the ground with a loud metallic sound.

They remained quiet after that, as Rin was trying to keep her eyes on her brother and his friend, making sure they were protected. Cody was doing trick shots now, nailing an infected through a car window. She had even seen him kill two infected with one arrow, since they were close to each other and the arrow was long enough. They were near the next Plaza, and the store they needed to get to was on the other side of said plaza. She heard Lily sigh and looked up, seeing that she was looking through a pair of high powered binoculars. Mittens was on her lap, pawing at her skirt and trying to get her attention, but she was too distracted to notice. The kitten hopped off her lap and walked over to Rin, rubbing its face against her arm. Lily had her on a harness and leash, just so she didn't run off.

"You like him don't you?" She asked, petting the cat. Her attention turned to another infected and she quickly pulled the trigger, surprised that the kitten didn't jump back from the sudden jerk of the gun. She ejected the shell and tossed it over the edge of the roof, content with the dull clang it made against the pavement.

"W-what?" she asked, feeling shocked.

"You like my brother."

"I-I..no..I mean..he has Saya..why would he?"

"Sweetie, its the apocalypse. I don't think anyone would care if you like a guy that already has a girlfriend..well..fiancee now."

"I know but..I think I like Nick too. Ever since the jewelry store happened, when he gave me Mittens, I've been conflicted. I've tried not to show it, but I don't know what to do anymore. Cody saved my ass at the beginning, and Nick did the same back then, when we all thought you died."

"Its okay. These feelings are normal sweetheart. Just try to clear your mind for now. And then, when you feel ready, follow your heart. Cody might reject you, so don't get your hopes up and if he doesn't then Saya will have to accept you. Talk to her first, if anything." She said, taking a third shot, she chuckled as the round flew through a mirror lodging the shattered glass into the face of an infected, killing it instantly. If her brother could take trick shots, then so could she.

"R-right. I'll talk to Saya." she said firmly, petting Mittens.

Cody finally reached the entrance to the car parts store. It had been a bit harder than he thought, and thanks to his sister, both of them were okay. He tested the sliding doors, finding them locked. He clicked his tongue and shouldered his bow.

"You still have the crow bar?" he asked, turning to Nick. He nodded and pulled the metal bar from his pack. It was stained red with blood and the yellow paint was chipping, making it look orange in some places. He slid the sharp end into the space between the doors. With a grunt, he pulled the bar back, snapping the lock. He and Nick worked together to open the doors, and once inside, they closed them. He moved to the next set of double doors and opened them as well.

"Alright now what?" Nick said.

"Grab a cart. Its gonna be risky getting back to the mall, but we'll have to hurry." Cody said, grabbing a cart of his own and walking through the doors. The store was devoid of life. Nothing seemed to move and no light was coming in from anywhere, except the front windows, which had been blocked with tires and other things, though the tops still let light in.

"I think someone was here at some point, but looks like their gone." Nick said.

"Yeah, seems so." he said. They moved onto the first aisle, looking for things they needed. He grabbed some spark plugs, which he put in his backpack, as well as tools for car repairs. Nick was busy shoving battery packs into his own pack, along with other small things he thought they might need. They arrived at the aisle with the car batteries and started grabbing as many as he could, putting them neatly into the cart. He was able to stack several of them in the cart, making it rather heavy to push, but nothing he couldn't handle. He also grabbed several spare cables to connect them to the Power Inverter that Nick had slid into his own cart. They grabbed a few other simple things, like a ratchet set, a few spare wrenches, and even a sledge hammer.

"Okay, lets move out." he said. Nick nodded and started moving toward the front doors. Cody grit his teeth as he saw a few more infected lingering in the area. He shoved his hand in his pocket and pressed the side button.

"Sis, I need you to clear the lot. We got the payload."

" _Copy that little brother. You'll be clear in just a second."_

He leaned against the door, watching as all the bodies dropped to the ground, holes on the sides of their heads. Nick took the time to tie the carts together. Cody set his bow down and drew his Five Seven, which had a suppressor mounted on it.

"We're gonna have to shoot if they get to close. These carts won't be quiet, we need to move quietly and quickly."

"Roger." Nick said.

" _You're all clear little brother, come on back."_

"Thanks Sis." he said. Cody and Nick opened the doors and then moved through the threshold. The two used their combined strength to push the cart toward the exit of the Plaza, avoiding all of the cars they could. They reached the open street, groaning a bit at the cars that blocked them. There was on space big enough to push the cars through, but it would scrape against the bumpers.

"Nick, through the cars, be quick." he said. Nick nodded and walked through the gap first, he grabbed the edge of the cart and pulled with all his might, ignoring the loud scraping sound that they made as they passed through the gap. Nick let go, falling to the ground in surprise when he felt the cart stop. He rapidly stood up and started pushing the cart as fast as he could towards the mall entrance.

"Crap. I think I see some infected. The running kind." He shouted.

"Shit. Rin, we need rifles now." he cried into the talkie.

" _Copy that brother. Sending some now."_

They reached the side of the building, leaning against it. Rin tossed two M-16's over the sides of the building, tied onto ropes. Cody caught the first one, followed by Nick who was able to catch the second one. She dropped a bag of ammunition as well, prompting them to grab a magazine and load up. Cody pulled the slide back and took aim at the first infected. He was surprised by how fast they were moving.

"Nick, I'll cover you, push the carts towards the fire escape and start unloading. I'll be fine." he said, pulling the trigger. Nick nodded, not wasting a second before he used his strength to push the cart as fast as he could. Cody dropped the empty magazine and slammed in a new one, taking out the infected as fast as he could. He heard gunshots from the roof and figured Rin and Lily were firing not just to kill but to disorient them as well. Cody slammed the butt of his rifle into an infected's face, before kicking its body back. Several of them tripped, allowing him to stomp their heads in before taking care of the next few. He dropped the empty magazine and slammed in a new one, pulling the slide back rather hard. There were too many of them running, so he had to do a last resort plan that he hoped he didn't have to use yet. He grabbed an Air horn from his pocket and pressed it on, he had taken some tape earlier to ensure they would serve their use. He tossed it behind the crowd, forcing them all to stop and go for the horn. He took out an Shrapnel bomb and lit the fuse, throwing it into the crowd, he then ducked behind the shopping carts.

"Nick, get down." he shouted. Nick jumped over the carts, covering his ears. A loud explosion rocked the area, and several bodies had been torn to shreds by the metal, but some were still alive. Both teens took their chance to put them down with their rifles. Once all of them were dead, they reloaded and surveyed the area.

"We're clear bro. Lets move." Nick said. Cody nodded and slung the gun over his back, ignoring the other things that were in his way. He grabbed several batteries in his hands and sped up the metal steps, once inside, he dropped them next to the others and went back down, dodging Nick who was carrying the Power Inverters. It took them a few more minutes but they were able to bring everything inside. They knocked the carts out of the way and then raced up the steps, locking the door firmly behind them. They both let out a sigh or relief, before breaking out into a laugh. They shared a high five before falling onto their backs, thoroughly exhausted.

"Lets not do that again, unless we need too." Nick said.

"Agreed. If you don't mind, I think I'll just chill here for a bit."

"I'm with ya there buddy. Hey, how exactly did you get Saya to like you?" he asked.

"I just kissed her..well we had a previous relationship, so that helped." he said with a shrug.

"Hmm, nice advice I guess. What about that Melanie girl? She's been hiding behind the counter at Dunkin Donuts since we got here, muttering things about having sex with you."

"Ugh..I don't know what I'm gonna do with her. I've also noticed Lily has been a bit distant with me. I don't know why, its not like I've done anything wrong, have I?" he asked. Nick shrugged.  
"She seems fine when we take care of Mittens together. Heh, who'd have thought that cats actually like water?" he muttered.

"Well, we best get this crap to a safe place. If we manage to find some stuff at the hardware store, like some construction lights, we may be able to use them." Cody said, sitting up.

"Alright then, I'll get to work." Nick said standing up. He grabbed a few of the batteries, setting a course for the food court. If they actually managed to make the lights work, then he'd share some with the other group, but for now, he needed to focus. There was a lot on his mind already and with this other group, it was making everything that much harder.


	17. Chapter 17

H.O.T.D.

Suicide Blitz

Chapter 17

Blood and Dead

Lily sighed in relief when she saw Cody and Nick make it into the mall, the small explosion rocked her from her thoughts, but she was glad it had taken care of the problem. Thing was, there were other infected, bound to have heard that. Of course Rin, being the resourceful one grabbed a sling shot and shot several small air horns to the other Plaza, ensuring all attention would be drawn there and not to where they were. Rin got up, or struggled to, but with her help she was back on her feet. She grabbed her rifle and slung it over her shoulder.

"Alright, thats that. Hopefully there are no more excursions like that anytime soon." She said.

"Yeah, that was a little nerve wracking, if you ask me." she said, grabbing her M14 and the spare magazines she had brought up. She placed Mittens in her purse and slung it over her arm. The kitten was already nestled for a night of sleep, so she didn't mind being put in the bag.

"So, are you gonna talk to Saya now?" Rin asked. Lily nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Might as well get it over and done with, the faster its done, the faster I can focus on whats important, protecting the group." she said.

"Good, just follow your heart. Anyway, I think I'll just be resting for a while now. I need to count how much ammunition I actually got left." she said, heading towards the ladder that led to the third floor access. Lily followed suit, holding the door open for the older woman. They exchanged a quick hug and Lily was on her way. She tugged at the dead MP3 player around her neck, oh how she missed her music. Whenever she needed to calm down, she'd just turn it on and listen to her playlist, but now those sweet tones were gone forever. She slowly made her way to the second floor, taking her time on the escalators. Once there, she looked around and on instinct headed to the clothing store.

"Maybe if I change out of these clothes, I can get more attention from them." she muttered to herself. Even though she had changed her clothes when she arrived at the mall, she felt like trying on another pair. She loved her boots and her skirt, but her shirt definitely could be changed. She moved through to the Woman's section and looked around. She grabbed a white shirt, with a color, that had a light teal outline on the edges and the hem of it. She thought it went perfectly with her hair, so she took off her black shirt and put the new one on, folding the collar down. She pulled out her MP3 Player and buttoned the shirt. She looked around, grabbing a few other things, a smile on her face. After she was done changing she looked at herself in the mirror. She now wore a teal plaid skirt, which hung slightly past her mid thigh. She also wore teal stripped stockings, though she had kept her favorite boots. She ran her fingers through her hair, frowning a bit. She had been wearing it in twin tails ever since she was a little girl. She let them out of their ties, letting her hair down for the first time in a while. It almost touched the ground. She loved her hair, it was the thing that made her unique. She had only cut it once, and that was because it was dragging on the floor. She sighed and drew a knife from her holster. She measured it to around her waist and grabbed the knife tightly in her hand, with a single movement, she cut the large bundle, letting it hit the floor. After another glance at the mirror, she cut some more off, leaving it at around mid to lower back. She smiled and grabbed a single ribbon, with a bit black bow and tied it up in a single high ponytail. She let two long strands frame her face. The last thing she grabbed was some sky blue nail polish, which she started applying it to her nails.

"Oh my God, you did not just cut your hair."

She looked up, seeing none other than Saya before her. She was staring at the discarded strands of hair she had just cut. She sighed and nodded.

"I had too. It was getting to long, besides I needed a new hair style, even if the tips aren't exactly even." she said. She finished painting her left hand and held it up to the little light, trying to see if she needed to touch them up.

"I know but..I really loved your hair." She said rather sadly. She looked at her own, grimacing at the thought of having to cut it.

"It'll grow back. Anyway, what do you think?" she asked, hopping down from the counter and doing a little spin for her friend. She gave her a nod and a smile.

"You look nice. That shirt really brings out your boobs." She said.

"I knew you'd say something like that." she said with a giggle. She finished painting the nails on her right hand, and started blowing them dry. He small smile turned into a frown, remembering the earlier conversation she had with Rin. She swallowed hard, mustering her courage.

"Saya, I need to talk to you and its very important."

"Alright, whatever you want to say, just say it." she said firmly, pushing her glasses up her nose. Lily took a deep breath through her nose.

"Its about Cody. Ever since we met up, I've gotten very strong feelings for him. Its been really hard, because I'm dealing with the same feelings for Nick as well. I don't know what to do because I'm conflicted. Every time I look at him, I see a powerful man, capable of giving so much to save any of us, but he's also loving..hell I heard you two up in the baby store, so I know what he's capable of in that region as well." she said, a slight blush on her face. Saya raised a brow, ignoring the urge to lash out at her in embarrassment.

"What I'm trying to say is, that I'm going to tell Cody that I love him, and I wanted you to know this because your his fiancee. I don't care about any of that crap, I'll tell him and no one is stopping me from doing it, not even you. If he rejects me, then I'll accept it and deal with my feelings about it, but if he doesn't then your just going to have to deal with it, because I love him to much." she said. She was surprised at how bold she was. She almost felt as if she about about to be shot through the eyes. Saya let out a laugh, crossing her arms and planting her feet on the ground.

"That's it? Seriously? I thought you were gonna tell me that you were pregnant or something. Honestly your so stupid." she said.

"Huh?"

"You come to me with this crap about being with him, when you should be telling him this. Sweetie, I don't care if you like him, normally I would. I would have punched your lights out for wanting to do something like that..but you...you're like a sister to me. If you really like him that much, then I'll be willing to share with you. Just make sure he pulls out."

"What?"

"Oh come on, your not going to be a prude now. In the apocalypse? Have some fun. And maybe I'll join you." Saya said, on impulse, she leaned in, snagging the girl's lips in a kiss. Lily's eyes widened in shock. She'd never kissed anyone before, so this was new territory. Saya became a little bolder and cupped one of her breasts, kneading it rather roughly, yet gentle enough so that it wouldn't hurt her. Lily moaned, opening her mouth, which allowed Saya to dart her tongue inside. After the rough kissing, the two pulled apart, completely out of breath.

"Wow." Lily muttered.  
"I needed to make sure you knew how to kiss. Was it your first?" she asked. Lily blushed and nodded. They both heard something metal drop on the ground and turned to the doors, seeing Nick standing there, jaw dropped. He snapped his jaw shut and turned around.

"I gotta take care of something." he said, passing through the doors. The pink haired girl sighed.  
"Goddamn it, now he's gonna tattle tale." she muttered.

"Um.." Lily muttered, still blushing really hard. Saya sighed and shook her head. She traced Lily's lips with her finger, a smile on her face.

"If you wanna tell Cody you like him, you gotta be prepared for what he'll do to you afterwards." she said. Lily shyly nodded, not even feeling Saya's hand slip under her skirt.

"But..what if he rejects me?" she asked.

"If he does...then we can still do this..I don't mind being your special person...unless you want to be with Nick. I think he'll treat you well..either way, you need to be ready so I'll help you with the pain now." she said. She started rubbing the girl's clit through her underwear, making her moan.

"Saya..I dunno..I always thought I'd be married before doing this."

"I know, I did too...but now its not the time for that. Just let me do what I have to do, I'm not normally like this, but I want to ravish something after fucking Cody earlier." she said.

Cody had managed to bring out several Construction Lights from the hardware store. He didn't know if they'd work or not so but it was worth a shot. He knelt down and grabbed the wires, attaching them to the battery. He attached them to the Power Inverter, smiling widely when he got power through it. He flipped the switch turning on the power. He took a deep breath and plugged the lights in.

"Cross your fingers fellas." he said to Takashi and Kohta who were standing next to them. He pressed the power button, and nothing happened. He sighed and looked everything over again. Getting annoyed after noticing everything was plugged in right, he simply hit it as hard as he could with a wrench. The lights flickered on, shining down the dark hallway.

"Let there be light." Cody shouted at the top of his lungs, cheering loudly. Takashi cheered well.

"Good job man. This is great, we can set up more of these now." he said.

"We'll need some extension cords with three prong slots to spread theses out, but we have light now so its good. Grab me some Fifty foot cords so we can spread them to the Food Court." he said. Takashi nodded and ran off to find some. Kohta grabbed a 30 foot one and plugged it into the converter.

"I'll put this one in the bathroom since were all sharing one." he said, getting a nod from Cody. He grabbed another car battery and set it to another converter and started setting it up. He felt foot steps behind him and looked back, noticing it was just Nick. He had a slight blush on his face and was sweating a bit. Cody stood up, setting his wrench aside for a second.  
"Uh...Nick, you alright there bud?" he asked.

"If you see two girls making out, how would you react?" he asked. His brows furrowed. It was an interesting question, sure he had seen tons of pornos and other girls on the street, though those weren't nearly as hot as some of the ones he had seen in animes.

"I don't know."

"Let me rephrase it. What would you do if you saw your fiancee kissing another girl?" he asked.

"Wait a minute here, are we speaking hypothetically?"

"No." he said. Cody eyes widened.

"Tell me everything."

"Well, I was passing by the girls clothing store and I heard voices inside. So me, thinking I could get some juicy deets so I could use them for blackmail, snuck my way inside and I saw Saya making out with Lily, hard core. Her tongue was in Lily's throat and he was squeezing her tit. I didn't know how to react so I took care of it."

"You took care of what?" he asked.  
"It." he muttered. Cody took a step back.

"You had better washed your hands after."

"Don't worry, I did...but..fuck it was so hot..I was waiting for the licking to start but it never did." he said. Cody pinched his eyes together.

"I gotta figure all these lights out first before I go deal with it." he muttered.  
"Yeah but..remember that girl I mentioned? Well that was Lily...I mean I can't control who she likes but...I was hoping to talk to her about it..I feel depressed now."

"Well deal with it, that's how life is now." Bishop said, appearing next to them. He was rather pissed off.

"Hey man, no need for that reaction." Nick said.

"Piss of bro." he said, brushing past him.  
"Whoa man, what's the problem? Something happen that I need to know about?" Cody asked.

"Its none of your concern boss man. Don't trouble yourself with the problems of the peasants." he said, walking off to who knows where. In reality, he was pissed off about Lily making out with Saya. He was ready to talk to her about his own feelings, but now he was just pissed off.

"What the fuck is up his ass?" Nick cried out. Cody shook his head and grabbed another extension cord, plugging it into the converter.

"I don't know and I don't care right now. I have things to do to light up this fucking place and make it that much more safe. I know its temporary, but its best we make it was secure as possible and if we end up having to dip in the middle of the night, I want us to see where the fuck we're going." he said, walking off towards the offices where the other group was staying. Nick sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know what to do anymore." he muttered. He walked downstairs to the first floor, heading towards Starlarks Coffee, he needed a quiet place to think.

Cody made his way into the offices, making the members of the other group look up at him. They all had scowls on their faces, but only the old couple looked at him with smiles. He set the lights down at the other side of the office and turned them on.

"Its not much, but you at least deserve some lights. My sister is making more food for you if you want it, so come down to the food court later. I don't want you all to just sit here twiddling your thumbs." he said. He bowed politely and left the room.

"He's a nice kid, much better than that other douche bag that's with them." the businessman said, he still hadn't gotten over the fact that he had started choking the man. Sure, Cody had offered to execute Shimada, but it was something that made sense, considering the man had almost raped another person. The old woman coughed rather loudly and her husband gave her a worried look.

"I'm fine dear, don't worry." she said with a tired smile. He nodded and hugged her tightly. Ever since that hell started, she hadn't gotten her transfusion, and today was the final day, before she'd need a new one.

Cody kept putting more lights around the areas of interest in the mall, including one near the exit doors, just in case they needed it. Each car battery was fully charged, so it would last a long time, especially since the only thing that was plugged in was a simple light.

"Do you think video games would work?" Savannah asked, matching his pace. He shrugged.

"Maybe, I don't know if they survived the EMP or not. Why, want to get back to catching them all?" he asked, ruffling her hair.

"Yeah, I'm super bored. Alice is playing with Zero, and Shizuka is...reading something she said I couldn't read until I was bigger. I just want something like my big sis Saya's DS. That kept me distracted from this hell, and from the loss of my mommy." she said.

"Hmm, I don't know...I can try to find one that works." he said. She smiled.  
"Thanks big brother. I'm gonna play with Alice for now, maybe we can teach Zero to roll over." she said, running off. He sighed.

"At least the lights are up. I can afford a little detour." he said, entering the game store. He used his flashlight to light up the storefront, seeing all of the game cases, filling him with memories of the many times he had come here with his sister. He shook his head and walked deeper into the store, glancing around. Surely, there would be a glass case with game systems inside. When he found none, he turned to the back door, with a solid kick, it flew open, exposing the back room. It was a mass of boxes, game parts and consoles. He wondered inside, aiming his flashlight everywhere. He held his Five Seven up, just in case an infected was in there. After looking around, he found a shelf labeled Nintendo DS and Nintendo 3DS. He brought a box down and looked inside it, finding several of the gaming systems inside it. He grabbed all the ones he could and brought them with him. He headed back into the store and walked to the game shelf and used his gun to break the glass. He grabbed all of the games inside and stuffed them in his pockets, as well as grabbing some games that he had enjoyed during his life as well. It was a shame the Gameboy and Gameboy Advance had stopped being sold in this particular store, because Savannah would miss out on those games as well, but beggars couldn't be choosers. He moved back towards the food court, finding an unoccupied table. He used his knife to slice the first bag open. He pulled out a Pink DS and looked it over, even opened the screens. It looked in good condition. He turned flicked the power switch and it didn't turn on, so he grabbed the charger and plugged it into the nearby extension cord. He clicked his tongue when the charge light didn't turn on. He tossed it aside and grabbed another one, doing the same thing. He finally found one that worked and a smile warmed its way to his face. He was surprised that it still worked, but figured Nintendo made their things to last. It was a Cosmic Black 3DS. At least she'd have something to do for a while now. Now if only the Playstation 4 was capable of working, along with a Flat screen TV.

"Hey, you got lights up in the mall now."

He turned around, facing his girlfriend. She had a smile on her face, almost mischievous in nature. He nodded and looked around the food court, seeing it illuminated as well as it could be with the lights he had found.

"This is the best I can do. We got plenty of car batteries and we can always make a run across the street for more. Though I'd hope to move on from here by then. I don't feel like staying that much longer if we don't have too." he said.

"I understand, but even with lights, it gives us all a little peace of mind. What's with all the DS's on the ground?" she asked, looking at all the consoles and their bags.

"Oh, I was looking for some that worked. I was able to find one that survived the pulse. I guess its because it was at the bottom and all the other ones were on top of it. I can't really explain it, but its a survivor, kind of like us." he said, staring at the game system that was charging on the nearby table.

"It is. Anyway, did Nick come talk to you?" she asked.

"He did. He said something about you and Lily making out?" he asked.

"He's right. She told me something rather important, and she wants to talk to you alone. She's up in the Baby Store, don't keep her waiting, and if you hurt her to badly, I'll stop having sex with you." she said firmly.

"Whoa..didn't need to hear that." Rei said, as she passed through the food court. The two of them blushed, ignoring the brunette who grabbed a glass and started filling it with soda. Cody sighed and walked off, wandering just what Saya and Lily had planned exactly. He did notice that she had Mittens with her, so it must be serious enough that Lily didn't want her pet to be there. Whatever the case, he made his way to the third floor. The familiar path to the baby store coming back to him, as his previous escapade with Saya filled his mind. By the time he had gotten to the double doors, he was blushing brightly and had a hard on, not that it was that noticeable through his dark jeans. He passed through the doors, which he locked behind him.

"Lily, you in here?" he called out.

"In the back." she called out. He steeled his nerves and moved through the store, not paying attention to the baby stuff that was strewn about. He found her, sitting at the foot of the large bed he and Saya had used, thankfully, his girlfriend had changed the sheets and now bright blue ones had taken their place. He only hoped she got rid of those in the trash compacter rather than the dumpsters outside. Her hands were folded over her lap and her eyes were on the floor. There was a blush on her cheeks and she had an odd look on her face.

"Uh, Saya told me you wanted to talk to me. But first, what's this I heard about you two making out? Not that I care, she's my girl and fiancee, but if she wishes to explore her sexuality then I'm okay with it, just why you?" he asked.

"I don't know. I just told her I wanted to talk to her, and the next thing I know, she had her tongue down my throat and her hand on my breast. I kinda liked it." she replied, looking up at him. He nodded and looked her over.

"You got new clothes?" he asked. She gave him a firm nod. "And you cut your hair too? It was so pretty."

"I know, but it was too long. At least this way its practical." was her reply. He nodded and looked at the far wall, noticing the lantern that was handing there. It would explain the light in the room.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"I'm conflicted. I have been ever since we met, but I've made my choice and even if you reject me, at least let me do this." she said.

"Huh?"

She stood up to her full height, which was still a bit shorter than he was. She gripped his shoulders and brought him down to her eye level, before taking his lips into a kiss. His eyes widened in shock but soon melted into it, ignoring all of the warning bells that rang in his mind. He figured that's what Saya meant, about breaking her heart. He pulled away from her, a frown on his face.

"I can't do this Lily. I have a girlfriend."

"Its okay. Saya said its fine, so you don't have to worry. I love you and I want to be your girlfriend too."

"Lily I can't...I mean..Nick likes you too. I can't do this to him, knowing full well that he likes you."

"He likes me?" she asked, making him nod. She sighed and looked away from him.

"Its so complicated. I don't know why...I love you and I love him..so why is it so fucking hard to choose?" she cried out. He sighed and shook his head.

"Lily, I get it, I saved you from the infected when we first met, and we've been through a lot together in the short time we've known each other. If I were you, I would choose the other guy. I have a girlfriend already, and I love her. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if either you or Saya were to die. So please, go for him and not me, its a better choice. We'll be friends for life." he said firmly. She nodded, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you."

"Hey Cody, hurry down here. That old lady is dying."

Their heads snapped to the door, where they heard Nick's pounding. Cody raced off to it and opened the doors, exiting the store. The other teen looked a little distressed when he saw Lily exit with him.

"Nothing happened, I swear. Now what about the old lady?" He asked.

"She needs a blood transfusion, or else she'll die." He said.

"Take me to them." he said. Nick nodded and ran off, leading Cody and Lily to the offices. Once there, they saw the old lady, laying on a mattress that someone had dragged into the store. She was trying to breathe but they came out ragged. Rin and Shizuka were checking her over, but without their proper tools, they didn't know what to do.

"She needs a blood transfusion due to her bone marrow disease." her husband cried out frantically.

"Hmm, that would need regular blood..no that's not it." Rin muttered.

"It could be R.A." Shizuka said, snapping her fingers.

"I don't know what that is." the old man said.

"A common disruption of normal blood production, its also known as rheumatoid arthritis." Shizuka muttered.

"That's it." the man said.

"Where in the hell are we gonna get fucking blood?" Bishop muttered dryly.

"I'm so sorry. I think I'll feel better with a little rest." the old lady said with a tired smile. Cody tucked her in, a small smile on his face.

"Don't you worry ma'am. I'll go find you some blood." he said.

"Its not like there's a hospital we can raid." Nick said. Alice ran in, her arms were filled with medical supplies she got from the store.

"I know its not good to take things without paying for them but..."

"Its alright sweetie. Thank you." Rin said, taking all of the items from her hand. Shizuka pulled the old man aside, a serious look on her face.

"Now, what type of transfusion is it? Is it regular blood, plasma or platelets? Also whats her blood type?" she asked.

"I don't know about all that, but her blood type is O." he said.

"Hmm, do you remember the color of the bag?" she asked.

"Like if it was red or yellow?" Takashi asked, placing a finger on his chin.

"It was definitely yellow." the old man cried out, after a minute of thinking.

"If the bag is yellow, then its a P.C transfusion. Its already been a day without power and the clinic is near by." She muttered.

"If its all the same to you, we can use my blood." Takashi whispered, making the blonde woman laugh.

"Oh you, doing a transfusion like that is dangerous, besides her blood type is O which means type doesn't matter." She said.

"But what about the blood transfusion? Wouldn't it need to be the same type as hers?" Takashi asked.

"That goes for red blood cells Komuro."

"We're not talking about the blood, we're talking about Plasma." Kohta continued.

"Plasma works the other way around. Any kind of blood plasma would work, provided that it hasn't gone bad yet." he said.

"How do you know that?" Saya asked, looking at her boyfriend rather impressed. Cody smirked and he was sure that if he had glasses, he'd be pushing them up his nose.

"I know my way around a blood bank my dear."

"Alright, so what are we gonna do about this?" Saya asked, looking at the blonde nurse.

"They got their transfusions at the clinic nearby, all we have to do is go get some." she said.

"Yeah, but why us?" she asked, a bit firmer. Her arms were wrapped around Alice, who was struggling to stay on her feet. The blonde's eye widened and they all remained silent.

"We...have to help her..I mean I can't just sit here and do nothing." Takashi said.

"And what about the next time?" she said.

"She needs these regularly, if she doesn't have blood then..you know what will happen." she continued. Takashi's hand tightened in anger.

"So, the rules have changed?" Saeko asked.

"Its sad but...it is how it is." Rei muttered.

"What is? You're gonna help that grandma right Onii-chan?" Alice asked, looking at Takashi.

"Its to much." he muttered.

"If its to much, then why did you save me?" she cried, tears in her eyes. Cody punched the glass door, hard enough to shatter the glass. He looked at them firmly, ignoring the blood dripping from his hand.

"Listen to me, I don't give a fuck about who saves who anymore. But I am not going to sit here and let that old lady die, not without giving her a chance. There's a chance that this place might get an evac station set up. Every day is a gift now, and I am disgusted by the fact that you won't even fucking try." he shouted.

"So you'll risk your ass? You'll go outside, in the darkness of night to find blood for a person that might die in a day or two?" Bishop asked, looking at his friend.

"If that was my grandma, I would do everything in my power to help her, even if it kills me. Sure, the next time she needs it, she'll die..but that doesn't mean she has to die now. So back off, I'll go get that blood if I have to." he said turning around and heading for the doors.

"W-wait..Asami will go."

He stopped, looking back at the police officer who had a small smile on her face.

"Just tell her what she needs to do." she said.

"But Asami, its too risky."

"Ignoring the risks for the citizenry is my duty." She said.

"I'll go too." the man with glasses said, a firm look on his face.

"Follow me." he said. Takashi and Kohta sighed, gritting their teeth.

"Nick, your in charge while we're out. Come on." he said, turning to Kohta who followed without hesitation. It was going to be a long night.


	18. Chapter 18

H.O.T.D.

Suicide Blitz

Chapter 18

Spilled Blood

The dark streets were filled with undead. Cars were littered everywhere, blocking major streets, forcing them to take other turns. Cody took cover behind a truck, breathing hard. Asami stood next to him, holding her baton tightly in her hand, Takashi was beside her with his Ithaca and Kohta held Rei's M14. The other man was holding an M16 he had borrowed from Cody, and he himself was holding Rin's AR 15, with an EOTech scope and flashlight attachment. He held his bow tightly in his hands, his arrow set. He quickly moved past the truck, releasing his arrow. It slammed into an infected's forehead, making the body drop to the ground. He took a second shot, nailing another one through the eye. Once they were dead, he urged his team on.

"Man, this is a suicide run. This clinic is four blocks from the mall and its the middle of the night. I can't see shit."

"No complaining Kohta. Rin said that she could last the whole night with IV but she needs the transfusion within 24 hours or she'll definitely die." Cody said, taking another shot. He grinned when it slammed through the side of an infected's head.

"Damn kid, your a nice shot." the speckled man said.

"Of course I am. I'm the national champion." he said, boasting his archery skills.

"Seriously?" He asked.

"Totally. Cody here won three trophy's for our school. Of course he was a loner at the time." Kohta said.

"Dawg, don't make me shoot you in the knee." the archer said, making Kohta chuckle.

"Anyway, this clinic, you think the blood still good?" the man asked.

"It should be, if the fridge isn't opened, then it should still be frozen, if not its starting to thaw. Which means we have to haul ass." Takashi said. They finally reached the clinic and stopped in front of it, scanning their surroundings.

"Here it is, I used to get my check ups here." the man said.

"Heh, you too?" Cody asked.

"They had all the good mangas. It was like a mini manga cafe."

"Sorry to interrupt, but we should stay focused on the task at hand. Its still pretty dark." Asami muttered.

"But you guys sure are sneaky, hiding all these guns."

"You wanna try it out? The noise attracts them though?" Kohta asked, a smirk on his face. The man smirked back.

"Nah, I'm good. Besides I'm a handgun man myself, if its an automatic, I'd say a Glock 19 and if its a Revolver, I'd say a Colt Detective with a hammer shroud." He said, making Kohta smiled.

"She said it was a blood transfusion, bone marrow disease right?" Asami said.

"Its Rheumatoid Arthritis. The bags should be in a big fridge, yellow bag. That's priority but grab everything you think its useful, we may not get another chance like this." Cody said.

"Just don't forget the transfusion kit." Kohta said, making them all nod. The man peeked around the corner, noticing the front door was open.

"How is it?" Takashi asked.

"Its hard to tell." he muttered. Cody dropped his bow to the ground, along with his empty quiver. Luckily it was only a crappy bow that he would have discarded at a moments glance. He grabbed his rifle and turned the flashlight on, aiming it into the hallway.

"Can I ask you something?" Kohta asked.

"Make it quick."

"Why did you come?"

The man shrugged.

"I dunno." he said with a smile. The others laughed a bit. They started moving into the building. It was surprisingly lit enough to see everywhere. They started moving further into the building, scanning their surroundings. The man was holding an improvised weapon, that had screw drivers screwed onto it. Cody had been the one who suggested they make him one, just to save ammunition. Takashi stepped on broken glass, making a slight noise in the empty hall. They all took a bated breath. They sighed in relief and kept moving forward. They approached an open door and peeked in, finding it empty. They all smiled softly. That's when a group of infected burst out of the room, some actually shattered the window. The man swung his weapon at them, stabbing some through the head. Kohta slid down the wall, avoiding the infected. One of them tried teaching for him through the door and he slammed his bayonet through the bottom of its jaw. Asami sighed in relief, as she took down a few of her own. They turned back, only to see that the front door was still open and several of them were coming into the building.

"Go get the plasma, I'll hold them off." Takashi said, cocking his shotgun. Cody slammed the butt of his gun into a nearby infected, splattering blood all over the wall. He flicked the safety off and pulled the slide.

"Lock and load." he said, pulling the trigger. The muffled sound carried through the room, hitting a nearby nurse infected through the jaw. He let out a muttered curse and pulled the trigger again, this time killing it. Takashi took his shot, blowing apart several infected. He took another shot, finishing the last of them off. Cody replaced his Magazine and grabbed Takashi's arm, pulling him back towards the other room. He let out a few shots to kill the infected he could before moving to another hall. He tipped a few gurneys over, blocking the hall off. They dove into the room, slamming the door shut.

"The entrance is a no go. We got swarmed and had to shoot." Takashi said. Several hands burst through the glass, making Asami scream. Cody grabbed a bed and tipped it over. With Takashi and Kohta's help, the were able to block the door.

"Okay, I guess we can use the window." Cody said. Several hands burst through the windows and loud groans filtered through the room.

"On second thought, I think we should use another route."

"Where would that be? The only door is blocked." the man shouted. Cody looked around for an exit but literally found none. He sighed and looked up, eyes widening.

"Its a tiled ceiling. Shoot the ceiling." he cried. Takashi aimed his gun up and pulled the trigger, blasting a hole clean through the ceiling.

"You're good Kohta. Go." he said. The fat nerd nodded and pulled a table forward, along with a stool. He climbed onto the next room, looking around.

"Its clear up here, there's tons of medical supplies too." he cried out.

"Alright, good. Asami you first." Cody said, clasping his hands together. The police girl placed her foot in his hands and he lifted her up with little effort. Kohta struggled to get her up. The infected by the windows started to get in, prompting Cody to start shooting at them.

"Takashi, go." he cried out. Takashi tossed his gun first before jumping up. Kohta and Asami pulled him up with ease.

"You go next kid." the man said.

"No man, you next. I'll be fine on my own." he said.

"No no, you go, trust me."

Cody sighed and shouldered his gun. He crouched down and jumped up, grabbing the edge of the floor with ease. He pulled himself up and then reached down.

"Come on." he said. The man took his hand and he started pulling him up. The bed holding the door in place tipped back, letting all of the infected rush into the room. One of them grabbed onto his leg.

"Shit, its got me." he cried out.

"I got you, don't worry." Cody said. Takashi grabbed his jacket and started pulling up as hard as he could. The man let out a scream as the infected bit into his leg. Blood rushed from his mouth and a pained look ran across his face.

"I'm done for, please...do it." he said. Takashi aimed his shotgun at him.

"Just do it." he shouted.

"Wait...tell us your name." Asami muttered.

"Why?" he choked out, coughing up some blood.

"Because...you'll never be forgotten." she said, aiming her gun at him. He smiled, holding back a scream.

"Tamaru...Ta..mahiru."

Asami pulled the trigger of her gun, ending his life. His body dropped into the pit of infected and was rapidly torn apart. Cody grit his teeth and looked away, a few tears streaming down his face. The first rays of light filtered through the window, as if some by cruel joke. Takashi opened a window and slipped through it, grabbing his backpack. Asami was pushed out by Kohta who took a second to look back. He put a hand on Cody's shoulder and shook his head. With a sigh, Cody followed suit.

"We gave a life to save another. I think we finally got defeated." Cody muttered, making Takashi frown. They jumped onto another roof, breaking the second floor window and going inside. They moved through it, heading down the stairs and out the front door. Once street level, they started headed back to the mall.

"Which way do we take?" Kohta muttered.

"We'll have to swing around and go up the interstate." Takashi said.

"Shit. That place must be swarming with them right about now." Cody muttered.

"We could take a side street and cut through the alleyways." Asami suggested. Takashi nodded.

"You lead then." he said, letting her take the lead. He started loading more shells into his gun, replacing the ones he had spent. They moved through an empty alley, being glad to have the light of day to their aid now. Cody knelt behind a dumpster, peeking around the side of it for a few seconds.

"We're clear. Takashi you take the left, I'll take the right, Kohta you got my six."

"Roger." they muttered. They started moving down the empty street, heading towards the general location of the mall. Luckily, Cody knew the area so moving around wasn't an issue. The sun wasn't fully up, so the shadows of some tall buildings still shrouded the area. They made it to the end of the street and stopped. A few infected were lingering in the area. Before Takashi could say something, Cody pulled the trigger, taking the first one out. He fixed his aim and shot the second one. The remaining ones moved toward the group, making all but Cody take a step back. He walked forward, clenching his jaw and kicked the nearest one in dead in the chest, knocking him onto the floor. He shot the two that were still heading towards him. The one on the floor reached for his leg, only to get his head crushed by his boot. Blood spewed all over the ground, bathing his pant leg and the pavement with brain matter.

"Dude, what the hell?" Takashi called out.

"That could have attracted more." Kohta added.

"Then I suggest we hurry up." he said, wiping the blood off his shoe with the corpses shirt. They moved on through a few more empty streets, taking out a few infected quietly. They got back to the main street that lead back to the mall, stopping when they saw a crowd of infected before them.

"Shit." Kohta muttered.

"Now what?" Takashi said.

"I'll take care of it, don't worry. You just get the blood to the old lady." Cody said, running forward. He jumped onto the hood of a car and reached behind his back, grabbing a shrapnel bomb. He pulled out his zippo lighter and lit the fuse before tossing it to the crowd. A few seconds passed, and a loud explosion rocked the area, followed by a fireball from the ignited spray can. Several infected in the general area had been taken care of. He shouldered his rifle and opened fire, mowing several of them down. He glanced at his friends out of the corner of his eye, they stood stock still for a few more seconds before running off to the side, heading towards the mall. He let out a chuckle and pulled out a cigarette from his pack, putting it in his mouth and lighting the end of it. He puffed on it, letting out a large cloud of smoke from his nose. He loaded a new magazine into his rifle and pulled the slide back, flipping it from Semi-automatic to Full Auto. He pulled the trigger back hard, pumping all of the nearby infected full of lead. His gun clicked empty and he tossed it aside. He drew his Five Seven and flicked the safety off. He took aim and pulled the trigger, killing the farthest one first, he aimed left and pulled the trigger, nailing a second in the temple. He shot the third through the eye and the fourth through the teeth. One lunged at his feet and he stomped on its wrist as hard as he could. A loud crunch was heard from the bone snapping. He fired at close range, blowing its head apart. He jumped off the side of the car and ran towards the guard rail, jumping over it. He ran along it, shooting a few from the sides as best he could. He hid behind a tree and dropped the empty magazine, slamming in a new one. He puffed on his cigarette.

"Fuck me, I had to be the hero." he muttered to himself. He took aim at a nearby one and pulled the trigger. The infected's head snapped back as the bullet flew through its forehead. It ricocheted off a van, nailing a second one in the eye. One infected tripped over the guard rail, falling down. Cody smirked and curb stomped its head, snapping its neck. He quickly turned around, placing the barrel of his gun underneath an infected's jaw and pulled the trigger, spattering blood all over his face. He scurried over to the edge of the street, hopping over the railing. He drew his combat knife and held it tightly in his hand, resting his gun over his arm, blade facing forward. He moved through the parked cars, jumping over a few and shooting infected that got to close. He made his way to the mall parking lot, seeing all of the infected that had gathered there. He stabbed a nearby one in the throat and shot it in the face. Its body dropped to the ground and he stomped its head for added measure. He moved forward, jumping into the trunk of an abandoned car. He shot all the ones surrounding him in the face and knelt down, replacing his magazine. He grabbed another shrapnel bomb and lit the fuse with his cigarette, before tossing it to the side. It exploded beside him, drawing all attention to that spot. He jumped off the car and ran forward, shooting all the infected near him. He drop kicked an infected woman in the chest, making her fly back into a car hood. He stood up and slammed his knife into her forehead, killing her instantly. He spun on his heel and shot two infected that crept up behind him. He threw his knife at a third and shot a forth. He replaced his magazine, realizing it was his last one. He wasn't even near the stairwell either. Surely the others would have been alerted by now. He tossed his cigarette aside and ran forward, kicking an infected's knee, snapping it in half and causing it to fall to the ground. He stomped his throat, causing a gurgled moan to escape its lips. He knelt down and grabbed his knife from the corpse beside it. He walked on, shooting the infected on the ground.

"Fuck, there's still a lot to deal with." he muttered, peeking around the corner. The area around the stairwell was flooded with them, and he only had seven rounds left. He looked around for something that could help him but saw nothing, other than the discarded carts. He smirked and ran over to them, cutting the ropes that held them together. He grabbed one and ran full force, slamming into several infected with it. He grew distressed when it tipped over and shot the nearby infected. The slide locked back and he grit his teeth. He dropped his gun and grabbed another shrapnel bomb, only this time he took the cherry bomb off and lit it. He tossed it to the left and stepped back. The bomb exploded a second or two later, drawing the infected's attention to it. He lit his lighter and held it in front of the axe can, pressing the top button for the spray to start flowing. It ignited, making an improvised flamethrower, which he used to burn several of the infected's faces. If anything it kept them back a bit from the intensity of the flames. He started moving towards the stairwell, a smile on his face. Until he tripped on a discarded pipe.

"Shit." he swore, having dropped his Axe can. The infected started clawing at him and he rapidly stood up, roundhouse kicking one in the face. Its head snapped back, spraying the wall with blood. He dropped to the ground, grabbing the discarded pipe. He quickly spun on his hand and got back onto his feet, using the momentum to slam the pipe into an infected's jaw, sending teeth flying in all directions. He bashed the heads of the nearby infected, trying his best to not be pushed back to the stairwell. If he fell, he'd be fucked. He caught a glint out of the corner of his eye and looked in its direction, eyes widening a bit. One of the infected had a Katana sticking out of its chest, driven through its heart. It must have been lodged in deep for it to stay in place while the infected walked around. He ran forward throwing his pipe at its face. He grabbed the hilt of the Katana and pulled it out of its chest, quickly spinning on his heel and taking its head clean off. He didn't have extensive training with swords as he should have, but he was good enough to chop heads off. He brought the blade down on an infected, chopping its head in half, he spartan kicked it in the chest, pulling the blade out of its head. The body tripped up several of them, giving him the opening he needed. He ran for the stairs, climbing them as fast had he could. He gripped the edge of the door, thanking the heavens that it was open. He ran inside and pulled the door closed with a loud slam. He leaned against the concrete wall, breathing hard. Blood dripped from his Katana, pooling on the white tile floor. He looked himself over, seeing that he was covered in blood. He chuckled to himself, the rush was awesome. His heart was racing and his blood was pumping. He let out a loud laugh that echoed through the empty hall.

"That was fucking awesome woo." he shouted. He used his shirt to clean off his new Katana, before sliding it through his belt loop, making sure the blade didn't cut it. He wiped the blood off his face with a clean part of his shirt. He'd need a bath to get all the blood off, he didn't care if it was cold water or not.

"Jesus Christ, look at yourself." Rin shouted, as he passed by her. He let out a boisterous laugh, catching her by surprise.

"Your baby brother is a fucking man now Rin. You best get used to it." he said with a smile.

"No, I won't get used to it. I was on that roof looking for your ass but I couldn't fucking find you. You know how fucking worried I was? I thought you fucking died, and here you are laughing it off like it was nothing. Takashi, Asami and Kohta come back, and Tamaru is dead, and your missing, how the fuck am I supposed to react huh?" she shouted.

"Whoa, back the fuck up there. I get that your fucking worried over me, but shit, I can take care of myself. After all, I was the one who was taught in several types of fighting styles while you only took Tae Kwan Do. I had to stomach training the likes of which no soldier has seen, I had to walk through Siberia with nothing more than a pair of socks, flint lock and a fire blanket. I can take care of myself." he said firmly, brushing past her.

"Who the hell are you to fucking talk to me like that?" she shouted, taking a hold of his hand. He pulled it out of her grasp, spinning on his heel to face her. By now, the others had ran up to see what all the yelling was about. While they were all relieved to see Cody back, they were also worried for his well being.

"That's a good question. What are you to me? If you really gave a shit, you'd be happy that I was able to defend myself, by the skin of my teeth. I was lucky I found this sword lodged into a man's chest or else my entrails would be coating the parking lot. I just saw a man get torn apart not to long ago, a person who didn't have to die, someone I could have fucking saved. So what the fuck does it matter if I made it back alive or dead, I'm fucking here aren't I? Now piss off, I have to get the brain matter out of my fucking hair." he replied, turning around and walking off in the direction of the Macy's.

"Hey uh...are you alright?" Nick muttered quietly, matching his pace.

"NO I AM NOT FUCKING ALRIGHT." He shouted, causing him to cower in fear. He'd never seen his friend that pissed off in a long time. He walked into the store and grabbed some clean clothes before heading to the bathrooms for a shower. He sighed and turned the shower on, shredding off his dirty clothes. He took the time to wash the blood off himself, as well as off his boots. He grabbed some soap and lathered up, trying to hurry as the cold water was starting to become unbearable to him. After he was done, he dried off and quickly got dressed. He now wore a black shirt, with matching black jeans and socks. He slipped on his clean boots, making sure the straps were on tightly. He shook his hair free of water, not bothering to dry it off. He sighed and grabbed the sword from the ground.  
"I better find a scabbard for this." he muttered to himself, placing the sword at his waist, making sure the blade didn't cut the belt loop. He headed back to the bed store, where Shizuka was helping the old woman with her transfusion. She smiled as he neared the bed.

"Thank you young man. You gave me another chance to live, however short that maybe." she said. He sighed and nodded.

"We lost Tamaru. I could have saved him if he went before me, but he sacrificed himself for us to get out. I'm happy that you survived this ordeal, and hopefully, rescue comes soon." he said.

"Hey Cody, we need to talk." Kohta said, entering the store. Cody turned to face him, noticing the serious look on his face. Cody was tired as hell and he hadn't slept, but whatever he needed to say was important. He nodded and turned back to the old lady.

"I hope you recover soon." he said. He turned heel and followed Kohta into the offices, where Asami and Takashi were, sitting quietly. Kohta gestured to the free seat and he sat down, after setting his sword on the table.

"I'm glad you made it out fine." Takashi said, earning a nod from the silent teen.

"We all need to talk." Kohta said, stressing his point.

"Not like there's anything to talk about. Asami's tired." he said, looking at the worn out Police girl who was barely awake.

"NO, We do need to talk."

"Why?" Cody muttered.

"What we all need to do is review the answers to the test we just fucked up. We on the same page here? We let a perfectly able person go to waste." he said, slamming his hands on the table.

"There was nothing we could have.."  
"Bullshit." Cody snapped, silencing Takashi.

"He's right. Komuro, up until now we've been following what you've been saying, and trust me we're all grateful for it. But while we followed everything, mistakes were made. We didn't need all of us going to get the Plasma. Three of you could have watched the entrance while the other two got the supplies."

"Three? That would mean me, Cody and..Tamaru."

"Don't talk about him..I had to shoot him." Asami cried out, clearly distressed. "Asami killed Tamaru."

"I told him I would have been fine. Taking a few of the ones next to me with my Handgun would have given me the time I needed to jump into the hole." Cody said firmly, regret was laced in his voice.

"See, that's why we need to talk about it. We have to figure out why it ended that way and what to do so it doesn't happen again." He said firmly.

"I guess even Hirano can be serious sometimes." Saya muttered, glancing into the room. She and Saeko were leaning against the wall outside the office, listening to the conversation inside.

"Personality has nothing to do with it." Saeko quipped, hand on her sword for reassurance.

"What do you mean? Hirano and the Police girl are getting close. They need to take things seriously or..."

Saya scoffed, shaking her head and looking away from the brunette.

"You ever wonder what people do when their afraid?" she asked. Of course she didn't get a response from her. "He's beginning to see how savage the world is. How savage people have become. He also knows what its like to kill someone first hand. The fear of death, killing to stay alive, something like that could easily cause P.T.S.D."

"But we haven't killed..."

"That was them." Saya cried out, cutting the girl off. She took a deep breath. "Or so we thought. You know, whoever called them them surely did us a favor. They knew we'd have to face more of them and it was better if we didn't see them as former humans." she said. Rei's face paled, remembering Hisashi, who was the first one to label the recently deceased as _"Them"._

"I agree with you, but is that all we're getting at?" Saeko asked.  
"Of course not." Saya replied, facing the purple haired girl.

"When I was with my parents, I finally accepted the world that we were living in. Surely there must be someone or something that helps all this pain become bearable. Cody is my escape, so are the munchkins." she admitted. Saeko and Rei both looked away, thinking about Takashi and his laid back attitude. Saya smirked and looked back into the office, seeing Kohta moving his arms around, clearly explaining one thing or another.

"For Kohta, that's what Takashi, Cody and that Police woman are doing. Its for his own sake." she said.

"But, what about Shizuka and Alice, Savannah and the others?" Rei asked.

"Shizuka is our driver, she's also the doctor and one of the only two adults in the group. Rin is the back up nurse, sharp shooter and weapons expert. Lily is our sniper, Nick is our front line defense, Bishop is our mechanic, the list goes on. As for the munchkins..."

"What Saya-chan? Who's the munchkin?" Alice asked. Saya smirked and hugged her tightly.

"That would be you, you little rascal." she cried out, pinching her cheeks, much to her dismay.

"Oh, you're all out here, why not come in?" Asami said happily, allowing them entree into the room. Cody stood up and stretched, popping the bones on his back. He needed a hardcore nap after all the crap he went through, but he was sure that was easier said than done.

"I'm worried though." Rei muttered, prompting Saya to look at her.

"Why is that?" She asked.

"It won't he long until one of them snaps. Just like Cody earlier, he seems like he's coping well, but who knows whats going through him right now." she muttered.

"Well, I surely won't forget my role in all of this." Saeko said, a smirk on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"Surely you realize that we're of the opposite sex no? I'll do my best to to keep them in line." she said.

"Asami will do everything she can as well." the police girl said, clapping her hands. Zero barked loudly, wagging his tail.

"You look tired, you should rest up for today." Rei said.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me." Cody said with a chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Here, you must be hungry." Saeko said, handing small glass bottle. Cody caught the name of the label and let out a chuckle.

"That's a sexual stimulant." Saya muttered under her breath.

"Kohta, Asami is very happy that we talked about this. My Senpai always told me to talk to one of our superiors, especially if we came back from a very bad crime scene. It made the pain bore bearable. But Kohta, you're a high school student and your already thinking like that. Asami is a Police officer and she's so useless." she said.

"No, I just happened to know that, that's all." he quipped, a chuckle escaping his lips.

"Hey, Saya-chan.."

"Onee-sama." she corrected.

"Kohta seems to be getting along with that police girl." she said, finishing her statement. Saya chuckled.

"Isn't that weird?"

"But don't you think that..."

Kohta looked at the table beside him, seeing Saya and Alice wrestling again, while the older girl kept insisting on being called Onee-sama.

"Are you gonna leave?" Asami asked, getting his attention back. He nodded.

"We have to find Rei and Takashi's parents."

"Would..you just stay behind Kohta?" she asked, taking his hand in her own. Everyone stayed silent while Kohta looked at her.

"I already have companions that I'm traveling with." he said firmly. She let go of his hands and stood up, bowing to him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so bold. But don't worry, Asami had a feeling you'd say that." she said with a chuckle.

Zero started growling, getting everyones attention. He ran up to the window and started barking rather loudly. Cody moved towards the window, eyes widening a bit.

"Oh, shit...its a Police officer." he said. Asami stood up, running toward the window.

"Don't tell me that..." Kohta stopped himself, praying to whatever God was up there that it wasn't.

"No..no no no no. This can't be happening, that can't be Officer Matsushima. It just can't be." Asami cried out, slamming her fists on the glass. The infected Police woman was stumbling towards the mall, a bite mark clear on her lower leg.

"She didn't make it to the police station. She got killed after she left." she shouted. Everyone looked down in sadness. It was clear Asami was banking everything on her friend bringing back help, and now that she knew it wasn't coming, she was trying and failing to keep herself together.

"There's...no..body. THERE'S NOBODY COMING TO SAVE US." She screamed, her voice echoing through the entire office.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I sort of lied hehe, I'm actually posting like five new chapters, so if you are reading Nineteen, make sure to check the last four chapters. I'll probably post until chapter 21 and not post for a while, so do enjoy them. and review, it helps keep me motivated.**

H.O.T.D.

Suicide Blitz

Chapter 19

Fallout

The reality of the situation had finally hit everyone. The officer that had left to get help wasn't coming. Asami had lost it, tears fell down her face and she didn't know what to do. No one dared to speak, as to not upset her. The others from her group were in the room as well, wondering what was going on. Finally, she spoke.

"It was all for nothing. Asami can't...she can't..."

"Asami." he muttered. She looked at him, a sick smile on her face. Her eyes were wide and brimmed with tears.

"Kohta." she muttered back. He swallowed hard.

"Asami."

"NOOO." she shouted, before running out of the office. Kohta broke into a run after her, leaving his friends behind, stunned at what had happened.

"Asami, hold up. Where are you going?" he asked. She stopped and looked back.

"Don't you start acting like a good person all of a sudden you four eyed pig." she shouted. He stood there shell shocked.

"A-Asami."

"Asami doesn't need anyone but Asami." she said firmly, before running off, heading towards the stairwell.

"That Police woman that went to find help is dead. No one is coming to help us." the businessman said, puffing his cigarette. One kid was on the ground, covering his ears. His hair was shielding his face, but everyone could tell he wasn't doing so well mentally. Kohta came back into the room, looking at the floor.

"Hirano."

He looked up, in time to catch Alice in hug. He looked at Takashi who gave him a firm look.

"The Plan is tomorrow. We're leaving." he said.

"That's a little sudden don't you think?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

"If you have a problem with it then just say so. And FYI, the other group heard what she said, get it?" Saya said.

"They know the Police isn't going to help, they know no one is coming here to help them." Cody said. He looked at him, eyes narrowed.

"The Police ain't. They ain't coming here."

"Then what the fuck do we do now?" the other woman cried.

"We need to find a safe place." the young man said, gaining their attention.  
"Where would that be? The Police station or?"

"How would we there? Cars don't work anymore." another man said.

"If we tried walking there, that old lady might croak like the Police woman...those kids, we should go with those kids until we find a better place."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Shimada said, looking up at them.

"Those kids don't give a shit about anyone but themselves. Their toting guns around like its nothing, especially when we can we the world back to normal."

"They did stop you from raping that woman." the woman said, making him snap.

"Say that again bitch." he shouted.

"Who the fuck are you calling a bitch?" she shouted back.

"Cut the shit. We can't rely on those kids, their a bunch of lazy asses." the man said, puffing his cigarette.

"What are you talking about old man?" another man said.

"What we need to do is find a safe place. We got plenty of food and water, if we keep the doors sealed off, the monsters can't get inside."

"How long before all of that is gone? If you ask me, the only thing we don't have is a surplus of women of you to rape."

"Shut the fuck up." he shouted back.

"You're gonna die."

They all looked at the black haired teen who stood up, holding a knife in his hand.

"W-what are you talking about?" the old man asked.

"You're all gonna die, you'll turn into them. We're all doomed. I am a huge fan of zombie movies, those kids are gonna get eaten, even if they have guns, they'll become monsters. We're all gonna die, there's no safe place." he said, laughing maniacally. He walked off, playing with his knife. The old couple stood up, grabbing the IV pole from beside the bed.

"Where are you going?" Shimada asked.

"We just thought of getting some fresh air on the roof."

"So, this is where you hid all the guns?" Cody asked, brow raised.

"Which one of you perverts thought of this?" Saya asked, crossing her arms. Takashi pointed a finger at Kohta who smirked and put a bra on his head.

"You gotta admit, its a good hiding place. Only someone with huge tits would come here." Cody said, glancing at Shizuka who was tying her hair back with a black ribbon. She had changed her outfit, now wearing a tight black shirt, with a white cardigan over it. She also wore a white skirt and her armored boots. Cody grabbed his vest and put it on, before grabbing his Spas 12 twelve, it was still fully loaded thankfully, but surveying everything, they had lost a lot of ammunition. He had also dropped his AR 15 and his Five Seven outside, so he was without his handgun and a good rifle. He grabbed a tackle box and opened it, frowning.

"We don't even have enough ammo for the rifles, we need to restock." Kohta muttered.

"I doubt the cops and S.A.T's would give us some. Maybe a gun store?" Takashi suggested.

"There's one near the castle, on the south side." Cody said, shoving several shotgun shells into his pockets.

"You would know that." Saya muttered, grabbing her Luger and holster. She had Rei help her strap it onto her side.

"Well duh, I have a Club Membership card." he said with a smile, flashing the plastic card that was in his wallet. She was surprised that he still had that.

"But..we might not be able to salvage anything. That's one of the places that ended up getting looted in the beginning, so there's nothing left."

"You don't know that." Kohta said.

"Listen, I understand that your in a bad mood but.."

"But what?" he asked firmly.

"If there's anything you have to say, say it, I'd like to keep my life." Takashi said. Kohta deflated and let out a chuckle.

"You give up to easily Komuro." he said. "Though I guess I do too."

"Anyway, I better gather the others and let them know that Operation 009 Rescue Beta is underway." Cody said.

"You named the mission?" Takashi asked.

"Problem?" he asked, a smile on his face.

"Naw, it actually sounds freaking cool." he said with a thumbs up. Cody chuckled and started to leave the store.

"Hey Cody, catch." Saeko said, tossing him a wooden scabbard. He caught it with ease and looked it, noticing her name written on it.

"Isn't this for your sword?" he asked.

"For my Bokken, which I left behind at the mansion, I have no need for it, and your sword looks long enough." she said. He nodded and pulled his sword carefully from his belt loop. He sheathed the sword, finding that it was a perfect fit. He laced it to his pants, leaving the hilt out enough for him to quick draw it if he needed too.  
"Thanks Saeko, I appreciate it." he said with a nod. She nodded, a smile on her face.

Nick sat patiently at Starlarks Coffee, he was messing around with a radio he had found in the store. He figured since there wasn't a complete circuit inside, that it worked fine. He was happy when he put in the batteries and it turned on. He had the antenna angled to the left and was tuning through the stations, hearing music out of some of them and realizing that some of the farther away stations would still have their auto play tape decks still playing their music. Melanie who had changed out of her school uniform was sitting on the other side, holding her head up in boredom. She was wearing a sleeveless red shirt, with a matching blue skirt and knee high leather boots. She had a black hoodie over it, which hugged her tightly. Her blonde hair was tied into a side ponytail with a butterfly hair tie, which glimmered in the little light in the room. She let out a breath, clearly annoyed.

"Do you think those three will be fine?" she asked, looking at Nick. He nodded.

"If what Cody said is true, than Mukuro will be fine. Besides she's just part of a scrapped plot anyway."

"What?"

"Nothing you should be worrying about Melanie." he said with a smile. She decided not to acknowledge that statement.

"Um..Nick, could I talk to you real quick?" Lily asked. He looked up from what he was doing and nodded. He looked back to Melanie who was yawning loudly.

"Keep tuning that until you find something that it isn't Hillbilly music." he said. She nodded and have him a half assed salute before pulling the radio her way. He walked a bit further into the food court, towards one of the large trees.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Well, I heard Takashi saying the Plan is tomorrow. So, I wanted to say this while we were still in this small sanctuary. Nick, I'm in love with you." she said.

"Huh?" he asked, completely stunned by what he had heard.

"Yeah. I've been debating this for a while, seeing as Cody was the one that saved me in the beginning, and you were the one that helped keep me sane in that Jewelry store. You not only helped me, but you saved Mittens, and that's been keeping my mind off this. So yeah, I love you." she said.

"I..don't know what to say Lily. I've literally never expected this to happen. Maybe I should check the guide book." he said, making her laugh.

"See, this is also why I like you. Even in this shit storm, you can make people laugh. You did dress up as a Banana just to cheer up Savannah."

"Hehe, Its just so sudden..I guess if Cody and Saya can make it work, then so can we." he said with a smile. She leaned forward and kissed him, he put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer, prompting her to wrap her arms around his neck. Melanie smiled, and clasped her hands together.

"Oh if only I could do that with Cody. But that bimbo Saya is always with him. Hiding under that counter for two days was a bad idea, I could have used that time to plot." she muttered to herself. She suddenly heard clapping, prompting her to look up. She saw Bishop approaching the new couple. He didn't look too pleased.  
"So, this is what you've been doing eh? How wonderful." he said, voice laced with anger.

"Hey Bishop, what's up?" Nick asked, still unaware of his anger.

"I'll tell you whats up. You stealing my girl, that's what."

"Excuse me?" Lily asked.

"I don't know about you, but Lily doesn't belong to anyone. Who she chooses to love is up to her." Nick said firmly, getting a little agitated.

"Fuck you. You knew I fucking liked her, I told you at the mansion that I fucking liked her and then you do this shit to me? What the fuck dude." he shouted.

"Whoa man, calm down and we can talk about this with a level head." Nick said.

"Shut the fuck up. I'm sick of your shit, back in school, you always brought my rep down with your idiocy. You stopped in the middle of an infected ridden hallway to buy a soda. You actually chopped lumber like a retard. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I don't know, maybe I do that shit to keep my mind off the crap that's going on around me. Ever think of that you stupid fuck?" he asked.

"Acting like a retard is your escape? And you, picking him over me, me? Someone who can actually protect you." Bishop shouted.

"Everyone, please lets not raise our voices okay? We have tons to deal with already." Melanie said, jumping over the counter.

"Shut the fuck up you blonde bitch. I wish Cody would have let you die that night. You're fucking useless." He cried out.

"HEY. That's enough, we don't need to take it that far." Nick said, noticing that Melanie was starting to cry. There'd be hell to pay if she did.

"If you like her so much, then go and fuck her instead of my girl." he said firmly.  
"I am not your girl Bishop. I never was and never will be. I love Nick, not you, I never liked you." Lily called out, taking Nick's hand. That just seemed to piss him off even more. He clenched his fist, tightening his grip on his Bronze Knuckles.

"Is that so?" he asked. Nick pulled Lily behind him, in a vain attempt to protect her. He laughed and lunged at Nick. The younger teen pushed the teal haired girl away and took a punch to the side, letting out a sharp cry of pain. Bishop threw a second punch, only for it to be dodged. Nick threw a punch of his own, hitting him in the jaw. His head snapped back, and he took the chance to side kick him in the chest. Sending him sprawling back. Bishop wiped his lip and smirked.

"Good, you made me bleed. That's good." he said. He broke into a sprint and tackled Nick through some tables, pinning him to the ground. He held him down and punched him as hard as he could on the face. Nick grit his teeth and kicked the older teen off. Spitting some blood on the ground. He grabbed a chair and threw it at him tripping him up. He kneed Bishop in the face. Blood sprayed all over the floor.  
"Jesus Christ Nick, stop." Lily shouted, prompting him to stop. That gave Bishop enough time to tackle him again.

"You fucking piece of shit." He grit, spitting blood at the teen.

"CODY." Melanie shouted at the top of her lungs. Said teen's head snapped to the right when he heard the call. He broke into a sprint, heading to the food court. Rin ran out of a store, ignoring the pain in her stump from the pressure she was putting on it. He reached the escalators, eyes widening at the scene. He booked it down the stairs, dodging the tables that were on the ground. He grabbed Bishop and pulled him away from Nick.

"What the fuck is going on here?" he shouted.

"Don't get involved Cody. This doesn't concern you." He said.

"Yes it fucking does. You're beating up one of our friends, the fuck is wrong with you?" he asked.

"So you side with him?" he asked.

"I don't even know what's going on here?" he asked. Bishop smirked and threw a punch at him, only for Cody to redirect the punch and throw on of his own. Bishop grabbed the strap of his Spas and pulled him forward, punching him in the gut. He groaned in pain, spitting up all over the ground. Bishop threw a punch at him, nailing him in the side of the cheek.

"CODY." Melanie cried, running towards her crush. Bishop tripped her, making her fall to the ground and cry in pain.  
"ALRIGHT THATS ENOUGH." Nick shouted, throwing a table out of the way. By this time, everyone had gathered at the top of stairs, watching the fight in awe and shock. Nick was about to throw a punch when Bishop drew his gun, pointing it at Lily. He stopped, eyes wide in shock.

"Don't fucking move. Anyone moves and I'll blow her brains out." he said.

"You wouldn't do that. You can't." Lily cried out.

"If I can't have you, then he can't either. Trust me sweet heart, dying is something that doesn't bother me in the slightest."

"Then be a man and point that gun to your temple and not at her." Cody said.

"Shut up. Toss your gun aside and your sword." he said. Cody stood up, clutching his chest in pain. He drew his sword and tossed it aside, followed by his spas.

"Bishop, what your doing isn't right. Think about this for a second, your holding up your friends." Cody said.

"Fuck you. This bastard ain't my friend, not anymore." he said firmly. Cody's eyes never left the handgun in his hand. He didn't make any sudden movements. He let out a laugh.

"That's a mighty statement right there. And yet you're to pussy to aim that gun at anyone but yourself. You're threatening the life of a woman, not even an adult yet, in front of kids no less." he said. This prompted Bishop to aim the gun at Cody.  
"Cody no." Melanie cried out. He held his hand out, stopping her from moving. Cody held his hands out, slowly approaching Bishop.

"You don't want to do that my dude. We can talk this out." he said.  
"Fuck you. You don't understand, you got Saya up there, and Melanie who wants nothing more than to suck your dick. Takashi has Rei and Saeko, I got no one, no one. And the first time I fall in love, that fuck head takes her from me." he shouted.

"She has the right to make her own choices. Its her life." he said.

"But its unfair."

"Life isn't fair. Look at us, surviving in a mall. Put the gun down and we can talk about this in a calm manor." he said. Bishop tightened his grip on the gun placing his finger on the trigger. Cody took a deep breath and lunged forward, putting his hand on his gun. He brought it down, causing it to fire, and with pure strength, he pulled it out of Bishop's hand. Before Bishop could react, he threw a punch to his nose, stunning him.

"Are you done? Are you fucking done?" he shouted.  
"Fuck you Cody. You think your high and mighty because of your training and crap. It doesn't matter to me. If this wasn't the apocalypse, you wouldn't be getting laid. Saya wouldn't be sucking your dick every night, you'd be a fucking loser sitting at the end of the cafeteria watching everyone else make fun of you. I'm through with you people, good luck with finding Rei and Takashi's dead parents. Their probably wandering the streets as infected eating others who are trying to survive. So fuck you." he said, spitting at Cody.

"Take your shit and leave, and if I do see you again, pray to god that I have enough mercy not to shoot you." he said, throwing his unloaded pistol at him. Bishop wiped his face and smirked.  
"I don't need your gun. Shove it." he said tossing the gun aside, with that, the teenager turned heel and left. Lily hugged Nick tightly and checked him over. He was bleeding from his lip, but otherwise not worse for wear.

"Jesus man, what the fuck was his issue?" Nick muttered.

"Oh Cody, you were so heroic." Melanie cried, tackling him to the ground. She left a trail of kisses on his face, much to his dismay.

"Melanie, stop it." he said, pushing her back.

"Aw, don't act like you don't like it." she said. She heard someone clear her throat and looked up, seeing Saya looking down on her, arms crossed. They shared a heated look before the pink haired girl handed her a tissue.  
"Your nose is bleeding, and so is your forehead. You took a nasty fall." she said, a bit softly. Melanie stared at the tissue for a bit before accepting it, using it to wipe the blood from her nose.

"Thanks." she muttered.  
"Awesome, were all buddy buddy now. Get off my lap before the dragon wakes up." Cody said, making the blonde dash off his lap. He sat up, groaning a bit. He lifted his shirt and saw the purple spot where Bishop had punched him. Shizuka poked it with her finger, causing him to wince.

"It doesn't look life threatening. Just a bruise, you'll be fine." she said.

"Thanks, look Nick over for me. With all of this crap, we'll have to put aside the plan." he said.

"We were planning on leaving today as soon as possible, but we'll have to scrap that Idea." Takashi said, looking at the destruction in the area.

"Why did big brother Bishop do that?" Savannah asked, still hiding behind Saeko. Cody shrugged and picked up his sword and sheathed it. Kohta tossed him his shotgun, which he slung over his shoulder.

"I don't know myself squirt. I was on my way here to tell everyone about our plan when I heard Melanie scream bloody murder. Care to explain?" he asked, turning to the blonde who was still clutching her nose.

"I don't know fully, but Bishop attacked Nick because she kissed him."

"Its all my fault. I told Nick about my feelings and Bishop just exploded, I didn't know what to do. He could have been really hurt." she said, tears falling from her eyes. She watched Shizuka checking Nick over and that only made her cry harder.

"Hey, listen to me. Fuck that dildo and what he said. He only gives a shit about himself, he clearly doesn't care about any of us. I thought of him as nothing more than my brother, part of our family. But he turned on us, for nothing more than seeing the girl he loved with another person. He's on his own. For now lets focus on us and get ready for hell or worse. We're low on ammo, so focus on grabbing anything that can work as a weapon. Lily, why don't you go cool off for a bit? Go with my sister and help her out."

She nodded and walked off, still shaken up about the whole ordeal. Nick was gonna go after her but Shizuka held him down.  
"Stop moving. I'm trying to get you healthy again." she cried out, making him stop.

"When I find that piece of shit, I'm breaking his face." he said firmly.

"What a mess." Saya sighed, wiping her glasses with her shirt.

"There isn't anything we can do. Man that fucker hits hard." Cody said, massaging his jaw. He shook his head and looked around.

"We best start packing some food, we head to the East Police Station as fast as we're able, the morning works best, but if shit starts going down in here due to Asami, we haul ass and move." he said.  
"Cool with me." Takashi said, shouldering his gun. Nick watched as his friends left to their own devices. Shizuka put a final band-aid on his cheek, a smile on her face.

"There you go. All better." she said, kissing his bruise.

"What's the kiss for?" he asked, a blush on his face.

"I used to kiss my niece's boo boo all the time, it made her feel better." she said absentmindedly. He smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Thanks a lot. Go get ready, I want to leave this place as fast as we can." he said firmly. She nodded and grabbed her bag of medical supplies, keen on filling it with more. Melanie handed him a bottle of water. She discarded her bloody tissue, happy that the blood had stopped.  
"You okay?" she asked.

"A little shaken up, but otherwise not worse for wear, what about you? The floor is pretty hard." he joked.

"I'll be fine. I fall all the time, if falling off a bridge didn't kill me, falling to the floor won't do chicken shit." she said, a grin on her face. The static on the radio cleared, prompting them to look its way.

"Elementary is overrun. Active Evac is still in operation in Tokonosu City Hall. For those still trying to leave, head there. Also, would the family members of Mindy McCormick, please meet her here. If your out there, she's been too reckless already." the man cried out distressed. The signal died a second later. Nick grabbed the radio and started shaking it.

"Come on, speak damn you." he cried, tuning it back to the same station, but the signal was already gone. He stood up, letting the radio go.  
"Whoa, what's got you all riled up?" Melanie asked.  
"Its an Evac, didn't you hear them?" he asked.

"I did, but we have things to do. Evac stations don't last long and it looks like this one will not last another few hours." She said.

"But.."

"I know. Its a tough choice, but Cody made it clear we had to find Rei and Takashi's parents before doing something like that. I'm sticking by that plan." she said firmly.

"You and your damn crush. Alright...but I better prepare." he said, heading towards the store, grabbing his backpack from the ground. He sighed and headed into the grocery store. He grabbed several cans of food and water bottles, as well as soda and energy bars. Once it was filled, he slung it over his shoulder and tightened the straps. He walked over to the healthy food section and moved a few all natural cereal boxes aside, exposing his Shotgun. The Benelli M4 Super 90 had gone unnoticed. He smirked.

"Who the hell ever eats healthy crap like this anyway?" he muttered. He grabbed the armor he salvaged from the Riot gear, which only consisted of the leg braces and arm braces. He put them on and grabbed his gun, stuffing his pockets with the remainder of his ammunition. He sighed and looked at the shotgun, he remembered when Bishop had found it. He shook his head and grabbed his 1911, placing it behind his back and hiding it under his shirt. He snuck out of the store and headed towards the escalators, making sure that Melanie didn't notice him. He moved towards the doors, throwing them open.

"What are you doing?"

He stopped and looked behind him, seeing Lily there, clearly confused. He sighed and looked back at the open door.

"Nothing. Just clearing the area, I need to blow of some steam sweetie, also I'll be checking the cars for useful shit." he said. She sighed and looked at the floor.

"Don't do anything stupid alright? I don't want you to die yet."

He placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Chin up, I'm not gonna die. I'm one of the main characters, the day I die is the day the story ends." he said with a chuckle, getting a giggle from her. She leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed her back almost immediately and felt sad when he pulled away. He cocked his gun and walked out the door, making sure it was closed behind him. She turned around and headed over to the clothing store, where she had her pack of supplies. She grabbed the back and put it over her shoulder and knelt down behind the counter, grabbing a Machete she had gotten from the hardware store. She strapped the sheath to her waist and turned around, leaving the store.

"Hey, has anyone seen Nick? He said he was going into the store but he's not in there." Melanie said, reaching the top of the escalators. Cody shook his head as he set down another backpack. It was the only one he'd be carrying, which was filled with several days supplies of food, weeks if he rationed.

"Oh, he's outside checking the cars for supplies." Lily said.

"What?" Cody asked.

"Yeah..he had his pack and his gun and said he was going outside to check the cars for supplies." She said.

"Why the fuck would he go outside for supplies when were in a mall filled with shit?" he called out. Her eyes widened in realization. She felt like an idiot. She turned around and started heading to the door.

"Lily."

"You're not stopping me Cody. I'm going after him and dragging his ass back here. I'm not letting him die out there going after Bishop or worse." she cried out.

"Wait." he said, prompting her to stop. She turned around to face him, only to see him holding her Hecate to her.

"Its dangerous to go alone, take this." he said, a small smile on his face. She nodded and took the rifle from him. She almost missed holding it in her hands. He tossed her a fanny pack, which held several magazines of ammunition, it was by far the gun with the most ammo on hand. He grabbed his backpack and threw it onto his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" she asked.  
"You don't think I'm letting you go out there alone right?" he asked, a smile on his face. "Besides, my Five Seven is out there and I'm not leaving without it." he said. He grabbed his Spas tightly in his hands.

"Wait...I uh..Nick got agitated when he heard something on the radio." Melanie cried out.

"The radio? Surely that would be down..no..if there's no circuit, then they'd still work. What did it say?"

"Something about an Evac, in City Hall. I'm sure that's where he's heading, but for what I don't know." She said. He nodded and turned to Lily.

"If we go now we can catch up to him." he said.

"Right." she said. Melanie panicked when they bolted out the door and grabbed the M16 in Rin's hand, along with the ammunition she was holding.

"Hey." she called out.

"We're getting Nick back. If shit hits the fan, just go to the Police station, we'll meet there." she called back, giving her a wave before ducking out the door. Rin sighed and shook her head.  
"What am I going to do with that boy?" she muttered to herself. His girlfriend wouldn't be happy to know that he ran off with her love rival into the world of the undead. Bah, that was his issue, after all, he was a dickhead to her.


	20. Chapter 20

H.O.T.D.

Suicide Blitz

Chapter 20

A Cruel Reality

Cody ducked into a yard, hiding behind the fence. He loaded some shells into his shotgun, gritting his teeth. He looked at the porch, where Melanie was, hiding behind a post. The girl was struggling with her rifle, as she hadn't even fired it, but with the advice she had given her, she was doing better than most. Though she still struggled to reload. Even with the scope she had attached to the gun she had a hard time aiming. He only wished he hadn't handed out his MP5 back at the Takagi Estate. Lily was at the house across the street holding her Hecate tightly. They had decided to take a back street, only to find that it was swarmed with infected. Worse yet, all the back tracking and side street taking had put them farther away from City Hall. Melanie let out a scream as an infected broke a window next to her. She let out a couple shots, effectively killing the infected and attracting the crowd to them.

"Fuck me." Cody muttered.  
"Sorry. I panicked." she said. He stood up and took aim, pulling the trigger, he blasted one infected in the center of the chest, tearing some of its face apart. He aimed at a second one, blowing its head clean off its shoulders.

"Don't worry about it. Keep an eye on the house. Lily, lets go." he said. She nodded and pulled the slide of her Hecate, ejecting the spent shell. She crossed the street, ducking into the yard her friends were in. Cody kicked the door in and ducked inside, followed by Melanie. Lily was the last one in. she closed the door after her, pushing a large desk in front of it. She heard two shotgun blasts coming from the living room and dashed in there, seeing two bodies on the floor. She sighed.

"Alright. We're on Third Street, and City Hall is usually a Thirty Minute walk from here, but with all of this running, I doubt we'll make it straight there." he said. He sounded tired and his eyes hurt from being awake. They heard a pounding at the door, realizing the infected were already at the back door.

"Lets go, before they come in." Lily said. He nodded and threw the front door open. The front street was clear, and they dashed out of the house, cutting across the lawn towards the drive away. There was a pick up truck, which had slammed into a mini-van. Blood was smeared on the glass, meaning someone had been inside when the crash happened. Cody only hoped it wasn't a kid. The moved across the street, avoiding a few corpses that were covered in a tarp. They turned into another empty street, moving as quietly as they could through it. They reached another inaccessible street and turned back.

"Quick, into this house." Melanie said, pointing to a house on the corner. They nodded and headed to it, moving swiftly through the door. Lily closed it behind her. With Melanie's help, they pushed the couch in front of the door. They did the same for the back door, prompting Cody to look at them.

"What are you doing exactly?"

"We're resting that's what. Its been two hours since we left the mall, and you look about ready to drop. You need to sleep."

"No. I'm not sleeping until we reach City Hall." he cried out.

"Look at you. You're almost asleep standing up. You didn't sleep because you went to find that old lady her Plasma. And then you had to fight more infected, and deal with Bishop's crap. You need to sleep, I'll take watch." Melanie said. She dragged him into the living room and threw him into the couch, much to his dismay. He was too tired to complain and was asleep in seconds. Lily took a hold of his shotgun and pulled it from his grasp.

"Man, its been a tiring day, and its only after twelve." She muttered. Melanie peeked out the window, clicking her tongue when she saw a few infected lingering around.

"Yeah. I'm gonna check the rest of the house, you stay here. Don't leave my Cody unprotected." she said, setting her rifle down on the table. She drew her Beretta 92fs and cocked it back. Lily smirked.

"You sure you can handle that?" she asked. Melanie chuckled.

"I know how the safety works." she said with a wink. She left the living room, quietly moving through the house. She was scared out of her mind sure, but she had to do this. What Bishop had said at the mall stung. He said she was useless, and that she should be dead. It hurt, thinking that someone like that, who she called a friend at one point could turn on her like that, in the blink of an eye. It showed truly that this world was changing people. She opened the door to the kitchen, as slow as she could. She peeked inside, sighing when she found it empty. She moved out of the kitchen into the hallway, which lead back to the front door.

"I'm heading upstairs." she called out.

"Be careful." Lily called back. Melanie kept her gun lowered as she gripped the banister tightly as she slowly made her way up the steps. She reached the top of the stairs and looked around. To her left were two bedrooms, which were closed. Straight ahead was the bathroom, as evident by the visible tub and toilet. The hallway extended behind her, leading to what she assumed was another room. She headed to the bathroom first, and looked inside. She glanced around for a few seconds and then turned to the medicine cabinet. She opened it and looked inside. There wasn't anything helpful, other than a bottle of Advil that was half full. She shoved it in her pocket and closed the cabinet. She glanced at her tired reflection in the mirror. She was sweating a bit, mostly from all the running she had been doing. Her tan skin was a little covered in dirt, evident in some areas. Her pink lip gloss was all but gone, and she still had the visible cut on her forehead from earlier that day. The area under her eye was turning purple, most likely from the fall she took back at the mall, and her nose was still a little sore. She turned around and headed to the first bedroom. Her hand rested on the knob, her gun was pointed forward. She closed her eyes and slowly turned the knob, opening the door as slowly as she could. The creak drove her crazy, but the door was fully open in seconds. It was empty, but it was clearly a child's room, since she saw the toys strewn about, along with some broken crayons and smeared paints, which had dried by now. She walked inside and took a look around, feeling a bit sad.

"I wonder who used this room..must have been a really creative little boy." she said with a small giggle. She left the room, closing the door behind her. She walked over to the second room, opening its door, she was greeted by a pink room. Dolls and stuffed animals were gently placed on the bed, which was fully made. It was all picked up but a few drawings were on the floor. She looked around, noticing a white picture frame on the dresser. It was of a little girl, with long brown hair. She was wearing a princess dress. Next to her was a brown haired boy with short hair, dressed in a prince costume, and clearly hating it. The little girl was smiling widely, while the boy looked away from the camera. She put the picture face down, not wanting to see it again. She left the room, closing the door. When she got to the last room though, she almost vomit from the smell. She covered her nose with her shirt and opened the door. What she saw made her gag. It was the master bedroom, evident by how large it was, but what made her sick to her stomach was the four bodies that lay on the bed. Two were clearly children, and two were adults. Each of them had a bullet hole to the head and the decomposition was going by slowly, so the bodies were still recognizable. She saw that it was the kids she saw in the picture. She saw a discarded rifle on the other side of the bed, a .22 Winchester. The last body was sitting up, and the top of its head was practically gone. The only thing visible from the gun was the long black barrel which was smeared red with blood. She almost fainted at the sight, but instead just vomited on the ground. When she was done hacking up the contents of her stomach, she backed out of the room, slamming the door closed. She dropped to her knees, breathing hard, the grip on her gun loosened and it fell out of her hand. She crawled away from the door, and when she hit the wall, she almost cried out.

"Melanie, what's wrong?" Lily called from the foot of the stairs. She didn't reply, she didn't have the words too. What the fuck do you say after seeing that? The tealette grew impatient and walked up the stairs. Her eyes widened when she saw the blonde girl, shaking on the floor, hugging her knees tightly. She ran to her side and knelt beside her.

"What's wrong? Was it an infected? Are you bit?" she asked in a worried tone. Melanie shook her head. Tears flooded her eyes and she just pointed to the door. Lily looked at it and finally caught the smell. When she opened the door, she was mortified at what she saw. Now she understood what had turned the normally proud blonde into a whimpering mess.

"Come on. Lets get out of here." she said, pulling the girl to her feet. She grabbed her discarded gun and put it in her boot before dragging the blonde back down the stairs. Once back in the living room, the girl sat on the floor next to Cody and went back to hugging her knees. Lily set her rifle aside and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Jesus Christ. How can a man do that to all his family?" she asked, feeling the urge to punch something. She felt sick, but she held herself together. If she broke down now, then they would be defenseless. She stepped away from the window, clamping a hand over her mouth when she saw an infected literally walk into their window. It hadn't seen them at all, so it had probably struck it out of pure luck. It left after three minutes or so, returning to the others at the center of the street. She sighed and shook her head, slapping her face.

"Alright Lily, keep it together." she said. Melanie was rocking back and forth, possibly trying to cope with everything. Lily sighed and knelt before her.

"I should have been the one to check the house, I'm sorry you had to see that. But listen, if you don't get your shit together, you'll die for sure. I don't condone what that man did, but if we focus on something like that, we'll be the ones that die out there, not the infected." she said.

"How...why..they were kids." she muttered. Lily sighed.

"I know, they were little kids but it was better for their father to kill them like that than to see them be killed by those monsters outside. I wouldn't do that for my own son or daughter if I had them, but I wouldn't know what to do if I had to watch them die in front of me. Its alright, we'll be fine. Why don't you try to sleep? I'll be fine on my own, and you need to be well rested too." she said. Melanie nodded and grabbed a cushion from the couch and lay down on the floor. She closed her eyes in a vain attempt to sleep, but how could you sleep with that still fresh on your mind.

Nick sighed as he loaded more shells into his shotgun. He pulled the slide back and dashed forward, ducking in between some dumpsters. It had been a few hours since he left the mall, the sun was making its way across the street. He was no Crocodile Dundee, but he guessed that it was closer to Four PM, give or take. He crept along the side of the wall, peeking around the corner. Several infected were lingering near a specific spot. He saw one tearing into something and figured a survivor had just gone down. He used this chance to cross the street undetected. He glanced up at the stop light, finding that he had just crossed Elm Street. If he kept walking down Old Tokonosu Drive, he'd make it to City Hall. But he had taken several detours already. Ducked behind another dumpster, only for it to roll to the side and hit the wall. All of the infected looked in his direction and started moving his way.

"Fuck." he shouted. He turned around and ran, shooting one that tried to get him right in the face. He slammed the butt of his gun into another one, snapping its neck back. He ran forward, jumping onto the hood of a car. He shoulder his gun and took aim. He pulled the trigger, killing the first two that made it through the alley. He waited for a few more and took another shot, all the bodies piled up, causing the others to trip. He smirked and jumped off the car hood, and ran off, hopping a fence and running through a couple yards. He hopped a chain link fence, dropping him in an alleyway. He looked around, seeing a couple bodies on the ground with holes in their heads. The blood had pooled in the center of the small clearing. He avoided the rotting corpses and continued walking forward. He heard something behind him and looked back, finding nothing but the bodies. He sighed and looked forward, eyes widening at what he saw. There were two guys and a girl standing in front of him. The girl had her face covered by a red bandanna, so he didn't really see much of it, other than her bright blue eyes, which were mostly covered by her black hair. She was wearing a plain tee shirt and leather vest, with torn jeans and shoes. The two guys were dressed similarly, wearing hooded jackets and black jeans with boots. They both smirked.  
"So, what's a fella like you doing all alone with a shotgun like that?" the first man asked.

"None of your business buddy. Now out of my way, I have to reach City Hall." he said, but this only made the guys aim their pistols at him, prompting him to stop. The girl giggled.

"Be a good boy and drop your stuff. The gun and the pack." she said, holding a Butterfly knife out at him.

"Seriously? What the fuck." Nick shouted.

"Oh boo hoo, the little boy is mad because he's getting robbed. Nigga do you know how tough shit has been? Its been two goddamn weeks and the food is starting to run out. And I can see a full pack there, so drop your fucking shit now, before I shoot you." he shouted. Nick smirked and rose his gun up. He pulled the trigger, startling his robbers a bit. When the gun clicked empty he threw it at their feet.

"That was the last of my ammunition. As for the pack, I'll be keeping some water and food for myself. Take the rest and shove it." he said firmly, removing three water bottles from the pack, along with some power bars. He threw it at them, and several cans spilled from inside it. The girl's eyes widened at all the food and she quickly grabbed the back, stuffing the cans inside it. The first man grabbed his gun and smirked.

"Finding Shotgun ammo isn't hard. A Super 90, 12 gauge. Piece of cake."

"Thanks for your contribution, we won't leave you completely defenseless though. If you run you might make it to that evac, we however have other plans." the girl said, tossing him a shovel. She gave a shrill whistle and then ran off with the pack in her hands. Seconds later, a few infected started wondering toward him. Nick grit his teeth.

"Fuck me, fucking twats." he shouted, stomping on the shovel's blade. He caught the handle in his hand and spun it around, slamming the spade into an infected's head, spraying the wall with blood. He spun on his heel, using the momentum to take the other infected out. He pushed his way into the open street, seeing several more infected in the area than he thought. That whistle, and his own shotgun blasts must have attracted them. He gripped his shovel tightly and ran forward, slamming the spade into the ones that go near him. He slammed the spade into the ground and used it to vault over a small picket fence. He spun the shovel around like a staff and then slammed the spade into the side of an infected's head, a loud crack resounded in his ears as the body dropped to the ground. He looked back, seeing all of the infected were following him.

"Fuck. When I find that bitch and her friends, their fucking dead." he muttered under his breath. He dove behind a van, catching his breath for a few precious seconds before breaking into another dead sprint. He dove into an alleyway and pulled the dumpsters aside, using them to block the entrance. He made sure their wheels were locked in place so the infected wouldn't push them. He ran down the alleyway, into a street that had little infected which he was thankful for. He heard the sounds of a chopper and looked up, seeing the general direction which it had taken. He saw that it was from City Hall, the flag poles were barely peeking over the large building to his right. He drove his shovel into an infected woman's neck, completely severing its head from her body. He stomped it as hard as he could, splattering the ground with brains. He broke into a run, dodging all infected limbs that reached for him. He hopped over an overturned bike, almost tripping because of the shovel in his hands. He turned the corner, seeing City Hall. The huge building, which he had seen a couple times he had driven past it was now covered in blood. All the posts were covered in barbed wire and several pikes were outside. Large concrete walls stood before it, and a hazmat tent was blocking the entrance. He ran towards it, a smile on his face, which then turned into horror as the building exploded. He was launched back into a car from the close proximity, causing him to lose the air in his lungs. The building itself was still standing but what was left of it was on fire. Several infected ran out from it, completely on fire. They feel a few seconds later, too burned to move. His ears were still ringing from the explosion. He stood up, disoriented by everything. An infected stumbled toward him and he looked around for his shovel, which was gone from his hands. He grit his teeth and backed away, falling to the ground. The infected lunged for him, only for a steel blade to pierce its head. The blade was yanked out and as the body feel, its head was chopped off.

"What the fuck?" he wheezed. His vision cleared enough to see someone spin what looked like a double bladed staff around.

"Get your ass off the ground." the person called out, their voice was feminine. He rubbed his eyes and stood up, when his vision cleared, he smiled, seeing that who had saved him was in fact the person he had come to save. Before him stood a twelve year old girl, wearing a button down white shirt, tucked into a plaid red skirt, which reached to just above her knees. She was wearing long white socks that reached below her knees and black dress shoes. Her long brown hair was tied into twin tails with black ribbons. He smirked.

"I dropped my shovel." he said. She pressed the button on her staff, it apart into two short swords. She tossed him one, which he easily caught.

"Cut your way into the alleyway, I have a rifle there." she said. He nodded and started slicing the heads off the nearest infected. The young girl dropped to her hand and swung her foot forward, snapping one's knee. She did a bicycle kick, driving her sword through its head. She pulled the sword free, drenching herself with blood. She spun on her heel and sliced the top of a woman's head clean off. She drove her blade underneath her jaw and twisted it for good measure, before pulling the blade free. She and Nick dove into the alleyway, which she had blocked off with two dumpsters and several garbage cans. They hid behind them, ignoring the infected clawing at them. They'd be okay for a few minutes at least. He sighed.  
"Jesus, Mindy. You scared the piss out of me." he muttered. She smirked and shook her head.

"I'm always scaring the piss out of you big brother. So, you never bothered to find me, I take it you didn't care?" she asked.

"I was focused on surviving. I knew you'd handle yourself perfectly fine. If it wasn't for that radio broadcast, I couldn't have found you. Though why did they say your name specifically?" he asked.

"Dad's here with his crew. As soon as I told them all the was a Green Barrett, they put my name on the airwaves, thing is I haven't seen him yet and I'm worried. Surely he'd have checked that place out first." she said. The groans of the infected caught their ears, and they knew they were growing inpatient. Mindy stood up and handed him a pack, which was filled with food.

"Here carry that. Some dumb bitch let go of it in the middle of the street and got swarmed. She was saved by two thugs but she left it behind." she said.

"Ha, what karma. This is my pack." he said with a smirk, slinging it onto his back. She shook her head.

"You got jumped? Come on man, that's lame."

"I didn't have a way to defend myself. They pulled guns."

"Fake ass guns, I saw one of them from my standing point. They were BB guns, not the real shit." she said.

"Fuck. I feel like an idiot now." he muttered. Mindy grabbed a large black case and her sword and started walking.

"Lets go. The more distance we put between us and them, the better."

"Then let me lead. We're heading to the East Police station."

"Now we're talking." the young girl said, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"What the hell was that explosion?" Cody asked, looking out the window. It had been several hours since they had left the mall, and he had at least had some rest. They were all planning their route to City Hall, but were running into more problems than expected.

"Shit, that looks like City Hall, or at least the general direction of it." Lily muttered.  
"Damn it." Cody cried out, slamming his fist against the window frame.

"Oh come on, we're talking about Nick here, if he was going there, maybe he got evacuated."

"No, he wouldn't leave and not tell us about it. He's there for a reason, and I think I know exactly who it is. Lets head to the Police Station, somehow I know we'll meet with them there." he said, grabbing his shotgun.

"Hey Cody, what about that Winchester?" Lily muttered, glancing at the couch. Cody had recovered the rifle from the room, along with two boxes of 22 caliber ammunition. He grabbed it and shouldered it.

"Its good to have an extra." he headed to the door, holding his gun tightly in his hands. He nodded to the two girls and they removed the sofa blocking it. He opened the door, glancing through the small crack. Once he knew they were clear of infected, they moved out. They walked across the street and instead of heading towards the source of the explosion, they moved the other way, heading towards the Police station.

"At least with that, the infected will stay out of our way. Lets just hope Nick made it out fine." he muttered, glancing back at the girls. Melanie wasn't doing to well, but she was holding up better than he thought she would. Lily was more worried for Nick's safety and well being than anything else.

"Once we get to the Police station, we can secure it for the others, gather whatever supplies are left and make another plan. If there are any Evacs open, then surely we can find one."

"Actually, I doubt that." a voice said, prompting the all to stop. They turned around, seeing three hooded guys standing behind them. Cody grit his teeth and looked back, seeing two more, one man, and another a young woman with a red bandanna over her mouth. One of them had a Super 90 in their hands, pointing it at them, the girl had a rifle in her hands and the others had handguns.

"Freaking A, more high school kids toting guns, its our lucky day." one man said.

"If you know whats good for you, you'll drop your packs and weapons." the girl said.

"Guns only, we could careless about that worthless Katana." the man next to her said.

"Are you fucking serious? Do you know the shit that's going on around us?" Lily cried out.

"I can tell that your not deserving of that rare gun little lady and unless you want a bullet between the eyes, you'll fucking drop it." the man said.

"Come on man. Think about this for a second." Cody said. The man let out a warning shot, almost hitting him in the leg.

"I have, drop the shotgun." he said. Cody grit his teeth and tossed his shotgun aside.

"And the Winchester."

"Its a collection piece bro. I just use it as a blunt weapon." Cody said, hoping he'd buy it.

"Doesn't look like it to me." he said. He sighed and dropped the Winchester as well.

"Cody, you can't be serious about handing our shit over to them." Lily cried out.

"Lily, we're surrounded. If we shoot them, they'll shoot us and we'll be severely wounded or worse. Loosing our weapons and keeping our lives is a better trade off." he said firmly. She set her Hecate down and rose her hands above her head, clearly pissed at the situation that was going on. Melanie kept a firm grip on her gun.

"Blondie, drop the gun." the man said.

"No. I'm not dropping it." she said.

"Melanie, do what he says." Cody said.  
"But sweetie, its not fair that they get our crap. You know all the bullshit we went through?" she asked. One of the hooded men walked forward and cocked his gun, placing it at her forehead.

"You still brave enough to keep your gun?" he asked. She swallowed hard, eyes brimming with tears.

"Dude, you do anything to her, and you'll be making a grave mistake." Cody said rather calmly. On the inside he was blazing pissed off. The girl let out a laugh.

"Right, your weaponless, and unless you can dodge bullets and slice them with that sword, you won't be doing shit. So call your girlfriend off and hand over your packs." the girl said. Melanie let go of her rifle, and she stepped back, standing near Lily. She and Cody dropped their packs, which were picked up by the only girl in the group.

"Kinda light, unlike that other kid we hit earlier." she said.

"You fucking dropped that one, so hand it over." the hooded man said. She sighed and tossed the packs to him.

"Asshole. Well kiddies, pleasure doing business with you." the girl said. She let out a giggle and walked off, while her men kept their aim at them. Once they turned the corner, they broke into a sprint and ran off.

"Goddamn it. What the fuck?" Lily shouted.

"There was nothing we could have done. If it was just two people, trust me I could have taken them." he said. Thunder boomed above them and a light drizzle picked up. He sighed. "And now we have one more thing to deal with." he said.

"The Police Station, we can still go there no?" Melanie asked. Lily nodded.

"We can, and those idiots were too busy paying attention to the big guns to notice my Baretta." Lily said, pulling the hand gun from her boot. She cocked it back, a smile on her face.

"That still leaves me without a weapon." Melanie said.

"I got you." Cody said. He took off his boot and leaned against the cement wall behind him. He pulled out several parts from inside and started assembling what looked to be a gun. When he was done, he pulled a magazine from his other boot and loaded it into the gun. He handed it to her, ignoring her look of shock.

"You had a disassembled gun in your boot?" she asked.

"Yeah. I took my Five Seven and pulled it apart at the house, just in case. I'm lucky I did too. I have plenty of ammo for it. Each magazine holds twenty rounds, so with ten or twelve of them, you have enough for at least a while. We can make it to the station." he said, handing her the gun, along with the spare ammo.

"But what about you?" she asked. He smirked and put a hand on the hilt of his Katana.

"I'm not Saeko, but I'll do fine." he said. He heard some groans and looked up the street, seeing a few infected shambling toward them. Lily smirked.

"Well, time to test that sword out boss." she said. He nodded and drew his sword, holding it tightly in his hand.

"Alright, lets head to the station, fire only when you need too. If you can find some blunt weapons don't hesitate to pick them up." he said firmly.

"Roger." they cried out. He broke into a sprint, running at the infected that moved his way.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hello Everyone Today I bring you Chapter 21 of Highschool of the Dead. It was really hard for me to come up with this Chapter, I'll admit. I've been having trouble with nearly all of my stories, but do not fret...I actually watched the anime again for the Sixth time, and will most likely watch it again just so that i can get more ideas. of course, the Anime ends off right at the Mall Arc where the Manga continues, to its a bit difficult, at this point i don't even have to read any of it, considering the fact that I have surpassed where the manga left off. Regardless, here is chapter 21**

H.O.T.D.

Chapter 21

The Police Station

Rain battered the streets of Tokunosu, washing away the vast amounts of blood that bathed the streets. The small fires that had started had finally been put, as the coming storm unleashed its wrath on the now empty streets of the once lively city. Thunder boomed and lightning split the sky open, as the clouds kept on unleashing their cold spray. The dead seemed a little disoriented from the rain hitting the pavement, but they were soon growing used to the sounds. A loud explosion rung through the area, and they all looked to the source of it.

In a nearby Plaza, an Ac130 had crash landed, killing several of the dead that had lingered in the area. The right wing of the large war plane had come off, the turbines still spinning while on fire. The nose of the plane had slammed into the side of a building, causing it to tilt a bit, the whole structure almost falling over. The tail of the plane had fallen off, and several of the dead soldiers that had been inside fell to the ground, a mass of torn limbs and blood hitting the floor. One of the side doors flew open, and three of the surviving soldiers jumped out. One of them was heavily injured, his arm visibly broken. The second was clutching his head, stopping the bleeding from a nasty cut he had received. The third, seemingly the only one who had no injuries looked around, M-16 trained on his surroundings.

"Gomez, how is your arm?" the man with the gun asked, looking at his comrade.

"Its fractured sir, there is no way I can use a rifle." the man with the broken arm said.

"Sir, we have infected, to many to take out." the third soldier said. The first grit his teeth, pulling the slide of his gun.

"Men, it has been an honor to fight beside you. Rodriguez get Gomez out of here!"

"But Lieutenant.." Gomez cried.

"I said MOVE SOLDEIR." The man shouted, running toward the crowd. The two soldiers looked away and tried to get away, only to get mobbed themselves, their screams were blocked out by the wind.

"What the hell do you think that was?" Nick asked, looking at his sister. He was holding his father's Barrett M98 in his hands. The black sniper rifle was a bit heavy for his taste but it was a surprisingly accurate gun. Considering the fact that he had his shotgun stolen, he wasn't about to take it for granted. Better yet, he had several magazines already prepped and a few cases of bullets as well, so he would be set. He shivered a bit as the relentless spray hit his face. On a normal day, he would have stayed in his dorm, most likely watching videos or hanging out with some friends, but sadly, normal life wasn't going to be the same for him anymore. He looked at his sister, who was holding her bladed staff in her hand, sometimes twirling it as they walked. It had been a while since they ran into any infected. Finally, after a few moments of silence, his sister replied.

"I dunno. It could be the army...some American troops were handling evacuations earlier today. They were trying to make it before the storm hit, but as you can clearly see, that wasn't possible." she said.

"It seems that since the world went to shit, everything has been going bad everywhere." he said.

"Yup, though with that heavy of a slam, I'm willing to bet it was a plane..we did hear those turbines earlier. Maybe one of the planes at the airport survived the EMP and they got the people out of here. I still can't believe the US launched that attack." she said.

"Leave it to America to jump the gun. Hey, was City Hall the only place of Evac or are there anymore places?" he asked. The dirty blonde haired girl looked at him, brushing some bangs out of her eyes.

"There was a place set up at Shintoko Third Elementary School."

"Shintoko? That's where my friend's mom teaches...we can meet up with them at the station and then head..." he stopped when his sister held her hand out. She shook her head.

"That place was overrun, all of the kids were mutilated, and the teachers that were left holed up in the cafeteria, only for the infected lunch ladies to turn on them too. The place was a real blood bath, the army took the building down." she said. Nick's eyes widened, and felt like vomiting. He leaned against the side of the building they were next to, feeling a bit faint.

"My god...all of the kids were..."

"Every last one of them. Trust me, I was there helping out, I barely got out of there alive before the APC took me to City Hall. It was then that I forced that guy to send out the message, I didn't want to die without seeing dad, and its weird that he hasn't shown up yet. There is another evacuation station in Towa City, a bit more well suited than the hastily set up ones in Tokunosu, we may be able to make it in time to get rescued." she said. He gave her a nod and regained his footing, swallowing the lump in his throat. As they started walking, the heard the sounds of cables snapping in the distance as well as glass breaking. They both shared a look and went out into the main street, seeing a few infected shambling around. In the distance, around six to seven blocks away, the saw the tallest building in Tokunosu start tipping over. It slammed into the building next to it, and all of the glass on the right side of it shattered and fell into the streets below. The crane that was sitting on top of the building snapped in half, the span of it fell to the ground, a sharp metallic bang ringing through the area. All of the nearby infected let out a groan and started heading in that direction.

"Holy shit...what the hell is going on?" Nick asked himself.

"I don't know, but whatever caused that building to fall, must have been big. Not only that, it just alerted every infected in a mile radius, we better find some cover." Mindy said, quickly crossing the street. Nick raced after her, placing his sniper on his shoulder.

"Mindy, we can't waste time. We have to make it to the police station, my friends will be there." he said.

"Yeah well, the Police station is in that direction, I'm sorry but if your friends have any cells left in their brains, they would head somewhere else. I'm, not going to be zombie food."

"Well I'm going...Cody saved my life, not only that..I made a promise to Rei and Takashi that I would help them find their parents. Takashi's mom is dead, I might as well be the one to tell him that, save him the trouble of finding the crater that was once Shintoko Third Elementary."  
Mindy stood stock still, looking at her brother. She knew he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but deciding on going in the same direction as the infected, it would be suicide, and she wasn't going to be a part of it. She shook her head and turned around.

"If you want to die, then so be it, but don't blame me for it. Remember, only you can save yourself in the world, I saved you from those infected back at City Hall, I won't be there to do it again." she said. She spun her staff around herself, slicing a nearby infected's head clean off. She stabbed it once it hit the ground.

"Whatever, its not as if you ever gave a shit about me anyway. You were always the one that dad payed attention too, after all you got the special training, you got to go to the fancy schools, while I just sat there, watching it all go down. I hope you make it out of this shitstorm alive Mindy, and if you do, make sure to tell dad that it wasn't his fault I died."

Nick turned heel and walked off, heading toward the Police station. Mindy scoffed and kept walking forward, heading toward a mini shopping plaza that had been near their location. Lightning tore across the sky, the flash brightening the city streets for a few seconds. She stopped halfway to the nearby convenience store and looked back, not seeing her brother in the mass of piled up cars and dead bodies. She sighed and turned around, stabbing a nearby infected through the eyes. Thunder boomed loudly, sending a shiver down her spine. She shook her head.

"I've always hated thunder."

"Come on guys, we're almost there." Cody said, looking over his shoulder. Lily and Melanie were leaning against the wall, visibly spent. They had been running for quite awhile now, and the tiredness of the day was beginning to take their toll on them. It didn't make the walk any easier on them, especially with the rain that was battering the streets. They had taken shelter in a holiday card store, which luckily had no infected inside. He reached into his pocket pulling out a golden pocket watch, which he had found in a drawer near the register. It was a wind up model and had luckily survived the EMP. It read 3:34PM, the sun would go down soon, and he didn't want to spend a night in the cold dark streets of Tokunosu.

"Damn it...if those bastards hadn't taken our supplies." Melanie said, slamming her fist against the rack she was leaning on, a few greeting cards fell to the floor. Lily sighed.

"There was nothing we could do. If there had been some cover, trust me I would have gladly killed them all. They'll get their comeuppance soon enough." Lily said. Her clothes were soaked and she was dead tired, she was clutching her pistol tightly in her hand, in case an infected were to surprise them. Cody sighed and leaned against the door, a hand on his katana.

"Things are getting bad...City Hall exploded, which can only mean the army bombed it because it was overrun. If that's the case, any other Evacuation places in the city may go down at any given time. Getting out of here will be harder than ever. And we still have to cross Towa City, and Tokyo." he muttered.

"Is going up to Hokkaido even a wise idea? What if we can't make it there, we have a lot of people with us Cody, most of them can't even fire a gun right." Lily said.

"We're gonna have to make it, through the skin of our teeth and the hair on our asses, we'll have to make it." he said.  
"Don't know about you, but my ass isn't hairy." Melanie said.

"Same here." Lily said, a chuckle escaping her lips. Cody rolled his eyes.

"We're not that far from the station, just a couple blocks. We have to go while the rain is still heavy, that way, they are disoriented." he said. Melanie pushed off the wall, walking toward the door.

"Fine, lets stop beating around the bush...but before we go." she licked her lips and planted a firm kiss on Cody's lips, surprising the teen a bit. She pulled away before he could even react. She turned the lock and pushed the doors open.

"Man, she's got you whipped. Why not just fuck her and get it over with?"

"Quiet you." Cody snapped, making the tealette roll her eyes. Once o the streets, they darted as fast as they could, pacing themselves a bit so they wouldn't get tired. They reached the street corner, and Lily looked around, giving a nod when it was clear. The turned up that street and kept moving at a brisk pace.

"At this rate, we'll be there in ten minutes. I hope they have food, I'm a little hungry." Cody said.

"Its a police station, if they don't have fresh donuts, I'm gonna be pissed." Lily said.

"Like the piggies had enough time to stop at Starlarks before shit hit the fan." Melanie said. They turned at another intersection, stopping in their tracks. They saw a teenage boy, running away from a horde of infected, or trying too since his leg was broken. He was trying his hardest to escape them when he fell down. He looked up, seeing Cody and the girls.

"Help me." he shouted.

"What do we do?" Lily asked.

"He's got a broken leg, he'd slow us down." Cody said.

"Please..you have to help me...I'm begging you." the teen shouted. He looked back as the horde was catching up with him.

"Cody...are you sure?" Melanie asked.

"Yes, lets keep walking." he said, leading them away, just in time to miss the young man get torn apart. His screams of pain and agony filled their ears as they walked, but were soon drowned out by the wind blowing. Cody took a shaky breath, calming himself down. When he looked up, he noticed one of the nearby buildings start to tip over. His eyes widened as he just stood there, watching it happen. The building crashed into the one next to it with a loud slam, large panes of glass hit the ground, shattering on impact. He saw a few bodies drop as well, as hear a few screams of living people before they met their demise on the asphalt below them. The last thing he heard was the loud bang of the crane as it hit the ground.

"Holy shit, they knocked down a building?" Melanie asked.

"That wasn't a planned fall...if it was it would have been executed differently. To take down a building that big, you need to put explosives on the foundations, and key places on every floor. Whatever caused that building to fall over, it wasn't human. Must have been that Ac130 we saw flying around earlier."

"What the hell could have grounded a military plane like that?" Lily asked.

"A couple infected soldiers, that's what. The Police station is a block away from that building. We'll be walking into the snakes pit so be ready." he said, drawing his sword. The girls nodded and reloaded their guns, both of them being down to their few remaining magazines.

"Do you think we should find an alternate route? After all, this area will be crawling with them soon." Lily said.

"If we try to find an indirect route to the station, we'll just end up bringing ourselves farther away. And what if more infected get in our way? We'll never be able to make it then. We have to get there and secure the building so that the others will be safe." Cody said, earning a nod from the girls.

They ducked into a side street, moving a bit slower than before. Cody silently took out the infected near them, carefully setting their bodies down as to not attract attention. They came out in an open street, seeing a few over turned cars blocking their view. He peeked around it, seeing a horde of infected heading their way, at least twenty of them. He looked back at the girls and shook his head. They ran back to the side street they had come from and looked for an alternate path. After about an hour or two, they reached the Police station. They saw tire marks on the ground, and the garage doors had been knocked off their hinges, at least the inner doors had been locked.

"Looks like this place is empty. Save for the infected." Lily said.

"How are we gonna go in there? We're low on ammo." Melanie said. Cody glanced at his sword, watching the water and fresh blood drip down the edge of the blade.

"We'll just have to go silently okay. Stay behind me and stay alert, if a problem arises, I want you to leave and find a safe place to hide." he said.

"But...what if they hurt you?" Melanie asked, worried about the object of her affections.

"I'll be fine. Its not as if I'm going to be bit, besides, those idiots didn't take my armor." he said with a smile. They sighed, giving him a nod..they both trusted that he was able to defend himself. They silently moved toward the police station, opening the doors.

The main lobby was a wreck, broken glass and chairs had been strewn all over the place. Blood was smeared all over the once clean tile floors, and one of the vending machines had been tipped on its side. One of the desks had been tipped over, and one of the legs was missing, most likely used as a weapon at some point.

"Stay lively girls, start checking this place, I'll check over here." he said, moving toward the opposite side of the lobby. The girls broke off, searching the rooms on the bottom floor. Lily pulled open one of the offices, swiftly dispatching the infected officers that had been inside. She walked over to their bodies, and took off their belts, each having a Colt Detective Special in their holsters, along with a few extra rounds. She placed them around her shoulders and left the room, closing the door after herself.

"Okay...take a deep breath, aim and pull the trigger." Melanie muttered to herself as she threw an office door open. The lone infected that was inside looked her way, and started shambling toward her. The radio that had been strapped to her shoulder dragging behind her. Melanie rose her gun, hands shaking a bit. She wasn't a good shot, getting a headshot had been lucky, but she had to get up close to kill them. She took a deep breath and pulled the trigger, hitting the infected in the shoulder. She grit her teeth and pulled the trigger again, hitting the infected in the throat.

"Damn it, just get it in the head." she shouted, pulling the trigger a third time. The infected's head snapped back and her body dropped, slamming into the table that had been in the room. She took a deep breath, wiping the sweat off her brow. She turned around, eyes widened when she saw the infected officer behind her. It lunged at her but before it could take a chunk out of her face, a blade split its head in half, bathing her in blood. The body fell to the ground, and she saw Cody in front of her, a frown on his face.

"You need to pay more attention Melanie." he said.

"T-thanks Cody." she said, a blush on her cheeks. He brushed past her to the infected she had taken care off, he grabbed the belt that had been around her waist and handed it to her.

"It doesn't have a gun, but you do need a holster, so take it for now." he said. She nodded and strapped the belt around her waist. Cody decided to stick with her after that, making a mental note to work on her aim.

Fifteen minutes later, they met up in the lobby, next to the fallen Vending machine. Lily gave it a firm kick, shattering the glass. She stuck her hand inside and pulled out some chips, handing them to her friends. Cody was looking over their haul.

"Well, its not much, but a few extra guns will go a long way." he muttered. He grabbed one of the Colt Detectives and pulled the cylinder out, checking the bullets, two had been spent, which he quickly replaced. He spun the chamber before closing it, grabbing the next Colt. Melanie was playing with an extra bullet, rolling it around with her finger. Lily pulled out three batons and set them next to the guns, a smile on her face.

"Found these inside a fridge." She said.  
"Why would they hide them there?" Melanie asked, getting a grin from the tealette.

"So people like us don't steal them, and yet, no adult would think to look in the fridge. Honestly, I was just hungry, but the fridge was nearly empty, just filled with spoiled left overs. A real shame." she said. Cody chuckled and set the gun aside.

"We've cleared the lobby, its best we move onto the first floor and take out any infected up there. We should also pay a visit to the armory, see if the cops left us some toys to play with." he said.

"As if they left stuff behind." Lily muttered, tearing her chips open, she all but inhaled the tiny bag, grabbing a second one from the machine.

"They might have, remember they were deployed in a rush, so they might have forgotten some stuff, even a spare bullet is better than nothing."

"I suppose your right." the blonde muttered. Cody stood up, handing Lily one of the revolvers, he tucked the second one into his belt, in case he needed it. He grabbed his sword, pulling it from its scabbard.

"I'm heading upstairs, Lily can you handle keeping watch?" he asked.

"Sure thing boss man. I'll let out a couple rounds if anything bad happens." she said.

"Right, lets go Melanie, grab a baton." he said. She nodded and grabbed one of the batons Lily had found, flicking it open. She tightened the strap around her wrist and followed Cody up the stairs. The teen leaned against the doors that lead to the first floor, peeking through the glass to see a few infected shambling around.

"I can see three in my line of sight, there might be more." he muttered.

"What do we do then?" the blonde asked.

"Kill them off course, one of them has a 1911 hanging from their finger. There's no way in hell I'm leaving that behind." he said with a smirk. Melanie sighed, boys and their guns. Cody opened the door and slowly crept into the room. He easily took out the infected in front of him, driving the blade through the back of its head. He set the body down and sprung forward, slicing the remaining infected in half with his katana. He flicked the blood off his blade and drove the tip through their eyes. He grabbed the gun off the ground and pulled the magazine out of it, humming to himself.

"Loaded magazine. No spares though." he muttered, placing the gun behind his back.

"Hey Cody, check out what I found." Melanie said, holding up an MP5, with a scope attachment. His eyes widened.

"Where the hell did you find that?"

"On the floor, and I found two spare magazines for it." She said, holding the two black magazines up.

"Heh, I'll be damned...I suppose you can have it, finders keepers after all." he said. She giggled and slung it around her shoulder, placing the magazines in her holster.

"Well, I don't think we'll find anything else here, lets head up to the second floor and find the armory." he said. She nodded and followed closely after him. They took out the few infected that still lingered the halls, following the signs until they reached the armory. Cody frowned a bit, seeing all of the open lockers. He had been lucky to find a spare case of 9mm Parebellum rounds, but that had been it. He looked around for a while longer, only finding a broken shotgun. He sighed.

"Is it bad that I had my hopes up?" he asked, looking at Melanie.

"Not really...because I just came up with another idea...do you think the Evidence room might have firearms?" she asked.

"Melanie you are a genius. Confiscated firearms are usually stored there, but how are we gonna get in?" he asked.

"How about using a hand drill." a familiar voice said. He looked up, seeing none other than Saya standing at the door, her Luger in her hands.

"Saya..you made it." he cried, running toward her. She jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly. They shared a kiss before looking at each other. Melanie pouted, glaring at the two for a few seconds before looking away, arms crossed.

"Lily told us what happened. We didn't have any problems getting here, but being robbed by marauders..come on Cody."

"What? There was no cover..you know I would have shot them if given the chance. Is Nick with you?" he asked. She shook her head.

"We didn't run into him, but we figured he'd be coming here, since this was the meeting spot since the beginning. We'll wait for him if we have too, but we can't wait for long. I take it you saw that building that recently tipped over right?" she asked.

"I saw it tip over. Did you see what caused it?" he asked.

"No we didn't...but there's been a large gathering of infected around that building. We had to take three alternate routes just to get here, and its getting worse out there. We'll wait out the storm, but when the sun comes out, we have to leave, with or without Nick." she said.

"But we can't just...leave him." He said.  
"I'm sorry sweetheart, but he chose to leave on his own. We can't wait around forever. We have to make it to Rei's and Takashi's house as soon as we can, and this storm is being a major hindrance. For now lets head to the Evidence department and crack the door open."

"I still can't believe we're doing this." Mindy muttered, as she leaned against an overturned delivery truck. Nick pulled the bolt of his rifle back, making sure there was a round in the chamber before slamming it closed. He rose the gun to his shoulder and looked through the scope.

"We have to go by that fallen building if we want to make it to the Police station. If we take a few of the infected out now, we can pass by there safely." he said.

"As if you can nail an infected a thousand meters out." she muttered, looking away from him. The rain had lessened a it, but the wind was still a pain in the ass. Even though he wanted to retort, she was right, if the same stuff he learned about in games applied to real life, then the strong wind would take this bullet off target. He sighed and lowered his gun.

"You're right Mindy...but we can't deliberate anymore. We need to do something."  
"Can't we just walk around? Better safe than sorry."

"Yes, but it would take too long, knowing Cody, he'd leave before the eye of the storm passes, because that's when shit is gonna get bad." he said. He rose the gun back onto his shoulder and started looking around with the scope.

"Then its best we make our way there fast. Even with an alternate route, it would be faster than walking through that." she said.

"Yeah but...what about that Plane? If you said a plane was flying around, it must have been the one that did that, meaning there's guns and ammo, we could use the weapons." he said.

"Going on a suicide run for a couple extra bullets? Man you really are an idiot." She said. He rolled his eyes, focusing the infected. Something suddenly caught his eye, a black sports car, a Camaro by the looks of it. It whipped around the corner, nailing a few infected as it went. It ended up hitting a pole, and with all the blood on the ground, it slid around, slamming into the side of a building. The pole hit the ground, the bulb breaking on the ground.

"The hell was that?" Mindy asked.

"A car just wrecked a few streets from here." he muttered.

"What? That EMP took out all electronics in the city, how is a car still running?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I think that...holy shit." he muttered, seeing one of the passengers get out of the car. His mouth curled into a snarl as he looked at his once best friend. He flicked the safety off, placing a finger on the trigger.

"What are you doing?" Mindy asked.

"Taking a shot...trust me, this guy deserves it." he said, as he was going to pull the trigger, he heard a loud howl behind him. He lowered the gun a bit and looked back.

"What the fuck?" he muttered. His eyes widened in fear as a horde of infected was running toward them. He slung his gun over his shoulder and took Mindy's hand, the girl stunned at what she was seeing.

"Move." he said, pulling her along. At that moment, he didn't care about anything, he had to make it to the Police Station.

"Big brother, what are we doing? We can't just run to the station, we'll lead this horde there." She said.

"Well do you have any better ideas?" he called out. She grinned and quickened her pace, now pulling him.

"I got one. You ever fire a rocket launcher?" she asked. His eyes widened as he shook his head.

"Well, you are gonna learn today." she said with a giggle. Nick shuddered a bit.

"What the hell did those CIA bastards do to my little sister?" he muttered.

Mindy lead Nick down the street, pausing to take a few breaths before heading toward the fallen building. They avoided the large panes of glass that had shattered all over the floor, along with the metal desks and corpses that laid on the ground. They reached the plaza, seeing the body of the crashed Ac130, the tail had broken off, and had caught fire, while several infected lingered in the area. The pile up of cars seemed to slow down the infected horde, but it wouldn't hold them back for long.

"This way. You had the right idea with coming to where the plane was." She said, carefully moving toward it. A metal desk slammed into the ground behind Nick, making him shout in surprise, urging him to run. Mindy quickly raced up the fallen plane's wing, diving into the fuselage and once Nick was safely inside, she slammed the door closed. She breathed a sigh of relief, falling to her knees.

"I don't think I ran so hard in my life." She said.

"Heh, I'm used to this kind of running. I was on the baseball team remember?" he asked. He looked around the plane, seeing several infected soldiers reaching for them, since they were strapped in place. He took out his knife and walked over to them, putting them out of their misery. Mindy stood up and started looking around, she saw a few discarded rifles on the floor, and picked them up. She tossed one aside, as the muzzle had snapped clean in half. She found an AR 15, with a breaching mount on it. It had a working red dot sight and an extended magazine. She saw a fanny pack on the ground and picked it up, unzipping it, a smile worked its way to her face when she saw all of the loaded magazines inside it.

"Well, looks like I found myself a best friend." she said, attaching the fanny pack to her waist. Nick grabbed an M4, holding it up to his shoulder.

"Its a good thing Cody gave me a crash course back at the mansion. I don't think I could handle using a rifle if I didn't have the training." he muttered.

"Find all the ammunition you can and stuff your pockets, this place is a gold mine. I'll see if I can find an RPG." she said, heading toward the tail end of the plane.

"Be careful." he said, only for her to wave him off. He started looking around, placing all of the things he thought useful on top of a crate near the door. So far, he had found two AR 15 rifles, eight spare magazines for them, all loaded with ammunition. He found a spare EoTech scope, which he had placed next to the rifles, along with a Glock 19. He found a black cylindrical canister with a pin at the top, and cringed.

"A Flash bang...would these even be effective against them?" he muttered to himself. He shrugged and set it next to his small haul.

"Well, I didn't find anymore rockets, but I did find the RPG itself." Mindy said, leaning the weapon against the crate. She had a green rocket in her hands, which she placed on top of the crate. She glanced at the dead soldiers, frowning a bit.

"Do you...think Dad is maybe..."

"Don't say that sis. Dad is a Marine, he wouldn't let himself get killed by those infected fucks."

"Sorry." she said. He shook his head and walked over to one of the soldiers. He cut the seat belt that held him to his seat, he lay him onto the ground and started taking his vest off.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking this vest. I just want to be safe you know." he said. Once it was off, he set his Barrett down and slipped the vest over his head, making sure the straps were tight enough to keep it safely in place. He grabbed the arm guards and leg guards and started putting them on as well.

"I suppose I should make the best of it." she muttered, grabbing a spare set of leg guards. The everything else was a little too big for her, but the leg guards would be enough.

"The east Police station isn't far from here, three blocks at most. With that huge contingent out there, we'll have to be careful. What's the plan?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know if you noticed, but this plane crashed with its payload. This RPG should be enough to detonate all of it." she said.

"You want to blow this shit sky high?" he asked, giving her an incredulous look.

"Yeah, the sound will echo throughout the city and draw them this way. It will make it easier for us to leave Tokunosu. Trust me...we need to get to Towa city before the next Evacuation station gets taken down, this city is gone and there is nothing here but death." she said. He sighed, giving her nod.

"Alright then, we'll blow this shit up and then head to the station." he said. She gave him a thumbs up, a smile on her face. He grabbed his sniper rifle and slung it over his shoulder, grabbing the M4 he had found. He strapped the EoTech scope onto it, making sure it was firmly in place. From what Cody taught him, he could change the brightness and type of dot he could see. He messed around with it for a few seconds, changing it to a cross hairs, as he was used to firing with that set up already. He grabbed the Glock 19 and slipped it into his holster.

"You got the ammo?" She asked.

"I got enough ammunition for this rifle and for my side arm." he said. She nodded, grabbing the second AR 15 and placing it on her shoulder. She grabbed the RPG and handed it to Nick, grabbing a hold of the green rocket.

"We'll use the other door..once we're a few flocks away, I want you to fire at the tail end of this plane, the explosion should be enough to detonate the payload." she said. He nodded, following her to the emergency door. The door flew open, and they quietly made their way across the broken wing. Mindy quietly took out the nearby infected, keeping them away from her older brother who was placing the rocket into the launcher. He twisted it into place and kept on moving, finally when they were a block away, he took aim at the plane. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he looked through the scope, aiming for the tip of a cylindrical black charge that was barely sticking out of the plane. He heard the sound of bodies dropping to the ground as well as the groans of the infected.

"Will you hurry up? We're running out of time here."  
"Hold your horses, I gotta take aim first." he snapped. It was the first time he was doing this, how dare she rush him. It was their only rocket too, he didn't want to miss. He took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. He pulled the trigger, firing the rocket and almost falling on his ass from the recoil. It sailed forward, slamming into the side of the plane, missing the missile he was aiming for. The side of the plane burst outward, a fire cloud bursting from within. A second later, the plane burst into flames, a loud explosion tearing through the area. Nick tossed the RPG aside and grabbed Mindy's hand, pulling her behind a large van. Shrapnel and hot flaming metal flew all over, the building rocked, tipping over further landing on top of the building next to it.

"Lets move!" Mindy shouted. They broke into a sprint, heading toward the Police station.

"What the hell is going on?" Cody shouted, trying to look out the window. All he caught was a loud explosion followed by the damaged building falling to the ground. The entire earth around them shook from the impact, and the sounds of breaking glass and bending metal filled their ears.

"I don't know what that was...but we have to hurry it up here. With all this noise, the Police station isn't safe anymore." Takashi said.

"I'll have this open in just a jiffy guys." Kohta replied, quickening his pace to open the door.

"How far are we from Rei's house?" Cody asked, glancing at his watch.

"About five blocks." Takashi replied.

"That explosion surely attracted more infected to this area. If we take the back exit, we may be able to avoid them all. But that doesn't mean we won't run into any issues. Let's just hope whatever is in here is worth it." He said.

"We're about to find out." Kohta said, pulling the door open. Takashi smiled and stepped into the room, followed by Cody, Kohta, Saya and Alice, who had decided to stick around. Cody moved toward the boxes in the very back of the room, and started digging through them, not finding anything of use.

"Hey, look what I found." Alice cried out, holding a flashlight in her hands. She pressed the button, illuminating the room.

"Nice work Alice. Flashlights like these can easily survive an EMP. And we can find some batteries for it too." Cody said, ruffling her hair. She giggled happily, shining the light around the room.

"Found some money. Doubt we can use it for anything now." Saya muttered, holding several packs of Japanese Yen in her hands.

"Hey, you can burn that. Money catches fire rather quick."

"Hello...what is this." Takashi said, flicking the latches of a large black case open. He opened the top, eyes widening at what he found.

"Holy shit, this is the same model of gun Nick has. A Benelli M4 Super 90. These shotguns are semi automatic, and can hold ten shells in the tube. And it has a breaching mount, meaning you can use it to open doors." Kohta said, gushing over the gun.

"Can I use the shells from the Ithaca?" Takashi asked.  
"The super 90 is a very versatile gun. Luckily most of them come in the 12 gauge format, so you can use any 12 gauge shells with it. You got a case of 25 brass birdshot. The spread should be enough to handle anything in front of you." Cody said.

Takashi nodded and set the worn Ithaca down. The shot gun had served its purpose, the stock was chipping in places and visibly scratched, blood still dripped from it. He rested it against the table, holding his hand up in a salute. After a second, he grabbed the Benelli M4 along with all of the shells and walked out of the room.

"We found several handguns, but all we have are the magazines that came with it. Add in the Colts and 1911 that Cody found, the two MP5s and Saeko's Vertec, and we have enough ammunition to last us a while. The ones we started with are better, but these will do." Kohta said, placing all of the guns into his backpack.

"Not enough ammunition in my opinion...Goddamn it if those thugs hadn't taken my shotgun...we'd be set." Cody muttered.

"Hey, they took my M16, which you took without asking missy..you owe me." Rin cried out, glancing at Melanie who blushed and looked away.

"That's the least of our worries. Rei where is the Communications and Command room?" Saya asked, glancing at the brown haired spear user.

"On the third floor, all the end of the hall." She said.

"Okay, lets go up there. We'll use a standard formation, Shizuka I'd feel a lot better if you carried something...this should do." Cody said, handing the blonde woman one of his spare .38 special revolvers.

"It's so light weight." she said, looking the gun over.

"The switch at the side opens the cylinder, all you need to do is replace the spent bullets when you run out. There's little kickback with this gun so you should be fine." he said. She nodded, and he gave her a handful of bullets, which she shoved in her skirt pocket.

Cody took the front, leading their group up the stairs. They entered the third floor, and swiftly took down the infected near the entrance. Cody stood in front of the branching hallway, slicing the heads off any infected that came near him. Takashi slammed the muzzle of his shotgun into a nearby infected, splitting its head open. Kohta looked around for a few seconds before giving the others a nod. He turned around and started drilling the lock, while Cody and Takashi kept watch.

"Did you guys pass City hall on the way here by any chance?" he asked, earning a nod from Takashi.

"The place was burnt to the ground though. Was that where Nick was heading?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I doubt he died there. He wouldn't die so easily, I would know." he muttered.

"Door's unlocked guys." Kohta said quietly. He grabbed his Silenced MP5 and stuck it through the slight crack in the door, three swift shots and the infected inside fell down dead. They entered the room, looking around.

"There's no one here either..just dead people." Rei said, looking rather distraught.

"Wish the lights worked." Melanie muttered, trying not to trip over anything.

"There's light coming from that panel over there." Alice said.

"Wait..let me see." Saya cried out, racing toward the monitor. She glanced at the screen reading the message.

"I thought the EMP killed the power. Is there a working power plant around here?" Saeko asked, clearly confused.

"As if. This probably had a back up battery..its been on standby for awhile now." the pink haired girl said.

"Just like the backup generators at the hospital." Shizuka said, a smile on her face.

"I'll be damned, I wasn't expecting you to remember that." Rin said. Shizuka huffed, feeling a little insulted.

"Did you find anything?" Cody asked.

"No..there's a lot of useless information on it...the only thing I did find was that they announced a J-alert."

"A J-alert? The hell is that?" Takashi asked curiously.

"The J-alert system is a warning broadcast system that sends warnings out to the people via satellite, in case of missile assaults, strong tidal waves or earthquakes." Kohta said.

"Its the Japanese equivalent to the American Emergency alert system. Thing is, without any power..we can't get the messages." Rin said.

"And there's no search bar. I can't find anything." Saya cried, slamming her fists onto the desk.

"Hey, quiet down a bit. This floor hasn't been fully cleared out yet." Rin snapped, glancing out the door. Alice walked up to the monitor, looking at all of the keys before pressing one in the center of it. It beeped a couple times, making Saya look at her in anger.

"What did you do squirt?"

"I just wanted to press something." she said.

"Well you just messed it...no wait...nice job kid, you found just what we were looking for." Saya said proudly.

"I did?" she asked.

"Yes...it says here that the S.A.T. is conducting an emergency recovery in two days time, at Shintoko Third Elementary." she said.

"Recovery? Not rescue?" Takashi asked.

"They probably don't have supplies and firepower to send out a rescue team. Meaning that this recovery is possibly their last one, after that we'll be stuck in this city with no one but the dead and the ones that are crazy enough to be out there." Cody said.

"But...what about the Army? Wouldn't they be conducting rescue attempts?" Melanie asked.

"Lets be honest, the army is most likely getting ready for war, not just the undead, but with other countries...this plague didn't stop America from firing EMPs into the atmosphere, what's stopping Russia from sending nukes over here? What's stopping North Korea from outright carpet bombing this place?" Cody replied.

"Why would they attack us of all places?" Takashi asked.

"Who knows? Lets just hope that whatever remains of the Government is either too stupid to do anything or doesn't have the authoritative power to do shit. Rei, where is your dad's office? Maybe he left a message or something up there." the brown haired teen.

"Its over here, at the end of the hall." she said, exiting the Communications room. She lead them all the way to the end of the hall, throwing the door open.  
"Dad!" she cried out, only to be greeted by an empty office. Her lip quivered and her shoulders started shaking. She looked at the floor, her hair covering her face.

"Takashi...he's not here..dad isn't here." she said.

"Your father is a resilient man. He wouldn't just give up, he probably left trying to help some refugees or something. This place looks like it was a refugee camp before shit got bad. Everyone start looking around, maybe he left a message or something." he said. Everyone split up and started looking through the office. Rei walked over to her fathers desk, tears running down her cheeks. She picked up the picture that was next to the PC, looking at it fondly.

"Is that your mother?" Cody asked, peering over her shoulder. She gave him a nod.

"She used to be a police officer like him...she actually met him in the line of duty...she has a bit of a delinquent past." she said.

"We'll find them, they'll be fine." he reassured. She gave him a smile, setting the picture down. Shizuka yelped in pain, hitting the white board near the other end of the room on accident. She rubbed her breast, a few tears of pain escaping her eyes.

"Jesus, are those things that damn big lady?" Melanie asked, glancing at the other blonde.

"I can't help it. Its a family trait...hey...there's writing on here." she said, flipping the board.

"Emergency Evacuations being held at Shintoko Third Elementary." Kohta read aloud. Rei's eyes widened in shock.

"That's...that's my dad's handwriting...he's at the elementary. He's probably with your mom Takashi." she said, looking at Takashi who gave her a smile.

"At least we know their fine. We still have to check our houses just in case, your mother will most likely be there." he said.

"Okay, we found what we came here for, lets get back down and plan a course of action. We only have three hours or so of daylight and I want us to be in a safe place before nightfall." Cody said. With that everyone started doubling back to the lobby, making sure they didn't run into anymore infected.

The group made it downstairs, all of them stopped when they saw Lily making out with a soaking wet Nick, who looked like he had gone through hell. Beside them was a young girl who seemed like she had seen better days. She was wringing out her hair while muttering things under her breath.

"Nick...you made it here..holy shit." Cody said, forcing the two teens to pull away. The dirty blond gave him a toothy grin.

"Course, I can't die just yet. This story isn't over that's for damn sure...oh, and before I forget, this is my little sister Mindy." he said, pushing the girl forward.

"Mindy? Wow look at how you've grown..last time I saw you, you were barely off the ground." Cody said.

"I wasn't that short Cody, jeez...and besides its only been two years." she said, looking away from him.

"Where did you get those rifles? Three AR 15s with scopes and a Barrett M98? Those are the best of rifles man." Kohta said, looking the guns over. Nick seemed to ignore him as he begun to speak.

"Well, in order to get here we had to distract a massive horde of infected, it seems the virus is mutating them...they can run now." he said.

"Just as I thought...reminds me of the Hooded infected I fought back when I rescued Melanie." Cody muttered, not exactly wanting to remember that particular event.

"Anyway, in order to distract them and draw them away from here, I shot an RPG at the plane and made it all explode, knocking the building down in the process. If the explosion didn't kill them all, the falling rubble surely did. But as we were making our way here, it started drizzling, just as it had stopped too. And it doesn't look like it will let up either." he said.

"Just our luck...hey could I get one of those rifles? My shotgun sort of got stolen." he said.

"Really? Hey...now that you mention it, where is your Hecate?" Nick asked, glancing at Lily.

"Funny story...we were all stopped by these thugs. Their leader seemed to be a bitchy young girl, wearing a red bandanna around her neck. I wanted to shoot them but they seemed to be well armed, and we didn't have any cover." she said.

"Son of a bitch...that cunt got you too?" he asked. Cody's eyes widened.

"We got robbed...by the same group?" he asked, not believing his shitty luck.

"What are fucking odds of that? I had a gun to my face just because I didn't want to hand my rifle over. Dumb asses forgot to pat us down for extra weapons..and I'm glad they did." Melanie said.

"My rifle, you mean." Rin said.

"Whatever, jeez I'm sorry that your rifle got stolen, at least my brains are still in my head and not on the ground, or in some infected's stomach." she snapped. Nick handed his two spare rifles to both Cody and Melanie, handing his Barrett to Lily who was rather impressed by it.

"It's my dad's rifle. He built that thing himself...this model normally comes with a .338 lupua barrel but he modified it to chamber .50 caliber ammunition." he said.

"Can you even handle a .50 caliber?" Mindy asked curiously.

"She had a Hecate II before it was taken by those thugs." Cody said. The short girl looked the tealette over, with scrutinizing eyes.

"Its nice that we're all getting acquainted and all, but we have to move. There's an emergency S.A.T. evacuation in two days time." Takashi said.

"Really? Where did you find this at? The last Evacuation place was in Shintoko third Elementary and that place was bombed to the ground." Mindy said.

"Uh...what?" Saya cried out, clearly confused by what the girl had just said.

"Shintoko Third Elementary was turned into an Refugee and Evacuation center a few days back, there was an Army contingent deployed there, keeping the people safe, but someone inside turned, and all of the people there got turned into infected. The last of the survivors tried hiding in the lunch room, only to be killed by the lunch ladies. Only around ten people made it out of there, myself included and were taken to City hall, which was also bombed." she said. Rei started hyperventilating, fanning her face with her hand before passing out, only to land in Takashi's arms, the teen having to drop his shotgun to the ground.

"Rei...what's wrong with her?" he cried out.

"She passed out. Probably from hearing that story." Saya said. He lay her down on the soda machine, and Shizuka started looking her over. Takashi looked back at the Mindy, his face being a ghastly white.

"Are you sure the place was bombed? Maybe there could be survivors." he said.

"Sorry kid...I was there, the military brought the entire building down. They used mortars and dynamite...no one is left there...all of the kids...I had to watch so many kids get brutally murdered by their friends and family..it was horrible..to be honest with you, I don't think I can even sleep after witnessing that." she said.

"Oh god...mom." he muttered, sinking to his knees.

"Hey, you can't break down on me right now. There is a possibility that she and Rei's dad made it out of there alive. Sure, it sucks that she probably had to leave her students behind but she probably survived. You gotta believe that..and on the off chance that she didn't...well...I dunno what we'll do...we'll have to move on." Cody said.

"Easy for you to say...your dad is still alive somewhere, and I bet your mom is perfectly fine." Takashi snapped.

"Actually, if you want to know..my mother died the day shit hit the fan. Vermont was one of the first states to get hit with this fucking virus. She's been dead for the entirety of this fucking thing, and she's most likely walking down my neighborhood as a shambling brain sucker. At least there might be a chance for you to see your mother, living or dead. I don't have that. The last time I spoke to her was during the Holidays when she came for a visit, and I'll never get to see her again, so man up. Parents die all the time, its up to us not to end up like them, especially now." he said firmly. Takashi nodded, standing up and wiping his eyes with his shirt sleeve.

"You are right Cody. Sorry for that bad comment man, I didn't mean it." he said.

"Its alright...just remember...we've all lost someone in all this shit...the most important thing right now is what we do. We have to move, and fast...before its too late."

"Rei is still passed out, carrying her isn't an option." Rin said.

"We'll wait for her to wake up then and the second she does, we move." he said.

"Good, its about time for a break...all that running earlier made me tired. God I wish I had some Dew." Nick said, sitting against the vending machines. Cody couldn't help but chuckle at that comment. He glanced outside, seeing the dark swirling clouds moving at them. That Typhoon would be making land in the next few days, if they didn't get out of Tokunosu by then, then it would be a bad thing. They'd be stuck in the middle of that storm without food and supplies, and most importantly, they'd be stuck with the dead all around them.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hello everyone, Celestial Sky Dragon here with another new chapter for Highschool of the Dead. It's a really long one with a lot of information. I hope you all like it, it might be a while until I post another chapter. So please, leave a review if you like it, or if you don't, i don't care. LOVE ME!**

H.O.T.D.

Chapter 22

Dead Reign

After securing the lobby and ensuring the first floor was protected and locked down, Cody and the rest of the group decided that it would be best to take a break at the Police station. Sure, it wasn't a priority at first, but after everything that had happened, they needed to rest. Luckily, all of the infected had wondered away, mostly toward the fallen building, but they knew the dangers of sticking around long. For now, they would wait until morning before leaving.

Cody had sat down against the back wall, with a good vantage point from the doors. They had made a barricade with all of the desks, blocking most of the glass doors in case any of the infected made their way in. Lily and Nick had volunteered to keep watch over the back exit, though they were most likely doing something else. After awhile though, he started to get sleepy, and before he realized it had passed out, leaning back while clutching his rifle. Saya shook her head, and sat down next to him, settling into his arm, and taking the rifle out of his hands. He grumbled a bit, but was content with wrapping his arm around her instead. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You deserve a long rest, my little zombie hunter." she said, whispering in his ear.

"Hey, no fair...I wanted to cuddle with him." Melanie cried out, glaring daggers at the pink haired girl.

"Melanie, I don't know if you understand this..but...look at my hand...what do you see?" Saya asked, showing her the glittering engagement ring Cody had given her. The blonde crossed her arms, leaning forward a bit.

"Its a diamond ring...what of it?"

"Its not just a diamond ring, its an engagement ring...a wedding ring even. The world we knew is gone, and this one is starting to become the Status Quo. Its not gonna change anytime soon...we don't have time for trivial matters like this shit. From now on, Cody is my husband and I am his wife. And if you have a problem with it, you are just going to have to suck it up." she said.

"Fine...you can be his wife all you want...but I want to be his girlfriend. And you aren't stopping me from doing that." she said, sitting down on Cody's left, she took a hold of his arm and wrapped it around her shoulder, sticking her tongue out at Saya.

"You impudent little twerp, how dare you talk to me like that?" she snapped.

"Girls, please I've had a shitty day alright...can I at least take a nap without you two tearing each other apart?" Cody asked, opening a single eye. Both girls glared at each other before giving a form nod, looking away from Cody. He nodded, pulling them both closer to himself.

"Good. Why don't you rest up for a bit? We have the time." he said, followed shortly by a yawn. It wasn't long before he was sleeping again.

"We need to work this out Melanie, I can't keep fighting with you over him." Saya muttered quietly.

"I agree. Lets talk later...I'm really tired." the blonde replied, settling into Cody's arm. It wasn't long before she drifted off, leaving Saya as the only one awake.

Takashi silently watched Rei sleep. He figured the fatigue of the whole week had finally gotten to her, add in what she heard from Mindy and it was a recipe for disaster. The look on her face was rather blank, though it did look like she was in pain most of the time, probably from injuring her back. He still couldn't believe it had only been a week since the infection started. He didn't even know how he was going to handle the next week, the next month, hell even the next year seemed bleak for him. But what he did know was that he wasn't going to let his friends...his family die to this infection. They'd find a place, hole out until everything was good again.

"You said the SAT blew up the school right? Would they still conduct an evacuation then?" Rin asked, glancing at Mindy who gave a shrug.

"I'm not sure. I'm only a CIA Junior Agent, I don't know the inner workings of the SAT. If I could get in contact with my father...then maybe I could get us some information." She muttered.

"You said at least ten people made it out of the school...did any of them look like this?" Takashi asked, handing her his wallet. There was a picture of his parents on it, with him and Rei as Grade schoolers. The woman had mid length brown hair, down to the middle of her back. She was wearing a small framed pair of glasses and had bright hazel colored eyes. In the picture, she was wearing a white blouse, with a dark blue skirt and heels. Her hand rested on the two kids heads, with the boy looking away in a huff. Mindy giggled a bit at the picture.

"I recognize this woman. When they started coming in, she started fighting them to protect her students. She had a baseball bat I think, and one of the Police's spare batons. She might have made it out, I saw three people heading west from the school's main entrance...that was before it was bombed of course. There is a possibility that they were picked up before the EMP detonated." she said, handing him the wallet back.

"With any luck, the one she escaped with was Mr. Miyamoto, and they somehow made it back to their place. But even then...what are we gonna do? There are fourteen of us now...we can't possibly keep running around the city. We need to find a place where we can hole out." Takashi said.

"Don't you think I know that? I can't keep moving around, as much as I want to leave this town, its not gonna be possible for us. Especially with our current munitions. Damn it, if they didn't fire that goddamn EMP." Rin said, punching the wall behind her.

"The best we can hope for is to find a place big enough for us to secure. Getting Food and clean water is top priority, after that we can figure everything else." Mindy said.

"If the SAT is still active...do you think they would send people down here to help us?" Shizuka asked.

"If there are any left. There was a bunch of them being sent to the Tokunosu Airport, at least that was what my father said to me before the EMP killed my phone. He spoke to my cousin Rika, she is definitely still around." Rin said.

"Isn't Rika the name of your friend Shizuka?" Takashi asked, looking at the blonde haired nurse.

"Yes, I'm still having a hard time believing you guys are related to her. It explains a lot actually."

"Rika isn't much older than I am. We grew up together, but we were split up for obvious reasons. Her mother didn't want our father turning her into a senseless killing machine. The good thing about all the military training we were put through is that at least its becoming useful for us right now. I still don't know if we have what it takes...to kill other people." Rin said.

"We're gonna have to adapt in order to live. The first few weeks will be the hardest...once the survivors of the initial wave die off, that's when everything will start becoming dangerous. There will be a constant fight for supplies, a constant struggle to live...people will forget their morals. We'll have to be ready for when that time comes, we have to learn to protect our family." Saeko said, leaning against the wall. Rin gave her a firm nod, completely agreeing with her. Takashi was still a bit hesitant, but he knew she was right. For now, they would focus on getting out of the city.

"We still have that bunker in Hokkaido that your father set up right? We can head up there." Kohta said.

"Easier said then done. Tokunosu is a fairly small city, with only 1.3 million people. Tokyo has 13.35 million people, how do you expect us to walk through there?" Rin asked, looking at the speckled teen. He swallowed hard, clutching his rifle.

"We could..."

"Don't even say that. We currently possess less ammunition together than a small Army Platoon. We'd need more than a few handguns with spare bullets to make it through Tokyo alive. And that's not accounting the cities after it. Hokkaido is an island, how the hell will we cross the ocean eh?"

"Rin." Shizuka muttered quietly. The black haired girl sighed, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm sorry...I'm just trying to be realistic...I still don't know what to do about all of this...why the hell did Bishop even bother saving me? I'm useless without my leg..I'm just dead weight."

"You are not dead weight." Saya called out. The black haired girl glanced at the pinkette, who had a pissed look on her face. She hadn't even noticed her walk up to them.

"Yes I am. All of you would be better off without me here." She snapped. Saya grit her teeth and slapped Rin across the face, stunning everyone. Cody jolted awake, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, Melanie groaned, only hugging his arm a little tighter. Saya clenched her hand tightly almost drawing blood from her palm.

"We wouldn't be better off without you. You weren't there we he thought you had died, you weren't there to see how he was, how he was trying to fucking swallow it and move on. He was unrecognizable from the man I undoubtedly fell in love with. And here you are, saying that we would all be better without you? How do you think he would feel if you died?" she shouted.

"It doesn't matter if I die or not, as long as he lives. You don't understand shit, I had given up. I had accepted my death and had set myself up as a distraction for Nick, Lily and Bishop to get away. Bishop didn't have the right to save me, and even when he tried to I still got bit." She shouted back.

"And you told him to cut your leg off. If you wanted to die what the fuck was your reasoning? If you were gonna die then why the hell did you tell him to cut the damn thing off?"

"I.."

"I'll tell you the reason, because in your mind you knew you wanted to live and make it through all of this, your heart wasn't ready to give up, even if your mind was ready. You wanted to see your brother alive and you would fight death itself in order to fucking make it to his side. So don't you dare say you are dead fucking weight, especially after going through all the pain of making it back to his side." Saya shouted, voice echoing through the empty police station. Her shoulders shook heavily from her outburst. She felt his hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him, seeing his warm smile. He hugged her tightly, kissing her cheek. Rin sighed, running a finger through her hair.

"You are right Saya. I don't know what I was saying...the stress of the situation is finally getting to me, and these damn narcotics aren't enough for the pain anymore."

"It will be alright sis...we aren't going to die, none of us will die...we've lost people sure, but its not going to change anything. We'll make it through this." He said.

"That's right...we're Von Behrens after all. Be good to him Saya...make sure to take care of his dumb ass." Rin said. Saya nodded, a smile on her face.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he stays alive..long enough to give you a niece or nephew at least." she said with a chuckle, making him blush.

"Hey now, lets not get into the baby talk just yet." He said, stepping away from his pink haired wife.

"Oh, don't act so modest. You enjoy our alone time a lot." she said with a wink.

"Too much information." Takashi cried out, blocking his ears out. They all heard a soft groan behind them and looked up, seeing Rei start to move. She opened her eyes, sitting up a bit groggy. Shizuka ran over to her, already checking her over.

"Rei are you alright? Do you feel sick at all?" she asked.

"I feel tired...what happened?" she asked.  
"You fainted...it was after I told you about what happened at the Elementary school." Mindy said. Rei's eyes widened a bit, remembering what the young girl had told her.

"Is it...really gone?" she asked.

"It is..but there is a possibility that your dad and my mom got out of there alive. Which is why we need to head home, before the rain gets any harder than it already is. Can you walk?" Takashi asked. She nodded, swinging her legs off the machine.

"I can walk just fine. Where's my rifle?" she asked, only for Kohta to hand it to her. Takashi helped her strap it back onto her harness.

"So, what's the plan now?" Saeko asked, stepping off the wall. Cody looked at the front doors to the police station. The dark clouds had gotten a bit heavier, and the rain had started falling harder again. A few infected were pounding at the glass, most likely having heard Saya and Rin's argument, even through the glass.

"Still the same as before. Go to Rei and Takashi's houses, if their parents are alive, then we'll stay there and barricade ourselves in the house. We all need some decent rest after all the running we've been doing. That and this storm that's coming in could be really bad for us should we get stuck in it. It could easily be a minor storm, or a Category 4 Typhoon." Cody said.

"It wasn't going to be that bad. It was just a lot of rain and wind." Saya said.

"You can't be too careful. After the storm passes, then we'll leave Tokunosu." he said.

"Leave the city? Is it a wise idea?" Shizuka asked.

"It's better than being in the city with all of those infected. The faster we get out of the city the better...besides there's an evacuation point set up in Towa City. Towa Public Highschool." Mindy said.

"Then that's our play. The fastest way to leave Tokunosu would be to take the freeway but that route is blocked...we'll have to take 350 North and go through Tokunosu bay...the drawbridge should be down." Cody said.

"Yeah, unless they raised it to stop the infection from spreading to Towa City. If that's the case then we're fucked." Rin said.

"Its a gamble we'll have to take. Get ready everyone, we leave in ten." Takashi said, grabbing his shotgun. Cody broke off from the group, following the spiky haired teen.

"Are you sure you want to leave the city? It would be much easier to stay here in Tokunosu than to risk your lives following me and Rin out of here." he said.

"Are you trying to piss me off? We're too deep in this shit to stay here in Tokunosu. We're going with you man." he said with a smirk.

"Alright then." he said.

After a few minutes of preparing, Cody and the rest of his friends were ready to go. They had decided to split the food Nick had between them in case something drove them into separation. They had been lucky to find a few spare backpacks to put their stuff in. Cody himself was carrying the Mossberg 500 Kohta had found in the evidence room. He still had plenty of shotgun shells for it so he would be all set. Saya had traded her Luger for Kohta's silenced MP5SFK. Mindy had given the scope from her AR, saying she'd be fine without it, so she felt a bit more confident in herself. Once everyone was ready, they left the police station, quickly scanning the area. Saeko and Cody took out the infected nearest the doors as silently as they could, letting Rei and Takashi finish the rest up. Cody leaned up against the brick wall, peeking around it. He held his hand up, three fingers raised, Kohta gave him a nod and told the others to hold up. Saeko gave him a nod and they took off, slicing the infected's heads off.

"Your technique is a little sloppy, have you had any formal training?" Saeko asked, earning a quiet no from Cody.

"My father felt that swords weren't as reliable as a gun. After all, who would want a Katana when you could have a 12 gauge instead?" he mused. Saeko frowned, shaking her head.

"No offense to you or your father, but he has a very American way to look at things."

"Hey, no offense taken. If I have to be honest, I completely agree with you. But my father was never one for traditions, other than stuffing his fat ass during Thanksgiving, when he was around that is. I can't tell you how many times me and Rin ate alone. And more recently, it was just me." he said sadly.

"I'm sorry I made you remember bad memories." She said. He gave her a grin, shaking his head.

"They aren't bad memories, just not my favorite ones...there's nothing worse than a man who's alone with his thoughts. I can't begin to understand what you went through." he said. She tilted her head a bit.

"What I went through?"

"Bishop told me about the time you met, when you were fourteen and you were almost...you know." he said.

"Oh...to be honest with you, I completely forgot about meeting him. I was more focused on my conflicting emotions." She replied.

"Hey, if I was in that situation, I would have killed the guy, given she chance." he said with a shrug.

"We can't continue walking through this rain. We have spare clothes from the mall, but if we change they'll just get wet. Is there a place where we can get some rain gear?" Saya asked.

"Um...I think there's a convenience store around here." Rei said, looking around. A few groans filled their ears making them stop, three infected came from an alley way, sprinting at the group. Kohta quickly rose his rifle, taking aim at the first ones head. He pulled the trigger, blowing its head clean off its shoulders. He quickly lined his second shot.

"Someone get the third one." he cried out. Cody stepped forward, raising his shotgun to his shoulder. He pumped the slide back, loading a shell into the chamber. He grinned as the infected came closer to him.

"Ello puppet." he greeted, in the worst English accent he could muster. The female infected lunged at him, only for her head to completely explode, showering the ground with blood and brain matter.

"You are such an asshole." Saya said, shaking her head.

"If this is the world I live in now, then I want to at least have some fun while I can. After all, this is my calling." he said, ejecting the spent shell casing.

"Lets go, the store is this way." Takashi said, taking the lead.

By some miracle of God, they were able to locate the convenience store without attracting too much attention. There weren't a lot of infected in the area, most likely because they were all congregating near the fallen building. They entered the store, just as the rain and wind picked up.

"This is pissing me off." Saya said, wringing her hair out.

"Grab anything you may need, but make sure its important and you can carry it." Cody said, glancing around. He walked over to the front counter and started looking around. He set his shotgun on top of the counter and knelt down, looking underneath the counter.

"Big brother, what are you doing?" Savannah asked, peeking behind the counter.

"Looking for a gun." he muttered, glancing at the little girl. She tilted her head, her soaking hair sticking to her face.

"They have guns here?" she asked.

"Maybe. Some stores carry guns for safety reasons...others on the other hand carry this." He said, pulling out a small canister. It was roughly in the shape of a flashlight, and had a small pull cord on the bottom.

"What is that?" she asked.

"A net launcher. Store owners and employees sometimes use this instead of guns. Its better to catch the perp unhurt as opposed to have him bleed out in your establishment. Its bad for business." he said, setting it down on the counter. He pulled out three more, setting them next to it. He sighed and stood up, rubbing his neck.

"I don't think business is something to worry about now big brother." she said, absentmindedly. He chuckled.

"Go get changed, I don't want you or anyone to get sick."

"What about you?" she asked.

"I'll be fine." he replied.

"Kohta, what the hell are you doing?" Saya shouted, glancing as the teen pulled out a condom from the small pack that was in Shizuka's hand. He started rubbing the lube off of it.

"Vietnam war vets used these for various purposes, one being to stop water and mud from getting into their rifle barrels. Most however used them to hold copious amounts of alcohol in their pockets." he said with a frown. Once he was done taking off as much lube as he could, he unrolled the condom over the barrel of his gun.

"Not a bad idea. This kid may be more of an Army geek than you bro." Rin said, earning a glare from her brother.

"Here Saya, I'm not worried about getting water in the barrel. We don't need blood getting inside it though." Kohta said, handing her a condom. She looked at it weird before turning around.

"I don't think I even know how to put one of these on." she muttered dryly.

"Here, I'll show you." Shizuka said, holding back some giggles.

"Hey boss, the wife doesn't know how to put on a rubber." Lily said, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Goddamn it, keep your comments to yourself." he replied, rather embarrassed. The bathroom door opened and Takashi walked out, holding a half empty bottle of Fiji water in his hand. He placed it on the counter, glancing back at the small room.

"I think its some weird fetish to flush a toilet with mineral water." he said.

"Considering the fact that a bottle of that is like four hundred yen, that's all its fucking worth for." He said, grabbing a pack of Newports from behind him. He pulled the plastic off and pulled a cigarette from inside, placing it between his lips and lighting it with his Zippo. He took a long drag, letting out a puff of smoke from his nose.

"Doesn't that burn?" Rei asked.

"Not really. When I was in Siberia, it was so cold that when I breathed warm air in from my fire, it felt like I had rubbed Icy Hot inside my nostrils. Fucking sucked." he replied.

"HOLY MARY MOTHERFUCKER OF JESUS TITTY FUCKING DONKEY DICKS. ITS LIKE APHRODITE SLIT HER WRISTS AND FUCKED THIS BOTTLE, AND PRESENTED IT TO ME ON A GOLDEN PLATTER WITH SOME SLIGHT GARNISH!"

Everyone looked to the back of the store, eyes wide and faces completely blank. Nick was just standing there, holding a bottle of Mountain Dew in his hands. But this wasn't any regular old bottle of Mountain Dew, it was a coveted bottle of Mountain Dew Typhoon. He took a gulp from it, a smile on his face.

"How ironic that there's a Typhoon going over us right now?" he asked, glancing at his friends.

"You fucking jackass. What the fuck is the reason for shouting at the top of your lungs?" Saya cried out, clearly pissed.

"Listen here bitch, this is Mountain Dew Typhoon, not just Typhoon, _the last_ bottle of Typhoon anyone will ever get to enjoy. So I am going to enjoy it at my leisure. And if you don't like it, you can get your lousy, floor smelling carcass out my door." he shouted back.

"Hey now." Cody said, a bit pissed.

"Yes, I am an all star."

"Listen asshole, I don't know who the fuck you think you are but you cannot talk to me like that. I swear, you are the most retarded person I have ever met."

"Heh, like you met any other retards before me." he said with a shrug.

"Guys can you please stop shouting? Its not wise to do that, especially with all the infected outside." Kohta said.

"Yeah that's right, everyone calm the fuck down, and have a Snickers..because are not you when your hungry." he said, holding said candy bar to his face. Saya sighed and turned around, completely giving up. She walked past Lily, shaking her head.

"I don't know what you see in him."

The group, after scrounging for the supplies they needed, finally got ready to leave the store. Like before, Takashi, Cody and Saeko took the front, with Kohta and Rei covering their rear. Rin was muttering swears under her breath with every step she took, the dull sound of her wooden leg was driving her insane, but she would bear with it. At least until she could find herself a legitimate prosthetic. They stopped at an intersection, glancing around to see if there were anymore of them laying in wait.

"There are like three ahead of us. Can't say for sure, now that we are in the residential district, we'll have to be careful. Don't shoot unless you have too, and please for the love of God don't make any noise." Cody said, glancing at everyone else.

"How far is your house Rei?" Saya asked.

"Four streets, maybe five." She replied, earning a nod from the pinkette.

After taking out the nearby infected, the group moved silently down the empty street, avoiding the large puddles that were forming and the cars that were in their way.

"All this rain must be starting to back the sewers up...that's just what we need, flash flooding." Rin muttered.

"I doubt that will be an issue, if anything it will slow them down." Cody said.

"If there is flooding and we have to go through it, someone will have to carry Rin." Nick said.

"Why?" said girl asked, getting a grin from Nick.

"Because that leg wasn't sealed with Thompson's Water Seal." He replied.

"You son of a bitch. If I really wanted to, I could blast your ass right in half." She cried out.

"Seriously?" Rei said, glaring at the two. Several groans filled their ears, making the group stop. From all the yards around them, infected started coming out, a few of them tripped over fences, getting up just as fast as they fell down.

"You two morons just rang the dinner bell. Nice going." Saya cried out.

"Lock and load." Kohta said with a smirk, pulling the slide of his rifle back. Cody followed his lead, loading a shell into the barrel of his shotgun.

"Alright, take out the ones near you, avoid fighting if you can, we don't need to attract more." Takashi said, pulling the slide of his shotgun. He rose it to his shoulder, looking through the dead scope. He took a deep breath about to fire when a thought suddenly filled his mind. He lowered his gun, suddenly moving toward one of the nearby houses.

"Takashi, what are you doing?" Rei asked.

"Don't you remember, this is old lady Tanaka's house." he said, pulling the board away from a specific spot. It lead into the backyard of the house next to it. The group wasted no time, heading directly into the yard, closing the gate behind them.

"Nice work Takashi. We can cut across here safely." Rin said.

"There's no telling how many are there between houses though." Melanie said, glancing through the open fence.

"Lets just climb the wall. No way in hell am I dying here." Lily said, pulling the bolt of her Barrett. They all filed through the small gap in the fence, heading through to the next house. Three infected looked up, and started heading toward them. Saeko quickly took care of them, glancing over the fence to the street. She looked behind her, looking through the window seeing a few infected trying to break the glass.

"What about them?" Takashi asked, glancing through the window.

"They aren't an issue. More importantly, what will we do now?" she asked. Takashi looked around, spotting a step ladder by the glass doors to the house. He grabbed it, setting it by the wall.

"If we can get to the Akagi's house...then maybe.." he stopped, looking over the wall. He saw three infected tearing up the body of what was once a young woman. There was a little girl dressed in a school uniform, with a stick in her hands. A few others could be seen in the neighboring yard.

"Nevermind." he muttered, stepping down from the ladder.

"We better come up with something quick boss...things aren't looking so good over here." Nick said, glancing back the way they came, several infected were pushing against the wooden gate. Takashi looked over the wall, seeing the other street was for the most part, pretty clear.

"I thought if we cut across the yards, we wouldn't face so much of them..but.."

"It was a good idea Takashi...I commend you for coming up with it." Cody said.

"You were right Saeko." the spiky haired teen said.

"Hmm?"

"What you said back at the store...you were right...I can't seem to kill my neighbors...even if they are them right now." he replied sadly.

"That's great...I guess I'm getting better at reading other people...you should let me handle the burden." she said, opening the large wooden gate.

"We're pretty clear over here." Kohta said, glancing behind them.

"Alright, our destination is down this street. You turn left, walk down that street and then go right where it T's off. Its the gray house with the thatched roof and the violets growing in front of it." Takashi said.

"Yours or Rei's?" Lily asked.

"Mine. Takashi lives next to me." the brunette replied. Everyone gave a nod and started heading toward their target. Cody leaned against the wall, peeking around it. His eyes widened and he reached for his sword, drawing it quietly.

"Six...four adults, two kids." he replied. Saeko nodded and walked around the corner.  
"I'll take care of it." she said. Cody nodded, and sheathed his sword, comfortable with letting her handle it. After a few seconds, she gave him a nod and he gestured for everyone to follow. They all walked past the bodies, with Nick giving a silent prayer for the little kids. They reached the next intersection and Saeko held her hand out making everyone stop. Seven infected shambled by them, not even noticing the group as they stumbled down the street. They waited until they had fully passed before moving in the opposite direction.

"WOULD YOU STOP THIS NONSENSE ALREADY?!"

"That voice." Takashi muttered. Rei's face little up, and she started running toward the source of the voice. The rest of the group followed right after. The sounds of metal slamming into asphalt filled their ears, finally they ran around the corner, seeing a lone woman standing in front of a barricade. She was holding a twelve foot bladed spear in her hands. She was wearing a Prefectural Police uniform, and had a backpack strapped to her back. She had short brown hair that was drenched in water. Takashi shook his head.

"That's her?" Saeko asked, glancing at the woman, earning a nod from Takashi.

"Its good to know that she's still very spirited." he said.

"I went to get supplies for a few minutes and this is what you do?" she snapped. The barrel of a shotgun was stuck through the barricade, pointing directly at her.

"Go away, or I'll shoot." the voice said. Rei ran forward, tears in her eyes.

"Mom." she cried out, making the woman turn around. The two women hugged each other, as tightly as they could.

"Rei, I'm so glad to see you." she said, kissing her daughters forehead. She looked up a smile on her face.

"Oh, and Takashi too." she said, when the group finally caught up.

"Um...Mom you do know shouting will attract them right?" Rei asked, pulling away from her mother.

"I know...but these people are just so damn infuriating...I couldn't help myself. I left to go get supplies for everyone but when I came back, they wouldn't let me back in. We were all working together so well in the beginning too, but then some people came in and sort of took control. They were distant friends to some of the neighbors I think." she said, looking back at the barricade.

"Kiriko, run away with us." Takashi said, making the woman giggle.

"My Takashi, you make it sound like we're eloping." she said, her face suddenly hardened, glancing at the group.

"But, without a solid plan, we'll just become prey for the infected." She said. Cody made his way to the front, giving a polite bow.

"My name is Cody, its nice to meet you ma'am though I wish the circumstances were better. While its a bit of a long shot, we do have a plan of sorts. My father has a bunker set up in Hokkaido, it will take us an arm and a leg to get up there but its well prepared. We have several years of dry rations, enough for all of us." He said.

"Hokkaido huh? That's a long way, especially with all the major cities...can you even say we'll survive that long?" the woman asked.

"Its better than nothing ma'am. I would know...our father is rather resourceful, but the bastard has a way of choosing hard locations to reach." Rin said, standing next to Cody. The woman gave her a once over, eyes widening when she saw the wooden peg leg she was wearing.

"Is that...recent?" she asked.

"Four days ago...I got bit and a friend took it off with a chainsaw." she said, making the woman go wide eyed.

"Listen, Mom...did Dad come home? He left a message for anyone to head to Shintoko Elementary, but our friend Mindy was there and she said the place was bombed...did he make it here?" she said.

"I haven't seen him. He wouldn't die due to that though...Kimiko made it home though, with a little boy from her class. She's been taking care of him at her house while I came to deliver the supplies to these ass clowns." Kiriko said.

"Mom is alive?" Takashi cried out, a few tears falling from his eyes. The woman nodded, giving him a small smile.

"She is, that woman is ruthless. I saw her walking up to my door step drenched in blood and carrying nothing but a fence post and a plastic bag in her hands. And when I saw the kid..Jesus...how someone could have made it out there without a weapon so long is beyond me." she replied.

"I can see where Takashi gets it from." Lily said with a giggle.

"Well, we can go there and rest for the night. Maybe even wait for Tadashi to see if he made it out fine. We'll need to talk more about leaving the city though." Takashi said.

"Honestly, when I saw all of you carrying those guns, I thought you were a bunch of thugs, but when I think about it, it makes me happy to know that they helped you survive...I also kinda borrowed this without asking your father." Kiriko said, glancing at Rei who just shook her head. Kohta stepped forward, handing her a spare Colt Officers handgun.

"You know how to use one of these right?" he asked. The woman took it with a smile, pulling the slide back.

"I know how to use one of these, just a little...you're Hirano right? I heard someone say your name earlier. Thanks for keeping my daughter safe."

"Sure thing Mrs. Miyamoto." he said, a blush on his face.

"Uh uh, call me Kiriko. No use being all formal now of all times." she said.

"Shit...its them." Nick said, pointing up the street.

"They must have come here due to Mom's yelling." Rei said.

"Quick, my house is down the block from here. We can make it." Takashi said, taking the lead once more, with Saeko and Cody backing him up. They made it to the end of the street, only for them to run into a small mob of infected. Takashi slid to a stop, almost slamming into an infected. It lunged at him, only for its face to blow completely off. Cody stepped up behind him, almost in a trance. He rose his shotgun to his shoulder, pulling the pump back. He locked onto his next target and pulled the trigger, blowing its head clean of its shoulders. He fired a third, fourth, fifth, and finally a sixth before the gun clicked empty. He tossed it aside, reaching for his rifle. He pulled the slide back, a smirk on his face.

"Takashi, get them the fuck out of here, I got you." he said.

"Cody, don't be insane, that's just attracting more of them here." Saya said.

"Then hurry up and get out of here damn it. Don't make me force you." he said, pulling the trigger.

"Follow me guys, Cody are you sure about this?" Takashi asked, earning a nod from the teen. He sighed and raced off, followed by the others. Rei gave him a warming smile and a soft thanks before she and her mother ran off. Melanie however decided to stay, raising her own rifle to her shoulder. She pulled the hood of her poncho off, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Are you seriously going to stay with me?" he asked, not tearing his eyes away from the crowd.

"Of course...people do crazy things when their in love." she said, pulling the trigger of her rifle, and hitting her targets with surprising accuracy. Cody was rather surprised. Since they had met, he thought Melanie was just a girl who was obsessed with the person that saved her life and was subconsciously doing things to attract him in order to satisfy whatever image she made made in her mind. Hearing her say that, and seeing the expression on her face really changed his views about her. She was truly in love with him. He looked back, seeing his sister and Saeko standing behind him.

"Go with them, we'll meet you at Takashi's place. I remember his description of Rei's house so it won't be so hard to find." he said.

"And if you don't make it there because of them?" She asked.

"Then meet me at the Tokunosu Drawbridge, in the operation station that's on the county line. If the bridge is raised, then meet at the Boat House next to the fishing pier." he said, dropping an empty magazine. He grabbed a new one from his back pocket, slamming in into place.

"Alright...thanks little brother...I love you."

"Love you too sis. Saeko, get her out of here, and take care of them."

"Will do. You two are brave warriors, and your decision will not be taken in vain." she said simply, before leaving the two. He took a deep breath, taking a few steps back.

"Melanie, we'll give them a two minute head start, when that time is up we'll start heading after them." he said.

"Alright." she said.

"Good, count me in too."

Cody glanced back, eyes wide when he saw Saya still next to them. She had been shooting the infected coming from the side street they had just been on. Her submachine gun had been practically silent over their loud rifles, so he hadn't even noticed her next to them. Even though he wanted to shout at her, to tell her to leave he couldn't bring himself too. It was her choice and he had to respect that. He gave her a nod and looked back at the incoming crowd.

"Jeez, how many of them are there?" Melanie cried out, replacing her spent magazine.

"Since this is a residential district, I'm willing to bet a lot. And with all this gunfire, a lot more." Saya said.

After waiting the two minutes, Cody gave the girls a nod and they turned around, racing toward the other end of the street. Melanie let out a surprise yelp when an infected came charging at her. Cody easily took it out with a swing of his rifle, stomping its head into the ground. He grit his teeth and looked behind him, seeing the path was clear. They ran down it without a second thought. Running into another horde at the end of that street drove them to turn left, after another left turn and then a sudden right, they came to a stop at an open street, seeing a few cars that had been abandoned.

"Shit." Saya cried.

"I don't know this place that well. Its my first time up here." Cody said.

"Oh oh...I live around here, just past the Hagane Flower shop." Melanie said, her face brightening up a bit.

"Lead the way then." Cody said, allowing her to take the lead. Luckily, the street they had been on was only a two way street with no other intersections. They started heading down hill, the inclined street making it a little hard for them to run. Cody easily took out any infected near them, only stopping to reload his rifle once. He decided to use his sword after that to conserve ammo. They reached a small mini mall, and Melanie quickly turned to the left.

"Its down here." she said. They quickened their pace, arriving at the entrance to a cul-de-sac, only to see it blocked off with cars and large tractor trailers. Melanie stopped, disbelief written on her face before she ran up to the cars blocking the entrance.

"Hey. Is there anyone alive in there? Mom...Dad, its me Melanie." she cried out.

"Melanie...don't come in...Run." a gruff male voice cried, followed by a sharp howl of pain. The girl cried out, tears welling in her eyes. She hadn't given much thought to going home or missing her parents, but seeing Rei and Takashi find theirs had driven her to find her way back home, even if they had been forced here because of a horde. Hearing the voice of her dad just before his death was enough to driver her to her breaking point.

"Melanie, I'm sorry you had to hear that but we have to go, we can't stay here anymore." Cody said. She gave him a nod, and she wiped her tears away.

"There was another street, one we just passed, lets take it and find some cover." she said. He nodded, and they ran back the way they game. The horde of infected noticed them and started moving their way again. They ducked into the side street, heading down hill once more. The walls around them started rising the further down the road they ran. Saya came to a sudden stop, seeing the silver fencing blocking the road. Her breath hitched in fear, especially seeing the horde of infected behind it.

"Fuck...its a wire." she said. She started looking around, only finding a white Sedan parked off the side of the street, it wasn't even large enough for her to reach the top of the cement wall.  
"Quick, lets go back." Cody said, only to stop when he saw the horde coming at them. He looked behind them, spotting the other horde just beyond the fence. He looked up at the walls, which were covered in partial fencing, probably to keep the infected from jumping down into the streets when the power was still on.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry Cody...It was my fault..I was the one that led you toward my house, its my fault we're here." Melanie said.

"Its not your fault. We chose to be the distraction for Takashi and the others, so own up to it. We got guns, lets kill them all." Saya said. Cody nodded and rose the muzzle of his rifle, aiming it at the horde coming at them from the top of the hill. He pulled the trigger, emptying the magazines contents into the crowd. He dropped the empty one, quickly replacing it. Saya stood next to him, carefully picking her shots, while Melanie stood to Cody's right, taking out the ones that the teen had missed.

For awhile, the only thing that filled their ears was gunfire, the groans of the dead and the spent shell casings. After a few minutes though, the sounds of gunfire started to slow down, as their ammo was starting to run out. Cody fired his last magazine, tossing his gun aside. He had abandoned his shotgun back near Takashi's place, so he had a lot of ammo he couldn't use. He sighed and drew his revolver, pulling the hammer back and letting out all the rounds he could. He heard Saya's gun click empty, watching as she lowered it a frown on her face. She reached behind her back, grabbing her P220 and pulling the slide back. He saw Melanie do the same with her Five Seven. He sighed, cracking his neck. After a few spent rounds, he shook his head, lowering his gun. He loaded his last three bullets in it, spinning the cylinder before flicking it closed.

"Looks like this is it huh?" he asked. Saya fired a final round, the slide of her gun locking back.

"Seems like it." she said.

"What...are you two giving up?" Melanie cried out, still firing the last of her ammunition. She was only nailing them in the shoulder, which seemed to piss her off even more.

"We have no ammo, no chance of escape...there's no where to go." Cody said.

"There's still a chance. We can make it out of here Cody...don't just give up yet." she said.

"Just give it a rest goddamn it. Look at us...were flanked from both sides, and there's no way to get up that wall, and even if there was there are more of them up there. We had a good run." Saya said. Melanie grit her teeth, letting out an angry growl as she continued to fire the last of the ammunition. She didn't care, she would kill all the infected to protect her Cody. She dropped another empty magazine, pulling another one from her pocket and slamming into the gun. She rose it once more, firing all twenty rounds. The slide clicked back, and this time, she just dropped the gun, having spent her last magazine. She took a few steps back, the groans of the undead being the only thing she could hear. Tears welled up in her eyes, she didn't want to die...not this way.

"I'm scared Cody." she muttered quietly.

"Its okay...there's nothing to be afraid of. I'm right here...and so is Saya. We'll go together." he said, firmly. They backed up a bit, stopping just shy of the wire fence. It was drilled deep into the cement blocks, so it would easily hold back the horde. Hell, if it could stop a Humvee completely, holding back undead corpses would be a cinch.

"Man...what a shitty way to go. Not even a goodbye to our family." Saya said.

"I'm sorry." Cody said.

"Hmm? What for?" she asked.

"I promised Yuriko I would protect you, that I would keep you safe. We were going to get married after this shit was over...and now...I won't even."

She silenced him, pulling him into a sweet and tender kiss. Her hugged her tightly, tears running down his face. She finally pulled away, a smile on her face.

"We'll be fine...where ever it is we go. You and I can start a family there...you me...and Melanie too." she said, earning an eep from the blonde in question. She gave her a nod, allowing the blonde to basically glomp Cody. While normally he'd be opposed to it, this time he welcomed it. She kissed him roughly, and pressed herself onto him as tightly as she could, not wanting to let go. The growls of the undead made them pull apart, and they all backed up, stopping due to the cement wall. The infected were at least 15 meters away from them, and slowly inching their way. Cody pulled the hammer back of his revolver, finger on the trigger.

"I'll go first...it makes sense after all." he said.

"No...I don't think I can kill myself...I'm too scared." Melanie said.

"I can shoot you, I have no qualms with it." Saya said. Cody shook his head.

"Neither of you can kill each other, or yourselves. So...I'll do it...I'll kill you both." he said. Both girls gave him a firm nod, closing their eyes tightly. Her rose the gun to Saya's head, placing the barrel next to her temple. He took a deep breath, hand shaking a bit. The growls of the undead were approaching him and he wasn't thinking clearly. In a final desperate attempt, he changed his aim, firing the last three rounds at the nearest infected. He shouted in anger, throwing the gun at the ground.

"Mother fucker. I've already had to so much fucked up shit, you expect me to kill my wives? And then you expect me to kill myself? We'll I won't let it. I won't let you ruin my fucking life anymore than you already have, take away my life, my parents, my world, but don't fuck with my family." he shouted.

"You idiot...I love you so much." Saya said, hugging him tightly. Melanie hugged him too, openly sobbing. Cody hugged them as tightly as he could, kissing both their foreheads. He glanced at the car, eyes widening a bit.

"Girls, get in the car, I'll distract them." he said.

"As if, if we go we go together, we promised." Saya said.  
"Same here. Besides that car probably has its locks on the doors. We'd die trying to get in and breaking the windows is pointless if we want to hide inside it." Melanie said. He sighed, eyeing the infected that were only five meters away from them.

"You're absolutely right. I'm sorry...I pussied out...guess I wasn't the hero my father wanted me to be." he said.

"My only regret was not meeting you before all this Cody...even if it was a few days and you didn't pay much attention to me, I love you with all my heart." Melanie said.

All three of them closed their eyes, waiting for the infected to start tearing them apart. In the last few seconds, Cody saw his entire life flash before his eyes. Spending time with his mother, the training his father did, crying when his sister was leaving for Paris, moving away from Tokunosu, the time he trained in Siberia, and finally his last few weeks here in Tokunosu. They weren't the best, but at least he had a good life, no matter how much shit he was put through. He got to meet amazing people, and fell in love with the girl of his dream. He even got himself two girlfriends, which was a dream in itself. He could hear the infected, literally inches away from his face, and he took a deep breath, waiting for it to finally take his life. Thunder boomed loudly, and he felt a thick chunky liquid hit his face. When he opened his eyes, he saw the infected in front of him fall to the ground. He looked up, seeing the other infected start to fall as well, the gunshots he heard were above him and he looked up, only to see the muzzle of a rifle. The gunfire stopped, and the shooter looked down, a smirk on her face.

"Are you really gonna let these undead fucks kill you Cody? Or will I have to drag my ass down there and kill you instead?"

"Rika." he shouted. Saya and Melanie opened their eyes, they were never happier seeing another person. The woman jumped down, roughly landing on the trunk of the car. She jumped down, limping a bit from the height. Cody noticed all of the rifles she was carrying.

"Jesus Christ did you rob the SAT or something?" he asked.

"The guy who gave me these said I could take as many as I could carry. And seeing all of those on the ground means you are at least adequate enough to use them." she said, tossing the Scar 17 in her hands to Cody, along with a bundle of magazines. She handed an M4 to Saya and an M16 to Melanie, with magazines to spare.

"Hehe, now we're talking. Man if Kohta was here right now he would have a conniption." he said, loading a fresh magazine into the rifle. He pulled the slide back, raising it to his shoulder. He wasted no time in taking down the infected.

"There seems to be no end to these guys. I was tracking this horde down since I was dropped off fifteen minutes ago, I heard the gunshots and followed them to this spot, lucky I did too." Rika said, taking a few shots of her own.

"That's probably due to the building Mindy and Nick blew up. They did say they blew up an Ac130 carrying its full payload. This must be part of that horde." Cody said.

"So that was your friends who did that? You know you got whats left of the US Army wondering what the fuck happened to their plane right?" the fuchsia haired woman asked, glancing at her cousin.

"Hey, it wasn't me who did it. It was my dumbass friend and his sister."

"If that's the case no matter how many guns and how much ammo we got, there isn't a way to kill them all. Who knows how many infected that blast attracted, and now they are following the sounds from this big horde, they won't ever stop unless we move." Saya said.

"And where will we move? I didn't exactly come prepared to jump down here you know." Rika said, already mad at the situation. Melanie grit her teeth, she lowered her rifle, moving toward the car. She grabbed the door handle and pulled it up, completely surprised when the door opened.

"Guys, into the car. If we knock out the sunroof, we can use this as a fort of sorts." she said.

"Until they break the glass." Saya muttered.

"Its better than nothing come on." Cody said, Melanie opened the locks for the back door and got into the drivers seat, closing the door and locking it, everyone else got into the back. The infected started pounding the car, and started rocking it. Cody pulled the felt slide back, and use the butt of his rifle to smash the sunroof out, only it was taking him a while due to its strength.

"Heh, Sedans are tough to break kiddo, hit it hard." Rika said.

"Goddamn it, fucking EMP ruining our lives, fucking dumb shits...why the fuck would anyone order this crap?" Saya asked.

"I'm still trying to process it myself." the SAT officer muttered, loading a new magazine into her rifle, just in case the glass broke.

"Damn it...if it wasn't for me...we wouldn't be in this mess. Why can't I do anything right?" Melanie shouted, slamming her hands onto the wheel. Something jingled and fell into her lap, looking down she noticed it was a spare key. She didn't know how or where, but she grabbed it, shoving it into the ignition.

"That's not going to work Melanie..all electronics are dead." Saya muttered dryly. She turned the key, only for the car to stall. The dashboard flashed, a few of the lights started flashing.

"If the battery still works then there's a possibility it will start. I remember that from science class. Now start you fucking piece of shit." she shouted, turning the key once more. The engine roared to life, making her cheer. She grabbed the gear shift, quickly shifting to reverse.

"Hey wait...do you know how to..." Cody didn't finish his statement, as the girl floored the gas pedal, jerking the car backward up the hill, slamming into all of the undead. The car stopped, with the wheels turning rapidly. She stopped, shifting to drive and flooring it forward.

"Oh Christ, I'm not gonna die from the infection, I'm gonna die because of a blonde Asian driver." Saya replied, getting a laugh from Rika who simply strapped in. Cody decided to sit in the passengers seat, buckling his belt. Melanie stopped a few meters from the wire fence, a pissed off look on her face. She buckled her seat belt and glanced in the rear view mirror.

"I am not going to die here, I am going to mow all of you mother fuckers down, and when I'm out of this broken piece of shit, I am going to find a nice quiet place so I can ride some hard cock." she said roughly, shifting to reverse and flooring the gas pedal again. Rika looked at Cody, a smirk on her face. She pulled out a cigarette and lit it, just as the blonde started running the infected over again. The car jerked left and right as she slammed into the bodies. Somehow, they made it through the horde, stopping at the top of the hill. She stopped the car, shifting to drive and turning the wheel all the way to the left, she wasted no time in flooring it out of there.

"Where the hell are we going?" Saya asked.

"Don't you remember? We're meeting everyone at the drawbridge, so lets get there first and clear it out." Melanie said, slowing down a bit to avoid the cars.

"Do you even know how to get there?" Rika asked, making the blonde look at her through the mirror.

"Course I do. Me and my fa..." she paused, swallowing her feelings down a bit.

"Me and my father used to fish on the small pier next to the operations office. However, I just remember that if everyone was trying to get out of the city at the same time, there is gonna be a lot of traffic there. The draw bridge itself is most likely raised, the backup will be insane." she said.

"Add in all the infected people who were once trying to escape and you got a formula for disaster...good thinking Blondie." Saya muttered dryly.

"The drawbridge doesn't start for at least half a kilometer. So we have half a kilometer of cars, the span itself, and then the other half of the bridge with more cars piled up after it. Towa city is probably blocked off by trucks or cement road stops." Rika replied.

"Maybe meeting up at the drawbridge wasn't such a good idea then. Surely Rin would arrive at the same conclusion...but its the only place we agreed to meet up in, so there isn't a way she wouldn't come here. Mother dick." he muttered.

"This storm is getting bad...lets find a place to rest for the night. The sun already started going down so the light will be gone soon." Saya said.

"Where do you suggest we go? Its not like we'll have a warm place to go too." the blonde girl replied.

"How about Quality Inn?" Rika suggested, looking at a Motel Sign that wasn't that far from where they were. Cody rolled his eyes, taking the cigarette from the officers mouth and placing it in his own, taking a large puff.

"That is not Quality Inn cousin. It looks more like that shitty motel from that Zombie game I used to play a lot." he muttered dryly.

"Hey, how many times have I told you not to steal my smokes?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"As many times as I have done it." he shot back, settling it his seat.

"Alright then, the motel it is. Hey, if were lucky we might be able to siphon some gas from the other cars." Melanie said.  
"Wow, you really can use your head meat. I think I might just let you be his wife blondie, you've earned my respect."

"I thought you were the wife? I don't care as long as I get him too."

"Whatever you want...though now that I think about it, I've never been with a girl before." the pinkette said, licking her lips, making the blonde blush a bit.

"Uh...mind filling me in Cody?" Rika asked.

"Nope...you figure it out." he said, completely ignoring the question. He settled into his seat, finally being able to relax a bit...this truly had been the shittiest day yet. He let out a puff of smoke from the corner of his mouth, closing his eyes.

" _Week One complete...lets see how the next few go for us."_


End file.
